


Jak and Daxter: Here We Go Again

by CoryWhatsizname



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Comfort Sex, Even More Ottsels, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Romance, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Jak and Keira Are Better Off as Friends, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, So Are Ashelin and Torn, The Lost Frontier Did Not Happen, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 98,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryWhatsizname/pseuds/CoryWhatsizname
Summary: Haven City is in the middle of an eco crisis. Jak must once again fix the city's problems. Daxter barely has time for him. Keira left him. Just as Jak is longing for a simpler time, eco-phantoms of Gol and Maia Acheron break loose from an excavated silo. With help from Torn, Jak has to save the city from the ghosts of his past.
Relationships: Daxter/Tess (Jak and Daxter), Jak/Torn (Jak and Daxter)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 80





	1. Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak and Torn go to Misty Island to secure some eco guarded by pirates. Things quickly go wrong.

Things had only gone from bad to worse following the events in Kras City. Jak had saved their asses yet again and, frankly, he was beginning to get good and sick of it. The gang returned to Haven, still under reconstruction, to find themselves in the middle of the worst eco shortage the city had ever seen. It seemed Governor Praxis's detour to go racing in Kras took a serious toll on her reputation among the people. Somehow, that was also Jak's problem.

Jak awoke from a restless slumber to a loud buzzing on his nightstand. He hoped it was a call from Keira, something worth the rude awakening. Jak reached for his communicator, only to be disappointed. Commander Rovia was on the line. It figured. Only he would have the audacity to wake Jak up at five in the goddamn morning. Jak sighed and accepted the call.

"What do you want, Torn?" Jak asked, shielding his eyes from the light of the screen.

"Good morning to you too," came Torn's scratchy voice. "Did I wake you?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question."

Jak heard the slightest chuckle come through the speaker. He was not in the mood for Torn's smug sense of humor. Daxter long held the suspicion that Torn didn't actually sleep and, the longer Jak worked with him, the more Daxter's theory made sense.

"Why are you calling?" Jak asked again. "It's the middle of the night."

"Keira's drones picked up a massive eco signature over on Bone Island," Torn explained. Jak was half-listening, caring only about whatever he was expected to do. "It looks promising, but a band of pirates just set up shop over the reservoir. We've gotta apprehend these dirtbags and secure the eco for the city. We're departing from the harbor in half an hour. Come on. This should be easy."

Jak's head fell back on his pillow. He held the communicator aloft, still keeping his eyes covered. "Can't you do it without me then?"

"You're the reason this is gonna be easy," said Torn. Jak knew that was probably a compliment, but it just made him feel like a tool. "I'm just now leaving HQ. I should be there in ten minutes. I know you're right down the road. You could probably walk and still get there before me."

There wasn't much point to any further protest. Jak sighed and said, "Okay, fine. I'll see you in a minute." He ended the call without saying goodbye.

“It never fucking ends,” Jak grumbled, tossing his communicator aside. He kicked off his bedding and peeled himself off the mattress.

Stretching out his arms, Jak rose from his bed above the Naughty Ottsel. He went to the window and peered out at the harbor. Outside, there was barely any light except the neon haze emitted by the bar's large sign, Beyond that, Jak could make out the faint blinking of a Freedom League vessel floating in the water. He could practically hear Torn pacing the floor waiting for him.

Jak hastily pulled on his pants and boots. He grabbed his gun, which was resting against the wall by the door. He looked in the mirror at the bags beneath his eyes and halfheartedly tried to adjust his hair. Lastly, Jak put on his goggles and was ready to go. “Same shit, different day.” 

Torn waited at the ship’s railing for Jak to arrive, anxiously drumming his fingers against the metal. He considered making another call to tell Jak to hurry up, but he really didn't want to piss him off. He knew it was unprofessional to cut a subordinate officer that much slack, but Jak was a special case. He was too skilled and too touchy to risk alienating. Torn needed him, in more ways than one.

The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. It was past time to go. Torn sighed and flipped through his communicator for Jak's number. He nearly pressed the button when he heard a yelp from a surprised pedestrian, followed by the grind of metal against metal. It was Torn's lucky day. He stuffed the communicator back into his pocket as Jak glided up the ramp onto the deck.

Jak jumped off the board, turned it off, and tucked it under his arm in one fluid motion. "Well, I'm here," he said flatly, setting his free hand on his hip.

"You're late," Torn said, knowing he had to say something about Jak's tardiness.

Jak breezed past Torn toward the door inside the ship. "I'm out of bed and dressed. What more do you want?"

Torn noticed Jak’s bare shoulder as he passed by. Daxter was suspiciously absent. "Where's the rat?"

“He’s staying home with Tess today,” Jak replied, leaning against the door frame. He grit his teeth before adding, “She’s pregnant.” 

Torn spit out his coffee over the side of the boat. His face contorted with disgust. Jak just nodded along as he followed Torn’s face from disbelief to confusion all the way to acceptance.

“Yeah, he was pretty surprised too,” said Jak as Torn recovered from the news. “Tess told him right when we got back from Kras.” 

“Funny. I never got the memo about it,” said Torn, tossing his cup in the garbage. "I'll give her a call later. Let's get on with this."

Jak followed Torn into the vessel, which was packed with Freedom League operatives in full armor. By the looks of things, these pirates weren't anything to take lightly. Jak sat down among his comrades, few of whom he could actually remember the names of. After a quick mission brief from Torn, they set sail for Bone Island.

The journey was mostly spent in silence. Jak's tiredness was soon joined by restlessness. He looked about the room, but there was nothing interesting to see. It was just a drab metal hull full of men in matching uniforms. Torn sat in the corner with his arms crossed. He wasn't any happier to be there than Jak was. Jak spaced out looking in his direction, getting lost in meaningless thoughts while his consciousness waned.

Torn caught Jak staring, his eyes halfway open. "See something you like?" he asked, trying to keep Jak from falling asleep on the job.

Jak jolted to alertness and shot Torn a look. He could hear Torn snickering. "Piss off," said Jak, now embarrassed on top of being bored and sleepy. Fortunately, none of the other operatives seemed to notice or care.

"We're almost there. Try to stay awake," said Torn, still smirking. Jak knew how much he enjoyed getting under his skin. Even as they became friends, Torn still retained his sadistic side. Sometimes Jak enjoyed that side of him, but not on only four hours of sleep.

The boat stopped just shy of Bone Island's shore. There wasn't a dock, so the squadron had to load onto smaller boats that could come ashore on the sand. Jak and Torn sat opposite each other in the lead boat, avoiding eye contact while they neared the island. Torn pulled out a tracker that Jak could tell at a glance was made by Keira. It showed them the location of the eco deposit and, more than likely, the pirates.

Torn had planned a sneak attack on the pirates' camp. They disembarked on the opposite shore from where the eco was located. There was no sign of life in the thick fog, which only set Jak on edge. From the moment he set foot on the pebble-strewn beach, something didn't feel right. He took out his gun, made sure it was loaded, and gripped it tight as he waited for Torn's command.

The squadron assembled around Torn, who gave them silent instructions to follow him along the rocky wall of cliffs. Jak was right at his side, eyes peeled for danger. Torn monitored Keira's eco tracker, guiding them closer and closer to the site of the deposit. So far, they hadn't seen any pirates, vessels, or eco tankers. That was giving Jak some pause.

"Are you sure this is the best way to approach this?" Jak whispered, interrupting Torn's train of thought.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to be the commander? I could really use a vacation," Torn snapped. He softened his tone. "We could have tried an air strike, but we can't risk damaging any eco containers. We're also trying this new thing where we bring people in alive. I know it might be a bit of an adjustment."

Jak huffed and kept to the path, ignoring his intuition that something was amiss. Jak's fears were validated when a bullet whizzed past their heads, forcing everyone in the squadron to hit the dirt. Through the fog, Jak saw the silhouettes of pirates hiding behind the rocks. They were armed and had their weapons trained on Jak and Torn in particular.

"It's an ambush!" Torn called out, ducking behind a rock formation. "Take cover!"

“Typical,” said Jak, rolling his eyes.

Rather than join the others in hiding, Jak pulled down his goggles and took aim. Charging toward the pirates, Jak took two of them out with frightening precision. Dead or alive, they weren't a problem anymore and that's really all that mattered.

"Who else wants some?" Jak barked, scanning the scene for the next target.

Jak heard the familiar sound of gunmetal clattering to the ground. The others had dropped their weapons. The five standing pirates came out with their hands up. The Freedom League battalion took aim, just in case it was some kind of ruse. The pirates fell to their knees and allowed the guards to cuff them and take them to the ship. The scout flies had reported a crew of at least twenty on the island, so they weren't out of the woods yet. A few guards stayed behind with their captives while the rest continued on.

Torn told the squad to pick up the pace, but Jak fell behind. Something about the island, its mists or its sinking sands, reminded him of somewhere from long ago. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew he'd been there before. The enormous skeletons of primordial creatures jutting out of the ground felt so familiar. Had Jak visited after he came to Haven or was it an old memory from his Sandover days? Strange that he was so unsure.

“Jak?” said Torn, directing the guards to keep moving. Jak was unresponsive, looking intently at a skull jutting from the ground. "Jak!"

“Sorry. I just feel like I’ve been here before,” said Jak, catching up with the group. "I kinda want to take a look around."

“There’ll be plenty of time to screw around after we secure the eco,” Torn told him, guiding them up an embankment. 

Jak exhaled sharply through his nose. He reluctantly fell back in line. While Torn was right to keep his focus, Jak couldn’t help hearing the same familiar subtext he heard from everyone in Haven. Whether it was Torn, Ashelin, Samos, or even Keira, the message was always the same.

_“Your needs can wait. Do what we ask.”_

The tracker brought them to a large circular door made from Precursor metal. Something about this felt familiar too, but Jak chalked it up to how homogeneous Precursor sites tended to look. Ancient runes inscribed on the doorway indicated that the mechanism ran on blue eco. A guard presented a blue eco battery to activate the door. The guard was promptly shot in the leg by enemy fire. He fell over, nearly losing the battery over a cliff.

“Shit!” said Torn, narrowly grabbing the battery and tossing it to Jak. He grabbed the fallen guard and dragged him to safety. “Jak, get in there and lock this place down!”

Checking around him for gunfire, Jak activated the battery and held it to the door’s seal. Blue energy surged through it. The thought occurred to Jak, just as the door was spiraling open, that more pirates probably lurked on the other side. He quickly ducked and avoided the predictable rush of pirates entering the fray. 

Torn caught Jak’s attention from his hiding place across the doorway. The eco reservoir was vacant now. They should seize the advantage while they had the chance. Jak nodded and followed him inside while the guards contended with the pirates. 

When he entered the reservoir, Jak's breath abandoned him. He remembered everything now. This was Misty Island. This was the spot where his adventures began, the place where Daxter had his fateful accident that left him fuzzy and orange. Forgetting all about the battle raging outside, Jak dashed past Torn up the rickety scaffolding to the top.

“Jak!” Torn called, chasing after him. God only knows what got into Jak’s head this time. Torn panted when they reached the top. “What the hell are you doing?” 

While the guards and pirates exchanged gunfire, Jak stared vacantly into a vat of dark eco. Before Torn could speak, a stray bullet flew past them from below. The pirates were on their way back. Jak and Torn were cornered inside. Torn readied his gun and frantically searched for cover. He looked back at Jak, who was eerily calm.

"What's wrong with you?" said Torn, ready to pull Jak away by the arm. "We're outnumbered and they're heading this way."

Jak turned back around, grinning deviously. “I’ve got an idea. Do you trust me?”

Torn took a long breath. Jak's spur-of-the-moment strategies always had a way of working out. Torn grabbed his communicator and ordered the squadron to herd all the pirates back into the reservoir.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” said Torn. Jak wasn't listening. He gripped the handle of a lever and stared determinedly at the ground below. Once the pirates had been pushed back through the gate, Torn said to the guards, “Okay, reseal the door. Now!” 

The Precursor gate shut tight, trapping the pirates inside. Jak pulled the lever, emptying the dark eco vat and flooding the area. The pirates were petrified facing the deep purple surf. They screamed and tried to run, clawing at the sealed gate and pleading for their lives. Soon, they were all thoroughly submerged and their shouts bubbled to the eco's surface in globs.

"So much for taking them alive, I guess," said Torn, looking down upon the small lake Jak created. "Let's hope we can at least salvage the eco."

Jak lifted his finger, shutting Torn up. "Wait for it..."

Jak and Torn watched from the ledge as the pirates began bursting forth from the eco significantly smaller than when they started. Torn pulled out his binoculars. It was hard to tell, but underneath the eco, Torn was fairly sure he could make out hints of orange. 

“Damn,” said Torn, passing the binoculars to Jak. “You were right.” 

“Told you so.” Jak took a look too. He chuckled. All of the pirates had been turned into harmless ottsels. “Targets neutralized.” 

The eco slowly drained through the grates into the lower reservoir. Eventually, it was safe for Jak and Torn to walk across. The guards got to work chasing and apprehending the ottsel pirates, who were too shaken by their transformation to even pick up a gun. The mission was finished with minimal casualties and Jak had quite the story to tell Daxter later. Suddenly, he was glad to have answered Torn's call.

Jak waited with Torn for a carrier to arrive from the Freedom League's Research Division. With the eco secure, Keira and her team needed to properly analyze it. Jak started pacing around the reservoir anxiously, avoiding the puddles of eco that collected. He hadn't seen Keira in weeks. She'd been off at some convention for eco research. Eventually, he heard the dull roar of jets outside and ran to meet her.

Keira entered the reservoir dressed in a white eco-resistant lab suit. It was one of many things she'd designed since coming to Haven. Her small team of scientists followed her, each wearing a matching suit and protective gloves. Jak waited for Torn to finish briefing Keira on the mission results. Torn pointed to the ottsels. Keira struggled to maintain her professionalism, at the verge of tears from laughing.

With her portable lab kit, Keira sat down by the reservoir's edge. Jak approached her, but Keira only offered him a mere hello while she got to work. Jak forgave her. She could be very quiet when she got into the zone. She stuck a special stick through the reservoir's grate and had her results within minutes.

“Well?” Torn asked, hovering over them. "How does it look?"

“This is just what I was worried about,” Keira told him, interpreting the readouts on her machine. “This eco's been contaminated.” 

“Contaminated?” Torn repeated. He growled in frustration. “Are you sure?” 

Jak wasn't surprised considering the source of the eco. “I remember this place from when we were kids. There was this dark eco sage named Gol. He messed around with the eco here. Daxter fell into that vat up at the top and, well... You know the rest."

Torn looked at the ottsel pirates huddled together in handcuffs. He put two and two together. “So that’s how it happened," he said, before remembering the task at hand. "Well, that’s just great. The city needs this eco. Ashelin was counting on us to bring it in. Is there any way it can be processed to get the impurities out?” 

“Commander Rovia - Torn, I mean,” said Keira, double-checking her readouts for any possible solution. “We could give it a shot, but any eco warped enough to do _that_ probably isn’t salvageable.” She pointed at the unruly ottsels being guided toward the ship. Just what they needed, more Daxters on their hands.

Torn pinched his nose and sighed. “Shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtrack to Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again was released while I was first outlining the plot of this fic. As such, the chapters are titled after ABBA songs. Some of them are more relevant than others.
> 
> Also, in case it’s not clear, I resolved a plot hole in the games by making the dark eco on Misty Island tainted by Gol. This explains why Daxter survived and transformed, but all other dark eco is lethal.


	2. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashelin asks Jak to make a speech at the unveiling of the city's new Capitol Pavilion. Daxter solicits help from the Precursor monks. Keira has some upsetting news for Jak.

Hours later, Torn and Jak were back at the Freedom League dispatch filing their reports. Ashelin threw her fist down on the table in frustration. “What do you mean, you lost the eco?” she snapped, glaring at them both.

“It was tainted, Ash,” Torn said, trying to calm her down. “There’s no way we could have salvaged it.” 

“And you’re positive about this?” Ashelin asked, leaning over her desk. “You’re one-hundred percent sure?” 

Jak stepped forward, arms akimbo. “Keira tested it herself. Besides, we dumped some of it on the pirates that attacked us. When they came out of the eco, they all looked like Daxter.” Ashelin wasn’t quite getting it, so Jak measured out the pirates’ new height with his hands.

Ashelin nearly laughed, but her foul mood wouldn't allow it. She settled for a well-placed curse word instead. She sank down in her chair, massaging her temples. Being governor during a crisis this severe was taking its toll on her. People were angry and Jak and Torn both knew she desperately needed a win. 

“On the bright side,” said Torn gently, “Keira’s eco detectors have locked onto a few other signatures outside the city. There’s a site farther north that looks promising.” 

“Great. Color me thrilled.” Ashelin took another good look at the men standing before her desk. “You’re excused.” 

Jak and Torn turned to leave. Halfway out the door, Jak muttered, “What crawled up her-?” 

“Jak! Could you come back, please?” 

“Aw, fuck,” Jak whispered to himself. He was almost home free.

Torn snickered at him. “Have fun.” Jak would have flipped him off if Ashelin couldn't see it from her desk. 

Jak begrudgingly returned to Ashelin’s desk. “Yes, Governor Praxis?” 

“Oh, spare me,” said Ashelin, rolling her eyes. “Have a seat.” She waited for Jak to be seated before continuing. “As you're well aware, the new Capitol Pavilion is being opened to the public this coming weekend. You responded yes to your invitation, correct?” 

“I don’t think it was an invitation so much as an obligation.” 

Ashelin ignored his tone. “You're not required to come, but since you _will_ be attending, I was hoping you might say a few words before we cut the ribbon. The people could really use a pep talk from their hero right about now. I think we all could.” 

Jak shut his eyes for a brief second. It wasn’t enough for her to send him out to risk his life for this city. He had to be the mascot for her fucking administration. Jak saved Haven from doomsday before, so if he said everything was fine, everything must be fine. 

Although Ashelin’s request irritated him beyond belief, Jak still found himself asking for the details. Ashelin smiled and told him not to worry. She’d hire him a speech writer. He’d barely have to lift a finger. “It’s just heartwarming nonsense. Read from the prompter. You'll be in and out in no time.” 

“Fine. Five minutes max,” said Jak, getting up to leave. “And I’m not holding any giant scissors.” Ashelin agreed to Jak’s terms and he departed her office.

Jak left the Freedom League and found his zoomer in the parking lot. He rested his elbows against the seat, cradling his head. It was only the mid-afternoon and he was already exhausted. He needed a nap. He climbed on and flew very carefully back to the Naughty Ottsel, afraid he might fall asleep at the wheel.

Brutter waved to Jak went he entered. During the war, Brutter's souvenir stand got destroyed along with most of the marketplace. Fortunately, Daxter was around to offer him a new job. Ashelin lifted her father's ban on Lurkers inside Haven, so Brutter was even able to ditch those ridiculous-looking ears.

Once Jak was seated at the bar, Brutter got to work fixing him some lunch. Jak hadn’t even eaten breakfast yet. He fetched Jak a beer while he waited. It was a little early, but he already had quite a day. Jak took a drink and asked what had become of Daxter. 

As if on cue, Daxter came waddling down the stairs followed by a pair of Precursor monks from Spargus City. They were laughing about something Daxter had said. Odd. Jak didn’t know the monks knew how to laugh. Even stranger, someone actually found Daxter funny.

Daxter showed the monks to the door, not even noticing Jak sitting at the bar. “Thanks for making the trip, you guys. You don’t have any idea what a big help this is.” 

One of the monks bowed their head to Daxter. “It is our pleasure. It will be an honor to help you guide new Precursors into this world. This is a momentous occasion. The monks of the Wasteland will make sure everything goes swimmingly for you and your new family.” 

Daxter thanked them and waved as they left the bar. He sighed with relief as soon as the door clicked shut. “Aw, jeez. What have I gotten us into?” Daxter turned around to find Jak watching him with a beer in his hand. “Oh, hey Jak! When’d you get here?” 

“I’m not really sure,” said Jak, having lost his sense of linear time. “What were those monks doing here?” 

“Seem sent them over from the Wasteland,” Daxter explained. “Since the doctors here have been so useless with the whole ottsel pregnancy thing, Tess thought we ought to reach out to them for help. Turns out there's part of our reproductive cycle called 'delayed implantation.' Blegh! Tess can give you the gory details when she wakes up from her nap. Long story short, the kids are fine and we were worried about nothing. Of course, now the monks want to help out with everything and we're too in over our heads to say no!” 

Jak shrugged. “I imagine they'd want to be involved. Aside from you and Veger, these have gotta be the first new Precursors in-” 

“Thousands of years? Yeah, they won’t shut up about it,” said Daxter, hopping onto a bar stool. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. This whole thing's stressing me out. What about you? You left early today. What happened?” 

Jak took a deep breath and launched into all the details of the bullshit mission Ashelin sent him on. Daxter nearly tore a hole in his side laughing when Jak mentioned the ottsel pirates. By the time Jak finished his story, Brutter had brought out a sandwich and fries for him. Daxter helped himself. 

“Sounds like you had quite a day,” said Dax with a mouthful of fries. "I haven’t seen any action since we got back from Kras. Not that I'm complaining."

“That’s not the end of it,” Jak groaned. He went into the bit about Ashelin and the stupid speech she wanted him to make. 

“If you don’t want to do it, why didn’t ya just say no?” 

Jak shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know, Dax.” Jak finished his lunch, wiped his mouth, and stood up. “I need to lie down for a while. I’m seeing Keira later. This is the first night we’ve had together since she left for the conference in Aeropa and I don’t want to show up tired.” 

“Yeah, you’re sure not gonna get any sleep tonight,” Daxter joked, elbowing Jak in the ribs. Jak was not amused. 

"I don't know about that," said Jak. "I saw her briefly on the island and she acted like I wasn't even there."

Jak retired to his room and crashed on the bed for several hours. He went into a dreamless sleep face-down over the covers, not even bothering to take off his shoes. When his alarm went off in the evening, Jak was no more rested than he was before. He got up, showered, and put on something half-decent to go meet Keira. 

Keira didn’t want to meet at her apartment. No, she wanted Jak to come to the garage. Keira had been working herself ragged trying to deal with the eco shortage, even in her off-hours. Jak figured she'd probably work until she heard the doorbell, then go back to work as soon as he left. Sometimes, even when they were alone, Jak felt like the third wheel to Keira and her projects. At least she had something she was passionate about. Jak envied that.

Jak parked his zoomer and knocked on the door. Strangely, Keira made it to the door in a timely fashion dressed in comfortable evening attire. Jak was pleasantly surprised to see her actually ready for a date, like he wasn't being squeezed between more important things on her schedule. 

Keira smiled and embraced him, but her smile was flimsy and didn't quite reach her eyes. She brought Jak inside after a quick peck on the cheek. Jak wanted more, but that could wait until later. Hopefully only an hour or so this time, not weeks on end.

"Let me just grab my bag," Keira said, briefly dipping into another room.

Jak looked around the garage. Overall, it was a disaster but the break space was immaculate. Jak figured Keira hadn’t been using it at all lately. Keira returned with a small bag slung over her shoulder.

"I didn't know we were going anywhere tonight," said Jak. "I would have dressed up."

Keira laughed. "It's nothing fancy, but I feel bad about how busy I've been lately. I figure I could treat you to a couple hamachi rolls to make up for it. You still like sushi, right?"

"Sure," said Jak, feeling his anxiety start to melt away. He cleared his throat and held the door open for her. "Lead the way."

Jak and Keira left the garage and walked across the plaza to a small restaurant. He held his hand right next to hers, expecting her to take it. She never did. It was a short walk though, barely worth holding hands.

They sat outside on the patio and ordered their usuals. The restaurant was busy, but ever since the war, Jak got a seat anywhere he went. He could feel other people's eyes on him, but he tried to ignore them. Through the dull roar of conversation, he was certain he caught his name. Jak was a common name though. Maybe it was someone else.

"So," said Keira, taking back Jak's attention. "What have you been up to lately? It seems like Torn and Ashelin are working you pretty hard."

Jak sighed. He knew he looked tired. That nap was worthless. He took a drink and recapped the Misty Island mission up to the point she arrived. They both shared a laugh over the fate of the pirates. Keira told him more about the eco conference, dropping a bunch of big names Jak didn't know. The name Soren-something was the only one that stuck. Whoever that was came up quite a bit. At some point, their food arrived. They kept on talking, like they'd never been apart.

"Aeropa's just beautiful," Keira said, looking out at the Haven skyline. Her smile faded. The brutalist Haven architecture must seem especially drab now. "I really think you'd like it there."

"Well, maybe next time, we can go there together," said Jak. He reached out and touched her hand.

"Sure." Keira removed her hand and brushed aside a flyaway hair. She took a drink. A long drink. She usually didn’t drink much, but this was a special occasion. It felt like one to Jak, at least. “I’m really glad we were able to do this tonight."

“Me too," said Jak, reaching for his whiskey again. "You’re always so busy these days. I mean, I’m busy too. Ashelin’s got us both running all over the place. I’m glad we found time to be together. I missed this.” 

Keira nodded along as he spoke. She took another long sip of wine. Was everything all right? She looked like she had something she needed to say. Was she pregnant? No, she wouldn’t be drinking if that was the case. What was going on? 

Jak set down his glass. “Keira, is everything all right?” 

Keira took a deep breath and did the same. “Jak, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about. I really don't know where to even start. Being on Misty Island today, it reminded me of when we were kids back in Sandover. Life seemed a whole lot simpler back then.” 

“I’ll say. What about it though?” Jak didn’t mean to be terse. He really wanted to know what was troubling her. "I mean, you seem sad."

“It’s just that when I think back on how things used to be, I remember what we all used to be like. You, me, Daxter. You didn’t talk much, but you were always so cheerful and outgoing. Me, I thought I knew just about everything.” 

“To be fair, you did know just about everything.” 

Keira cracked a smile. “Even so, there’s a lot more to know now. And if you told me back then that Daxter was going to start his own business and have a family, I would have said you were out of your mind."

They both laughed out loud at that. It was pretty preposterous. Jak certainly hadn't seen it coming. He was proud of everything Daxter accomplished, but thinking about it made him blue sometimes. He stopped laughing and Keira kept talking.

"We all spent two years apart, some of us worse off than others. We each came out a little different. It’s sort of like... if you took apart a puzzle and repainted the pieces. You can still put them back together, but the picture’s not the same.” 

Jak wasn’t sure he liked where this conversation was headed. “What do you mean? I'm not quite sure what you're getting at.” 

“We grew up together, practically side by side." Keira started talking with her hands. That level of focus was troubling. "You took a liking to me pretty early and even though Dad was against it – maybe _because_ Dad was against it – I liked you a lot too. We just sort of came together. It's not like there were a lot of other kids our age in the village.” 

“Yeah, Daxter and I didn’t have a ton of competition,” Jak joked. 

Keira smiled again but she didn’t laugh. “Then we left the village and we grew up. Things happened to us that radically changed who we are.” 

“I don’t think you’re that different. If anything, it's like you belong here," said Jak. "Dax has matured a lot, sure, but I don’t think either of you really changed that much. Have I changed? I mean...” Jak stopped talking. He was well aware that he'd changed.

Keira got very quiet. She was choosing her words carefully. “Jak, we were teenagers when we first got together. I was seventeen when we opened the portal to Haven, nineteen by the time we finally found each other. A lot happened in that time, more to you than me. And that’s not your fault.” 

This was looking grim. Jak braced for impact, whatever it was.

“The pieces don’t fit the way they used to anymore. Or they do, but the picture isn't right. I don't even know what I'm trying to say," said Keira, covering her face. She took a breath and tried again.

"I wanted so badly for things to be like before. You used to laugh and goof around. You wanted to explore the whole world. I’d look at you and there’d be stars in your eyes. I think that, when we found each other, I assumed that after a while you'd go back to being the person I recognized. It was stupid of me to think that and it's not fair to you. It's not fair for me to expect you to be someone you're not.” 

Jak just sat there soaking up her words. It was a devastating waterfall pouring over him, all the faults he'd tried so hard to fix. He clenched his fists and did his best to keep his cool. He knew exactly where this was heading. 

“Even before we were together, Jak, you were always like a brother to me. You and Daxter, both. I don’t want that to change. Now that we’ve had time to actually be together as adults, it seems clear that whatever we had that made sense as kids just isn't there anymore. It's nothing either of us did. It’s just what happened.” 

Jak had to correct course. He had to say something to stop this. He opened his mouth, but Keira cut him off. 

“We’ve both been trying to recreate what we had back in Sandover, but we're not seventeen anymore. That chapter's over. The city's demolishing Dad's old hut later this month.” 

Jak had to get up and move. Did Keira really have to do this in a public place? Sitting there trying to contain himself was going to make Jak explode. “Keira, look. I know we’ve been on the outs for a while. You and I have both had a lot to deal with. We haven’t been connecting like we should, but we can fix that.” 

Keira sat up straight in her chair. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, Jak. Believe me, this is the last conversation I ever wanted to have with you. It's long overdue at this point. I kept putting it off because you were always dealing with so much. I didn't want to add to that. I was waiting for a moment where you could catch your breath, but that moment never came."

That was fair, Jak supposed. Life had been eventful. So what though? All the more reason for them to keep trying.

"What if none of that had happened? What if we were still back in Sandover? No Haven City, no Baron, none of that shit," Jak begged her, as firmly as he could without drawing attention. "Would you still be saying all this?"

Keira thought about it. "I don't know. We were teenagers. We had barely started dating when the portal opened. We could have broken up a week later for no reason at all. Or maybe we would stay together. Maybe we'd even be married by now. These are all hypotheticals. This is the only timeline we have and thinking about the 'what ifs' isn't going to get us anywhere."

Jak didn't respond. Keira was right. She was usually right, which made her almost impossible to argue with.

“When I was at the conference, I realized that there was never going to be a perfect time to do this. Being there, I realized how much opportunity and possibility there was for me right now. I’m at a point in my life where I really need to be putting myself first. It couldn't wait anymore. I’m sorry to spring this on you. I know you don’t need it right now, but there was never going to be an easier way.” 

Jak waited, jaw clenched tight, for Keira to finally pull the trigger on their relationship. He couldn't argue with her logic. Everything she said made sense. Keira always made sense, even when Jak couldn't follow what she was saying at all. Still, he had to try with what little he had.

"Keira, please don't do this," Jak said, taking her hand. "I love you, and I know you love me. Let's just pay the check and go back to the garage and we can talk this out, okay? We can fix this. I know we can. You're all I have, Keira. I can't lose you."

Keira started to cry. With her free hand, she dabbed her eye with her napkin. Her mascara smudged. Sniffling, she said, "Of course I love you. I'll always love you, but we've tried to fix this and it's not working. We're not happy. I'm not going to stay with you just so you can have something to hold onto. And I know I'm not giving you the things you need from me. We're not the people we need each other to be."

Once again, Keira was right. Jak let go of her hand. Defeated, he sat back in his seat. He looked back over his shoulder. A few prying eyes darted away from the couple. Jak snarled and turned back to Keira. "All right. Then why don't you just say it?"

"Say what?"

"You know."

Keira bowed her head. She stared at the remnants of her food for a second. She took a deep breath and looked Jak in the eye. "I'm breaking up with you."


	3. I'm a Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak, reeling from his breakup with Keira, gives his speech at the opening of the new capitol building. He was too distraught to read the speech beforehand and outs himself as the son of the late King Damas to the city.

Jak had gone through his share of anger management classes since returning from the Wasteland. The Precursors’ gift of light had done a lot to help him, but it didn’t fix everything. When Keira told Jak they were over, he didn’t get angry. He didn’t yell. He wasn’t anywhere near going dark. He just sat there and took it as Keira stabbed him through the heart. 

They walked back to the garage in awkward silence. When they reached the door, Keira turned and gave Jak a cautious hug. She thanked him for being so understanding. He held her, half-afraid that one of them might shatter if he wasn’t careful. Jak said what he needed to get their evening over with as quickly and cleanly as possible. He needed a safe place to fall apart and he was too proud to let Keira see. 

Jak didn’t want to let Keira go, but he felt her pull away and so he did the same. Her voice faded into a distant buzz as she walked through the door. Jak smiled and nodded but he wasn’t listening anymore. It was like he was floating outside his body, somewhere in his own private hell. 

Thoroughly convinced that their conversation ended on a healthy and mature note, Keira turned on the light. Jak felt like, when she shut the door on him, he’d never get to come back in again. Another book closed, another home destroyed. It was the end of something bigger than a relationship.

“I really appreciate that you get where I'm coming from here. I think this is the best thing for the both of us. I hope you have a good night, all things considered,” said Keira, taking hold of the door handle. “Drive safe.” 

“Thanks,” said Jak vacantly, taking his first backward step away from the garage. "You too. I mean-"

“Give my best to Daxter and Tess, all right? If they need anything, let them know I’m available.” 

“Will do.” 

Keira gave him a weak smile and a wave and closed the door. It was over. Their evening, their relationship, everything.

Jak sluggishly walked back in the direction of his zoomer. He drove home in a fog. He climbed the steps to his room in a similar fashion. He passed by Daxter, who asked Jak how his date had gone. Why wasn’t Jak spending the night with Keira? Jak wouldn’t answer. He slipped into his room and locked the door. The shattering sound followed by Jak’s loud cursing told Daxter everything he needed to know. 

The next few days passed by in a blur. Jak was so dissociated from himself that he was barely present when he, clad in uniform, arrived at the Capitol Pavilion to give his big speech. He was seated next to Torn on the dais outside. Torn returned to his seat after making a few remarks. Ashelin took back the podium. She had been using her phoniest, most placating voice to address the masses. 

“Thank you, Commander Rovia, for your words and for your service. Next up, we have a few words from Lieutenant Jak Retter.” 

Jak was staring at the floor. He hadn't heard his name.

“Lieutenant Retter?” 

Torn elbowed Jak in the ribs. “Jak, you’re on.” 

Jak snapped to attention as best as he could. He stood to his feet and took the podium from Ashelin. There were some whispers in the crowd about Jak’s family name. Hardly anyone knew it. Jak hadn’t even known it until he met his father Damas, although that reunion was short-lived. Blame Ashelin for that. 

“Thank you, Governor Praxis,” said Jak nervously. He forced a smile, then turned his attention to the prompter. He’d survive this if he just stuck to the script. “I was asked to speak today because this is a time of trial for Haven City. The eco shortage has been a challenge. We've all had to do our parts. Havenites are not strangers to difficulty, but we rally and we rise above it each time.” 

So far, so good. Everyone was listening eagerly. One could hear a pin drop in the audience. All eyes were on Jak. 

“Times have been tough these past few years. We’re still dismantling the last vestiges of the Baron’s regime, and we’re still reconstructing from the war. We’re still rebuilding, but that only shows that we are still here. I know that my father Damas would-” 

There was an audible gasp. Jak looked back at the prompter he’d been rotely reciting from. Oh, fuck. Jak needed to get through his speech and get the hell out of there. 

“He would be so proud of the new generation of leaders who’ve risen up and the strength this city has demonstrated in his absence. This new pavilion, built on the ruins of his old palace, is a testament to Haven City’s endurance and the hope carried in each of our hearts. I believe in the future the new capitol promises us. I believe in the people paving the way, my colleagues on the dais and all of you listening today. Most importantly, I believe in Haven City. I’m proud to have fought to protect it. I hope you’ll join me as we all keep fighting. Thank you.” 

The crowd erupted with applause. Cameras were flashing everywhere. Jak booked it off the stage as fast as he possibly could. Torn came up to congratulate him, but Jak pushed right past him. Ashelin seized control of the podium again as Jak departed. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant Retter,” she said, smiling as if nothing was amiss. “He has some important business to attend to elsewhere, but he insisted on making an appearance today. This event was very important to him as...” Her voice trailed off as he fled the scene. Every word out of her mouth only infuriated him more. 

Whatever game Ashelin was playing at, Jak wanted no part of it. He should have never agreed to this. He should have called it off the second Keira broke up with him. His mind was in a thousand places at once. Jak expected this to be just five minutes out of his life. Now Ashelin put words in his mouth that would change his life forever. 

A reporter found him pacing in the parking lot. “Lieutenant Retter, in your remarks, you said some words suggesting that the late King Damas is your father. Would you care to elaborate on that?” 

Jak backed away from her and the mic she was pointing at his face. “No, no thank you.” 

Another reporter pushed her aside. With a pen and paper in hand, he asked, “Why did you wait until now to come forward? How do we know you’re really Prince Mar?” 

“I’d really rather not get into that,” said Jak. The man transcribed his words. “Don’t write that down!” 

“Lieutenant, does your speech today mean you are allowing Ashelin Praxis’s reign as Haven City governor to go unchallenged?” asked the first one.

“The prince disappeared several years ago at roughly two years old. You’re a man in his mid-twenties. Care to explain the age discrepancy?” asked a third reporter, appearing seemingly from nowhere. 

Jak took a breath and mustered up a few brief seconds of professionalism and decorum. “I have no statement to make at this time.” It’s just what Ashelin would have wanted and that made Jak sick. 

He left the leeches in his dust and took a side entrance into the capitol building. Unlike the concrete monstrosity that was the palace, the whole building was glass. At night, the light would shine from inside like a lantern. It was some kind of stupid architectural metaphor for hope. 

Jak couldn’t hide behind the floor-to-ceiling windows, so he took the elevator to a random floor and hid in the bathroom. “Fucking hell,” he muttered to himself, splashing water in his face. He grabbed at his hair. “What am I supposed to do now?” 

He fought the intense urge to punch a mirror. He was not going to be that person, the kind of person who breaks things whenever he gets angry. Still, this was an awfully special case. It’s not every day that the entire city’s attention turns on him because of another person’s carelessness. Then again, maybe it wasn’t carelessness.

“That bitch.” Jak looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he was losing his mind. He had been already shattered by losing Keira. Now Ashelin had to drag him through the mud too. “That sneaky, underhanded, two-faced... Argh!”

Jak decided this was an occasion that did not require restraint. He took a nearby soap dispenser and hurled at the full-length mirror, creating a giant crack like a spiderweb. He looked through his work at his own cracked reflection. He was horrified that he let his anger get the best of him. Jak sat on the toilet lid and tried to think clearly.

“She wanted them to know,” Jak realized as he massaged his temples. “She wanted them to know I was Damas’s son so I could put my stamp of approval on her leadership. That’s all this ever was. And, as usual, I did exactly what she wanted!” 

Fortunately for the janitor, Jak refrained from throwing anything else. He still had plenty of rage left inside of him, but that would be reserved for the Governor. Any minute now, she’d be cutting the ribbon across the main entrance and then the gala would start in the grand atrium. Jak hadn't planned on attending, but now it was the only thing on his mind. 

As Jak descended the stairs onto the main floor, he wasn’t quite sure exactly how much he wanted Ashelin to be humiliated. It should definitely be on camera for public record. He kept his composure, smiled for the cameras, and kept his cool long enough to get within spitting distance of her. 

Jak took a flute of champagne from a waiter on his way. He downed the whole thing in one gulp, then “accidentally” dropped it right behind Ashelin. The sound of the shattering glass startled her. She turned around and saw Jak staring daggers at her. This she seemed to have anticipated because she instantly relaxed.

“Jak, how nice of you to stay for the party,” she said coldly, avoiding the broken glass. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” said Jak, gritting his teeth and calling it a smile. “Especially when we have so much to talk about.” 

“Can it wait? I'm right in the middle of-” 

“No, it can't.” Jak dropped his smile and kept his stare.

Ashelin huffed and rolled her eyes, like Jak was being little more than an obstinate child. “Then could we do this privately?” 

“No,” Jak growled at her. He gently but firmly took hold of her arm. “We’re doing this right here.” 

Torn groaned and whispered something into a device around his wrist. Out of nowhere, two Freedom League guards arrived and stood on either side of Jak. He looked at them and let Ashelin go. He could easily take them but, not wanting to resort to violence, he let them escort him into a private room instead. Another guard seized the camera from a nearby photographer. Their interaction would not be public record after all.

Ashelin and Torn followed. She locked the door behind them. Ashelin wasn't the slightest bit afraid of Jak, but she was afraid of how this would look to the party goers. "All right, Jak. What is it this time? What has got you so worked up that you're causing a scene at an extremely important gubernatorial event? I hope whatever one-man show you had rehearsed for me was worth calling in the guards.” 

Jak sat down in a chair deliberately childishly. “What’s wrong? Let me think. How about how I just outed myself as Damas’s son to the whole fucking city on live TV!” Jak yelled. Torn covered his face with his palm. Jak ignored him. This was between him and Ashelin. “Why did you put that in my speech?” 

“I didn’t. The speechwriter did,” Ashelin informed him. 

“Well, I sure as hell didn’t tell her that Damas was my father! That was never supposed to get out!” 

“Did you not review the speech beforehand?” asked Ashelin. The look on Torn’s face suggested that it was really Jak’s fault, which is blame Jak refused to accept. 

“You said it was just going to be ‘heartwarming nonsense!’” Jak even used air quotes to highlight the duplicity.

Ashelin crossed her arms. “Wasn’t it? Nobody made you read all that. If you didn’t like it, you could have made something up. Do you think I would have ripped the mic out of your hands or something if you went off-book?” 

Jak's head was beginning to hurt. He stood back up. "I have been really out of it lately and the words were flying by so fast. I didn’t know what I had said until I said it,” Jak told her in his defense. “You think I don’t know why you did this?” 

“Why, Jak? Why did I do it?” 

Jak braced himself over the boardroom table. “You keep going on about how you need a win so people will quit breathing down your neck. You couldn’t get your hands on the eco you wanted, so you trotted me out like a performing monkaw so I could validate your leadership on Damas’s behalf.” 

Torn grimaced. This was about to get ugly. Ashelin just scoffed. “Do you really think that’s what this is about?” 

“Isn’t it? I wanted one thing from you after Damas died – for no one to know that I’m his kid. I didn’t want to be the lost prince or some bullshit. Now I’ve got cameras pointed at me and reporters asking me questions I don’t even know the answers to!” 

Her expression softened. “I’m sorry. If you want, I can have the Pavilion release a statement that-” 

“Forget it,” Jak said, straightening up and adjusting his uniform. “I’m outta here. I cannot believe you.” Jak pushed past the guards into the hallway leading back to the atrium. Nobody stopped him.

Torn and Ashelin watched as Jak burst through the nearest door to the outside. He was determined to make a spectacle of himself. The guards readied themselves to pursue and detain him, but Ashelin stopped them. She elbowed Torn, who was still anxiously staring out the window at Jak. 

“What?” Torn asked. 

Ashelin pointed after Jak. “Do something,” she ordered, too preoccupied with the gala to handle Jak herself. 

“What do you want me to do?"

“Go talk him down. He might listen to you. And make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

With that, Ashelin left his side and returned to the party. Torn sighed and prepared himself for battle. Once again, he was playing referee. By the time Torn went out onto the grounds, Jak was long gone. He had taken his zoomer and disappeared. Torn didn’t know for certain where Jak had flown off to, but he had a decent hunch. It was just as well. Torn hated parties.


	4. Should I Laugh or Cry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn goes to talk to Jak and learns about his breakup with Keira. The conversation stirs something in Torn's heart. He finds Ashelin and they have a much-needed talk about their relationship.

As usual, Torn's hunch proved to be correct. Torn found Jak at the bar in the Naughty Ottsel, a bottle firmly in his grip. Another was already empty, sitting on the counter next to him. His jacket had been wadded up and tossed in the corner, but he was still wearing his formal uniform pants and one lonely shoe.

Jak was glaring at the mirror behind the bar. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when he said, “Go away, Torn.” 

“Hey, man. How's it going?” Torn said, trying to be delicate while Jak sat there steaming. He thought about putting a friendly hand on Jak's shoulder, but then thought better of it. With the mood Jak was in, he might just bite his hand clean off.

“What do you want?” Jak asked bitterly. After taking a drink, he mockingly added, “Did Ashelin send you?” 

“She did order me to talk to you,” Torn admitted, taking a seat beside him. “But she never specified what to talk about. You doing okay?” 

Jak finished his drink and slammed the bottle down. “I’m fine. Just fine.” 

“You’re obviously not fine,” said Torn. “What’s wrong? You look like you're ready to go out and murder someone.” 

“Were you not there when Ashelin tricked me into telling the whole city that I was Damas’s son?” Jak asked, turning to him with fire in his eyes. “Do you have any idea how fucked it is that she waited until he was dead to tell me the truth and now she just laid it all out there without even asking first? I’m not gonna be able to show my face in town without getting a million questions. Was this meant to be just one big distraction? Get everybody talking about me so they’ll ignore her shitty approval ratings?” 

Torn didn’t have an answer, so he ordered a drink instead. Brutter brought him a beer on the house, the 'friend of Daxter' discount. “I think you might be giving Ashelin a little too much credit here,” said Torn, unscrewing the cap. “I’ll admit that this sucks, but let’s not read malice into something where carelessness is just as possible.” 

Jak rolled his eyes. He asked Brutter for another drink too. “Of course, you’re taking her side.” 

“Well, last time I checked, she is the governor," said Torn, taking a sip. "She's also my girlfriend. Seeing things from her point of view is kinda part of my job description.” 

“Whatever," said Jak. He turned back to his own grim reflection. "Ashelin might be a lot of things, but one thing she's not is careless."

Torn looked away for a moment. Jak was right. This was a seriously fucked up situation. No amount of massaging it was going to make the fallout go away. “I'm not gonna make any apologies for Ashelin. You’re right. It was shitty of her to bring your dad into this. I don’t know why she put that into your speech, but her reasons aren’t what’s important right now. What's important is that we work together to figure out a way out of this.” 

Jak didn't want a solution. He wanted to keep ranting about Ashelin. “She had to have seen this coming. She had to know that 'Prince Mar' was going to be a PR disaster. Nothing we do is going to magically make this go away. I might as well move. It’s not like I have a whole lot left for me in Haven anymore. I shouldn’t even be here. The press’ll be hounding this place any minute now.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Torn asked, suddenly quite concerned. “What about Daxter and Keira?” 

"Daxter's doing just for himself. He doesn't need me," said Jak, gesturing to the beautifully refurbished bar. "As for Keira, she broke up with me last week. Things weren’t working out, which was news to me. Apparently, she’d been wanting to break up for a while. I was always too preoccupied before, but she realized there was never going to be a perfect time. So she just ripped off the bandage the first chance she got. I guess that's for the best. After today, I don't think she'd ever find her window.” 

Torn was extremely confused by this turn of events, although some strange part of him was glad. He'd have to interrogate that at some point. “Haven’t you guys been together since you were kids? What changed?” 

“I did. I'm not the guy she fell in love with and it’s not fair of her to make me try. She tried to soften things up and make it sound more complicated than it is. But I'm the problem and she clearly doesn't think I can change.” Jak took a long drink and set the bottle down hard. "She's probably right."

“Do you need some place to lie low for a while?” Torn asked, watching Jak’s aimless expression drift around the room. “If you’re worried about reporters, you can always crash at my place.” 

Jak thought it over. Torn knew Jak wouldn't be thrilled about staying with Ashelin's devoted lackey. He hated that Jak saw him that way, even if he never put it into words. Still, it had to be better than bringing Daxter and Tess into this clusterfuck. “Ordinarily, I’d say no but my only other option is Keira and I’m not ready to go groveling to her just yet,” said Jak. “Where do you live?” 

"New Town." Torn fished a key out of his pocket and scribbled his address onto a napkin. He handed them both to Jak. “Maybe sober up before flying over?” 

Jak reluctantly took them from him. "I'm still mad at your girlfriend, you know," Jak informed him, pocketing the address and key. "This doesn't even begin to fix things."

"I know. I'll talk to Ashelin for you. We'll figure something out." That seemed to satisfy Jak for now. He thanked Torn for his generosity and apologized for speaking ill of his girlfriend. Torn knew Jak wasn't actually sorry, but he accepted it nonetheless. "I'll see you back at my place. Tell the rat I said hi."

Torn walked out of the Naughty Ottsel and looked out at the harbor. Ever since they opened the wall, it was a lovely view at twilight. In spite of that, Torn walked back to his zoomer feeling slightly sick. Jak's words were still ringing in his ears. The situation was horrible, no doubt about it. That wasn't what captured his attention.

As he mounted his zoomer and turned the key, Torn thought about what Keira had said. Even though she broke Jak's heart - which left Torn feeling both furious and elated - Torn sympathized with her situation. He was in a similar position and had been for quite some time. There was a different conversation he'd been putting off and the anxiety was eating him alive. Before Torn could get Jak comfortably situated in his apartment, he needed to talk to Ashelin.

At the nearest light, Torn dialed Ashelin's number into his communicator. He fidgeted, waiting for her to pick up. Finally, she did

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ash. You busy?"

"I just got home. Why, what's up?" Ashelin replied, sounding more relaxed than earlier. Torn prayed she stayed that way. "Did you find Jak?"

Torn told her about finding Jak at the Ottsel and the concerns he had expressed. Ashelin didn't seem to find Jak's feelings unreasonable, for the most part. Although, she wouldn't confirm or deny any ulterior motives in regards to Jak's speech that day. Torn decided to let that go. There were more important things to discuss.

"Do you mind if I come over?" Torn asked, approaching the intersection between their apartments.

"I'm tired. We can talk about this more tomorrow."

"It's not about Jak. It really can't wait though and I don't want to have this conversation over the phone."

There was an audible sigh. "All right. Come on over. But you're not spending the night tonight. I've got another big day tomorrow."

Torn was more than comfortable with that stipulation. He hung a right and raced to Ashelin's apartment, feeling the dread build inside him the closer he got. What was possessing him to do this now? It was like Keira said to Jak. There would never be a perfect time. He couldn't wait for Ashelin to be less stressed out. It was now or never.

Torn summoned his courage and knocked on Ashelin's door. He waited, wondering if he still had time to run. Torn faced a lot of dangers in his day, but none of them scared him quite like Ashelin. The only thing more frightening than her wrath was the fear of losing her, something Torn knew was a distinct possibility.

He thought about knocking again. He considered turning to leave. Then Ashelin finally appeared dressed in sweatpants and an old T-shirt that Torn had loaned her. Whether in formal wear or sweats, Ashelin always looked beautiful and put together. Meanwhile, Torn stood in the doorway, looking like someone had died.

It was heartbreaking to look at her, seeing her the way only he ever got to see her. Her hair was undone. She was out of those silly pant suits she had taken to wearing. Torn treasured being the person Ashelin trusted with her real self. He knew that was something earned with her, something special. All of that was about to end.

"So, I take it he's still mad at me?" Ashelin said, bringing Torn a cup of coffee.

"He's gonna be mad at you for a while," Torn answered, accepting the cup. "You fucked up big this time."

Ashelin sat down with her own coffee mug. She didn't seem particularly bothered by Jak's wrath. Anger was his go-to emotion and they were all used to managing it by now. Ashelin treated it as childish more often than not. It seemed like Torn was one of the few people who really saw his pain.

"I don't want to get into that though. That's not why I'm here," said Torn, taking a drink of coffee. "I don't want to get into one argument because I'm afraid of having another."

Ashelin raised an eyebrow. "What other argument?"

"It doesn't have to be an argument," said Torn, shifting around in his seat. This was already not going well. "I don't want it to be an argument."

"But you're assuming I'll turn it into one?" said Ashelin pointedly, tightly crossing her legs.

Torn set his mug down on the coffee table. "Goddamn it, Ash. Look, there's something I've gotta tell you and I really don't know where to start."

"You're not cheating on me, are you?"

Torn didn't know if she was joking or not. He erred on the side of caution. "What? No!"

"Well, I can't imagine it can be much worse than that so just man up and tell me already."

Torn took a breath and collected himself. "Fine. I think we should break up."

Ashelin laughed. "Is that all? And when would you like to get back together? Let me get my day planner so I can pencil you in."

"I mean it, Ash. For real this time," Torn stressed. He wasn't playing around.

"Torn, we've had this talk a million times. If you want another break, we can take another break, but-"

"I'm gay," Torn blurted, silencing her.

His pulse quickened while the rest of the world slowed to a crawl. He was suddenly aware of everything, the weight of his clothes, the texture of his chair, the clock ticking in the background. It was all too real, and it made him fear Ashelin's reaction even more.

Torn tried to read her expression, but she only stared at him while trying to do the same to him. She couldn't tell if he was the one joking now. She tried to laugh it off. "Come on, Torn. I thought you wanted to be serious here."

"I am being serious. I'm breaking up with you because I'm gay," Torn said slowly and very clearly. He waited for Ashelin to show any sort of emotion beyond detached bewilderment.

She searched his face again. He was avoiding her eyes. His breathing was shallow. His limbs were held tight, ready to fight or flee. Torn was telling the truth.

"You're gay," she echoed back to him. He nodded. "And how long exactly have you known that?"

It sounded so absurd. Torn was her rock. They knew everything about each other. How could Ashelin have missed this after all this time? Torn could see the questions floating through her brain, but she stayed silent and still waiting for his response.

"I started wondering a few years back," Torn answered, glad that she wasn't screaming at him. "I didn't really know for sure until Kras City."

Ashelin leaned over and set her mug down. "Why? What happened in Kras?"

Torn took a deep breath. He really wanted to avoid this part. "Remember that big fight we got into? You decided we should take another break so you could save us from Krew's psycho daughter. I thought we should build our strategy around Jak because he's got, you know, actual racing experience."

Ashelin furrowed her brow. She remembered that quite clearly. Torn noticed her frown and adjusted the narrative.

"Anyway, the night before the final race, we were all feeling the poison. If Jak didn't beat Mizo, we were all dead meat. I was alone getting drunk at the bar and then suddenly that Razer guy sat down next to me. Black hair, red jacket?"

"I can recall," said Ashelin, getting up from her seat.

Torn continued. "He starts talking about the race and how we're all counting on Jak, like it's supposed to be news or something. He asks me if I'm sure Jak'll win and save the day like usual. In all honesty, I wasn't. I was bracing myself for the very real chance I might die. Then Razer looks at Jak's face on TV and says something like, _'Isn't it a shame? A pretty face like that, gone so soon?'"_

"I didn't want to assume anything about him but I definitely got a vibe," said Ashelin, sipping her coffee. "What next?"

"I told him I didn't know what he was talking about," said Torn, trying to avoid revealing more than necessary. He still wasn't quite sure how much he wanted Ashelin to know. "He didn't buy it. You know I'm a bad liar when I drink."

"What does that mean?" asked Ashelin. Torn didn't answer. "Wait. You're not into Jak, are you?"

Torn brushed off the question. "This isn't about Jak. Razer asked me where you were. I told him about the fight. Then he asks me if I wanted to spend my last night alive alone. He said, _'Do you really want to spend your last hours pretending to be someone you're not?'_ "

Torn was silent again for a moment, reflecting. Ashelin didn't push him. She let Torn take his time.

"I don't know how he could tell. You know, about me," Torn said, knowing that wasn't entirely true.

Razer saw the way he looked at Jak. He noticed the way Torn protected him on the racetrack, avenging him ferociously whenever Jak's car would get blasted off the road. Torn took better care of Jak than he did his own girlfriend. No one else noticed because they thought they knew Torn, and the Torn they knew didn't like guys. Razer didn't know him at all, and so he saw right through him.

"Being able to die as myself sounded nice," Torn said, staring into his mug. "We sat and talked for a while, had a few more drinks, and then he brought me back to his hotel room. You can guess what happened next."

Ashelin's eyebrows got so high they practically hit her hairline. She grabbed a cushion from the couch and tossed it at Torn. "You asshole! You said you didn't cheat on me!"

Torn batted the cushion away. "We were sort of on hiatus, remember? And you asked me if I was currently cheating on you." Torn was half-attempting to make a joke, failing miserably. Ashelin certainly wasn't amused.

Ashelin left for a moment, then sat back down with a glass of liquor in her hand. Booze sounded great, but Torn wasn't going to push his luck. Ashelin took a long drink and said, "So, you fucked Razer. Was he any good?"

"What?" Torn blurted, not expecting the conversation to head in that direction.

"The sex. Was it good?" Ashelin said, clearly enunciating each word.

Torn didn't know how to answer that question without upsetting her more. "Yeah, it was fine. I mean, it was different. Obviously, if I didn't like it... Okay, fine. It was the best sex I ever had. Are you happy? Although, to be fair, the bar for that is pretty low."

Ashelin scoffed at the slight.

"I'd only ever been with women before," said Torn. "You know that. It just felt... I don't know... right."

"There's a lot of things I don't know apparently," said Ashelin. "So, he rocked your world. You had an epiphany. Then what happened?"

"The next morning, I snuck out before he woke up. I went back to my room and got ready to meet Rayn. Even if Jak lost, I at least wanted to say goodbye to everyone. While I was taking my walk of shame, I felt this weird sense of peace wash over me. Finally, things were starting to make sense. Then I got scared all over again. I couldn't die now, not when it felt like my life was just getting started. That's not fair. Jak pulled through though. He always does."

Ashelin played with her glass, making the contents swirl around. "Why do you think it took so long?"

"We were always so busy. We were either fighting your father or at war with the Metal Heads. We took a lot of breaks. We never got to just be together as a couple. When everything finally settled down, I realized that maybe I didn't feel the way I thought I did."

"Why did you get back together with me then?" asked Ashelin. "If you already knew, that is."

"For a while, I thought I might be bi," said Torn, feeling foolish for entertaining the idea. "I didn't want to break up. I love you, Ash. It just took me a while to realize I didn't love you like I thought I did. And I'm sorry."

Torn bravely made eye contact with Ashelin. She wasn't angry anymore. If Torn didn't know any better, he'd almost think Ashelin was about to cry. He'd never seen her cry. She never let him. Her tears were the one thing she kept to herself. Torn wished she'd throw something else at him instead. He couldn't bear to make her cry in front of him, not now, not about this.

"The writing was on the wall but I didn't want to see it. When we were in Kras, we got to spend a lot more time together," said Torn, trying to find some angle that wouldn't sting as much. "That was nice, but I just had this sense that something was off. We weren't like Jak and Keira. They were a couple. I started feeling jealous and I didn't even know why. I didn't just want what they had together. As much as I hate saying it, I think Razer was right."

Ashelin finished her drink. "Right about what?"

Torn didn't want to say it. He didn't want to make it real. If it was real, then he'd have to deal with it and Torn had no idea how. "Remember when you kissed Jak out in the Wasteland? I was so pissed off. I thought I was jealous that he kissed _you_..."

A light turned on behind Ashelin's eyes. Torn didn't have to say another word. "You were jealous that I kissed _him_. How long have you been into Jak?"

"I don't know. It might have started back in the Underground. I'd send him on errands just 'cause he was distracting me. I cut him so much slack for all the shit he and Daxter pulled on missions. I'd have thoughts about him and blame it on a lack of sleep." Torn pursed his lips, thinking about all the signs he ignored. "He only ever had the hots for Keira though. They just broke up, by the way. It's what made me realize I needed to get this off my chest."

"What? He's single so now's your chance?"

Torn chuckled, but it was hollow. "It's not like that. I mean, he's cute and all but that's not what's important to me. I can't keep lying to you. It's not right, and it was killing me to be somebody that I'm not. I'm sorry to do this to you, Ash. You've already got so much on your plate. You must hate my guts for this."

Ashelin stood to her feet and set her glass aside. Torn braced for impact, a slap, a punch. He didn't know why expected it, but he felt like it was deserved. Instead, Ashelin walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Torn, thank you for having the courage and respecting me enough to be honest with me," said Ashelin. She sniffled. She came away wiping her eye, but she wasn't about to let Torn see the tears. "I'm not gonna lie. This hurts, but I'll be okay. I had no idea this was going on. Although, it does explain why we haven't had sex in forever."

They shared a laugh together. The laughter quickly turned to stifled sobs. Ashelin sat beside him. Her eyes had gotten glassy too.

"You're my best friend, Torn," she said, taking his hand. "You might be my only friend. And I need you now more than ever. I'm not about throw you out over something like this. And honestly, even if you were straight, this obviously isn't working. How many times can we call it quits before we finally realize it's not gonna work?"

"Thanks for being so cool about this," Torn said, putting his arm around her. He grabbed a pair of tissues for them. He couldn't remember the last time they let each other see them cry. "I've been so freaked out about telling you. This wasn't the scariest thing I've ever done, but it's up there."

Ashelin laughed again, dabbing at her eyes. Her makeup was smudging. "I'm sorry you were holding onto that for so long. I always thought we were pretty good about not keeping things from each other. I know I said you couldn't stay over, but do you want to crash here tonight? It's getting late."

It was a kind offer, but Torn's night wasn't quite over yet. "No, I can't. I've gotta get back to... Oh, fuck."

"What?"

"I've gotta get back to Jak."


	5. That's Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak goes on Pecker's talk show to set the record straight, but he ends up just making things worse.

Torn returned to his apartment late into the evening. He found that Jak had raided through his fridge and then passed out on the couch in front of the television. Apparently, Jak liked cartoons. Torn decided to not wake him and just went to bed. Breaking up with Ashelin had been exhausting, possibly the single most draining thing he’d ever done. He needed sleep. 

In the morning, Torn found Jak awake and eating cereal at the table in the kitchen. It was some sugary garbage that Torn was embarrassed to keep on hand. It seemed they both still had an inner child. The TV was still on, this time playing the news. Torn was about to greet Jak, but the headline caught his attention: Haven’s Hero Jak Retter Claims Princehood. 

Jak was staring dead-eyed at the screen. He hunched over the table like he was bearing boulders on his back. It was all too much and now Torn had to address the pink yakow in the room. 

“Morning,” said Torn uneasily. “How are you doing?” 

Jak barely glanced over at him. “How does it look like I’m doing?” 

“Bad,” Torn answered. Jak grunted in agreement. “They’re really not letting this thing go, are they?” 

“Nope. The good news is that I haven’t heard a word about the eco shortage,” said Jak bitterly. “Good news for Ashelin, at least.” 

Torn pulled up a seat next to him. “Listen. I spoke with Ashelin last night. She thinks she might have an idea to put this whole thing to rest.” 

“I’m listening,” said Jak, taking another bite of cereal. Torn never saw someone eat colored marshmallows with such a sour expression.

“The way we see it, people are only gonna keep talking about this until they get some answers,” said Torn, pouring himself a bowl. “Like it or not, we’re gonna have to address this if we want things to go back to some semblance of normal.” 

Jak sighed. He just wanted it to go away. “What do you have in mind?” 

“One interview. We figure out your statements ahead of time and we put the matter to bed. People get their answers and you can let them know you’re not interested in being Damas’s son or the prince or whatever else. What do you say?” 

Jak mulled it over. “Fine, but I decide what I’m gonna say and I get to pick who interviews me.” 

“I’ll run that by Ashelin,” said Torn, returning to his breakfast. He grabbed his communicator and let Ashelin know Jak’s answer. In a few days’ time, they would arrange the interview. Jak was going to set the record straight on live television, with the only person he trusted to ask the questions. 

“Welcome to _Pecker Live!_ ” said the announcer, his voice booming from the television in the Naughty Ottsel. 

Daxter grimaced. “Is that really what they’re calling it?” Tess shushed him. The entire bar was intently watching for Jak’s interview. It was slated to happen right after an interview with some actress about her latest project. 

Since his television debut in Kras City, Pecker had developed quite a following. When they all returned to Haven, a producer approached him about starring in his own late-night talk show. Pecker, attention whore that he is, readily accepted the deal.

Backstage at the studio, Jak kept anxiously adjusting his tie. Torn was right there with him, doing his best to be supportive and be a buffer between Jak and Ashelin. 

“You look fine,” said Torn. Jak did look quite beguiling in a suit. Not everyone seemed to agree, because a woman came over to adjust Jak’s hair and apply more makeup to his face. Jak had only made his tie look worse, so Torn fixed it for him. “You’re gonna go out there, answer a few questions, then we can all go home. All right?” 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” said Jak, breathing deeply. “Being on TV freaks me out. I don’t know how I got through all those interviews with Mizo while we were in Kras.” 

Ashelin approached them from behind. Jak could hear the menacing sound of her heels. “Probably because he caught you by surprise. We agreed on Pecker because he’s a friend. He’s on our side here. Just answer the questions the way we discussed and this will all blow over.” 

Jak shot her a look. “It better. I’m not answering any questions after this.” 

“The Pavilion will release follow-up remarks if necessary. This is the last thing you’ll have to do for us.” 

“You’re damn right, it is,” said Jak, getting ready to take the stage. “After this is over, I quit. I’m done with the Freedom League and I’m only staying in Haven long enough for people to buy this bullshit story we’re selling them. As soon as they forget about me, I'm taking a permanent vacation.” 

“What?” asked Torn and Ashelin in disbelief. 

They were drowned out by Pecker’s theme music. The commercials were over. Jak was on. “Now, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Jak!” 

Jak walked through the curtains onto the stage without another word to either of them. Torn and Ashelin were flabbergasted and could only hope that the interview went according to plan. “He’s leaving?” Ashelin whispered. Torn just shrugged. He really didn’t think Jak had meant it. 

On stage, Pecker was beaming. “Jak! Good to see you, my friend,” he chimed. He held out his wing for Jak to awkwardly shake. “How are you? What's new?” 

Jak faked a smile and pretended to be happy to be there. “Oh, you know. Same old, same old.” He waved to the studio audience. A few girls screamed. He was never completely comfortable with his status as a local heartthrob. It was weird, almost violating. At least he wasn't out of options.

“Still out saving the world?” asked Pecker. 

Jak laughed. “Hardly. I’ve kept pretty busy serving Haven in the Freedom League. That’s been taking up most of my time these days.” 

“And how is your girlfriend? I feel like I haven’t seen you two in ages. Krista? Kendra?” 

Jak swallowed and reached for his glass of water. His mouth was suddenly very dry. He really wished Pecker hadn’t asked him that. “Keira? She’s doing well. We’re not together anymore, unfortunately.” 

Pecker did not pick up on this as he turned to the audience. “You hear that, ladies? He’s single!” 

“I love you, Jak!” a woman cried out.

Jak faked another laugh and waved. He was glad the lights were too bright to see her. Knowing her face would make it so much worse. Torn and Ashelin both rolled their eyes. 

“So, Jak, we all saw the speech you gave at the opening of the new capitol building...” said Pecker, getting into the meat of the interview. 

Jak downplayed its significance. “That was some party, huh? I hadn’t seen the Pavilion after it had been fully built. It’s a really beautiful building. Definitely an improvement over the palace.” 

The audience laughed, as did Pecker. Torn and Ashelin let out a breath. Things were going fine. Jak was a natural at this.

“Yes, but what we really want to know about is what you said during your speech,” said Pecker, keeping the topic on track. 

“Right. You know, when I wrote the speech, I didn’t expect people to latch onto it like this,” said Jak, casually lying. “All this media attention... I guess I just never really think of myself that way.” 

Pecker rested his head on his wing, listening intently. “And in what way is that?” 

“No one's ever referred to me as 'the prince' before. I didn’t know Damas very long and it was after he was king of Haven. It never added up in my mind that I was royalty. I’m just Jak.” 

“So, you have no interest in being the prince or carrying on your father’s legacy?” asked Pecker. 

Jak shook his head. “No, the monarchy was outmoded and led to the brutal, albeit brief reign of Baron Praxis. I’m happy with the democracy that emerged since the war ended. Haven City is my father's legacy. I want to aid and protect this city any way I can, but I’m a fighter, not a leader. I’m not Prince Mar. I never was and I don’t want to be.” 

Pecker nodded and looked at his note cards. “Some people are skeptical about another Praxis taking control of the city. What do you say to that?” 

Jak wasn’t sure how he felt. Ashelin seemed to be doing fine as a leader, despite their personal problems. “Ashelin isn’t her father. She and Commander Rovia – my friend, Torn – led the fight to depose him. Since the reconstruction, she’s put laws in place to limit the power of the governor, not expand it. I support Governor Praxis and I'll support whoever takes her seat in the next election.” 

Ashelin smiled contentedly and rested her tired brow on Torn’s shoulder. They did it. They were officially out of the woods. 

Pecker asked Jak to go into the long, complicated story of how Jak had been lost during the Baron’s coup, his time in the past, and how he returned. “People may not believe it," Jak said, finishing the tale. "I don’t completely understand it myself. The Precursors’ technology is still a mystery to me.” 

Then Pecker asked about his time in the Wasteland and how he met Damas. He wanted to know just how Jak learned he was the son of the king. This was after Pecker turned to the camera and mugged about how he had been at Jak’s side, completely omitting Daxter in the process. 

“Hey, I was there too!” Daxter yelled at the screen. The whole bar shushed him. 

Jak described the whole messy scenario and it brought ugly emotions back up the surface. He held his father in his arms as he died. Damas never knew he was his son. Jak didn’t even have time to grieve because he still had to go save the world. His eyes welled up with tears, real tears. All his anger at Ashelin bubbled back to the surface. 

“How did Damas find you, or rather, us out in the Wasteland?” Pecker asked. That wasn’t on the list of pre-approved questions, but at that point, Jak was already baring his soul to the world. He didn’t care about the plan anymore. 

“Ashelin gave us a beacon. That’s how he found us.” 

From the wings, Ashelin was giving a sign to the cut the interview short. Jak said all he needed to say. Pecker didn’t see and the crew was ignoring her. Pecker asked one final, fateful question. “And did no one ever tell you that you were Damas’s son? No one mentioned he was alive?” 

“No,” said Jak, forgetting about the cameras and the audience. “Not even Ashelin.” A few members of the audience gasped. Someone on the crew gave the signal that it was time to wrap things up.

Pecker grabbed the mic as the music played them off. “That’s all the time we have for today, folks! Thank you, Jak, for joining us this evening and sharing your incredible story with us. Join us tomorrow when we have...” 

Pecker’s voice faded out. Jak tried to smile. It was the end of the show. He needed to act like closure had been achieved. The audience applauded, then the spotlights turned off. As people began filing out, Ashelin stormed the stage. 

“What the hell was that?” she barked, jabbing her finger at Jak's chest. Torn was right at her side, ready to jump between them if needed. 

Jak was lost in thought. He didn’t even know what she was talking about. “What was what?” he said, batting her hand away.

“I didn’t tell you about Damas?” 

“Well, you didn’t, did you?” Jak fired back defensively. He got up and headed for the wings, stopping only to thank Pecker for his time. 

Ashelin started pacing around the stage. “This was supposed to smooth things over. You were supposed to stick to the questions we approved!” She turned to Pecker. “That goes for you too! Now I’m going to have a PR nightmare on my hands.” 

Torn intervened before things got too hostile. “Just put out a statement saying you were gonna tell him, but you didn’t have the time. It was during the war. You were distracted. You didn’t expect the guy to die.” 

“That's not what happened and you know it. You had a year before I got sent to the Wasteland. You could have told me at any time, any one of you! Try explaining that to people,” said Jak, grabbing his coat. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell them you kept me in the dark just so I'd come save Haven again. We wouldn't want that getting out.” 

“Release the statement. If people ask questions, ignore them,” Torn said to Ashelin. “This’ll blow over fast.” 

Ashelin took a sip of water and tried to calm down. “You’re right. We can handle this. Jak, we just need you to-” 

Jak turned around and cut her off. “No. I’m not doing anything for you. I’m done being your puppet. This interview was to get people off my back, not yours. You can deal with this yourselves.” 

Torn held Ashelin back as they watched Jak walk backstage and out the door. “He’s not really leaving, is he?” asked Ashelin, half despondent and half enraged. 

Torn’s grip on Ashelin’s shoulders melted into an awkward hug. “I don’t know.” He hoped not. He really, really hoped not. "I don't know what we'll do without him."


	6. You Owe Me One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak is peacefully enjoying his retirement from the Freedom League. Something strange happens on the news and he starts getting urgent calls. Gol and Maia Acheron have returned.

The next day, Torn awoke to find Jak packing up his things. He expected as much, especially after yesterday, but it still was hard to watch him go. It was nice having Jak as a house guest. It was a shame he had gotten so close to him only to find he was planning to leave, maybe forever.

“Thanks for letting me stay here, Torn,” said Jak, sensing Torn watching him. "I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," said Torn, walking toward him. “We're scouting out a new eco vein tomorrow. I guess this means you won’t be coming along.” 

“Nope,” said Jak, zipping up his duffel bug. "Thanks but no thanks."

Torn leaned against the wall and sighed. This was really happening. “I don’t suppose there’s something I could say to keep you from leaving.” 

Jak paused. Did Torn actually care what happened to him? No, he was just trying to pull his strings again for Ashelin. It wasn't going to work, not this time.

“I don’t know if I’m leaving for sure or not. I’ll probably stay at least till Daxter and Tess are settled down with the kids.” 

“Where are you gonna go?” asked Torn, imagining the thought of a world without Jak. It sucked. "Everyone you know is here."

Jak shrugged. “I don’t know. Kras. Maybe Spargus. Sig's still there. Who knows? I might go hide out in the Icelands for a while. I’ll figure that out later.” 

There was something burning deep inside Torn. He wanted to reach out to Jak, to beg him to stay. He couldn’t bear him leaving, but he couldn't will himself to do anything. He’d only make a fool out of himself and probably push Jak further away. 

Jak slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave. "Thanks for everything. If you need me, I'll be at Daxter's. Try not to need me."

Torn wanted to cry. He was always going to need Jak. All he could say was, “All right. Keep in touch. If I don't see you before you go, I'm gonna miss you, Jak.” 

"You too."

Torn couldn't tell if Jak was being honest or not. He stood there frozen as Jak said goodbye and slipped out the door. Torn couldn’t even choke out a weak "Goodbye, Jak" until the door had already clicked shut and Torn was left alone.

One week later, life was basically back to normal. Jak’s interview quickly shut down the media circus surrounding him. He was a mere footnote amongst the day’s top stories. The Pavilion handled Jak's comments regarding the Governor as elegantly as they could. Soon everyone was back to talking about the eco crisis. Jak ate a late breakfast at the Naughty Ottsel and watched the news roll in. 

“This just in,” said the anchor woman. “A Precursor eco silo north of Haven City was excavated today by a private company under the supervision of the Freedom League. When the silo was opened for extraction, this happened. Let’s go to the video.” 

An aerial shot of a Precursor tower filled the screen. It was half-covered in sand. Time had not been kind to it. It was surrounded by construction equipment, some of which was there just to dig the behemoth out of the dirt. It looked familiar, but all Precursor architecture tended to look the same.

There was an sudden explosion on top. Pieces of the silo's roof flew everywhere. This ‘private company’ sure didn’t care about being delicate. Extraction ships hovered nearby waiting for the go-ahead to siphon the eco. The video fast-forwarded. Jak gasped at what he saw.

“Dax, pause the video,” said Jak. He got very close to the screen and examined the image. There were two forms made of dark eco hovering over the open silo. “Does that look like...? Nah, it couldn’t be.” 

“What? What is it?” asked Daxter, climbing up onto Jak’s shoulder. He leaned in too. "No fuckin' way."

Jak wasn't just seeing things. "Those things... They look like... Rewind it so we can see the whole thing.” 

Daxter took the remote and rewound the broadcast. The picture zoomed out so Jak and Daxter could see the full tower before the explosion. They looked very closely and tried to remember. What had it looked like? It was so long ago. If Jak squinted, he could make out a groove along the silo's flat roof. It was like a pair of teeth keeping the eco contained.

"It's the same silo," said Jak, unnerved. "No. They didn't. There's no way that's even possible."

Daxter unfroze the picture. The silo burst open again and the eco monsters came pouring out. One of the creatures raised its hand and blasted apart a tanker with a beam of dark energy. The other reached out to a team of Lurkers working as construction crew. Something happened to the Lurkers. They dropped their tools and began attacking the demolition team and other contractors. The creatures flew at the camera and the footage stopped right on their faces.

"It can't be," said Jak, almost in a whisper. "It's Gol and Maia."

Jak’s communicator began to ring. It was Keira. Ordinarily, he probably would have ignored it, but Jak had a sneaking suspicion of what Keira wanted to talk about. He pulled it from his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

“Jak, are you watching the news?” came Keira's urgent voice.

“Yeah, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” 

“The Acherons?" asked Keira. "I can't believe it either. It’s been over three hundred years! There’s no way they could still be alive.” 

Jak looked at their gaunt, translucent faces while the newscaster jabbered on. “I’m not sure they are alive. Hold on, Keira. I’m getting another call.” Jak looked at the caller. It was Torn. “Hello?” 

"Hey Jak, I know you’re done working for us, but we really need your help with something. Now.” Torn's voice was caught somewhere between reluctance and panic. He definitely didn't want to be making this call.

"Is it about the incident at the silo?" Torn confirmed that it was. "Listen, Keira and Samos can explain the situation better than I can. They're the experts on whatever just happened. I'd give them a call."

"Jak!" Torn said, a bit more intensely than he intended. "I'm sorry, but... those things said your name. We think they're looking for you. Man, you've gotta come tell us what happened."

Against his wishes, Jak found himself back in Freedom League HQ. Ashelin had assembled him, Daxter, Torn, Keira, and Samos together, plus a few assorted higher-ups to discuss the incident with the Acherons. Jinx was there too. Jak hadn’t seen him in a while. 

“Hey, Jaky-Boy! Long time, no see!” Jak was pulled into a very unwelcome hug. Jinx patted him on the back just a bit too hard. He reeked of cigar smoke. Now he remembered why they didn’t hang out. 

“Hey Jinx,” Jak coughed. “Good to see you too.” 

Jinx crossed his arms and stood there proudly. “Did you see me on the news? I’m the guy who blew up the silo.” 

Jak smiled and nodded, doing his best not to yell at Jinx and blame him for everything. Ashelin and Torn entered through the sliding doors, looking already exhausted despite it being barely afternoon. 

Ashelin took her seat at the head of the war table. Torn stood behind her, jaw clenched and grim. Ashelin cleared her throat and called them all over. She looked her files, examined some photos of the event, and set them aside. 

“So. First things first, the good news,” Ashelin said calmly, folding her hands. “We got the eco. That's a major win for us. At least, it would be were it not for-” 

“The Acherons,” said Jak, finishing her thought. “We know. We saw it on TV.” 

“Good, then we can skip the bad news and get straight to the answers. Now, will somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on?” There was a vein in Ashelin’s forehead that looked about ready to burst. “What happened at the silo? Jak, Keira, Samos? I understand you’re uniquely equipped to enlighten us here.” 

Jak, Keira, Samos, and Daxter looked at each other warily, waiting for someone to speak. Samos cleared his throat, but Daxter beat him to it. “Well, once upon a time, there was an evil wizard named-” 

“Could you be serious for five minutes?” Torn snapped. 

“For once, I’m afraid Daxter is more or less accurate,” Samos said, stepping into the center of the group. “Fifteen years after Jak and I first journeyed to the past, the dark eco sages - Gol Acheron and his sister Maia – plotted to flood the continent with eco from the silo you uncovered. When we defeated them-” 

Daxter jumped on the table to look Samos in the eye. “When Jak and I defeated them!” 

“So, just Jak then?” said Torn, smirking at Daxter. 

Samos ignored their banter and continued on. “Gol and Maia were trapped in the silo, entombed in the head of a great Precursor mech. That was how we left them when we came back to the future.” 

Daxter hopped back down to the floor. “Are we gonna have to pay royalties for that?” he whispered to Jak, befuddling him. 

“We assumed they were dead, or most likely dead,” Keira added. “We’ve never seen anything like what’s become of them.” 

“Okay, but what _has_ become of them?” Ashelin asked, wanting to get down to brass tacks. “What do they want? What do we do?” 

“They’re like ghosts,” said Jak, feeling silly saying it. “Ghosts made out of eco.” 

Samos stroked his beard. “If anyone could pull such a thing off, it would be Gol. He was always tricky, even in the end.” 

Jak stared at the floor. “As for what they want, it’s pretty obvious. They want me, right? I put them in that silo and they’ve had three-hundred years to get good and pissed off. Where are they now?” 

Keira pulled a device from the bag slung over her shoulder. “I’ve rerouted the scout flies to track Gol and Maia’s energy signature, but we haven’t found them yet.” The tracker began beeping. Apparently, the scouts had found something. “That’s weird. According to these readouts, Gol and Maia are over on Misty Island. Bone Island, I mean. What are they doing there?” 

Jak and Torn looked at each other. One glance told Jak that the tainted eco was still sitting there. Without saying a word, everyone in the room knew they were going to harness it somehow. 

“This feels familiar,” Jak said exhaustedly to Daxter. He shrugged and grabbed a gun. Before he made a move for the door, Jak took a long look at Torn and Ashelin. "You owe me one."

Ashelin crossed her arms. "Excuse me. Who put the Acherons in that silo in the first place? We'll owe you next time. I think we can all agree this one's on the house."


	7. Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak and the gang return to Misty Island for a face-off against the Acherons.

On the journey back to Misty Island, Ashelin decided on taking an airship. There was no need for subtlety this time. They touched down on the shore near the Precursor reservoir. Keira’s tracker said the Acherons were somewhere nearby. Jak, Daxter, Torn, Ashelin, Samos, and Keira all stepped off of the ship flanked by Freedom League commandos. 

“What are we even hoping to accomplish here?” Torn asked. “They’re made of eco. How do we kill something like that?” 

“We don’t have to kill them now,” said Keira. “We just have to collect enough to data to stop them later.” 

Torn looked to Jak. “What do you say, Jak? Ready to go collect some data?” 

Jak spat on the ground. “Let’s just get this over with.” He readied his gun and marched forth with Daxter seated on his shoulder. 

The group reached the eco gate without incident. Keira held the blue eco battery against the console. “The tracker says they’re right on the other side of this door. Get ready.” With a crackle of energy, the gate opened for them. 

Everyone pointed their weapons, but there was nothing on the other side. Jak, Torn, and Ashelin took the first cautious steps through. They looked all around the reservoir, but no one was present, definitely no one enormous, purple, and glowing. 

“What the fuck?” said Torn, expecting something much more impressive. “Where are they?” 

“I don’t understand,” said Keira, double-checking the data on her tracker. “This is the exact same wavelength given off by the residue from the silo explosion.” 

Jak listened to the dark eco sloshing around beneath the floor. “It’s Gol. He fucked with the eco here, right? He made Daxter all... you know.” Daxter huffed. “Whatever’s in the reservoir is the same as in the silo.” 

“Great, soon we’re gonna have a whole town full of Daxters running around,” groaned Torn. “Do you hear something?” 

Jak felt the eco rising before he saw it. It was coming up through the grates in the floor. “Run! Get to high ground now!” There was a high-pitched whistle that only Jak could hear. It sent him howling to the floor. 

“There you are,” said a man’s voice in his mind. It was cool and collected, but it hurt to hear. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

“It’s so good to see you, Jak. My, how you’ve grown,” said a woman. It was the Acherons. Gol and Maia lured them right into a trap. 

From above, two dark purple masses in the vague shape of people descended. They hovered above the crowd, absorbing the eco into their bodies. The guards fired at them, but the rising tide of eco pushed them out the door. Jak’s friends were left standing on the scaffolding with no place to go. 

“It’s been so long since we last met. So much has changed. The world feels so much bigger now,” said Gol airily. “Tell me, boy, how long did you keep us sealed away? It must have been longer than it took you to grow that beard.” 

Jak wasn’t going to let the Acherons intimidate him. “Only about six or seven years for me, about three-hundred or so years for you.” 

“Curious,” said Maia, circling around him. “Daxter, I see you haven’t changed a bit. Did you give up on your dream of being human again?” 

“No thanks to you!” Daxter yelled back at them. Jak stepped in front of him to shield him from Gol and Maia. 

Gol looked over at the others cowering above them. “Samos and Keira, I had almost forgotten about you. You’re so difficult to remember,” said Gol. “I bet you didn’t expect to see us again _when you left us for dead!”_

Gol was about to strike them when Maia noticed something odd. “You’ve changed more than I thought, Jak.” Gol floated over to see what his sister meant. “There’s eco in your blood, dark eco. Are you the new dark eco sage?” 

“Like hell, I am,” Jak growled up at them. He reached for his gun, but he couldn’t move his arm. Maia was puppeteering it, moving it around with her finger. 

“How funny,” said Maia, thoroughly amused by Jak’s rage. “It gets stronger when you’re angry. Gol, why don’t you give it a try?” 

Jak levitated into the air, suspended by his own eco under Gol’s control. Gol narrowed his eyes, like he was seeing something beneath Jak’s skin. He flicked his wrist. Out came the claws on Jak’s left hand. “No,” Jak whispered. Gol did the same with Jak’s other hand. “Please... stop.” 

“I wonder what happens...” said Gol, raising his palm to the sky, “...if I bring your eco to the surface myself.” 

Jak seared with pain. His blood boiled. He could feel himself start to change. A single tear fell down Jak’s cheek as his eyes darkened. He looked down at Daxter. “Dax, run.” 

With a loud roar, Jak fell to the ground. His skin had paled. Horns sprouted from his head. The entire world dimmed around him. He was in dark mode. Even worse, for the first time in a very long time, he was not in control. 

“I knew you had a knack for channeling eco, but even this is a surprise,” said Maia. She pressed her finger to Jak’s head like she was checking his temperature. “Oh, dear. I fear we may have upset him. I wonder what happens now.” 

Gol and Maia had finished absorbing the eco. They had grown twice their size. Now they were just entertaining themselves. Gol sent a dark blast over to destroy the scaffolding, sending Ashelin, Keira, Samos, and Torn tumbling straight to the floor. 

Jak turned on them and stalked toward them with an animalistic bent. Maia snickered. “I guess we’re not the only ones who've upset him lately. We should go, brother. I don’t think this is our business.” 

Just like that, Gol and Maia floated away cackling, leaving the others trapped in the reservoir with a snarling, angry Jak. They did their best to move away slowly and obscure the fact they were reaching for their weapons. 

Daxter scampered between them. “Don’t worry! I’ve got this!” He turned to Jak and put on a grin. “Hey, Jak. It’s me, Daxter. Your buddy, remember? I don’t know what those two freaks did to you, but you’ve just got take a few deep breaths and we’ll get you back down to normal in no time. Jak? Why you lookin’ at me like that, Jak? Come on! You wouldn’t turn on me now, would ya?” 

Jak stopped to consider that. “No, I wouldn’t,” said Jak, before sending Daxter flying with the back of his hand. Daxter landed next to the broken stairs in a heap. “Can’t say the same for you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daxter called out to the others, “I don’t know what’s wrong! He’s never been like this before!” 

Samos got in front of the girls and shielded them with a green eco aura. “Jak, Gol and Maia are using their powers to turn you into a puppet. You have to fight it. You’re stronger than this.” 

“Don’t you start, old man!” Jak snapped, pointing his claw straight at Samos’s face. “You don’t have any room to talk about treating me like a puppet.” He grabbed Samos by the beard and slammed him into the wall. He raised his claw. 

“Jak, stop it!” Keira burst, pushing Jak off her father. “Leave him alone!” 

Jak looked up at her with murder in his eyes. “And there you go defending him again! I should have known you were going to leave me. If you could take his side over mine, there isn’t anything you wouldn’t put ahead of me.” 

Keira took a short breath in, trying to keep herself together. She backed away. “That’s not fair.” 

“Fair? You want to talk about what’s fair?” Jak shouted at her, releasing all the venom he’d been building up since she tore his heart out in the garage. 

Keira was on the verge of tears. “Jak, you’re scaring me!” 

“So, you admit it!” Jak said, circling her. “After all this time, after everything I’ve done, you’re still terrified of me! You all are! Why did you keep me around for so long? Because I’m useful, right? What happens when that runs out? You’ll throw me away, just like her!” 

Ashelin fired a bullet straight past Jak’s face. She needed to get him away from Keira. Keira wasn’t a fighter. Ashelin could handle Jak. 

“And you. You're the worst of them all. You might be the worst thing that ever happened to me,” said Jak, creeping toward her. “All you do is lie and manipulate to get what you want. You don’t care who it hurts. You are exactly like your father.” 

Ashelin dropped her gun. Torn dove in front of her to block Jak’s claws. Jak stopped his hand. “How about you take a step back, Jak? Let’s all take a minute to breathe.” 

“Stay out of this, Torn!” Jak barked. 

Bravely, Torn braced Jak's arms. “Jak, listen to me. I’m here, all right? Nobody’s gonna hurt you. No one’s gonna abandon you. We’re all here to help,” said Torn, praying to the Precursors that he was choosing the right words. 

Jak shook his head. “You’re just here to use me like you always do.” 

“That’s not true,” said Torn, letting him go as he relaxed. Against the others’ warnings, he moved closer to Jak. “You don’t want to hurt us. If I ever did something to hurt you, I’m sorry.” 

Jak melted from furious into mopey. He turned away, not nearly as upset with Torn as with the others. “I was only ever a soldier to you.” 

“Maybe, at first, but you’re more than that," said Torn, trying not to give all of his feelings away. "You're not a utility. You’re not expendable. I couldn’t replace you if I tried.” 

“R-really?” said Jak, shaking. He was down on all fours like a dog. 

“Really,” Torn repeated. He held out his hand. Jak retracted his claws and let Torn pull him to his feet. “See everyone over there? They all love you. And you don’t have to do a damn thing for us ever again. All right? Look at me, Jak.” 

Jak turned away from his friends, who all had smiles plastered on their fear-filled faces. For a moment, Jak caught sight of Torn’s smiling face. He looked actually quite pleasant when he smiled, warm even. Jak had an odd feeling rise up inside him, but he didn’t have time to process it. Before Jak knew what hit him, Torn knocked him out with the butt end of his gun. 


	8. Man in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak wakes up in Freedom League HQ restrained and sedated. After a series of humiliating tests, Jak is fitted with a collar to keep him from going dark.

Jak's eyes fluttered open, met by a blinding light. As pain flooded his skull, so did the memories of what transpired before his blackout. They had gone to Misty Island. Gol and Maia had appeared. Jak tried to fight them, then… it got hazy after that. They had done something, something to bring out Jak’s dark form. He had been completely out of control. 

Jak looked around the room. He was strapped down to a chair in what appeared to be the Freedom League compound. His heart rate began climbing as he recalled his restraints in the old prison. What had he done to deserve this? He went into a full panic thinking what he might have done to Daxter or Keira. Or even Ashelin. Or Torn. God, there were so many people. He remembered screams and pleas for him to stop.

"God, what have I done?" Jak asked himself, desperately wanting to die.

“Jak!” called a familiar, gravelly voice. "Are you awake?" It was Torn. He rushed over to Jak's side. Thankfully, he was in one piece.

“Torn? What the hell happened?” Jak said with a mixture of anger and fear. "Why am I tied to this chair?"

“Hey, take it easy. Everything’s fine. You’re at Freedom HQ,” Torn assured him. "As for the restraints, well, there's been an incident."

Jak strained to see if anyone else had followed Torn into the room. He tugged at his cuffs, trying to get free. “Where is everyone? Did anyone get hurt? Did I hurt them?"

“Everybody’s fine. No one got hurt,” Torn said, watching as Jak struggled. "You really freaked out on us though."

“I went dark, didn’t I?” asked Jak, trying to control his breathing. Torn nodded. “How did you stop me?” 

“Easy,” said Torn, sitting down on the edge of Jak’s chair. “I clocked you with my gun. You went out like a light.” The slight grin Torn wore gave Jak the impression that Torn was awfully pleased with himself, but he let that go. 

“So that’s why my head hurts,” Jak said, attempting to touch his skull.

Jak was relieved to hear he hadn’t injured anyone, but there was a small part of him that was embarrassed he went down so easily. It was quiet compared to the panic he was trying to push down. If this had happened a year ago, Jak would being having a complete meltdown. He was glad Keira encouraged him to see a trauma counselor. The nightmares weren't as bad now. His fear was subsiding, quicker than usual.

“Weren’t you scared?” Jak asked.

Torn recalled the incident. He'd never seen anything quite like it. Under the influence of dark eco, Jak was terrifying. He didn't want Jak to get worked up though. Torn played it off. “A little. I stepped in to distract you while everyone else got out of the way. When you saw me, you chilled out a bit. It made beaming you real easy.” Torn said that with a smug sort of relish.

“Glad you had fun,” Jak said through gritted teeth. He noticed some water beside him and tried reaching out for it. He failed. "Now will you please let me out of this chair?"

“I’m just yanking your chain, man,” Torn said, grabbing Jak’s water and holding it out for him to drink. “Maybe 'chain' wasn’t the right word to use. I'd love to let you out, but we've got orders from the Governor to keep you restrained until further notice.” 

"Fine, I'll survive." Jak let out a long breath and took a sip of water. “I guess you were the only person I wasn’t angry with.” 

“Yeah, about that,” said Torn, replacing the water glass. “Seems like you’ve got a serious beef with the majority of your friends right now. Ashelin, Samos...” 

Jak cocked his head and stared at Torn. “You know why I’m pissed at them.” 

“Actually, I don’t. Not Samos. What did he do?” 

Jak scoffed. “What didn’t he do? He abducts me and takes me to the past, lies to me about who we are and where we’re from, and grooms me to become the city’s hero. He knew I’d end up getting locked up and tortured – a lot like this, by the way. So, yeah, I’ve got a lot to be upset about.” 

"What about Daxter?" asked Torn. He looked at the way Jak was strapped down. Jak looked just like a Dark Warrior test subject. What the fuck had Ashelin been thinking?

"Daxter?" asked Jak, his heart rate rising just a notch.

"You didn't really hurt him, but you smacked him aside like a fucking ragdoll. He said he's always been able to calm you down before."

That was odd. Daxter hadn't wronged Jak recently. He hadn't done much of anything with Jak as of late. He was too busy.

"It must have been Gol and Maia," said Jak, breathing in and out. "They did something to my head. I would never hurt Daxter or Keira or any of you. Whoever was talking back on the island, it wasn't me.” 

“It's okay. I believe you.” 

Good. It was nice knowing someone wasn't secretly still afraid of him. “Can you let me out of here, then?” Torn shook his head. “Can you at least loosen these restraints? I'm starting to get prison flashbacks and it's freaking me out.” 

“Fine, as long as you don't go ballistic on me again.” Torn got to work loosening the cuffs keeping Jak confined to the chair. 

“I'm feeling relatively calm, all things considered," Jak said. “More than I’d expect in this situation.”

"You're under sedation," Torn told him, loosening his ankle cuffs. "We thought it would best for everybody."

Jak felt the straps relax around his limbs. He felt more at ease, even if the relief was slight. "Thank you. You know, in different circumstances, I might have enjoyed this."

“Really?” said Torn, his interest piqued. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Torn turned away, mortified. Did he really just flirt with Jak? Jak let out a single chuckle. Good. He thought they were just kidding around. He backed away from Jak and awkwardly scratched his head, trying to avoid eye contact.

Unsure of what else to say, Torn just said, "I'll go let the others know you're up."

"'Up' isn't exactly the word I'd use," Jak snarked at him as Torn walked away.

Torn returned minutes later with Ashelin, Daxter, and Keira. They were all wearing different clothes. How long had Jak been out? Seeing their apprehensive, pitying looks was humiliating. Being strapped to a chair only made the indignity worse.

"Rise and shine, Jak," said Ashelin.

Jak was in no mood for her cheek. "Get me out of here, Ashelin. Say the word and let Torn untie me. I'm not dangerous."

Ashelin walked over to Jak and stood above him. The way she loomed over him while he was unable to move said everything about their relationship. "You might not be dangerous, but the Acherons sure as hell are. They were able to bring out the dark in you with a wave of their hand. Until we've got them captured, we've got to be sure you're not a risk."

"I said I was done with you and now you've got me strapped to a chair."

"Neither of us were counting on Gol and Maia. We definitely didn't anticipate them being able to do what they did to you," Ashelin explained, trying to win back Jak's trust. "You've got to admit these are special circumstances."

Jak groaned and squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. "There's always going to be a special circumstance."

"Can someone please talk some sense into him?" asked Ashelin, departing him in frustration.

Daxter decided he was the best person for the job. He climbed onto the chair and stood on Jak's chest. "Listen, buddy. Gol and Maia are back and they are pissed. They just learned they can control you in ways they never could before. I know you're tired of this crap, but it's not gonna be over till we deal with this."

Jak let out a long breath. Weakly, he said, "What do I need to do?"

Keira stepped forward and gingerly touched Jak's arm. She still looked scared of him. That broke Jak's heart. "We have some tests we need to run. We need to determine if Gol and Maia are still in there. You weren't in control earlier. They forced you into some kind of rage and we couldn't talk you down. We need to make sure that won't happen again, at least not without their interference."

"All right," said Jak. "If it means getting out of here, let's do it."

After Jak had the chance to eat, he was escorted to a room made of bulletproof glass. It was some kind of containment chamber. There was a dark eco drip and four more cuffs attached to elastic cords. Jak knew instantly that he was getting plugged into that thing.

"What are you going to do to me?” he asked, eyeing the machine as Keira checked his vitals.

"We're going to force you dark," said Keira, keeping her eyes on her notes. "We just want to see what happens. Ready, Daxter?"

Jak looked down at his friend standing in the doorway. He was even more frightened than Keira was. Daxter was never afraid of Jak, even in dark mode. What had Jak done? Daxter stood at the far end of the chamber. Keira left and sealed the door.

"Beginning preliminary test in five... four... three... two..."

"I'm sorry, Dax," said Jak, slowly dying inside.

Daxter shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just try to listen to me this time," said Daxter, praying Jak's restraints would hold. "The things I do for you."

"Administering eco drip," said one of the technicians. Jak couldn't see them, but he felt their eyes upon him. It felt like thousands of eyes were on him, observing him, judging him. The eco entered his blood. Jak could feel it coursing through him. The slightest bit of irritation could set Jak off.

"Introducing stimulus."

A shrill siren-like noise blared in Jak's ears. Lights flashed in his eyes. He thrashed around, overwhelmed by the light and sound. He shouted and his claws sprang out. Within moments, he was dark.

Torn and Ashelin observed from above as Jak lunged at Daxter, only to be pulled back by the cords attaching him to the wall. He slashed at the cords, but the material wouldn't cut. Daxter stepped forward to talk Jak down. It was taking a while, but it seemed to be working.

Ashelin looked from Jak to Torn, noticing the pain laid bare by his eyes. Torn was aching seeing Jak like this, tied up like a mad crocodog, being pumped full of dark eco. It was just like the Baron all over again.

"Torn?" asked Ashelin, not sure if she should pry. "Are you okay?"

"I’ve never seen him like that before," said Torn blankly. "I heard stories from guys in the field. I thought they were exaggerating, but this is worse than I imagined."

"He said I was like my father. Maybe he's right. Here I am, locking him up and pumping him full of eco. Like it's a family business or something," Ashelin said as Jak continued to struggle against his restraints. She looked back to Torn again. Torn's eyes were hollow, barely blinking and nearly crying. "You love him, don't you?"

Torn snapped out of his fog, taken aback by the question. "What? No! I mean, I like him okay. Jak's a good guy. He doesn't deserve this. Why would you ask me that now?"

"I'm gonna need you to keep an eye on him for me. We need Jak to stop the Acherons, but he's too dangerous to walk around unsupervised. Plus, he's a flight risk. You're the only one who was able to reach him before. Think you can handle that for me?"

Torn looked back to Jak. Daxter was calming him down. Jak was down on his knees, defeated. He fell over unconscious, his claws and horns disappearing back into his body. For the first time since he'd known him, Jak badly needed someone to protect him. Torn wasn't sure he was the one to do it though, considering their history. There was a fine line between guarding someone and keep them in line.

"I can handle it," Torn answered. "Gotta say, Ash, I'm getting real tired of standing in between you two. Every time Jak starts to trust me, you send me off to be your mouthpiece. I'm starting to think he sees me as just an extension of you. I don't like that, not one bit."

Hours later, testing was finished. Jak was permitted to leave the Freedom League building, but not before being fit with an eco-suppressant collar. Torn could hardly watch while they were locking into place around his neck. Keira had designed it, which was guaranteed to make Jak only resent it more. Jak was promised he'd only have to wear it until the Acherons had been neutralized. That didn't help.

Ashelin brought them together once more to discuss their next steps. She wanted to avoid directly mentioning Jak's outburst as much as possible, which Jak picked up on. "We received reports of what happened during the incident on Bone Island. A team of rogue Lurkers flew to the silo with balloons and removed something from inside. We know the Acherons came to Bone Island to collect the eco, but I'm starting to think they also wanted to create a diversion."

"What did they take?" asked Jak, scratching beneath his collar.

"See for yourself," said Ashelin, bringing up the footage. They turned their eyes to the screen. A Lurker balloon rig made it to the top of the silo. The Lurkers lowered the rig into the opening and climbed inside. Ashelin skipped ahead. The rig reemerged bearing a large metal mass on its platform. It was the head of the Precursor mech. "Care to tell us what that is?"

Keira took the question. "It's the Precursor head that the Acherons were trapped in. What would they want with it now?"

"Why are the Lurkers helping them?" asked Jak.

"That's precisely what I'd like to find out," said Ashelin. "Jak, I know you've issued us an informal resignation, but seeing as this situation concerns both of us, I'd like to give you a mission."

Jak scoffed at her. "What?"

"I'd like you and Torn to meet with the Lurkers. Find out what you can about this. I want you going alone. Sending in a squad from the Freedom League is only going to make them suspicious, and I know you're on good terms with them. Is that something you're willing to do?"

Jak glanced at Torn, who didn't look any happier than he did. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner that collar comes off and you can get out of here," said Torn, trying to be the reasonable adult in the room.

Torn was right. He hated when Torn was right, because that usually meant Ashelin was right and that was something he just couldn't stand. Jak reluctantly accepted the mission, anything to end this nonsense. With barely a goodbye to the others, Torn led Jak to the armory to gather supplies and weapons.

"Looks like we're working together again," said Torn, trying to inject a little levity. He was well aware that any situation that required levity from him of all people was truly dire.

"Don't remind me," said Jak. "I'm sorry. You're not the problem. The problem is-"

"Ashelin, right?"

Jak stowed his guns away. "It's not even her. I just want to be done. There's always something pulling me back in. Ashelin just gives all of that a face."

Torn finished stocking up on ammunition. "I get that. I meant what I said back on Bone Island." Jak cocked an eyebrow. He didn't really remember what Torn had said. "When this is all over, we won't ask you for anything again."

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe."

Torn and Jak exited the building ready for whatever awaited them. There was just one small problem. "Any idea how to get to the Lurker village?" asked Torn. "I heard they moved while we were in Kras."

Jak sat down on one of the Freedom League's zoomers. He thought on that. "No, but I know who would." The two of them took off for the Naughty Ottsel. There was a certain bartender they needed to speak to.


	9. Angel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak and Torn are accosted by Metal Heads on their route to the Lurker village.

Jak and Torn arrived at Naughty Ottsel, which was just starting to get crowded. Jak chivalrously opened the door for Torn, which only served to take Torn down a peg. Torn let Jak have that if it meant getting back on his good side. There at the bar was Brutter, mixing drinks for some disreputable-looking gentlemen. Jak and Torn found seats on the far end and waited for Brutter to come assist them.

“Jak! So nice to see you again!” said Brutter enthusiastically, apparently forgetting that Jak lived there.

“Hey, Brutter. Nice to see you again too," replied Jak, ignoring the fact that they saw each other just yesterday.

Brutter presented Jak and Torn with happy hour menus. “What can I get you today? You here to see Mr. Daxter?” 

Jak set the menu aside and said, “Actually, Brutter, we’re here to see you.”

Brutter's eyes lit right up. Jak explained the situation to Brutter, treading lightly when it got to the part about the Lurkers assisting Gol and Maia. Brutter looked mortified when he heard the news. He quickly checked to see if anyone else heard. Jak realized he made a big mistake. He should never have implicated any Lurkers in front of other Havenites. Their position in society was already precarious. The last thing they needed was bad press. Fortunately, no one was paying attention.

"I'm sorry, Brutter. I shouldn't have said anything in front of customers," Jak said earnestly, lowering his voice. "Could we talk about this privately? It's really important."

Brutter announced that he was taking his break. One of the monks came to replace him. Apparently, part of helping Daxter and Tess meant learning how to tend bar. Brutter ushered Jak and Torn behind the partition to the back. He checked to make sure they weren't followed. That seemed like a little much.

“What's this about bad Lurkers?” Brutter whispered. He started fidgeting around. He had trouble looking Jak in the eye. He didn't even want to acknowledge Torn, which Jak didn't really understand.

"Hey, hey," Jak said, trying to calm him down. "I never called anyone bad. We're just confused. We need to know why those Lurkers took the Precursor head from the silo."

"There some kind of mistake," said Brutter. "Lurkers would never-"

Jak knelt down to talk to Brutter on his level. He looked at Torn to tell him to get down too. "We know you wouldn’t and I doubt your friends would either. But these Lurkers did. We need to know why.” 

Brutter shook his head. He looked at Torn, whose gaze he had been avoiding. "Are we in trouble? I swear, I don't know anything about the Lurkers with the balloon."

“You're not in any trouble," said Torn. His tone was gentle, as gentle as a voice like his could get. Jak had been worried this would turn into a game of "good cop, bad cop." He was glad Torn was being patient. "I know you're telling us the truth. Would any of the other Lurkers know something about this?"

Brutter's darting eyes and apprehensive stance betrayed him. "Maybe... I'm not sure."

Jak made firm eye contact with him. "You've gotta tell us, Brutter. I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen. We want to help."

Brutter nodded. He looked sideways at Torn. He didn't seem to trust the Freedom League, but he trusted Jak. “Okay, I tell you. If you want to know about Lurkers outside the city, you should talk to Ludo at the village. He the Lurker elder. He might know."

“Can you tell us how to get to the new village?” asked Torn, thrilled to be getting somewhere.

Brutter grabbed an old menu and flipped it over. He found a pen and began scribbling. “The way to Lurker Village is through Haven Forest. You go through gate in city farm. Head through forest into Forbidden Jungle and look for big rock formation. Lurker Village inside the rocks.” 

Jak accepted the map. The words were hard to read, but the illustration more than made up for it. “Thanks, Brutter! Is there any way we can show that we’re friendly?” 

Brutter removed a pendant from around his neck. It was a charm of some kind, made from repurposed Precursor metal. Jak assumed it was of Lurker make. “Take this. Ask to speak with Elder Ludo. Tell him Brutter send you.”

"Thanks, Brutter," said Jak. He took the pendant and placed it around his next. "You're the greatest."

Jak gave Brutter a hug. The Lurker absolutely beamed. He looked up at Torn and his smile fell. "One more thing," Brutter said, letting go of Jak. "Most Lurkers don't trust the ones with marked faces. You may want to do most of the talking."

Torn and Jak shared a meaningful look. The Lurkers hadn't forgotten the crimes of the Krimzon Guard. Who could blame them? Jak saw the conditions the Baron had them living in. Torn hung his head in shame. He made no argument about letting Jak be the diplomat when they reached the village.

They thanked Brutter for his help and said goodbye. Following his tip, they flew to the farms. In spite of the eco shortage, vegetation was thriving and lots of people were able to find good work there after the war. It had been so thoroughly razed by the Metal Heads, Jak thought they might as well turn it into a parking lot. He was happy to be proven wrong. Samos had a major hand in reviving the farms. Jak had to give him credit for that.

They reached the gates into Haven Forest and eventually the Forbidden Jungle. Neither of them were looking forward to the journey. They'd go as far as their zoomers could carry them. Then they'd hike the rest of the way. An airlift would have been nice, but it could easily attract Gol and Maia's attention. A Freedom League carrier might also worry the Lurkers, so they'd just have to hoof it.

Outside the city wall, Jak and Torn stopped to look at the map. There was a hidden path to the village that led straight past the Precursor Temple. It was a straight shot with ample room for zoomers. Jak watched Torn adjust his mirrors and got a very mischievous idea.

"Hey, what do you say to a race?" Jak said, circling slowly around Torn.

Torn looked up from his zoomer's console, mystified by the question. "Are you serious right now?"

Jak braked parallel to Torn and held up the map. "Yeah, first one to reach the temple wins. What do you say?"

"This isn't Kras City, Jak," said Torn, putting his zoomer back into drive. "I'm not gonna race you. We're on an important mission."

"What? Afraid I'm gonna win?"

Torn groaned. Once again, he had to be the adult in the room. "Very funny. That's not gonna work on me."

"It's probably for the best. If this was like Kras City, you'd be a flaming wreck in no time."

Those were fighting words. Torn slowly turned his head, staring daggers at Jak. "What did you say?"

Jak grinned. He had him now. "I mean, it's not your fault. Krew should have known better than expecting you to drive."

Torn turned red. Steam was practically coming out of his ears. Jak was fucking with him, goading him into racing. Torn had taken those hits on the racetrack to protect Jak. Even if Jak didn't know it, that stung. Jak wasn't going to shut up until Torn accepted his challenge. Torn was going to make him eat his words.

"All right, you little shit," said Torn, shifting into drive. "You're on."

Jak and Torn pulled up to the path Brutter marked. Jak revved his engine. Now it was his turn to get under Torn's skin. It was just dessert after Torn clocked him in the head. Torn predictably curled his lip at him. He wasn't going to dignify that by revving his engine in kind. He'd already compromised himself enough.

"On three," Jak said, pulling down his goggles. He looked at Torn through the lenses. The vein on Torn's forehead looked ready to burst. Jak just chuckled at him. This was going to be fun. "Ready? One... two... three!"

They took off with Jak just barely in the lead. Jak and Torn flew past the forest greenery. Everything around them became a verdant blur. They kept their eyes fixed on the path, ignoring the view along the way. A waterfall appeared in the distance, marking a hairpin turn along the edge of a cliff. They both slowed their vehicles. This was stupid. They didn't have to prove anything at the risk of their own necks.

Neither of them called off the race though. They kept at their reduced speed as they neared the waterfall. Then Torn, taking advantage of Jak's unusual display of caution, revved his engine and sped ahead. Jak looked on in disbelief as Torn charged toward the cliff.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jak shouted ahead of him. His voice got lost in the roar of Torn's engine.

Right as he reached the turn, Torn slammed on the brakes. He came to a stop near the edge, turned, and rocketed away around the corner. Jak couldn't believe he'd been duped. He picked up speed as he rounded the corner, but Torn was already far ahead of him.

The spires of the Precursor Temple poked out above the trees. Jak couldn't lose to Torn. He just couldn't. After all his big talk, Torn wouldn't let him live it down. Jak flew at full speed through the trees as the forest gave way to thick jungle. It was too late. Torn was parked by the river just before the temple. Jak lost.

Jak's zoomer came to a slow, shameful stop. He took off his goggles and awaited Torn's gloating. He was sure he could take him, but Torn managed to surprise him.

"So, what do I win?" Torn said as Jak pulled up beside him. He had that cruel, aggravating smile on his face. "Do I get a trophy or what?"

"You cheated!" Jak accused him, pointing his finger at Torn's chest.

Torn scoffed. "It's not my fault you decided now was the time to start playing it safe."

"I thought we were both taking it slow around the corner."

"Well, you thought wrong."

Jak sighed and conceded the victory. "Okay, you win. Why which way do we go from here?" Jak said, blocking out Torn's stupid face with Brutter's map. He wanted to move past his defeat, but Torn wouldn't let him.

Torn circled around and blocked Jak's zoomer. "Oh, no. You're not getting out of this that easy. I beat you. So what exactly does _the winner_ get out of this? Just bragging rights? That's cool. I can't wait to tell Daxter that I kicked your ass."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Jak glared at him, gripping the handles. He blew a stray hair out of his face. "All right. What do you want?"

Torn pretended to mull it over, stroking his chin. He turned his zoomer back to the trail into the jungle. "I don't know. I'll have to think about it. Maybe I'll ask for your jetboard. That always looked pretty fun."

Jak bristled at that suggestion.

"I'm just kidding around, man," said Torn, seeing Jak's wide, affronted eyes. "Come on. Let's keep moving."

Jak gladly reached for his goggles. As he was replacing them, something about the temple caught his attention. Upon a closer look, Jak realized it was the same temple from his childhood, not too far from Sandover Village. How did he not recognize it when he first explored it in Haven? The terrain was admittedly different and nature had overtaken much of the building. Still, it brought back memories.

"What are you looking at?" asked Torn, glancing at the temple too. He didn't seem that impressed.

Jak shook his head and shifted into drive. "Nothing. It's not important."

They took off down the trail at a more leisurely pace. Their zoomers began running low on fuel as the jungle canopy began to thicken. Torn recommended they pull over and store their vehicles somewhere safe. Jak hid his zoomer under a blanket of ivy, although he couldn't imagine what danger it would be in. They gathered their supplies and weapons and began to walk.

"You know, they're not gonna like us coming in with guns," said Jak, keeping his blaster close. "We probably should leave them somewhere outside the village."

"Good thinking."

And so they walked. Torn attempted to make small talk as they made their way through the jungle, but Jak would shut him down at every turn. He wasn't as chatty now that Torn had owned him in their race. They hadn't gone on many missions together before. Was this how Jak always was? Daxter was always running his mouth. Maybe Jak wasn't that used to talking. Daxter had suggested as much when they first met.

"It must be awfully quiet without Daxter," Torn observed. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You sure seem intent on taking his place," said Jak under his breath.

Torn stopped walking. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Can we just focus on walking? I don't want to talk about Daxter or anything really. I just want to get this done."

Torn was a bit hurt by that, but he let it go. "All right. Seems awfully boring though. Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Jak pulled out Brutter's map. The directions were a little fuzzy past the temple. However, Jak had a solid hunch regarding the rock formation Brutter mentioned. "Of course. It should be right through those caves over there."

"Jak, do you hear something?" Torn asked warily. He pivoted around, checking between every tree.

They entered a clearing and walked toward the center. The jungle was filled with strange sounds. Birds, frogs, and the like. This was different. This was a growl, possibly several, from some kind of alien creatures. Jak saw a golden glow shining from inside the bushes.

"Metal Heads."

Jak and Torn took up their weapons as the snarling creatures poured out of the jungle foliage. They came at them from all sides. Jak and Torn stood back to back, firing off round after round. Skull gems flew. Jak had to admit, Torn was a pretty good shot.

“Fuck! My gun’s jammed!” Torn shouted as the Metal Heads drew closer. “You still got ammo?”

"Nope," Jak said, unloading the last of his magazine. More Metal Heads were coming through the trees. Jak looked Torn dead in the eyes. “Do you trust me?”

Torn didn't know what Jak meant exactly, but Jak never let him down before. “Absolutely.”

"Hurry and take the collar off."

Now Torn understood. Torn quickly unlocked the collar and removed it from Jak’s neck. He ran toward the caves, taking Jak’s gun for self-defense.

Jak searched deep inside himself for the darkness. He found it and let his rage flow through him, bringing the dark eco to the surface. Out came the claws. He was in dark mode again. He cut through the Metal Heads like butter. He got lost in the battle, enjoying getting to exercise that vicious side of him.

Through the dark haze clouding his senses, Jak saw Torn surrounded by Metal Heads near the cave. Reloading Jak's gun must have failed. Torn was holding the creatures off by brandishing it like a club. Jak wasn’t about to let Torn get ripped to shreds. Jak charged over, practically on all fours, and started tearing the Metal Heads apart.

Torn lowered his weapon and watched silently as Jak gutted the monsters. There was something almost dance-like about the way he swung his claws, leaping from one enemy to the next, taking several in one swipe. He should have known better than to stand too close, but Jak put on one hell of a show.

Jak took a swing at a Metal Head within arm’s reach of Torn. He cut the Metal Head to ribbons. Then he heard a loud cry of pain. Jak turned and saw Torn fall to the ground, clutching his side. He was bleeding badly. The Metal Heads hadn’t done that. Jak did.

Jak made quick work dispatching the rest of them, frightening off the stragglers with a loud roar. Once they were gone, Jak fell to his knees next to Torn and reverted back to his normal state.

“Torn!” said Jak in a panic, trying to get a look at the cut. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you standing there.”

“Just get me out of here,” Torn croaked, trying to stand. “Help me get into the cave. It’s getting dark out. We shouldn’t stay out in the open.”

Jak lifted Torn up and they walked together into the cave. He sat Torn down beneath a hole in the cavern letting in some light. There was a pool of rainwater nearby. Maybe Jak could clean Torn's wounds with it. Jak carefully lifted Torn’s bloody shirt to get a look at it. The cuts were deep. If Jak had stabbed instead of slashed, Torn would already be dead.

He held Torn's pack under the light, which was quickly dimming. There was a first aid kit, which was not equipped for the kind of injury Torn sustained. “I don’t think this is gonna cut it. Why is there no green eco in here?”

Torn hissed in pain. “Green eco reserves were funneled into city agriculture and purifying the farmland after the Metal Heads invaded. We’ve had to treat wounds the old-fashioned way.”

Jak sifted through the medical supplies. “Oh, god. What are we gonna do?” Jak looked at Torn bleeding out in front of him. He had an idea. It was a long shot, but it might be the only way to save Torn's life. “Torn, I think I can patch you up but you’re gonna have to trust me, okay? I’ve never tried this before.”

Torn looked apprehensive, but they didn't have time for second guessing. “I trust you. Just do it.”

Jak knelt down in front of Torn. He lifted up the bloody fabric. “Okay, don’t get freaked out.” Jak placed his hands over Torn's cuts. Torn let out another painful hiss.

Without a moment to lose, Jak searched within himself for the smallest droplet of light eco. It had been forever since he called upon that power. He found it and brought it to the surface. Suddenly, the cavern was filled with radiant white light emanating from Jak's body.

Torn was transfixed by Jak's strange glowing eyes, the exact inverse of the black pools of nothing they became while he was dark. It felt like Jak could see straight through him. The pain began to subside, replaced by a pleasant tingle from Jak’s hands. Jak was healing him.

No longer fearing for his life, Torn looked deeper into Jak’s eyes. Like a moth drawn to a flame, Torn felt a strange pull to reach out and touch him. His dark form had been terrifying, but this new form was beautiful, even angelic. Torn couldn’t stop himself from brushing his fingers against Jak’s ghostly skin. Jak let him. He knew it was strange and it was natural for Torn to be curious.

Jak left his right hand on Torn’s closing wounds. His other hand slid across Torn’s torso, over the firm muscle of his stomach. Why was he doing that? And why was Torn reaching for his face? Perhaps it was the eyes. They had that effect on people.

They were sitting so close, practically holding each other. Torn could even feel Jak’s warm breath against his skin. He looked so beautiful and his lips were right there. It would be so easy to lean in. They locked eyes and Torn touched Jak's cheek. Jak didn't pull away. He took a breath and shut his eyes. Was this really happening?

Just as Torn was readying himself for a kiss, the light went out. Jak was fresh out of light eco. Whatever strange moment Jak and Torn were having, it was over. Torn hurried out into the light to get a look at his scars. There was still a faint drip of blood, but it was easily bandaged.

Torn decided to take care of that himself. That had been too close. Something took over him and he was seconds away from kissing Jak square on the lips. He’d been caressing his face for God's sake! Torn was touching Jak's face and Jak just let him do it. What did that mean?

"Are you okay?" asked Jak, emerging from the cave. "Did it work?"

"Yeah, I just needed a couple bandages," Torn answered. "What the hell was that?"

Jak scratched the back of his neck. He almost seemed embarrassed. "When I was in the Wasteland, the Precursors gave me light eco to balance out the dark. It's proven pretty useful in situations like these."

"I'll say. You saved my life."

"I almost killed you is what I did."

Torn wasn't going to let Jak go thinking this was his fault. "I got in your way and you didn't see me. You saved me from those Metal Heads. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose."

"You sure about that?" said Jak cryptically, recalling the way he nearly slaughtered his friends on Misty Island.

Torn didn't want to dig into that now. There were already enough uncomfortable subjects they could discuss. “Listen, Jak, I’m sorry for the way I was staring back in the cave, touching you like that and everything. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It was probably the eyes. I’ve been told they can be a little hypnotizing," said Jak, unconcerned. "I think we can just forget about it.”

Did Jak not notice Torn lean toward him just as his light went out? Torn counted himself lucky. He had been mere inches away from making an irrevocably bad decision. “Sounds good to me.”

“Do you need to rest a while?” Jak asked, seeing Torn wince while gathering his things.

Torn didn’t want to stay around running the last few minutes over and over through his head. Being that close to Jak had made him restless. That moment in the cave lit a spark inside him and he needed to walk it off. With Jak constantly beside him though, that might not ever happen. He couldn't believe he had gotten that close. As they walked, Torn thought to himself, _"It's the closest you're gonna get."_


	10. The Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak and Torn meet with Elder Ludo, the leader of the Lurker village. Afterward, they spend the night in a familiar location.

Jak and Torn navigated the caves with help from portable lanterns. Every once in a while, Torn would let out a grunt of pain, but he was otherwise fine. It didn’t take long for them to reach the other side of the cavern.

They looked out from a cliffside above the water. There was a nearby mass of hollow rock, the inside of which glowed with firelight.

Jak took his binoculars and looked at the towering rock formation. “I called it,” said Jak, suddenly excited. “Rock Village.”

“Huh?” said Torn, taking the binoculars.

“Rock Village was the nearest town to Sandover. It was built into this huge rock formation beside the ocean,” Jak explained, gesturing to the rocky mass. “Three hundred years of erosion hasn’t changed it that much.”

“Rock Village,” Torn repeated. “Creative name.”

“The old buildings are gone, but someone’s living in there. I think that’s where the Lurkers are.”

Jak and Torn carefully maneuvered down to sea level, wary of slipping and creating more injuries to deal with. Jak guided Torn beneath the rock, into something that Torn could only describe as a lobby to whatever lied above. They made sure to leave their weapons outside.

“The village was above ground. They had a kind of elevator to take you up,” Jak told him as they looked around the empty vestibule. “I only ever went in once. Daxter got us kicked out for-”

“Uh, Jak?” said Torn from behind him.

“Yeah?” Jak turned around. “Oh.” A squad of five Lurkers were blocking their exit, armed with blasters. Jak and Torn put their hands above their heads, not before displaying Brutter’s pendant for the leader to see.

“We come in peace. We’re here to speak with Elder Ludo,” Jak told them, a single bead of sweat running down his brow. “Brutter sent us.”

The Lurkers' leader grabbed and examined the pendant. He bit it to test the integrity of the metal. He even sniffed it. “Brutter, eh?”

Jak waited for him to pass judgment. Jak and Torn could probably take five armed Lurkers, but that could set Haven-Lurker relations back decades. They, especially Torn, really hoped this wouldn’t come to blows.

Tossing the pendant back to Jak, the lead Lurker said jovially, “Why you not say so?”

“I did?” said Jak, flinching. His hands were still up and the pendant nearly hit him in the face.

“Brutter’s friends always welcome in Lurker village!” the Lurker said, taking Jak’s hand and dragging him toward the lowering lift. Torn followed closely with the other Lurkers right behind. “Ludo will want to see you right away.”

Jim smiled apprehensively and looked at Torn. With diminished fear in his eyes, Jak said, “Great. Thank you!”

Torn looked above them as the platform began to rise. All he could see was darkness through the opening in the ceiling. He was surrounded by armed Lurkers in a completely foreign area, but standing next to Jak, everything felt perfectly fine. At least, it did until the elevator entered the passage and everything went black.

He felt metal touch his back and had another jolt of panic. It was definitely a gun. Then a Lurker said, "Oops. Sorry." Torn relaxed. The elevator passed into the chamber above, casting some welcome light upon them. The squeaking winch got louder until they were finally in Rock Village proper.

Jak and Torn looked at their new surroundings. The five Lurkers scrambled off of the platform, joining a larger squad of Lurker guards. The other Lurkers looked suspicious of them, holding their weapons at the ready. Then the first Lurker said something in their language containing "Brutter", which put them all at ease.

"Seems like Brutter is pretty popular," said Torn, taking a nervous step into the village. "You coming?"

"Yeah, it just looks really different in here."

Jak kept looking around the room as they walked. It was somewhat like Rock Village. The first room was sort of a community space. That hadn't changed. There were Lurkers milling around talking. Lurker children were playing. The old furniture was either gone or dismantled and repurposed. The Rock Village banners had been torn down and used for table cloths and blankets. The most striking thing difference was the overwhelming sense of poverty.

The Lurkers led Jak and Torn up a rounded stone stairwell up to the second level. The path through the second floor looked a bit like a winding street. Huts were built along the way, some of them were reconstructions of the original Rock Village dwellings. Some of them doubled as store fronts or workshops. Lurkers milled about with their families. They all craned their necks when Jak and Torn passed by. Some of them even waved.

Jak recognized some of them as Lurkers he'd rescued from the Baron. Brutter had hired him to do the job. Jak was uneasy about helping them at the time, but they turned out to be very nice. It challenged everything he thought he knew while he was fighting Gol and Maia. He prayed that Gol never found this place.

"Do they know you or something?" asked Torn.

"I did a few jobs for Krew where he had me rescue some Lurkers," Jak explained. "That's how I met Brutter in the first place. It's nice to see they're all doing okay. Well, more or less."

Torn also noticed that the Lurkers' living conditions weren't exactly ideal. He hadn't kept tabs on the Lurker situation after the fall of Baron Praxis. He knew that Ashelin had abolished Lurker slavery shortly after seizing control from her father. They were working toward full Lurker citizenship, but the war broke out and Lurkers decided to skip town and avoid the chaos. Some Lurkers had gotten jobs in town after reconstruction, but looking around now, Torn knew that the city had more to do for them. A lot more.

Jak and Torn followed the Lurker squadron up to the very top of the rock formation. There was a large hut, flanked by totems. Jak could only assume that this was Ludo's dwelling. The Lurker captain - Voda - went in first to announce their arrival. Jak heard some more discussion in Babak, a Lurker dialect Jak barely understood. He heard Brutter's name come up again. This seemed to please whoever Voda was speaking with.

Voda came back out and said to them, "Elder Ludo will see you now." He held the door open for Jak and Torn. They entered a room which was warm with firelight.

An aged Lurker wearing ceremonial grab sat upon a carved wooden chair. They appeared to have interrupted his reading time. This wasn't a throne room. This was his house and they were calling upon an old man during an evening's retirement. Jak wouldn't fault him for being annoyed by unexpected company.

"Hello," said Jak awkwardly, showing the pendant. "Are you Elder Ludo? Brutter told us-"

The Lurker got up from his seat and walked over to where a tea kettle was boiling. He fetched a couple of extra cups and poured the tea. He brought a cup for both Jak and Torn and directed them to have a seat near the fire.

After a sip of tea, he spoke. "Captain Voda says you are here to see me. He tells me Brutter sent you here," said Elder Ludo in perfect human language. He turned to Torn. "I see one of you bears the markings of the Haven City guard, but you're not in uniform. Tell me, why have you come seeking out the Lurker people?"

Torn was first to speak. "Thank you for speaking with us, Elder Ludo. My name's Torn Rovia. I'm the Commander of the Freedom League in Haven City. This is Jak Retter. He's..." Torn didn't know what to call Jak now that he quit. "...a friend of mine."

"And to the Lurkers. Brutter told me you were the one who saved my sons when they were captured by Baron Praxis," said Ludo. "I owe you a great debt."

"I'd say it's Haven that owes you," said Jak, echoing Torn's thoughts from before.

Ludo nodded along. He completely agreed. "If anyone else had come to our village, especially from the Freedom League, I likely would have sent them away. Are there more of you?"

"No, it's just us," said Torn. "We only came to talk, no reason to bring a whole squad with us."

"So talk then. Why are you here?"

Torn looked at Jak to do the talking. Torn didn't fully understand the situation with the Acherons, especially how they related to the Lurkers. Ludo didn't seem to trust him anyway, so better to let Jak do most of the work.

"It's kind of a long story. Elder Ludo, do you know the name 'Gol Acheron?'"

Elder Ludo dropped his tea. He jerked away his foot. It was still hot. He got up and found some rags to soak it up. Jak tried to help but Ludo told him to stay seated. He came back to his seat with an old book written in Babak script. It contained an illustration that bore more than a passing resemblance to Gol and Maia, including the giant Precursor mech that they forced the Lurkers to build.

"This Gol Acheron?" asked Ludo. His hand was shaking slightly.

Jak took the book from him, just to check. He passed the book to Torn. "That's the one."

"You came all this way to discuss the Dark Ones? They've been dead for three hundred years." Or so Ludo hoped.

The book showed a picture of a man with long hair wielding light in his hand, destroying the Acherons. Jak hoped it was a coincidence, but there was also a little orange creature drawn on his shoulder. It was Jak. By the looks of things, he was some kind of folk hero. He didn't want to claim to be the person in the book, so he kept things vague. "Based on my understanding, Gol and Maia Acheron - the Dark Ones - were killed when a Precursor robot they were piloting crashed into a silo full of dark eco."

Elder Ludo nodded. Jak had his facts straight.

"Haven City is currently going through a serious eco shortage. They found a silo, like the one pictured in this book, and they blew it open to extract the eco inside. What came out after... They're like ghosts, ghosts made of dark eco, and they're definitely Gol and Maia."

This gave Elder Ludo serious pause. "That's... that's not possible."

"We ran into them ourselves on Misty Island. There used to be a Lurker settlement there, right?" Jak said. Ludo nodded with his head held low. "They were there to collect some eco that Gol had messed with before he died."

"That's a dark place, a dark part of our history," said Ludo. "What can we do?"

Jak looked to Torn. The news might upset Ludo even more. Torn touched his shoulder encouragingly. He was doing just fine. "While we were attacked by the Acherons, a small group of Lurkers flew to the silo by balloon and removed part of the Precursor robot."

Ludo looked absolutely mortified. Before he could protest, Jak hurriedly added, "We know that in the past, the Acherons had been controlling the Lurkers. We're assuming that the Lurkers who retrieved the robot head weren't doing so willingly." Ludo relaxed a bit. "What we want to know is how. How have Gol and Maia been controlling the Lurkers?"

"Turn to Chapter One," said Ludo, watching the shadows dance on the wall. Jak did so. There was an image of Precursor ships settling onto the planet. Another image depicting the rise of the Precursor monoliths. A third showed the Lurkers bearing loads on their backs with a Precursor controlling them with some sort of metal diadem.

"That's what we thought," said Jak, holding the book close to his eyes. Maia wore a headpiece almost exactly like the illustration.

Torn read along over Jak's shoulder, aghast at what he saw. "Are those the Precursors?" Ludo confirmed it. "Holy shit. I didn't know they did that. That's horrible."

"Makes me even more glad I didn't fly off to space with them," said Jak, handing Torn the book.

Torn remembered that day. It was the day they defeated Erol and his Metal Head army for good. It was also the day Ashelin ran up to Jak and kissed him square on the mouth. Torn was pissed and he didn't even know why. He felt sad too, even sadder when Jak was set to fly away with those weird Precursor rats. Torn couldn't express his relief when Jak decided to stay. He couldn't even hug him. He was supposed to be the jealous boyfriend who resented Jak for trying to take his girl.

He didn't have to maintain that act for long. Shortly after, they took an airlift to recover Damas's body in the palace ruins. While Jak was kneeling before his father in grief, he had the revelation that Ashelin knew all along and never told him. Jak was so furious with her, Torn thought he might finally see Jak go dark. He worried he might have to step in and defend her. That moment didn't come until yesterday on Misty Island. Ashelin and Torn reconciled after Damas's burial in Spargus.

From that day forward, things never felt quite right. Ashelin managed to convince Jak that she intended to tell him, but the war came first. Jak didn't like that, and Torn thought it was a weak excuse, but it seemed to work. Jak came back to the city, but things were still tense. Whenever Jak and Ashelin butted heads, it would strain his relationship with Torn. More and more, Torn wanted to take Jak's side. And it took that idiot Razer to explain the obvious, that Torn wanted Jak and not Ashelin.

 _"You love him, don't you?"_ Ashelin's words drifted around Torn's brain while he listened to Jak and Ludo talk. He glanced over at Jak, who was doing such a wonderful job as a diplomat. The fire lit up his face. The light in his eyes brought to mind that moment in the cave. Torn nearly kissed him. He stared at Jak's lips. Were it not for Ludo's presence, Torn might be tempted to try kissing Jak again. That could only end in disaster.

Torn didn't have an answer to Ashelin's question. Did Torn love Jak? Torn honestly wasn't sure he knew what love was. Did Torn want Jak? Absolutely. With every fiber of his being. Every time he saw him, it made him ache. Torn hated himself for that.

"Thank you for your help, Elder Ludo," said Jak, bringing Torn's attention back to the present. "That's a big help."

"We'll be in contact if anything develops," agreed Torn, getting ready to depart. "Thank you for your time."

Ludo looked surprised to see them go. "You're not leaving now, are you? It's long past nightfall. How did you even get here?"

"We, uh... we walked," said Torn, realizing that the journey back to their zoomers was going to be treacherous.

Elder Ludo got up and shook his head. "You can't go out into the jungle at night. The Metal Heads will eat you alive." Torn felt a twinge of pain in his side. Ludo was right about that one. "There is a hut outside the village you can stay in. You should be safe there. I'll have Voda show you the way. We'll make sure you have supplies to last you on the journey back."

"Thank you," said Jak, surprised. "That's very generous."

Ludo gave Torn another look of vague distrust. "Our community takes care of the strangers within its walls, unlike others I could mention. I know Haven is hardly in a position to be sharing its resources and we're grateful for those of us you've employed, but my people are still struggling and we still feel unwelcome in your city."

"I'll speak with Governor," said Torn, sincerely. "We had intended to do more for you. I'm sorry we let ourselves get sidetracked."

Ludo smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He didn't take Torn at his word, or at least think he'd make any difference. Torn took that as a challenge. Voda escorted Jak and Torn back through the village, past the smiling faces of Lurkers Jak had helped, to the elevator to the ground floor. He led them around the rock to a high perch where a hut rested. It looked about as old and decrepit as Samos's hut in Dead Town, but the Lurkers appeared to be restoring it.

Jak just about gasped when he saw it. "This is Menlo's hut!"

"Who?" asked Torn, confused by Jak's sudden exhilaration.

"Menlo Benji! He was the Blue Eco Sage. I can't believe his hut is still here after all these years," Jak told him, looking about the place. "I wonder what happened to him when the Metal Heads invaded."

Voda presented Jak with a package of supplies. "Oh, he make defense grid for village. We find and rebuild it. It keep Metal Heads away." Voda pulled aside a tattered curtain to reveal a machine running on blue eco and a wire that led out the window. Jak couldn't see anything beyond that, but when he caught the golden glow of a Metal Head fly toward the village, it ignited in blue sparks and fell into the harbor below.

Jak's face lit up. He laughed. He expected nothing less from old Menlo. Surely, he found someway to survive the Metal Head invasion. Samos would be glad to know that. Jak snapped a few photos to send to Keira. Suddenly, he wasn't so happy anymore.

Another Lurker brought Torn and Jak some bedding and the tools to start a fire in Menlo's hearth. The hut was a little drafty, but it was safe and comfortable. They'd be fine for the night. It wouldn't be any worse than the nights they spent in the Underground bunker. It would be better actually, at least in Torn's view. Daxter wasn't here to ruin the mood.

They said good night and thank you to the Lurkers for being so helpful. Torn started a fire while Jak continued his nostalgia trip, looking through the remnants of the Blue Sage's inventions and documents. Every so often Jak would chuckle with recognition or show something to Torn, if only to take satisfaction in how much he could still remember. Torn didn't mind how utterly unhelpful Jak was being. He was just happy to see him smile.


	11. The Name of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak and Torn get to know each other better while staying with the Lurkers.

After Jak had fallen asleep, Torn left the hut to take a walk. It wasn’t so much that he wanted exercise. He just wanted a place he could speak privately with Ashelin. He needed to give a report on their progress, as well as a few things he'd prefer Jak didn't hear. He found the spot where they stashed their blasters and decided that it would do.

Torn punched in Ashelin's number. “Ashelin. Come in, Ashelin.” 

“I'm here. What’s your status?” asked Ashelin’s holographic head projected from his wrist. 

“Jak and I found the Lurkers," Torn whispered. "Turns out, they’re pretty friendly when you don’t show up with guards. We spoke to their leader about what happened at the silo. He said the Acherons used to control the Lurkers with some Precursor tech, but it doesn't explain how they're doing it now.”

Ashelin frowned. "Well, that's not very useful."

"Jak can tell you more in the morning. He's asleep now," said Torn. Ashelin seemed surprised. "The jungle's too dangerous at night. I already got cut up pretty bad. Jak had to heal me. Did you know he channels light eco too?"

"That's news to me."

Torn left out the part where he took off Jak's collar only for Jak to wound him killing Metal Heads. That wouldn't be a look good on either of them. "Anyway, Elder Ludo set us up in a hut near the village. It used to belong to one of Samos's friends. We're gonna spend the night here and be on our way tomorrow."

Ashelin smiled cheekily at him, saying nothing.

"What?"

"A slumber party," Ashelin said knowingly. "That's fun."

Torn growled at her. "Fuck you."

"What about a slumber party?" said Jak, scaring the living daylights out of Torn. He saw Torn's communicator and Ashelin's floating head. "Oh. Hey, Ashelin."

"Don't sound so happy to see me. Torn says things went well with the Lurkers.” 

“Yeah, they’re giving us food, a place to sleep. They’re really nice," said Jak, trying to sound civil. "I’m kind of regretting all the Lurkers I punched back in my teen years. It was mostly self-defense. Maia made them attack us.” 

Ashelin said, “I’m glad to hear that. That brings me to my next point. Jak, I know you’re not keen on doing anymore for us than you have to and I know you’re not exactly thrilled about wearing that collar. Wait. What happened to the collar?"

"So, here's the thing..." Torn recounted the incident with the Metal Heads and how turning Jak dark was the only way to save their skins. He still left out the part where Jak slashed him and let Ashelin infer that he was hurt by a Metal Head instead.

"And you came out of it?" Ashelin asked.

"As soon as I saw Torn was hurt, I switched right back," said Jak.

Ashelin considered this. "All right. Fine. But you're not allowed back in the city unless you're wearing it. It's too dangerous and we still don't know where the Acherons are." Jak reluctantly agreed. He'd try to get the most from his one day of freedom. "Keira's working on a plan to capture them. She thinks we'll have them within a few days. How do you two feel about laying low with the Lurkers until then? I think we'd all be safer and you wouldn't need the collar.” 

Jak cocked an eyebrow, surprised. No collar sounded nice. “Um... I guess that’s fine. We’ll have to ask Ludo about that. What do you think?” 

“If it keeps Jak safe, I can stay out here for a few days,” said Torn.

"Great. Make sure to conserve your batteries," Ashelin directed. "I'll keep you updated with our progress."

"Hey, Ash, one more thing before I forget," said Torn. "When we get back, we need to talk about what more Haven can do for the Lurkers. Things aren't great over here. They've been good to us and we forgot about them." Jak was impressed by Torn's concern and sincerity.

Ashelin was less impressed and more flummoxed. "We're in the middle of an energy crisis."

"Jobs, citizenship, housing. Come on, Ash. This isn't rocket science."

"You're right. We'll talk about it when you get back, but don't be surprised when I get pushback from the council."

They ended the transmission. Torn and Jak found their guns and took them back to the hut. "That's nice what you did," said Jak. "Talking to Ashelin about the Lurkers."

"It was the least I could do."

"Why would Ashelin get pushback from the city council?"

Torn opened the door back into the old hut. The fire was still going. He set his blaster by the door and sat down. "Jak, it's only been a few years since Lurkers were being captured and used as slaves by the Baron. Even while Damas was in power, people didn't like them. They acted like Lurkers were wild animals. Not everybody thinks that way and there were people trying to help them, but there was a lot of bad press that a lot of people took as gospel."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jak said shamefully. "We always assumed Lurkers were just plain evil. I wasn't some kind of hero back then. I wasn't fighting to help them. I was trying to stop Gol and Maia. We didn't really care what happened to the Lurkers."

Torn browsed through Ludo's gift basket and found some jerky to snack on. "And a lot of people today don't really care. I haven't given it a lot of thought, honestly. It wasn't part of my job. Being here though, I know that we still haven't made things right with them. Getting people on board - especially during the eco shortage - that's gonna be tough."

Jak sat down and found himself a piece of fruit he hadn't eaten since he was seventeen. It tasted like heaven. "I know Ashelin's not very popular right now. Advocating for the Lurkers might make her look even worse."

"The people trust you though," said Torn. "If you said that helping the Lurkers is a worthwhile endeavor, people would listen."

"Torn..."

Torn hadn't phrased that right. "You don't have to stay with the Freedom League or answer to Ashelin. But if this is something you care about, that's a reason to stay in Haven."

"Why do you care if I stay in Haven?" Jak asked, unknowingly wounding Torn. "If it's not for Ashelin or the League..."

"Did you ever think that I might actually be your friend?" said Torn, a verbal slap across Jak's face. "I know neither of us are exactly great on the whole 'opening up to people' front, and forgive me for showing an actual human emotion for once, but I would be bummed out about it if you left. I like having you around. Not just so you can shoot up a bunch of pirates for me, just because... I don't know. You've grown on me."

Jak set his snack down. He suddenly wasn't hungry. "Really? Even after all the shit I talk about your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, not anymore." Jak had questions, but Torn assured him they were not getting into that. "What am I to you, Jak? Am I really just the guy who orders you around? 'Cause if I am, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Torn. That's your job. I just don't have it in me anymore. I can't handle all the politics and the attention. Everyone I care about either expects something from me or doesn't have time for me," said Jak, wandering over to the window. Another Metal Head died by Menlo's security field. "In the interest of my mental health, I think I need to go away for a while, somewhere no one knows who I am. Somewhere I'd matter to people for the right reasons."

Torn took a moment before responding. Jak stood silhouetted in the window, surrounded by a sky full of stars. They couldn't see stars from the city. It was nice being away from the noise and light pollution. It was like seeing Jak in his natural environment.

"Well, you're here now. You're not obligated to do anything or make any appearances or shoot anyone."

Jak almost said, _"But you're here."_ If it were any other person, except maybe Daxter, Jak would have.

Despite the fact that Torn was Commander of the Freedom League and - until five minutes ago - the Governor's boyfriend, Jak was glad to have Torn around. Jak wanted to be alone, but not by himself. It seemed contradictory, but that's how things were with Daxter. They were alone, together. Being alone together with Torn didn't sound too bad.

"Yeah, that's true."

"So what do you want to do while we're here?" Torn asked, meeting Jak at the window.

"I remember there being a volcano somewhere along the mountain range." Jak pointed to the far left. "I'd like to see if it's still there. Wanna come with me?"

Torn shrugged and with a half-smile said, "Sounds like fun."

It was not nearly as fun when, after a filling breakfast with Elder Ludo, Torn and Jak spent several hours hiking over the mountains in search of the damned volcano. Torn was sweating. He could tell his hair was turning absolutely foul. It was already overdue for a wash when this surprise urgent mission came up. Jak had so much energy. How? Torn wasn't that much older. Five, maybe six years. He was only thirty.

 _"Oh, my god,"_ thought Torn. _"I'm thirty. Am I getting old?"_ "Shit."

"What?" asked Jak, happily wiping sweat from his brow. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Torn groaned, stretching out his back. "Just feeling my age."

Jak looked at him oddly. "Your age? You're, what, twenty-eight?"

Torn laughed, which turned into raspy cough. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Where's this volcano supposed to be? I don't know how much farther I can walk."

"It's right over this ridge... or at least it used to be."

Jak and Torn looked down into a massive crater. There wasn't an ounce of lava. It wasn't even warm. The volcano, it seemed, had gone extinct years ago. Torn looked from the crater in the earth to the craters in Jak's eyes. He was thoroughly disappointed.

"I'm sorry for making you hike all this way," said Jak.

“The view’s still nice," Torn said, giving Jak's arm a comforting nudge. "I'm glad I came along."

Jak squinted his eyes to see farther into the hole. "Wow, the Red Sage's house isn't even there anymore."

Torn screwed up his face. "The Red Eco Sage used to _live_ in the volcano?"

“Yeah," Jak sighed, explaining nothing. He sounded even more depressed than before. "I guess we can head back now.” 

"Gimme a minute. I'm still catching my breath." Torn looked over the vista, breathing in the scent of charred earth. The air was so much fresher out here. He looked at Jak, who was wistfully gazing at the snow-capped mountains. The sun lit up his eyes and the breeze was tousling his hair. This would be the perfect moment to kiss Jak, if only Jak would want Torn to kiss him.

Instead, Torn just said, “I heard there's a gondola people take up to the mountain in winter. I bet that jetboard of yours would be fun in the snow.” 

Jak laughed. “Maybe. We’ll have to come back and see.” 

“Will you still be around by then?” Torn asked hopefully.

“I’m not sure.” 

They walked back through the forested hills at dusk. The Lurkers welcomed them back. They even had dinner waiting for them. Torn listened to Jak hopelessly attempt to converse with the Lurkers in Babak. They teased Jak and he blushed. It was endlessly charming.

Then some Lurker kids lured Jak into a ball game he and Daxter used to play in Sandover Village. They didn't have a name for it, but Jak remembered the rules. Jak was good with kids. Granted, the only other kid Torn could recall Jak interacting with was his own two-year-old self. God, life was weird.

The next day, Jak took Torn over to the Precursor Basin near the village. He and Keira used to race zoomers through there in the old days. Jak’s voice turned downcast mentioning Keira. Torn did his best to distract him. They left their zoomers in Haven Forest, but Jak still had the jetboard. Doing a few flips cheered Jak right up. Torn even let Jak teach him some moves, which he enjoyed more than he cared to admit.

In the afternoon, some Lurkers loaned Jak a raft. Jak managed to coax Torn into rowing out to the sunken Precursor ruins at the reef. He wanted to see them again, but there wasn’t much to see. The sea levels had risen and the gates were rusted shut.

Torn’s foot slipped near the edge and Jak instinctively dove to catch him. Torn was more frightened by Jak’s reaction than he was by the near-fall. Jak was breathing so hard, he looked like he nearly had a heart attack.

“Sorry,” said Jak, setting Torn upright. “There used to be huge sharks out past this reef. We had to be extra careful when we went swimming.”

“What happened to the sharks?”

Jak got that glum look in his eye. “Dax and I were on a mission out at the Pumping Station. We found one washed up dead on the beach. It hadn’t been injured or anything. I think it was something in the water. I never thought I’d say this, but I’d almost be happy to see one alive.”

“Well, that’s a downer.”

“Sorry.”

Torn really needed to watch what he said. “I mean, it sucks that you had to see your home turn into this. Sandover sounds a lot better than Haven.”

“It’s not all bad,” Jak said. “Indoor plumbing? Huge improvement.”

Torn laughed. “You know, you’re pretty funny when the rat isn’t talking over you.”

Jak had to fight back a smile. “Uh, thanks. That reminds me. I should probably give him a call. He’ll want to know where we are. I ought to ask how Tess is doing too.”

“You know, I hope he’s proud of himself. It wasn’t enough taking one of my best operatives and turning her short and furry. Then he had to go and knock her up.” Torn’s nose crinkled in disgust. Jak made a similar face.

They made dinner back at the hut. Torn cooked over the fire while Jak had his call with Daxter. Jak told him all about the extinct volcano, the sunken ruins, and the new occupants of Rock Village. Then he asked about Tess.

"Oh, don't get me started," Daxter groaned. "She's been having these weird cravings. The monks put her on this expensive organic diet. They've started burning sage in the bar and it's been costing me customers!"

"I'm sorry, Dax. That really sucks."

"And then Tess's sister showed up. You know she never liked me."

Torn stoked the fire that was cooking their food. Under his breath, he said, "You turned her sister into an orange rat. I'm surprised she hasn't killed you."

"Who the hell was that?" Daxter screeched. "Torn?"

"He told you I was here."

Jak began massaging his forehead. Once Daxter and Torn got started, any other conversation was basically over. As they descended into their usual bickering, Jak heard Tess chime in behind Daxter. “Hi, Jak! Hi, Torn!” Jak said hello. Torn waved to Tess before sending another cutting remark Daxter's way. “Are you out on a mission?” 

“Sort of,” said Jak, in between insults. “We’re at the Lurker village, but the mission’s pretty much over. Now we’re just chilling out till it's safe to go home.” 

“Why wouldn't it be safe?” asked Tess. Daxter and Torn both shut up.

“Daxter didn’t tell you?” Jak answered. Jak, Torn, and Daxter took turns giving Tess the rundown on the aftermath of the incident with the Acherons.

When they were done, Tess was fit to be tied. “They’re making you do what? Torn!” 

Torn winced as if she hit him through the phone. “It was just a precaution,” Torn said. “That’s why we’re staying out here, so Jak can be safe from the Acherons without having to wear that stupid collar.” 

Tess seemed satisfied with that answer. She turned to Jak and Daxter. “Boys, do you mind if I speak with Torn privately?” They both shrugged. It didn't matter to them. Tess took Daxter’s phone and waddled into the next room with it. Torn stepped outside the hut and walked down the path a bit.

“What’s up?” Torn asked, concerned by Tess's labored breathing.

“I just needed a minute," Tess sighed. Away from Daxter, she took on a deep aura of gloom. "I don’t know if I can do this, Torn. Do you know how many kids we’re having? Three! Three, Torn! The monks are telling me that’s _normal_ for ottsels. After the delivery, I am getting my tubes tied right away. That’s if I survive. I don't know what I've gotten myself into.” Tess slowed down and started to cry. “I hope this is just the hormones making me emotional, because if not, this is really gonna suck.” 

“What’s gonna suck?” asked Torn, growing more and more concerned.

Tess looked away for a moment, wiping her eye. “What if I made a mistake?” 

“A mistake?” If she was talking about Daxter, Torn could have told her that everything had been a mistake. Tess was always headstrong and did what she wanted. Torn admired that about her.

“Becoming a Precursor sounded great at the time. Daxter and I are like gods or something." That was something Torn refused to comprehend. "Now I spend every day getting told I'm some kind of sacred vessel for the future of the Precursors. I don't know if I want to spend my life like this. Getting around takes forever now, even before the baby weight. I wish I had someone’s shoulder to ride around on. Please don’t tell Daxter any of this. He’d be crushed.” 

“Your secret’s safe with me.” 

Tess smiled warmly at him. “Thanks, Torn. I'll be fine. I just needed to vent. You know, we haven’t talked in forever. What’s new with you? How’s Ashelin?” 

Torn wasn't sure he wanted to get into the complicated details. Then again, this was Tess. If he couldn't trust her, he couldn't trust anyone. “She’s fine, but we broke up.” Tess just shook her head and smirked. “For real this time, Tess.” 

“Sure. That’s what you always say.” 

Torn was getting tired of people not taking him seriously. He was going to spill everything, but only because Tess was as trustworthy as she was infuriating. “Look, I’ll keep your secret from Daxter, if you promise not to tell him what I’m about to tell you.” 

Tess perked up her ears. This was going to be juicy. "My lips are sealed."

"I can go into more detail later, but the reason Ashelin and I broke up is... I'm gay."

Torn waited for Tess's reaction. All he got was a bemused, "Huh."

He didn't know what that meant. Tess had a way of keeping things close to the chest. It made her a good agent, but she could be hard to read as a friend. “You don’t seem very surprised.” 

Tess scratched behind her ears. “I mean, it crossed my mind, but-” 

“You knew?” 

“Not for sure!" she said, almost like she was under duress. "I just noticed that you started acting different when Jak was around. You didn’t pay Ashelin half the attention you showed him. I didn’t want to assume anything, but I thought there might be something going on there.” 

That was not an answer Torn was prepared to hear. He let out a long, weary breath. “Does anyone else know?” 

“If they do, they never told me," said Tess, trying to reassure Torn he was safe. "So, Jak just broke up with Keira. He mentioned it over breakfast, although Daxter heard him cursing and smashing things the night before. You don't still like Jak, do you?”

Torn’s stammering said everything. Tess gave him another innocent smile, the kind she had whenever she learned something new. Torn gave up trying to defend himself. “It's a bad idea. Besides, I don’t even think he likes guys."

"It doesn't have to be a bad idea. Why don't you find out?"

"How am I supposed to find that out? Just ask, apropos of nothing?” 

Tess rolled her eyes. Torn always had to overthink everything. “Tell him why you broke up with Ashelin. You don’t have to make it about him.” 

“What if he gets weird about it?” Even if Jak didn't know that Torn found him attractive, he might start to wonder. That could be the beginning of the end.

“Then I’ll kick his ass and tell him to grow up," Tess insisted, clenching her fist. "He’s your friend, Torn. If he decides to abandon you over this, he's not a friend you want to have in the first place.” 

Torn looked back up at the hut. He could barely make out Jak's silhouette in the window. He really ought to get back or else get grilled about their lengthy conversation.

"You're right. I'll tell him. Whatever happens, maybe I can finally get him out of my head." Torn and Tess said good night and he ended the transmission.


	12. Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak makes Torn go swimming with him, which leads to a few personal revelations.

The next day, Jak dragged Torn off to an undisclosed location not long after lunch. Just when Torn thought there wasn't anything else Jak could show him, he still managed to pull something out of his ass. Was Jak getting as bored as he was? Ashelin had better hurry up dealing with the Acherons, because the jungle was starting to lose its charm and the Lurkers weren't great conversation.

“Jak, where the hell are we going?” Torn asked, trailing after him.

“You’ll find out when we get there.” 

Torn was expecting more Precursor garbage or another landmark from days past. It was almost a letdown when, after trudging through the forest in the hot sun, they came upon a quiet and secluded lagoon. Jak looked so proud of himself for finding it.

“Is there something here I’m not seeing?” asked Torn, stepping into the clearing by the water.

“All that talk of swimming yesterday made me really want to hop in the water. I haven’t gone swimming for fun in years.”

It was pleasant spot. Torn would give it that. There was a blanket of grass he could nap on. The lagoon was full of blooming lily pads and, if he crouched, he could see a waterfall past the low-hanging trees.

"All right. While you do that, I'll just-" Torn turned and nearly jumped when he saw Jak start disrobing. He quickly averted his eyes. It wasn't for the sake of Jak’s modesty. Jak clearly didn’t care about that. Torn just didn’t want Jak to catch him staring. "Sweet Mar."

There was a splash that rained down on Torn's boots. Jak had landed in the water. It was safe to look again, or so Torn thought. Most of Jak’s body was obscured by water, but his long hair and toned chest were both dripping wet and practically glittering in the sun. Torn's throat was getting parched.

Jak started swimming laps around the lagoon. As he swam by, Torn caught a unexpected glimpse of smooth, round flesh. Checking Jak’s trail of discarded clothes, his underwear was lying on the ground right where he must have leapt in.

Torn gulped. “Oh, _fuck me. He’s naked.”_ He looked away again before Jak did something as brazen as attempt a backstroke.

Jak paused at the far end. Torn was just standing on the rocks, acting like he had a headache. Was he embarrassed or something? Jak knew he was being more reckless than usual, Haven City having exhausted his remaining fucks.

Torn didn't really do reckless. Jak and Daxter's impulsive approach to life seemed to confound him more often than not. Jak swam back over, trying to keep his lower body covered for Torn's comfort.

"Are you just gonna stand there or you gonna get in?" Jak asked, treading water.

Torn could have choked. Get in the water? With Jak? Naked? Torn loved and hated everything about this.

“I don’t know about this water, man," said Torn, looking for any plausible way out. "My hair already gets kinda gross if it doesn’t dry right. Did you know about this place beforehand?"

“Daxter and I went swimming all the time when we were younger,” said Jak, now directly below him. "We had to find places where sharks wouldn't get us."

 _“Never thought I’d be jealous of Daxter.”_

Jak splashed Torn, soaking his feet again. “Just get in the water. Or are you really gonna just watch me swim all day?” 

Honestly, Torn could watch Jak swim around like that for hours. That was sort of the problem. He’d probably be more conspicuous if he didn’t play along though. At least, that's what Torn told himself to feel like less of a creep.

" _I guess I’m doing this,_ " Torn thought, sucking in a breath. He sat down on a rock and began undoing his hair ties. “Don't wait up," he said to Jak. "This is gonna take me a minute.” 

Jak watched intently as Torn unrolled each lock of auburn hair. As they slowly came loose, Jak could see just how long Torn’s hair actually was. It rested on his shoulders, gently curling at the end. Torn tossed his hair and ran his fingers through it, undoing any remaining separation. 

He started removing his clothes, but Jak was still transfixed by Torn’s newly freed mane. It looked really nice when it was down. It was a little grungy after their trek through the jungle, but it still had a silky shine to it. Jak didn’t have long to enjoy it. Something else drew his attention.

Torn peeled his shirt off, showing off his chest and arms. The sun lit his pale body right up. Jak would have made a joke about it, but he got sidetracked looking at Torn's physique. He never knew just how far Torn's tattoos spread across his frame. Jak traced every ridge with his eyes, all the while Torn struggled to extricate himself from his shoes.

“Turn around,” Torn directed, bringing Jak back to the present. He had his hands on his belt buckle. He cut quite a figure standing above Jak, very commanding. Jak always liked that tone of authority, even if it did occasionally cramp his style.

“Huh?” 

“If I’m doing this, you don’t get to look.” 

Torn was getting naked with him. That was slightly unexpected. Well, Torn probably didn't want to walk home in wet underwear either. He complied and heard the buckle hit the stone ground.

 _"Am I really getting in the water with him?"_ Torn thought, looking down at the water. The breeze tickled his bare skin. _"What the hell."_

Jak heard Torn's feet smack the earth as he got a running start. Torn cannon-balled into the water, splashing the back of Jak's head. He surfaced with his dark tresses plastered against his face. He pushed his hair back and looked at Jak, wiping the water out of his eyes.

“Ya happy?” asked Torn, starting to tread water.

“Yeah, I am.” Jak smiled, though he thought maybe he shouldn't.

Jak never saw Torn with his hair down before, not even to retie it. He wasn’t sure how often Torn got to shower while they were in the Underground. Maybe he used dry shampoo. Seeing Torn with his hair undone made the whole thing feel very intimate. For a moment, Jak forgot they were even naked.

Ever the pragmatist, Torn decided to take the opportunity to actually bathe. He stood underneath the waterfall and rinsed out his hair. He scrubbed at his sweaty underarms and, if Jak saw what he thought he did, his crotch. After their hike, they were both pretty gross. Jak smelled underneath his arm and decided he'd wash when Torn was done. 

Jak lost track of how long he'd been staring. He’d never gotten to see Torn’s body before. He was slender but covered in lean muscle. The tattoos continued all the way to his back. Jak followed them like a map, knowing full well he shouldn't be looking at him. Why was he looking in the first place?

The slightest flex of Torn’s arms recaptured Jak's attention. It was a feeling Jak didn't completely recognize. Then Jak got a different feeling. A very strange, very familiar feeling. Jak looked down.

 _“Well, that’s new.”_

Jak looked up again. Torn was returning. The water was right at his hips. He threw back his hair again. If he kept doing that, Jak was going to lose his mind. Jak thanked his lucky stars that the water was covering up his legs. He swam further away and prayed Torn didn't follow.

“Mind turning around again?” Torn asked, wanting to get out of the water. Jak obeyed. If he beheld the entirety of Torn’s body, he didn’t know what might happen. This was uncharted territory and Jak was not ready to explore it.

Jak needed to think about something utterly unsexy before he could get out of the water. The usual things weren't working. Samos. Daxter and Tess kissing. He really needed to pull out the big guns. Krew. Krew’s bloated, dead body seconds before it blew up. It made Jak slightly ill, but it did the trick. Hopefully Torn was getting dressed, otherwise it might not work for long. 

Jak swam over to the waterfall and scrubbed the remaining sweat off of himself. He would have killed for soap. He stole glances back at Torn, who was lying in the sun in his underpants. Jak had some bad ideas in his life, but taking Torn to go swimming may have been his worst one yet.

As Jak rinsed out his hair beneath the roar of the water, he whispered, "No. This is not happening. There's no way in hell."

The longer he repeated it, the surer Jak was that he was lying to himself. This wasn't a new feeling. It was just stronger and more in his face than usual. He caught himself looking at Torn before, not really knowing why. Now he knew. He couldn't pretend it wasn't there or rationalize it away.

Jak dreaded the thought of climbing naked out of the water and grabbing his shorts, but he didn't have another option. He already demonstrated brazen shamelessness. Getting suddenly shy would be weird.

Torn was resting his eyes on the grass. Jak seized the opportunity to sneak over to his jacket and dry himself, before slipping his underwear back on. With his loins safely covered, Jak breathed a sigh of relief.

Hesitantly, Jak stole another look at Torn. He checked out his body again, just to make sure that feeling wasn't a fluke. He couldn't be attracted to Torn. He just hadn't gotten laid in a while. Maybe some part of Jak's brain saw Torn's hair and mistook him for a girl. If Jak liked men, he would have known it by now, right?

Torn had the right idea, drying off in the sun. Jak lied down on the grass next to him, disturbing Torn's attempted nap. "Don't mind me," Jak said. "Just drying off."

Torn stretched and yawned. He shut his eyes again. "Don't worry about it. This has been nice. I haven't had the chance to nap in months." Jak wasn't surprised. Torn had a rough job.

Jak's finger accidentally brushed a lock of Torn's hair resting freely on the grass. He felt a strange urge to play with it, which creeped the hell out of him. Still, Jak was curious about it. Maybe if he could get Torn talking, he could listen instead of touch. 

“Can I ask you a question?” said Jak. Torn hummed a yes. “Why do you wear your hair up like that? Wasn’t that a Krimzon Guard thing?” 

Torn didn't open his eyes to answer. “Yeah, guards with long hair were required to roll it up. Either that or cut it. Ashelin kept it up until she was appointed governor. I think she just liked the look.” 

“Why do you though? It seems like it would be hard to maintain.” 

Torn shrugged. “It is, but it was good for tactical purposes in the Underground and in the war. I guess I’m just used to it. I do most of my work behind a desk now. I don’t really need to keep tying it back.” 

“It looks nice loose,” said Jak, touching the very tip of a strand. He saw almost the entirety of Torn's body, but somehow his hair was the most erotic part of him.

Torn got a fluttery feeling in his stomach, hearing Jak pay him that kind of compliment. He opened one eye to see him. “Really?” 

Jak pulled back his hand. “Yeah. You should keep it like that.”

Torn smiled, his one open eye looking more like a wink. "Maybe I will."

His smile was so slight, the barest curve. The sweetness in it stirred something in Jak he couldn't ignore. He wanted Torn. He had for a while. It wasn't love, maybe an odd intermingling of friendship and lust. It was real though, and Jak spent too long trying to find himself to ignore himself when he actually surfaced.

After a while, Torn and Jak put the rest of their clothes back on and made their way back to the village. It was a gorgeous afternoon and the Lurkers were having a cookout in front of the rocks. The young Lurkers were playing their ball game and they asked Jak to join them. Torn took Jak's coat and let him run off to play.

An older Lurker woman offered Torn a plate. He got in line and dished up. He found a quiet spot to sit and eat, watching Jak bounce the ball on his knees from the shade of an old tree.

"Showoff," said Torn under his breath, somewhere between charmed and annoyed. Someone nearby cleared their throat. Elder Ludo had joined him watching the game.

"Your _rakasta_ is very popular in the village," said Ludo, nibbling on a roasted flut-flut kebab. "We've never had humans stay with us like this, but the other Lurkers like having him around."

"What about me?" asked Torn, puzzled by the way Ludo referred to Jak.

"They don't like you as much," Ludo said bluntly. "But Jak likes you, so you can't be all bad."

Torn didn't know how to respond to that. "Thanks."

"Jak is a good man. He didn't say so, but Brutter told me that Jak was the hero from the old texts, the one who carried the Precursor on his shoulder. He is humble and decent. That's a hard quality to find in men like him."

Torn had to agree. "Jak's one of a kind."

"You don't need to tell me. You're very lucky, you know, to have someone like Jak care so much for you."

Ludo was getting dangerously close to Torn's little secret. Surely Jak would never care for him that way. "That word you used before. What does it mean exactly?"

" _Rakasta?_ In our language, it means something like 'partner' or 'confidante,'" explained Ludo. That wasn't so bad, a pretty neutral term for someone. "However, it's also often used to mean 'beloved.'"

"Jak and I aren't like that," said Torn, trying not to speak too loudly. "We're close, I guess but-"

One of the kids kicked the ball in Torn's direction. Jak launched himself headlong toward him and caught it. Flat on the ground, he looked up at Torn with a stupid grin on his face. It was the purest, most sincere smile Torn had ever seen from Jak. The sun lit up his eyes. Everything about him was warm and peaceful. This was the person Jak used to be, the person Jak thought he lost.

 _"Man, Keira made a big mistake,"_ thought Torn, smiling back at him.

Jak laughed and stood to his feet. His pants were covered in grass stains. Jak ran back to rejoin the game. His laughter was like music. That was the moment Torn knew with certainty that he had fallen hopelessly, irrevocably in love with Jak. 

"You're not like that?" said Elder Ludo, having watched their wordless interaction. "That's a shame. That's all right though. It's a versatile word."

Elder Ludo patted Torn on the shoulder and left him alone with his meal and his thoughts. Torn set his plate aside, not hungry anymore. He just sat on the cool ground, soaking in reality.

Torn was in love with Jak. It wasn't lust. It wasn't a crush. Torn absolutely adored him. Either his life was over or it was finally beginning. More likely the former, considering Jak was leaving once the Acherons were destroyed. Torn had never felt his heart swell only to be crushed so quickly.


	13. The Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gol and Maia Acheron come to attack the Lurker village, but Jak and the others are more than ready for them.

Later that evening, Torn was trying in vain to retie his hair. The mirror in the hut was broken, so it wasn’t easy. He usually went to a stylist to get the locks properly separated and tied. He knew the process, but he just couldn't see his hands work. He tossed the hair ties aside and huffed. 

“Something wrong?” asked Jak, who was browsing through an old text he borrowed from Ludo. Jak was attempting to translate it, but he wasn’t making much headway. 

Torn grabbed one hair tie and pulled his hair back in one bunch. “Nothing, I just can’t get my hair back the way it was.” He tied it in a messy bun, letting a few strands fall in his face. 

Jak bit his lip. It wasn’t a bad look on Torn. “I could try it.” 

“It’s pretty complicated,” said Torn, not sure Jak was up to the task. 

Never one to back down from a challenge, Jak sat down behind Torn. “I can figure it out. Just tell me what to do.” Jak had to lie very hard to convince himself he didn’t just want to be closer to Torn. 

“All right.” Torn undid the tie and shook his hair out, the sight of which nearly knocked Jak over. This was probably another bad idea. Too late now. “Give it a shot.” 

Torn gave Jak intricate instructions on how to segment and tie the hair, which Jak ended up failing miserably at. He sat back and looked at his work. He was only half finished, but Jak knew this was going to be a disaster if he continued. 

“On second thought, maybe you should wait,” Jak said, carefully taking out the ties he’d already placed. “I don’t think this is gonna work.” 

“Thanks for trying,” said Torn, trying not to grunt while Jak tugged at his hair. He was glad it was over, because with every clumsy pull, Torn couldn’t help imagining Jak pulling his hair in a very different scenario. That's something he'd take to his grave.

Jak sat back and looked at Torn’s head. He had an idea. “You know, I could always just braid it.” 

Torn tried not to laugh. “You want to braid my hair?” Ashelin was right. This was turning into a sleepover very quickly.

“I used to braid Keira’s hair all the time,” said Jak. “Come on. I’m bored.” 

Torn had his hair pulled back, ready to put it back in its bun. He let it fall. “All right. Have at it.” 

Jak quickly got to work putting Torn's hair into a compact, practical braid. That's what Jak did for Keira whenever she needed to work in the garage. As he laid one lock of hair over the other, Jak began feeling a bit bad about it. As a kid, braiding Keira’s hair had always been a pretty transparent ploy to spend time with her. Not that she ever minded, of course. Now here was Jak doing the same damn thing with Torn.

He wanted to explore these feelings he was having. It was all so new and intimidating. He didn’t understand where it all came from. All Jak knew was that it was undeniably real. He felt guilty making Torn the object of this new phase he was in. He just wouldn't tell him. Torn liked women anyway. What would he want with Jak?

"So, you used to do this for Keira, huh?" Torn asked.

"Yeah," Jak answered, trying to focus on braiding. "When she tested out zoomers, she didn't like her hair flying in her face. According to her, I'm pretty good at it."

"Just don't make it look too girly, all right? I might have to work like this." They both laughed, then fell into uncomfortable silence. Torn said the most obvious thing to keep the conversation moving. "I'm sorry that you broke up, by the way. Have you been holding up okay?"

Jak didn't want to talk about that, but he did want to keep talking to Torn. "I've been up and down lately. It's been nice getting out of town. I think it's cleared my head a lot."

"You were having a lot of fun earlier," said Torn, recalling how much Jak had been beaming. He finally felt like he was getting to know the real Jak. "Is this what things were like back home? I know it's not your village, but it seems like getting to see your old stomping grounds has done you some real good."

Jak's hand slipped. He screwed up the braid. "It has. At least, I think so. We'll see when we get back to Haven."

"For what it's worth, I think Keira was wrong."

"Huh?"

Torn turned his head toward Jak just slightly, until he felt the resistance of his hair in Jak's hands. "I may not have known you when you were growing up, but I don't think you lost that part of you. I'm pretty sure I saw some of it today."

"Really?" asked Jak, disarmed. Torn wasn't usually that emotionally intelligent. Neither was Jak. It was an odd moment, made odder by Jak continuing to style Torn's hair. He really wanted to change the subject. Dwelling on Keira hurt too much. "I know it's none of my business, but what happened with Ashelin? It didn't have anything to do with me, did it? Not to insert myself into your problems, but the timing sure was interesting."

Here was an opportunity. If Torn wanted to tell Jak, this was a perfectly natural time. Torn took a deep breath. He could do this. "It doesn't have to do with the whole mess at the press conference, but it does sort of have to do with you. I just kept thinking about what Keira said to you."

"What Keira said?"

"You know, about waiting for a time that wasn't going to come. I had been meaning to break things off with Ashelin for a while, but there was never a good time. Then we talked over at the Naughty Ottsel and I thought, 'Fuck it. I'm doing it tonight.' I flew over to her place and ended it."

Jak finished the braid. He decided to leave some of it loose. It wasn't quite as tactical, but Torn's job wasn't usually in combat. Plus, it looked a bit more stylish. "Wow. Just like that?" he asked, slipping a hair tie around the end. "Why though? You always seemed... I guess 'happy' isn't the right word."

"I just realized we had an irreconcilable difference that we needed to address. It was best for both of us." Jak passed Torn a fragment of the broken mirror so he could look. "Nice work. I like it."

"Thanks," said Jak. Torn caught his smile in his reflection. He'd do just about anything for that smile. It didn't last though. "What was the big issue? Did one of you want kids and the other didn't?"

Torn set down the mirror. He shut his eyes and tried to collect himself. It was a simple answer to a simple question. "It's nothing like that. The truth is-"

The communicator on the table started buzz. Light flashed against the wall. Torn was saved for the time being. He got up to respond. It was Ashelin. He pushed the button and her face appeared.

"Torn!" said Ashelin, bursting to life in front of them. "Where's Jak?"

"He's right here." Jak waved and said hello. "What's going on? Did you find them?"

"That's the good news," Ashelin told them. "The bad news is, when we finally got a lock on them, they were headed in your direction."

Torn and Jak looked to each other and had the same thought. "The Lurkers."

Ashelin dispatched two helicarriers carrying Freedom League soldiers to their location. They'd be there shortly to assist with the Acherons. Before they arrived, Jak and Torn needed to alert Elder Ludo. The Lurkers needed to get inside and try to keep from falling under Maia's sway. That reminded Torn - Jak needed the collar.

"Jak, I hate to do this to you," said Torn, fishing the collar out of his bag. He presented it to Jak to willingly place around his neck. "If for no other reason, do it for the Lurkers. We don't know what could happen."

Despite sending Torn an ugly look, Jak took the collar and fastened it around his neck. It locked in place. Hopefully, it would do its job even under Maia's influence. They quickly grabbed their guns and bolted out the door down to the vestibule beneath the village.

After alerting Captain Voda to rally the village guards, Jak and Torn raced to the top of the stone tower. They didn't have time to waste knocking and burst right on into Elder Ludo's hut. They found him like before, reading and drinking tea. He asked them why they were in such a panic.

"The Dark Ones are coming," said Jak ominously. "The Lurkers they brainwashed must have told them how to find you. I don't think the security grid will hold them. The Freedom League is on its way."

Ludo didn't look scared, but he wasn't about to trust the safety of his village to the Freedom League. He sounded an alarm and told every Lurker to stay indoors. If the squad on the ground was compromised, they were not to lower the elevator for them. The Acherons could wait though. They could wait for days, long enough for the Lurkers to run out of food.

Jak turned to Torn. He whispered, "I think I'll need to create a distraction. Maybe the Lurkers can escape into the forest."

"Are you crazy? What are you going to do against them? You've only got your blaster and you can't go dark," Torn said, pacing around in frustration. "You shouldn't have wasted your light eco on me. We're doing this together, all right? You and me." Jak relayed the plan to Elder Ludo. When the Acherons arrived, Jak and Torn would be waiting.

They stood outside the Lurker village, which had dimmed all its lights to avoid detection. Jak kept his eyes peeled. Gol and Maia could come from any direction. Through his binoculars, Torn spotted something coming out of the trees. It was a Lurker. He looked awfully familiar. When he reached the village, he called out back to the forest. The trees began glowing violet. The Acherons were coming.

Torn got into position in the trees with his gun. They didn’t have to defeat the Acherons. They only needed to keep them distracted until the Freedom League arrived. Torn wasn’t sure what the Freedom League would do against two eco-phantoms, but he trusted Ashelin had a plan. 

Jak and Torn's only task was to split Gol and Maia up, and to lure Maia as far away from the village as possible. Jak would take Maia. Torn would distract Gol. Easy enough.

The purple light grew brighter until the shapes of the Acheron siblings, even bigger than before, emerged from the trees. Torn took aim and waited for Jak to call them over. The Acherons followed the Lurkers they'd enchanted over to the tower of rock.

"It's just as I remembered," said Gol, examining the outside.

"I'm almost glad Klaww didn't destroy it," Maia remarked. She backed up to address the entire village. "Lurkers, your Queen has returned. Come serve us as your ancestors did."

There was a high whistling sound that came from somewhere outside the clearing. The frequency was annoying and slightly painful, but Jak and Torn could handle it. The Lurkers guarding the village had a different reaction. They dropped their weapons and flocked to Gol and Maia, who awaited them with open arms.

Jak knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of the village fell victim to whatever power Maia had over them. He needed to intervene.

With his gun, he took aim and shot Maia straight in the face. The bullet pierced her eco form and flew into the forest. It didn't hurt her, but it sure aggravated her.

"Who's there?" Maia barked, whipping around to see her assailant.

“Gol! Maia!” Jak called. “Over here!” 

The Acherons fixed their eyes on Jak. “Jak, what are you doing here?” Gol asked in a friendly tone, curiously drifting over. “Where's your furry friend? You didn’t flay him and the others alive, now did you?” 

“They’re alive. No thanks to you,” said Jak, painfully recalling the incident on Misty Island. “Daxter had a previous engagement.” 

Maia snickered, following her brother. “So he finally found a higher calling than warming your shoulder? I’m so happy for him.” 

Jak seethed, which was just the reaction Maia was hoping for. He couldn't let them make him angry. If the collar failed, keeping his temper was all he had.

"The Lurkers can wait." Maia reached out and lifted Jak into the air. “Let’s try our little experiment again, shall we?” She flicked her finger, fully expecting Jak’s claws to come popping out. He grunted in pain, but the collar kept the eco under control. “That’s odd.” She tried it a few times to no avail.

Maia already had Jak in her clutches. _"New plan,"_ thought Torn. He would take Maia. She was too dangerous to allow close to Jak. Jak could deal with Gol instead. 

From his vantage point, Torn took aim at Maia. It wouldn't hurt her, but at least it would give Jak the chance to run. Torn pulled the trigger. Maia fell back when the bullet hit her face. Jak dropped to the ground and onto his back. After a momentary daze, he started running. 

"Who's shooting at us?" Maia roared. “Gol, stop him! Let me deal with the Lurkers. They’ve got more fight in them than they used to.” 

Maia followed the path of the bullet to Torn's hiding place. He tried to stealthily move to a new location, but his foot got caught on a vine. His ankle twisted. It hurt like hell and Torn fell to his knees. Maia reached down with her massive hand and ripped away the foliage covering him. Somehow, her eyeless glowing visage managed to convey surprise. 

“You’re no Lurker. You’re one of Jak’s new friends,” Maia cooed. She smiled mockingly at him. “Are you his new Daxter? You definitely have a way of getting on my nerves.”

Maia collected a ball of dark energy in her hand. Torn struggled to get away. His ankle was still caught and aching. He braced for impact and, most likely, death.

Torn heard a brief screech. When he opened his eyes, Maia was staring at him with her face buried in the dirt. Something crackled as she squirmed there. The eco that comprised her body was hardening. It spread until Maia was completely frozen solid, immobile. 

From behind Maia stepped a Freedom League soldier accompanied by Keira. He was holding a large foaming gun and she was taking readings from a device with a stick. She waved it over Maia’s crystallizing body.

“Worked like a charm,” Keira said proudly, happy with her results. "Are you okay, Torn?"

“Yeah, twisted my ankle is all. What the hell did you do to her?” asked Torn, untangling the vine around his foot. 

“No ‘thanks for saving my life?'” Keira asked, hands on hips. Torn wasn't in the mood for jokes. “It’s just eco-freeze. It should keep her out of commission until we get her back to the lab. Where's Gol?” 

Torn stood to his feet and pointed toward the forest, still breathless. “He followed Jak that way. Wait, where are the Lurkers? Maia got to a few of them.”

"They disappeared into the forest when Maia went down," said Keira. "Some guards are out looking for them, but I don't think we're gonna find them."

Torn grabbed his gun and limped in Jak's direction. Keira held him back. "You need to sit. We'll take care of Jak and Gol, okay?"

"Fine. Just hurry up," Torn said tersely. He sat down on a nearby rock and watched as two guards levitated Maia's contracted eco shape into some kind of glass holding pod. _"So that's what they've been up to while we were gone."_

He took a few deep breaths. His foot was guaranteed to hurt for a couple of days, which was frustrating. It was a relief knowing Jak was safe. He could handle Gol until Keira showed up with the guards.

While Torn caught his breath, Ashelin appeared at his side. "Hey," she said, getting Torn's attention.

"Hey," he replied. A lot had happened in a short amount of time. Words failed. "Thanks for... Thanks for the assist."

Ashelin sat down beside him. "No problem. Thanks for being good bait for the Acherons."

"Bait? What do you mean, bait?"

"I'm kidding," said Ashelin. "You always take everything so seriously. You had to know there was the possibility of the Acherons showing up. If they did come for Jak, it was good having him out of the city. And if they came for the Lurkers, it was good having Jak around."

Torn gave Ashelin a stern look. "Don't tell Jak you planned on him pitching in here. That's a sure-fire way to piss him off and I don't want to deal with that."

Speaking of Jak, he came around the bend only slightly damaged by his encounter with Gol. He was joined by Keira and a few guards levitating Gol's frozen body. They put him into a container alongside Maia and sealed the carrier doors.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Jak," said Keira, giving him a big hug.

Jak missed Keira and he wanted the embrace to last, but it was quick and sisterly, not what Jak was hoping for.

"Oh, Jak, I'd like you to meet Soren," Keira said, introducing him to the man holding the eco-freeze gun. "He's a friend I made at the eco conference."

He was a handsome man about Jak's age with light blue hair and a bright smile. He held out his hand for Jak to shake. Jak did so very hesitantly. Keira was being awfully friendly with a man Jak never met, and it set him on edge.

"It's nice to meet you, Lieutenant Retter," said Soren. "Soren Nova, at your service."

"Thanks, but it's just Jak now," Jak replied. "Nice to meet you too."

Keira sensed the awkwardness and cut back in. "He flew here from Aeropa last week. He's got a lot of great ideas for how we can maximize our eco efficiency."

She sounded really excited by that. Jak wished he'd been able to make Keira half as enthusiastic about his interests. Keira was a very cerebral person. Jak loved that about her, but he always felt like he was pulling her away from her fixations. Here she was now talking about Soren the way she talked about Precursor tech. It was troubling, to say the least.

"You must be tired," said Keira. "You and Torn should get some rest. We can talk after we get back to Haven."

That plan quickly fell apart, because it ended up being Keira and Soren that Jak and Torn would be sharing a helicarrier with. Ashelin stayed behind with some guards to talk to Elder Ludo about securing the Lurker village and finding the Lurkers who Maia managed to bewitch.

Jak said a quick goodbye to Ludo and their new Lurker friends before gathering his things at the hut and returning to the carrier for departure. He sat down next to Torn, across from Keira and Soren.

Compared to them, Jak and Torn looked like absolute messes. Even after their bath in the lagoon, they were covered in fresh dirt and scratches. Their clothes were stained and, in the sterility of the helicarrier, they were even more aware of how much they smelled.

"You both look like you've had quite the adventure," said Keira charitably.

Jak and Torn just groaned. On the flight back to Haven, Jak passed out on Torn's shoulder. For the sake of those around them, Torn pretended to be irritated. He felt a deep well of depression setting in.

These past few days with Jak had been wonderful, but now they were returning to regular life. If Jak had his way, soon he'd be leaving Torn's life forever. That thought, previously agonizing, was now unbearable. Torn finally saw Jak, peeling back the layers of bitterness and resentment that obscured him. Haven City was only going to put his walls back up.

Torn had two options. He could allow Jak to leave, suffering in noble silence. He could also selfishly try to make Jak stay in Haven, where he'd never truly feel like himself. Either choice seemed extremely shitty. Torn pushed them from his mind and just enjoyed Jak's head resting on his shoulder.


	14. Voulez-Vous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx invites Jak and Torn out for a fun night on the town. Jak gets to explore some new feelings, leading to some jealousy from Torn.

Days later, Jak was staring deeply into two massive tubes. Inside them floated Gol and Maia, like the goop in two giant purple lava lamps. Their faces snarled at Jak, but like animals in cages, they could only restlessly claw at their containers while others looked on in mild amusement. 

Jak wasn’t at Freedom League Headquarters for the Acherons though. He was there for a very important meeting regarding the fate of Dead Town. Now that Gol and Maia were safely contained, other city plans could proceed as usual. The demolition of Dead Town had been rescheduled for next week and Ashelin called everyone together to discuss. 

“Does anyone have any questions before we get started?” she asked, clicking her pen.

“I’ve got a question,” said Jak, raising his hand. “Why am I even here?” 

“Yeah!” chimed Daxter. “I’ve got a girlfriend at home carrying three kids and a bar full of monks chanting and scaring off my customers! Let’s make it snappy.” 

Ashelin pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “I asked you all to come in because we’re demolishing Dead Town and Torn informed me that place has a special significance to you. Samos, your hut is coming down during the demolition. If you want, we could try to move it elsewhere.” 

“No, that’s all right,” said Samos. “I’ve already gone and collected anything worth keeping. It was a good home, but you can feel free to tear it down.” 

Ashelin made a note of that. “Keira?” she asked. 

Keira sat next to her father, visibly uncomfortable as she recalled Sandover. “I never went to see what became of Sandover after we left. Based on Jak's description, I thought it would hurt too much. I think... I think I'd rather remember it the way it was, rather than the way it is.” 

Ashelin nodded sympathetically. “I understand. Jak? Daxter? Any thoughts?” 

Jak didn't get the privilege of remembering the old Sandover. He had the current picture burned into his brain. Samos's hut was the only thing standing and it had fallen into intense disrepair. There was nothing of value inside it other than memories. Daxter didn’t care much for the place. Most of his memories there consisted of Samos yelling at him. Jak wasn’t ready to let go just yet. 

“I’d like to see it one more time,” said Jak, trying not to choke up. “Just for old times’ sake.”

"Me too," said Torn, not explaining why. "Just to walk around for a while."

Samos, Keira, and Daxter excused themselves. They didn't need to stay if they didn't care about the demolition. Jak wished he had their peace about it. They had all moved on, but Jak still felt caught somewhere between the old Sandover and nowhere in particular. It was his tether, and soon it would be gone.

Keira got a call on her way out the door. "Hello? Oh hi, Soren! No, I'm not busy." Jak saw red, but he told himself to breathe. They were colleagues. There was no reason to get upset. He tried thinking of a time Keira sounded that happy to hear from him. His memory went straight back to Sandover again.

“So, once Torn and Jaky-Boy get the chance to look around a bit, that’s when I get to blow the place sky-fuckin'-high?” said Jinx, who was smoking over in the corner. He was just a little too eager for Jak's taste.

“Yes, Mr. Demolare, that’s your cue,” said Ashelin tiredly. “Try not to release any ancient spirits this time.” 

The meeting wrapped up fairly quickly. They probably could have held it over the phone, as Daxter was keen to point out. Keira and Samos stayed behind to discuss plans for destroying the Acherons, which was so far proving to only irritate the monsters. Jak didn’t need to be around for that, so he and Daxter made themselves scarce. 

On the way out, Jak ran into Torn and Jinx conversing outside. The look on Torn’s face told Jak that Jinx was holding him verbally hostage. Daxter needed a ride back to Tess, but Jak figured he could take a moment to rescue Torn. 

“Listen, Torn, I’m sorry to hear about you and Ashelin,” said Jinx loudly. “How long do you think you’ll be split up this time? D'you know if Ashelin is looking to date anyone else by any chance?” 

Jinx laughed heartily and smacked Torn's back. Torn grit his teeth and clenched his fist. If Jak let this go on longer, he might need to save Jinx from Torn. “Jak! Daxter! There you guys are! How's life? Last time I saw ya, we barely got to talk.” 

Daxter crawled up onto Jak’s shoulder. “Life’s good. We actually need to get going though. Tess is waiting for us back at the Ottsel. Drop by anytime, preferably with money!” Daxter tugged on Jak’s ear to tell him it was time to go. 

“What about you, Jak?" said Jinx. "I saw your interview with Pecker the other night. You’ve really been put through the ringer lately. Sorry about you and Keira.” 

“It's for the best. Look, Jinx. I just need to talk to Torn about something in his office,” Jak lied. The slight smirk on his face told Torn he was sparing him from an unbearable conversation. Jinx failed to notice. 

Jinx wasn’t quite done with them though. “You know, we should all hang out sometime. Are you guys doing anything this weekend?” 

“The monks have me and Tess doing prenatal yoga, so I’m afraid I’m all booked up,” Daxter was happy to tell him. Daxter would rather eat a bowl of thumbtacks than spend time with Jinx. 

“What about you, Jak? There's this new club that just opened in New Haven. It’s supposed to be a real cool joint. Who knows? You might even meet somebody.” 

That seemed like a nice idea. Jak needed somebody who could get his mind off Keira, and Jinx seemed like a decent wingman. He really needed to divert attention away from Torn too. Between lusting after Torn and being depressed about Keira, Jak was a fucking mess. He thought getting away from him would do the trick, but even back at the Ottsel, it was consuming him. 

“Yeah. Sure, I’ll come,” said Jak, almost certain he’d regret it. 

Torn pricked up his ears. Jak did not just agree to join Jinx on his quest to get drunk and laid in New Haven. That was unacceptable. Torn had never been the jealous type, but he’d never had someone to truly get jealous over. Now that he’d found Jak, the thought of someone touching him turned his stomach. 

“Me too,” said Torn. “I don’t have any plans.” He did have one plan, one greedy, selfish plan. That was to keep Jak occupied and away from any foolishness Jinx could dream up. Knowing Jak though, he’d be up for pretty much anything. 

Jinx was ecstatic. “Great! I’ll shoot you both a message later and we’ll iron out the details. Oh, and Jak?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Sorry in advance for blowing up what's left of your hometown,” Jinx said, walking backwards into the war room. "I feel kinda bad about it."

Jak pursed his lips. "Don't mention it." They waved goodbye to each other while Torn and Daxter happily watched Jinx leave. It seemed like they finally found someone who annoyed them more than each other.

That weekend, Torn was standing in the bathroom at The Caracat Club, inspecting his reflection. He already checked and double-checked for items in his teeth. His sense of smell was too weak to check his breath. Torn looked for any flyaway hairs. Since the last time he saw Jak, he'd gone in and gotten his hair fixed. The braid was cute, but Torn felt a bit unprofessional walking into work with it. He kept a narrower braid in with the rest of his locks. It was a nice touch.

Torn left the bathroom and went to go find Jinx. The club was filling up with people. They were dancing and drinking and being overwhelmingly loud. Torn was in the foulest mood, but he tried to put on a happy face. While Torn was going to wait for Jak before he started drinking, Jinx did not have the same qualms. He was chatting up some woman at the bar and doing shots.

_I got appointments, work I have to do,_   
_Keeping me so busy all the day through._   
_They're the things that keep me from thinking of you._   
_Oh baby, I miss you so. I know I'm never gonna make it._   
_Oh, I'm so restless. I don't care what I say_   
_And I lose my temper ten times a day._   
_Still, it's even worse when the night's on its way._   
_It's bad, oh, so bad._

"Torn, there you are!" said Jinx, waving him over. "Come on over and do a shot with us!"

"I think I'll pass, Jinx," Torn answered, resting against the bar next to him.

"Come on," Jinx goaded him. "We're here to have fun, remember? If you're worried about driving, just call a taxi."

Torn knew Jinx wasn't going to let up until he had at least one drink. "Fine. One drink."

Jinx ordered another around of shots for them. They were an electric green color. Torn didn't know what was in them and he didn't ask. He just slammed it back when prompted and endured the burn that followed.

Jinx's new friend - Sky was her name - got up to use the ladies' room. Torn took her place on the bar stool, feeling the effects almost immediately. He set his elbow on the bar and massaged his head.

"I know we just got here and everything," Jinx noted, looking at Torn's morose expression, "but you don't look like you're having fun."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Torn said to him with a palpable layer of snark. "Sorry. I don't really like loud music. It's a little overstimulating."

"I'm sure glad we came to a nightclub then," Jinx shot back at him. "Maybe try having a little fun while we're here? Talk to someone. Ask someone to dance."

Torn was not about to do that. "I don't dance."

"Well, fuck me then. That's the last time I take you anywhere."

"How the hell am I supposed to talk to anyone when the music's so fucking loud? I can barely hear you and you're louder than a- Jak!"

Torn looked to his left and saw Jak coming through the door. He gave his jacket to the woman at the coat check. He was looking very handsome, more so than usual. He'd gotten a haircut and was wearing a casual blue blazer that showed off his frame quite nicely. It may have been the alcohol, but one could easily have knocked Torn over with a feather. Jinx waved him while Torn struggled to speak.

"Hey, Jaky-Boy!" Jinx greeted, pulling Jak into a hug. Judging by Jak's face, it wasn't entirely wanted. "Glad you could make it!"

"Hey, Jinx," Jak said, looking suffocated. He made eye contact with Torn while trapped in Jinx's arms. "Hey, Torn."

Torn was looking particularly stylish that evening. He had ditched the braid Jak gave him, which was slightly disappointing, but his new look wasn't quite as plain and straightforward as his old one. It was like someone actually considered form and not just function. The process must have been long and expensive and probably a bitch to wash. It also let Torn's hair hang closer to its natural length, which Jak liked quite a lot.

After Jinx released him, Jak reached over and gave Torn a hug as well. It was more comfortable not being asphyxiated by Jinx's grip, but uncomfortable seeing Torn looking so dashing. It brought Jak back to that day in the lagoon. He started wondering how Torn's suit might look crumpled up on the floor next to his bed. Jak quickly let him go and created some distance between them.

The night kicked off with another round of shots. If Torn was going to make it through this evening, he'd need to be at least half in the bag. They talked for a while about their lives' latest developments. Torn and Jak both feigned interest as Jinx blathered on about explosives and new modes of detonation. They shot each other meaningful glances, laughing with each other at how funny Jinx thought he was.

Jinx got up to use the bathroom, leaving Jak and Torn at the bar alone. "So, uh, you look nice tonight," Jak said awkwardly, trying to pay Torn a compliment that wasn't too revealing.

"Thanks. You too," Torn replied. "New haircut?"

"Yeah, it was getting kinda long again," said Jak. "You got your hair redone?"

If Torn didn't know any better, he'd think Jak was a little hurt that Torn didn't keep his new hairstyle. "I went and got it put back again, but I had them do it differently." He turned around and showed Jak a braided segment following the path of his spine. "I liked what you did back at the village. Thought I'd keep some of it."

Jak smiled. He took another sip of his drink, maintaining eye contact with Torn. This was not what he was supposed to do. He was not supposed to be staring into Torn's eyes, getting progressively drunker until he said or did something he'd regret. There were plenty of men and women at the club. He could have any one of them, just not Torn.

Jinx came back from the bathroom and rejoined their little party. Apparently, Sky had a friend - Leah - who took an immediate liking to Jak. "I was in the audience during your interview," she said, playing with her hair. "You have such an interesting story. You wanna dance?" Jak let her lead him onto the dance floor, leaving Torn to sit and stew.

At this point, Torn's bad mood was beginning to infect the rest of the party. Sky turned her attention to some other gentleman, much to Jinx's chagrin. He watched Torn try to light the dance floor on fire with his mind. “Look, man, if you didn’t wanna come, what the hell are you doing here?” asked Jinx. "You're really harshing my buzz."

Torn really didn’t feel like letting Jinx be privy to his personal life. He was a blabbermouth and anything he said could reach just about anybody. Still, Torn was just drunk enough to not care. “I’m here because Jak’s here!” Torn shouted over the music. It was right between songs and everyone within earshot heard.

"What does Jak have to do with anything?" asked Jinx as the music picked back up. God, he was dense.

"You wanted to know why Ashelin and I broke up, right?" Torn asked. Jinx nodded, not sure how Jak was involved. Torn took a drink and summoned his courage. "I'm gay."

The next song was even louder and Jinx couldn't hear. "What?"

"I'm gay!" Torn shouted, trying not to be heard by anyone else. Jinx still couldn't make out his words. Finally, Torn grabbed a cocktail napkin and scribbled down, "I'M GAY." He passed the napkin to Jinx, who needed to take a step back when he read it. It was a shock to say the least.

"You're gay?"

Torn couldn't bear all this drawn-out agony. "Yes."

Jinx needed a second to process. He looked over at Jak and finally got the picture. “You and Blondie?” Torn nodded as he tipped his glass back and finished it off. “Wow, I never would have guessed.” 

"Do not tell him," Torn ordered mirthlessly. "He has no idea and I want it to stay that way."

“You should have told me!” said Jinx excitedly, ignoring the grave tone to Torn's voice. “There are a lot of clubs we could've gone to tonight you probably would've liked a lot more.” 

This was a mistake. There's no way an idiot like Jinx would understand the severity and complexity of the situation, especially when he could barely hear. This is what Torn got for drinking, all of his secrets out on display.

“To be honest, I don’t really like the whole nightlife thing, regardless of the clientele,” said Torn. "Like I said, I'm only here because Jak's here."

"Well, if you're not gonna say anything to him and you're not having fun, you might as well not have come at all," Jinx remarked, watching Jak dance with some new woman he met on the floor. Jinx caught Torn's eyes. They were green with envy. "You really like him, huh? Can't say I blame you."

Torn raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"What? You think you're the only one who ever took a liking to Jak?" Jinx said unashamedly. "The guy's smoking hot. I never expected you to fall for him. If anyone could make a guy switch teams, it's Blondie over there." Torn barely had time to process Jinx's casual proclamation of queerness because he just kept on talking. "So, what's the problem? Does he not like guys? He never seemed to like me much, but I know I'm not everyone's cup of tea."

It was nice knowing that Jinx was aware he could be a bit much. It was less nice knowing that Jinx had made passes at Jak in the past, passes that Jak had thankfully rebuffed. "I don't know, man. All I know is he's still hung up on Keira. He's probably out there looking to find some rebound chick." That fact irritated Torn to the core.

"If you're too scared, I could find out for ya," said Jinx. Torn tried to reject that offer of help, but Jinx walked straight toward the dance floor saying, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Just sit tight. I'll be right back."

Torn was too mortified to pull Jinx back into his seat. He could only watch in horror as Jinx approached Jak amidst the sea of people and tap on his shoulder. Jak turned around and they started talking. Torn prayed for the Precursors to strike him down.

_Friday night and the lights are low.  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music.  
Getting in the swing,  
You come to look for a king.  
Anybody could be that guy.  
Night is young and the music's high.  
With a bit of rock music,  
Everything is fine.  
You're in the mood for a dance._

“Mind if I cut in?” asked Jinx, catching Jak off-guard. Jak was going to hand his dance partner off to Jinx, but Jinx took his arm and said, “Not her, you.” 

Jak raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself. Was Jinx saying what he thought he was? Jinx bit his lip and nodded. Jak shrugged and confusedly waved the girl goodbye. She left, dejected. Jak felt a little bad, but Jinx commanded too much attention to think about it for long. Jinx started moving and sending Jak seductive looks.

Jak felt gross thinking it, but Jinx was kind of hot in a dirtbag sort of way. Jak could be into that, maybe. “You really want to dance with me?” Jak asked, getting back into the groove. 

“Surprised?” said Jinx, smirking.

Jak was a little unsure what he was doing, dancing with Jinx. The thought of meeting another guy was interesting in theory, but he hadn't really planned on it. He definitely didn’t expect Jinx. He decided to roll with it. “A little.” 

“Well, I’m full of surprises, pretty boy.” Jinx put his arms around Jak's neck and winked. 

Jinx sure liked calling Jak that, among other things. For some reason, Jak never considered an ulterior motive. Unanticipated excitement ran up Jak’s spine when he considered that Jinx might find him attractive. He felt extremely dense for not having seen it sooner.

“You know, whenever you used to call me that, I just assumed you were making fun of me.” 

“I was,” Jinx said bluntly.

“Oh. Now it seems like you might have been hitting on me.” 

“I was. You couldn't tell?” Jinx spun Jak around so Jak’s back was pressed against Jinx’s chest. Their hips grinded together in time with the music. Jinx reached out to hold onto Jak, allowing Jak to get a view of Jinx’s arms. Jinx had nice arms and it felt nice to be in them. "People tell me I'm not exactly subtle. You don't mind, do you?"

Jinx spun Jak back around so he could get a look at his face. Jak looked at him intently, trying to decide what he wanted. "Yeah. I don't mind."

It wasn’t just Torn then. Jak liked other men too. This was certainly news. Jak was attracted to Jinx, at least in the heat of the moment. Take away the alcohol and dim lighting and Jinx might be as repellent as usual. Still, this meant something. It meant the way Jak felt about Torn wasn’t a fluke. 

Jak turned back around and looked Jinx in the eye. He couldn’t quite make out Jinx’s intentions. Did he want him? Was he just playing around with him? Jak didn't know which he really preferred.

“You know, I’ve never danced with a man before,” Jak said. “You’re a pretty good dancer.” 

There was a lot Jak had never done with a man before. If he really wanted to explore this further, there was a lot he could suggest. Knowing Jinx, he would probably be interested. There was a small voice telling him that Jinx wasn’t the one, but then Keira chimed in with her bullshit about not waiting for the perfect moment.

“You’re not so bad yourself," said Jinx. Encouraged, Jak took his hand and spun him around, pulling himself very close. Jinx chuckled and created some space. "You're really surprising me tonight, Jaky. I didn't think you liked boys."

"I'm full of surprises too. I've even been surprising myself lately," Jak answered, deciding to pursue this. "I don't know about men in general, but I know I'm liking this. Is this why you invited me out tonight, just to dance with me?” He kept his lips parted and didn't break eye contact.

Jak wasn’t ready to get horizontal with anyone yet, but a kiss couldn’t hurt. Maybe he would regret it later, but it was about time Jak started regretting his own decisions and not other people’s. Meanwhile, Jinx really hadn’t planned on Jak being this forward. Torn was somewhere out in the shadows waiting for some answers. The last thing Jinx wanted to do was stab a friend in the back by making out with the guy he likes. 

“You got something else in mind?” Jinx asked, maintaining his cool.

“Maybe,” said Jak in a husky, seductive tone. He rested his hand on the small of Jinx’s back. “Is there a place we could sit down and _talk_ for a minute?” 

It was pretty clear that, of the many things Jak wanted to do with his mouth, talking wasn’t one of them. If it wasn’t for Torn, Jinx wouldn’t think twice. Jak was hot and Jinx had been fruitlessly flirting with him for years. Torn was his friend though. Jinx needed to shut this down before things got out of hand.

Jak danced even closer to Jinx, waiting for his response. Jinx needed to give him some kind of reason. Why come all this way only to back out now? Jinx wasn't used to rejecting people. It was usually the other way around.

“Look, I’m happy to dance with ya, Blondie, but I've already got somebody I was planning on chatting up tonight. Maybe we can take a rain check? You know me. I’m not much of a talker anyway.” 

That was a lie. Jinx never shut up. Of course, he was just being coy and letting Jak down easy. Jak knew he was being rejected, although it wasn’t really something he was used to. He didn’t pursue many people and the few he did were generally receptive. This was a new feeling and it was extremely shitty. Jak played it off though. Jinx and Jak danced until the end of the next song before Jinx excused himself to use the facilities again.

_I could dance with you, honey, if you think it’s funny._   
_Does your mother know that you’re out?_   
_I could chat with you, baby, flirt a little maybe._   
_Does your mother know that you’re out?_

Jak returned to his place at the bar only to find all of their seats occupied by strangers. Torn had left them. He didn't even say goodbye. Jak found Jinx a few minutes later and told him Torn had ditched them. Between getting rejected by Jinx and abandoned by Torn, Jak wasn't in the mood to keep dancing. Jak bid Jinx an awkward farewell. How exactly does one say goodbye to a loose acquaintance who rejected one's offer to make out in a smoky bar? He collected his jacket at the coat check and hailed a cab.

On the way home, Jak thought about calling Torn. Or at least sending him a message. It wasn't like him to just disappear without saying anything. He looked like he'd been having a pretty miserable time though. Jak knew from the get-go that going clubbing wasn't Torn's idea of fun. Hell, Jak wasn't having the easiest time either. Every woman looked like Keira and every man looked like... Torn. This was shaping up to be a nightmare.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Torn fumbled with his keys and practically fell through his door. He needed to get into bed and get a head start on sleeping off his inevitable hangover. He was pissed as all hell, but he really didn't know what to expect. Jinx had gone off to feel Jak up on the dance floor after Torn confessed to liking him. He saw the way Jinx was looking at Jak. He was not there to ask questions.

Now that Torn was alone in a place he could hear, he decided to let Jinx have a piece of his mind. He punched Jinx's number into his phone.

Jinx picked up. "Hello?"

"You asshole!"

"Hey, slow down! Where the hell did you go? Jak and I came back to the bar and some college kids had stolen our seats," said Jinx.

Torn was mad enough to rip a phone book clean in half. "I left because I wasn't going to sit and watch while you fooled around with Jak. What the hell, man? I told you that I like him and what's the first thing you do?"

"I got an answer," Jinx said, ignoring Torn's ranting. That shut him up pretty quick. "You wanna know what he said?"

Torn wasn't sure. Both options sounded devastating at the moment. "What did he say?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

Jinx laughed at him. "That's what he said. He's not completely sold on guys, but he's been thinking about it. Not to piss you off more, but he offered to take me off the dance floor for some alone time. I turned him down, because I'm a good friend and all, but you better hurry up and make a move. If he comes crawling back, I might not show the same restraint twice. I gotta go. I, uh, have a guest over. Ball's in your court, chief."

They ended their call. Torn flopped over onto the bed. He kicked off his shoes. He didn't know which was more unbelievable, that Jak might have the capacity to be interested in him or that Jak actually flirted with Jinx. Jinx was good-looking in a sleazy sort of way, Torn supposed. Still, he figured Jak had better taste. He couldn't blame him too much. He was drunk and on the rebound. He was going to call Ashelin but he knew exactly what she'd say.

_"At least he didn't have sex with Razer."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> \- "If It Wasn't For the Nights" by ABBA  
> \- "Dancing Queen" by ABBA  
> \- "Does Your Mother Know?" by ABBA


	15. Hole in Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak and Torn are both devastated when Dead Town is destroyed to make way for new construction. Jak finds Torn drinking alone in the old Underground bunker and sparks start to fly.

A few days later, Jak and Torn were still reeling from their evening at The Caracat Club. Jak was mortified that he actually made a pass at Jinx. It was hard looking at himself in the mirror after that. He hoped that Jinx would just let it go and things would go back to normal. At this point, Jak didn't care if people knew he been making advances at a man. But Jinx? What the fuck was he thinking?

Torn, on the other hard, was grappling with the news that Jak was, at the very least, a bit bicurious as of late. This would have been wonderful if Torn’s feelings for Jak were any less serious. 

If Jak was leaving, he could get his desire out of his system and let Jak be on his way. That wasn’t happening though. Jak wasn’t a casual fling. If there was any chance Jak might want him as more than a friend or a quick fuck, Torn had to approach it carefully. Maybe, just maybe, Torn could give Jak a reason to stick around. 

They both arrived early to the day of demolition. The wall separating Haven City from Dead Town had already been torn down. They were able to park and walk right in. Jak thanked the Precursors for no reporters, although he had a hard time doing so knowing what they had done to the Lurkers so many eons ago. 

“Jak, good morning,” greeted Ashelin, standing next to Jinx and the rest of the demolition crew. She was dressed in an eggplant-colored pant suit and a hardhat, an odd combination. "I'm glad that you were able to come today. I know this might be difficult for you."

He wasn't really interested in any consolation from Ashelin. "Just so we’re clear, I'm not here to take photos. I'm not talking to the press. I'm just here to say goodbye."

"Of course," said Ashelin. "The demolition crew cleared a path up to the hut. Give us the word when you're done and we'll proceed with tearing it down. If you want to watch, there are blast shields nearby. That's where I'll be."

Jak gave her a quick nod. He walked past her right into the path of Jinx, who looked slightly less enthusiastic about seeing him than usual. "Hey, Jak."

“Hey, Jinx." Jak walked him out of hearing distance from Ashelin and the others. "Listen, about the other night...” 

"Don't worry about it, man. We were both drinking and I know I look real good in a suit," Jinx said with a smile. "I can't blame you for taking notice."

Jak wasn't expecting this conversation to turn into an opportunity for Jinx to brag. He steered it back in the direction he intended. “Yeah, I definitely had a few too many. You’re a good friend, Jinx, but I think that would have been a bad idea. Mind if we just forget about it?” 

"Forget about what?" Jinx laughed and patted Jak on the shoulder. That was a relief. "I gotta get back to the crew. We're still laying down the charges on this baby. Come talk to me when you're done looking around and we'll light this puppy up!"

Jak was glad Jinx was being so cool about what happened at the club. However, Jak was also somewhat in mourning and Jinx's cavalier attitude wasn't helping. With a heavy heart, Jak climbed the path up to Samos’s hut.

It looked just as decrepit as before and Jak was wary of where he stepped. One wrong move and he might bring the whole hut down, no explosives or wrecking ball required. Samos wasn't joking when he said he took everything of value. There was some broken furniture lying around, some outdated maps and books damaged beyond recognition. Samos's flytrap hung out of its pot, withered and dry. There were no happy memories. Even the view of the water was tainted by pollution and crumbling buildings.

From the hut, Jak could see everyone milling about below. They were waiting on him to be done to carry on with their plan. Farther away, Jak could see brown hair and what appeared to be Krimzon Guard tattoos on a scowling face. Torn was here. He was loitering around the wreckage of what looked to be a bulldozed house. Jak looked closer. It seemed like he was crouched down, looking for something. 

Jak was done. There was nothing left for him, only further confirmation that nothing remained of his former idyllic life. He descended from the hut and gave Jinx the go-ahead to start tearing it down. He wasn't going to watch. Maybe if Daxter or Keira were here with him, but he couldn't stand there while his past curled up and died in front of him. It was time to go.

On his way out, Jak heard Torn's voice berating the demolition crew. “What do you mean you tore it down weeks ago? You said demolition was going to start today!” Torn was pissed. The crew offered explanations, but Torn did not want to hear them. "Fuck this." 

Torn fled the scene in a rage. What had he been looking for? Jak chased him outside. He found Torn’s zoomer, but no Torn. Where was Torn walking to in the middle of the slums? He found a short trail of muddy footprints that gave Jak a bit of a clue. For some indiscernible reason, Torn had left for the old Underground hideout.

The path toward the hideout was through a construction area. Zoomer traffic was not allowed, so Jak had to follow on foot. He traversed the maze of caution tape and makeshift bridges over ditches until he came upon the alley where the Underground bunker still stood. It was in the basement of an old, rundown apartment building. Property value had been kept low by intermittent gunfire. It took the Baron forever to find, which was honestly astonishing.

The sign on the front of the building read "condemned." Much like the old hut, the bunker was soon to be a casualty of new construction. Jak didn't care much. He didn't have many fond memories of this place. The door was ajar, telling Jak that his suspicions were correct. Torn was here.

Jak opened the door and crept inside. The lights were off. In fact, the power had been cut. There was a lone flashlight shining on Torn's old war table. Presumably, Torn had left it there.

A cardboard box sat next to it. Jak peered inside. It was filled with tools, maps, liquor bottles, and mementos from the revolution. It was stuff only Torn would care about saving. Jak came to the conclusion that whatever upset Torn back in Dead Town must have been sentimental. He didn't know Torn had any connection to Dead Town.

There was a creak to Jak's left. The door that led up to the roof. That's where Torn used to go for smoke breaks, back when he still smoked. Jak never followed though. It was Torn's hideaway from the world. Going in there felt like an intrusion. Jak was beginning to get worried though. He pushed open the door and climbed the stairs.

The door at the top was hanging open too. Jak peaked through the crack and saw Torn, sitting with his legs hanging off the roof and clutching a bottle of whisky. If he wasn't careful, he could startle Torn right over the edge. He tapped his knuckles very lightly on the door. "Knock, knock?"

Torn turned his head around and glared at him. He softened a bit when he realized it was Jak, but Torn still looked pretty agitated. "What do you want?"

"You ran off and didn't take your zoomer. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," said Jak, stepping through the door onto the roof.

"I'm fine," Torn grumbled, taking a drink. He scrunched up his nose. The liquid burned, but it was what he had on hand.

Jak took in the view from the roof. It sucked. He could barely see over the city wall. He expected as much, but it made Jak wonder just why Torn wanted to come back here. "What are you doing here? This building's condemned."

"I came here to be alone."

"All right then. I'll leave," said Jak, turning toward the door. "Be careful up here."

Torn regretted being so terse with Jak. He didn't deserve that. He was concerned and Torn was being an asshole. "Wait. Don't go. Have a seat."

Jak came over and sat down next to Torn on the ledge. Torn handed him the whisky bottle. It seemed a little early to be drinking, but Jak took a sip. As he did so, Jak took in Torn's blank expression and the weariness of his sighs. He passed the bottle back.

"What happened back at Dead Town? You seemed really upset." Torn remained silent. "Talk to me, Torn. What's going on?"

"My family used to live in Dead Town," Torn said. "My father was in the Krimzon Guard before he died. My brother enlisted while I was in school. Mom was too sick to work, so we counted on my brother to bring in money. One day, the Metal Heads attacked Dead Town and his squadron was sent in as reinforcements. Mom was sitting at home that day. There were no survivors."

Jak didn't have any words other than, "Oh my god."

Torn started sniffling, trying to keep himself together. "I joined the Guard in their memory. I wanted to kill as many Metal Heads as I could get my hands on. I didn't learn until later that the Baron sealed the exits so no one could escape. He took everything from me!"

Torn paused to collect himself. He was really struggling. Jak gave him all the time he needed.

"I erected a memorial where our house used to be. It had their pictures and a few items of theirs. Every once in a while I'd visit with flowers. I wanted to go collect it today, but those assholes already bulldozed through the whole area. I shouldn't have waited."

Jak tried to think of something, anything he could say to comfort him. Suddenly, Jak heard a rumbling in the distance. From the other side of the roof, they could both see Dead Town and the hut elevated above the other buildings. Dust and ash kicked up from down below. There was a loud boom and crack. Samos's hut fell to ruin in a matter of seconds. Jak fell straight to his knees at the sight.

Watching the final remnant of Sandover be destroyed was more than Jak could handle. He punched at the ground and tore at his hair. He let out a wail of anguish that dissolved into stifled sobs. He wasn't expecting that strong of a reaction from himself. It was like another old friend abandoning him. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jak."

Jak looked back at Torn. Tears were streaming down his face too. Jak dropped all pretense of strength and began bawling. Torn quickly pulled Jak into a hug and they sat there together for a few minutes. Their sniffling in each other's ears drowned out the sounds of construction in the distance. Jak couldn't remember the last time he'd cried like this. It hadn't been when Keira left him. It wasn't even when Damas died.

If he had to guess, the last time Jak cried with this much indignity, he was in prison. He was thoroughly convinced that he'd lost Keira, Daxter, and Samos forever and that he was going to die in pain at the mercy of Baron Praxis. There had been one lone Krimzon Guard who showed Jak any amount of kindness. He told Jak that there must have been a mistake and everything would be fine. That man was quickly reassigned and replaced with Erol. That was the moment Jak knew hope was lost.

If nothing else, Jak was glad not to be crying alone this time. Torn was here and, although he was the last person Jak expected to be comforting him, Jak knew then that only Torn would really understand. Everyone else had moved on from Sandover. Not even Samos cared about his old hut. Torn hadn't moved on from Dead Town though. They were mourning different places on the same land. It was close enough.

It was actually kind of nice. Torn smelled good and his body was cozy, wrapped snugly around Jak. Jak was ashamed of himself for thinking it now, for enjoying the feel of Torn's embrace more than he should. Little did Jak know, Torn was having similar thoughts. He tried to focus on comforting Jak, but it felt so nice being close to him. The more he got lost in Jak, the less pain he felt over his old memories.

Torn held Jak tighter and Jak did the same. He cradled Jak's head and felt the bristles of his newly shorn hair. Jak's breath was warm on his neck. Torn could swear he heard the beat of Jak's heart. It seemed to be getting faster the longer they sat.

Jak knew he was being foolish, but he was lost in the Wasteland and Torn was his oasis. He'd never been so desperate for anything before. Here it was right in his arms. There might not be a perfect moment or a perfect person, but Torn was the one that his mind and body told him was right. He removed his arms from Torn to wipe the tears from his eyes. Then he rested one hand on Torn's waist and brought the other up to touch Torn's cheek.

"Jak?" said Torn, confused and feeling chills course through his body.

"Torn..."

Jak pushed a stray hair out of Torn's eyes. He wanted an unobstructed view. Torn didn't seem bothered. Jak tucked Torn's chin and drew their faces close together. He didn't have the courage to close the gap. He just held them there in limbo, hoping Torn would be braver than he was and that he wouldn't push him away.

The look in Jak's big blue eyes was needy and weak. He was practically pleading for Torn to touch him, to kiss him. Even so, Torn couldn't believe it. Jak was clutching at his clothes and cupping his face and Torn still couldn't comprehend that Jak wanted him. He wet his lips. He had a hundred different reservations bouncing around his brain about kissing Jak. They were both distraught. Jak was probably still unsure about his own desires. He was his friend.

The longer Torn gazed into Jak's eyes from mere inches away, the less and less he cared. Torn took Jak's head into his hands and, after a moment's hesitation, brought their lips together.

He half-expected Jak to pull away, to cast him aside or punch him. But he didn't. Jak simply tilted his head and deepened the kiss. His lips were so soft. He tasted like heaven. With Jak in his arms, the explosions coming from Dead Town felt like fireworks.

Jak could hardly remember why he came to Dead Town in the first place. He blocked everything out. In that moment, he was only there to kiss Torn. At first, it frightened him how suddenly and badly he needed Torn. Jak slowly eased into him, letting his guard down, and Torn didn't betray that trust. 

Torn leaned back until he was flush against the rooftop and Jak was lying on top of him. They didn't break the kiss for more than a second until Jak was fully straddling Torn. They panted against each other, dewy foreheads pressed together. A breeze tickled Jak's neck and he realized just how exposed they were.

"Maybe... Maybe we should go inside," said Jak, looking down at Torn's gray eyes widened by stunned desire. "You know, some place a little more private."

Torn nodded, reminding himself where he was. Jak took his hand and pulled him to his feet. They silently debated whether to go in for another kiss. Torn didn't want to seem too eager and Jak didn't think the roof was safe. Torn had just barely grabbed his whisky when he felt Jak's hand wrap around his, pulling him back down into the bunker.


	16. Kisses of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak and Torn have an intimate moment in the Underground hideout, only to get interrupted by a message from Ashelin.

Jak shut the door behind Torn and immediately shoved him against it, seizing Torn’s collar and pulling their lips back together. Jak was standing on the tips of his toes to kiss Torn, but he didn’t care. Meanwhile, Torn was just dumbstruck by everything. Jak's sudden pounce and the feeling of Jak’s tongue against his own was so disarming that Torn dropped his whisky. The bottle shattered on the floor. 

“Aw, shit,” said Torn, looking down. Jak’s lips were still smashed against his face. 

“Sorry,” said Jak sheepishly. "I really don't know what came over me." 

Torn took the hand that was rubbing Jak's neck. There would be no acts of embarrassment. “Don’t worry about it.” He pulled Jak flush against him and flipped him onto the wall, trailing kisses up and down his jawline. They slowly stumbled down the stairs, taking turns pinning each other and leaving the other’s flesh red and flushed. 

Jak tripped on his way through the lower doorway, separating him from Torn when they reached the bunker again. It was still pitch black, aside from the flashlight and a creep of light from the open door. Jak got his bearings and looked back at Torn, standing in the flashlight’s path. He looked wrecked. He and Jak were both panting like animals, trying to reclaim the breath they had stolen from each other. 

Torn braced himself against the wall as Jak marched over, eager for more. Soon all he could see was the light shining behind Jak’s hair, like an eclipse. Jak was an amazing kisser. Maybe it was just how into it he was. No one had ever needed Torn so badly. Jak was holding him like he was a life preserver, like he’d die if he let go. 

All of Torn’s sorrow faded into the background with Jak wrapped around him. He thought for a moment he might be dreaming, but the quick flash of pain when Jak bit his ear told him otherwise. If this was really going to happen, Torn was going to be in charge. Jak caught him by surprise. Now, Torn needed to seize the reins. Knowing Jak, he had no idea what his next move was, just making things up as he went along. 

"Sit down," said Jak breathily, seating him onto a nearby bed, nearly hitting his head against the top bunk.

“All right,” said Torn, humoring him. He sat down beside him. Then he turned the tables by taking Jak’s wrists and holding them against the mattress by his head. “Thought you could give me orders in my own war room? Guess again. I’m in charge here.” 

With Torn’s weight bearing down on him and his raspy voice purring in his ear, Jak was ready to melt into a puddle. Torn feared he may have gone too far and relaxed his grip. His concern was certainly endearing, as was his attempt at dominance.

Language returned to Jak, but only enough for him to smirk and say, “That’s cute.” He looked up at Torn, who was practically trembling holding himself up. Jak playfully patted Torn's cheek. "Fine. If you want to boss me around, why don't you go sit at your desk and wait there for me? Just like old times."

Jak stretched his neck out to kiss him again. Torn didn't kiss back. He was too deep in disbelief. He was lying on top of Jak, just like he imagined back in their Underground days. He was kissing him the way Torn never dreamed he would. He had so many questions, but they could wait. Torn was going to drink this moment in and remember it. It might never happen again. 

“What's the matter? Is this not how you pictured it?” asked Jak, noticing Torn's mind drifting. “You know, I remember how you used to stare at me. I always thought you hated me, like you wanted to strangle me or something.” 

“I still might want to strangle you,” said Torn teasingly, running his thumb over Jak’s throat. Jak lifted his chin, expecting another barrage of kisses along his neck. Torn just hovered over him, memorizing every detail of Jak's skin. He indulged his curiosity just a bit. "How long have you known?"

Jak squirmed up into a sitting position. He took Torn's hand and kissed his knuckles, then his wrist, then his palm. "Known what?"

"Was it that obvious? Even I didn't know back then," said Torn, letting Jak draw him back in for another kiss on the lips.

"It just occurred to me now," said Jak, looking deep into Torn's eyes. How did he never notice those amazing eyes? "So, you've wanted this for a while then?"

Torn nodded, a bit embarrassed to be caught pining for so long. "How about you?"

"This is a recent development for me," said Jak, mystified this strange journey he was on. He stroked Torn's cheek with his thumb. "I regret not seeing it sooner. We could have been doing this a long time ago."

"What about Keira?" asked Torn, his voice drowned out by Jak's mouth on his.

Jak broke the kiss and said softly, "What about her?" They were the sexiest three words anyone had ever spoken.

Torn rested his weight on Jak's body. He grabbed Jak’s hair and pulled his head back, nibbling at his neck. Jak's hands drifted underneath Torn's shirt, feeling all the taut muscle he had been ogling at the lagoon. He needed to see that body again. Torn let Jak strip off his shirt, turning to the light and flexing.

"You like that?" asked Torn, as Jak reached up to touch his chest.

Jak bit his lip and nodded. "Very much."

Torn resumed his position in between Jak's legs, grabbing Jak's wrists and holding them above his head. Jak had never been manhandled like this before. He was loving every second of it. Torn's body glowed in the dim light. Jak ached to keep touching, but he gladly surrendered. Torn couldn't really keep Jak pinned down, but it was so hot watching him try.

This is what was missing with Keira. Jak loved her, of course. She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. She was never like this though. Keira never pulled at his hair or kissed him so hard he might bruise. She never wanted him so badly that she tore at his clothes just to touch his skin. After years of tension, their first time had been... nice. Pleasant, even. Torn was on another level, a level Jak hadn't expected. 

He wished he hadn't thought of Keira. Thinking of Keira brought up thoughts of Dead Town and Sandover. All the emptiness came rushing back. Torn lifted Jak's shirt and began kissing his way up Jak's chest. Jak shivered. When he was within reach, Jak brought Torn's lips back to his. His arms and legs curled around Torn desperately.

Torn pulled back and assessed Jak's expression. There was some sadness in his eyes mixed in with all the lust, and it made Torn hesitant to continue. He rested his hands on Jak's hips, gazing at his loosened belt buckle. "Do you want this?"

It took a moment for Jak to register the question. It took longer to understand what "this" really was. He and Torn were about to have sex. There was no coming back from that. Still, he had already come this far. Jak didn't have much time to decide though. A flash of light and a loud buzz broke up their moment, just as he was settling on a yes.

It was Torn’s communicator, sitting next to the box on the table. Ashelin was on the line. “Goddamn it,” Torn grumbled, leaving Jak on the bed alone and unsatisfied. First he grabbed his shirt. Then he grabbed the communicator. “What is it?” 

“Wow, you’re in a mood," said Ashelin. "Where the hell are you?” 

Torn sat down in his old chair, facing Ashelin away from Jak. “I’m at the old Underground hideout.” 

“What are you doing there?” 

“Just grabbing some stuff before they knock the building down. You know, it would _really suck_ if that happened.” His inflection was venomous. 

"I'm sorry, Torn. I didn't know about the memorial," said Ashelin sincerely. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Once again, Torn was lost in his bad memories. The mood had officially been killed. It was probably just as well. A dirty, dimly lit bunker wasn't exactly the ideal location for Jak and Torn's first time. Although, that was also part of the appeal. Jak considered whether or not to buckle his pants while Torn and Ashelin wrapped up their call. 

Torn stood and stuffed his communicator back in his pocket. He sighed and looked over at Jak, who was awaiting his return. “We should go,” Torn said regretfully. 

“Now?” Now that sex with Torn was off the table, Jak realized just how much he wanted it. "Really?" 

“They need me back at HQ.” Torn’s eyes wandered the room as reality set back in. He'd really been about to sleep with Jak. That is if Jak wanted to go that far. It seemed like he did, but Torn wasn't going to move faster than Jak wanted. They were both too emotional to be making rash decisions. Jak might say yes now, then regret it all when logic took over. That could destroy everything.

Jak crawled to the edge of the bed, still wanting. “Do they need you right away?” Did Ashelin have to ruin everything for him? Jak was about to have what guaranteed to be the best sex of his life. Torn’s fly was still hanging open. Every ridge of his bare torso was accentuated by the lamplight. It was just cruel to dangle that in front of Jak and snatch it away. 

Torn nodded. “This was probably a mistake anyway,” he said, crushing Jak’s heart. He gathered his things and prepared to leave.

Jak got out of bed and followed after him. “What? Why?”

Torn stopped packing up and looked Jak in the eyes. “We work together, Jak. We both just got out of relationships. We’re friends. This would make everything too weird.” 

Jak supposed Torn was right. There were a lot of other factors at play. Of all the people to fuck, Torn wasn't the best candidate. “You’re right. This was stupid. I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

Jak hadn’t been thinking at all. He'd been feeling a lot of things - resentment, loss, empathy - but his only thought was making the hurt go away. Sleeping with Torn wasn't going to rebuild his village or avenge Torn's family. They'd both have to take their anger elsewhere, even though the bedroom was an appealing option.

They left the Underground together in silence. It was already so awkward. Imagine how awful it would be if they'd actually done it. Jak and Torn had to walk together through the construction zone back to their zoomers and act like nothing had changed. The light of day put everything back into context and he couldn't just ignore it anymore.

"So, is this why you broke up with Ashelin?" Jak asked, testing the waters.

"Yes," Torn admitted. "I broke up with Ashelin because I'm gay." There was no mention of any attraction or affection for Jak.

Jak made a mental note. "I asked you about that in Rock Village, right before Gol and Maia showed up. You said you had an 'irreconcilable difference.' I guess that's one way to put it."

"I was going to tell you. Not for this reason, of course. Ashelin knows. So do Tess and Jinx. I haven't told anybody else yet."

"Jinx knows I'm... I don't know what I am exactly, but he knows. I haven't even told Daxter."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"It's probably better if we just forget about it anyway," Jak said sadly. He really didn't want to forget it. "You're a good kisser, by the way."

Torn laughed. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

They reached their zoomers parked outside of Dead Town. The land was being cleared and readied for the groundbreaking. Jak tried not to look too sadly at the remaining fragments of the hut being scooped up and compacted. Torn looked too. Jak's was not the only childhood that died on that land. A shared longing for time gone by wasn't the worst reason to nearly hop in bed with a friend. Jak guessed they could move past it. He could try.

He extended a friendly hand out to Torn. "I really am sorry."

Torn took his hand, just for a moment. "I'm sorry too."

It was hard looking Jak in the eyes after everything that transpired. They had both suffered a loss. That alone was hard enough.

On top of that, Jak had expressed an open desire for Torn that Torn didn't know how to handle. He didn't want to turn him down. What little he experienced back in the bunker had been amazing. He'd never forget it as long as he lived. Still, Torn was sure of his feelings and Jak wasn't. It didn't feel right. Torn was deeply invested in Jak and Jak was still figuring out who he was. They were coming from very different places and could easily both get hurt.

Torn watched Jak fly away back to Daxter's on his zoomer. He was hunched over and driving more slowly than usual. Torn wasn't sure what that meant, if anything. A hand settled on his shoulder. It was Ashelin.

"We're needed back at headquarters," she said, following Torn's line of sight to Jak. "What's wrong?"

"Just the usual. I think I'm in love with him." Torn flew with Ashelin back to the Freedom League base with Jak's kiss still burning on his lips.


	17. Don't Shut Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak is willing to move on from Torn, until he sees Keira kissing Soren. Luckily, Torn regrets turning Jak away in the bunker.
> 
> CW: Sex happens in this chapter, but it does not exceed an R rating.

Weeks prior, Jak had been assisting Keira with the development of some new eco technology. She was working on gauntlets that would bolster Jak's eco channeling and conserve his power. She quit working on it when she realized that the same technology could be used to conserve power in Haven City. Jak didn't care too much. The project was more for her than him.

Presently, Jak had found a box of Keira's things underneath his bed above the Naughty Ottsel. He needed to get rid of it all. Most of it was junk, but the eco boosters were valuable. He didn't want them, but Keira might. He'd rather bring them back now than be asked for them. Jak said goodbye to Daxter and Tess and flew over to Keira's garage.

Jak hadn't been back to the garage since they broke up. It hurt just to look at it. Jak took a deep breath and steeled himself for another painful conversation with the woman who broke his heart. He grabbed Keira's stuff and headed for the door.

The door was unlocked. He stepped inside. The box slipped out of his hands and fell onto the floor.

There was Keira, sitting on her kitchenette counter and talking to Soren. Jak watched helplessly as Keira grabbed Soren by the fabric of his shirt and pulled him into a long, languid kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands came to rest at the small of her back. He lifted her off the counter and her left leg went straight into the air. Jak couldn’t remember the last time Keira kissed him with that amount of passion. 

Suddenly, he felt a rage boiling up in his gut. They had just broken up! She barely knew this guy! At least, that’s what she said. They met at the eco conference. Two weeks later, Keira broke things off. Did she dump Jak for this loser? A worse thought crossed Jak’s mind. Had Keira been with Soren before she left him? 

Jak had to interrupt them and get this miserable meeting over with. He coughed loudly, startling them both. Keira took a large step away from Soren, who did his best to look innocent in front of Keira's ex. 

“Jak!” said Keira, alarmed and embarrassed. "What are you doing here?" 

“Don’t mind me. I’m just here to drop off your stuff. I guess I should have called first.” 

Keira straightened her hair and walked over to him. “Soren and I were just-” 

“Oh, I know what you were doing," Jak said bitterly. "It sure didn’t take you long to bounce back, did it?” 

Keira looked over at Soren, but he didn't know how to help. Soren was the last person Jak would want to hear from. 

"Jak, listen," said Keira in a placating tone. She attempted to touch his arm but he jerked it away.

“Save it. I’m outta here.” 

Jak slammed the door on his way out. As he flew away from the garage, Jak was still seething. If there was a single ounce of dark eco in his bloodstream, Jak would have completely lost control. Now he had all this aggression and nowhere to put it, nowhere to let it all out.

He parked his zoomer outside of the Naughty Ottsel. He stomped inside past Brutter, who was wiping down the tables. Brutter tried to say hello, but Jak couldn't hear him over the sound of his own blood boiling. He burst through the partition into the stairwell behind the bar.

Daxter and Tess were in the hallway with another Lurker who was installing a lift along the staircase to help Tess get around. He was a friend of Brutter's. Apparently, Brutter had gotten them a really good deal. All three of them ducked when Jak stepped directly over Daxter to head upstairs.

"Jak! What's wrong, buddy?" Daxter asked, trying to keep up with Jak as he climbed upward. "Something happen with Keira at the garage?"

"Do you need me to talk to her?" Tess said, before telling the Lurker it was safe to keep working.

Jak got to the landing where his room was. He set his hand on the door handle. Jak looked down at Daxter, Tess, and the Lurker who was taking way too much interest in Jak's personal life. With a collected sigh, Jak said, "She's seeing someone else."

Daxter looked at Tess uneasily. Tess just sent him after Jak, but Jak closed the door in Daxter's face. Daxter listened at the door. Jak wasn't breaking anything or pacing around swearing. That was either a good sign or an extremely bad sign. Daxter knocked on the door.

"Uh, Jak?" he said meekly. "You wanna talk about it? Jak?"

Jak opened the door a crack. Daxter was making an effort. The least Jak could do was to acknowledge it. "Thanks, Dax, but I think I'd rather be alone right now."

Daxter understood. He left Jak in peace and got back to work. He kept looking back at Jak's door, wishing there was something he could do help. Daxter knew he had always been Jak's rock throughout their lives.

Until Tess came along, there was no one Daxter prioritized over Jak. Soon, there'd be three more people who would take precedence over his old friend. Who did Jak have if not Daxter? The thought kept them both up at night.

Jak lied on his bed awake that night, replaying the scene in his mind. Keira giggling at some joke Soren had made. How often did Keira laugh at something Jak had said? Rarely. He could recall at least one occasion where Keira called him a buzzkill. Then she grabbed Soren, practically lassoing him with her arms to kiss him. How long did they hold that kiss until they noticed Jak? What would have happened if Jak hadn't interrupted?

It was a good thing Tess had Daxter covertly remove the remaining fragile objects in Jak's room. They didn't say anything, but Jak noticed. He didn't blame them. Jak sat up in bed. Sleep just wasn't happening. He could go down to the bar, but Tess implemented a strict "no drinking while angry" rule. He didn't blame her for that either. Jak guessed he could still read. That usually put him to sleep pretty good.

There was a book Jak had swiped from Torn's apartment. It was called _Our Last Summer._ He started reading it while he was staying there. It looked like something pleasant to breeze through. He promised to bring it back when he was done, but he wasn't ready to face Torn again after what happened in the Underground.

As Jak got further into the book, he realized that it was a love story between two men. A very heated love story. If it wasn't for the intriguing and intricate plot, Jak would almost be inclined to call it porn. He was surprised that Torn would read this kind of thing.

 _"That's pretty hot_ _,"_ Jak thought, reprimanding himself for having more indecent thoughts about Torn. He couldn't get through a page without imagining Torn and himself in the place of the characters.

God, fooling around with Torn in the Underground had been intense. Jak had avoided thinking about it, but he couldn't keep it out of his mind any longer. From the first kiss, Torn took Jak places he never even dreamed of before. He was so rough and decisive. He knew exactly what he wanted and he claimed it.

Jak had never felt that desired. Not just desired, accepted. He never got to bring his true self - his raw emotions, his fire - into the bedroom. Torn didn't make Jak feel guilty for having aggression to work out. Torn was _into it._ Then Ashelin called. The fun was over before it started.

Jak needed more. He needed to get in touch with himself and his needs outside the context of Keira. On his back in the Underground, Jak felt like he was on the cusp of unlocking something vital. As soon as Torn was reminded of the world outside, he shut it down.

In the moment, Jak agreed with him. Sleeping together wasn't a smart move. They had obligations. Fuck that! Jak was through with obligations. Flying away from the scene that day, Jak instantly regretted not finishing what they started.

Keira had moved on so easily. Now Jak was more alone than ever. Two could play that game though. Jak checked the clock. If he remembered correctly, Torn was working an evening shift tonight. He always complained about how boring it was working nights. He could probably use some company while he's waiting to get off.

It was decided. Jak and Torn were going to finish what they started in the Underground. Jak would have to hurry if he was going to catch him though. He dashed out the door, hopped on his zoomer, and flew toward the Freedom League.

Meanwhile Torn was in the middle of a very dull routine meeting with two of his guard captains. He wanted to cancel and go home, but they said there was urgent news.

The guards reported strange activity happening around the city's eco reserves, but they couldn't give a concrete description. It sounded like a ghost story. Both guard captains were visibly shaken. They started arguing over who was the more accurate witness.

Torn groaned and started tapping his foot. He was itching to get out of there. He spent half the day poring over paperwork and the other half thinking about Jak. His last few meetings, Torn had been vacantly doodling Jak's face in his notebook. It was sick.

 _"What was I thinking?"_ Torn started irritably clicking his pen. _"He was right there. You had him and you turned him away, idiot. Maybe I should give him a call."_

The guards kept talking but Torn was utterly absent, sparring with himself. _"You know why you called it off. It wasn't a good time. Now might be better though. No! You're the Commander of the fucking Freedom League. You can't just rush into bed with Jak of all people. That'd be a disaster."_

 _"At least, you know he wants you,"_ said the part of him that tried to look on the bright side. He shot that down though.

_"He was emotional. He didn't know what he wanted. You saw how nervous he got when you started fiddling with his belt. He was about ready to call it quits when Ashelin saved your asses from making one giant mistake."_

Torn was desperately trying not to crack in front of his officers. He wanted to talk to Jak, at least to get closure on what happened before. He couldn't bring himself to call. Maybe if he kept thinking about him, Jak would magically appear. Torn knew that was absurd, so he nearly shit a brick when Jak burst through his office door.

"Thank the fucking Precursors," Torn said under his breath.

"Commander Rovia. Good evening," Jak said formally. He was standing erect and inhaling deeply, like he'd been running to meet him. "Do you have a minute?"

Torn performed politeness toward his underlings and said, "I'm in the middle of a meeting. Can it wait?" His eyes told Jak a different story.

"No, it's urgent. Can we speak in private, just for a second?"

"Gentlemen, Lieutenant Retter and I need to talk. Do you mind waiting outside?"

The two bickering captains rose from their seats and passed by Jak on their way outside. They tipped their heads in deference to Jak, who didn't bother explaining that he was stepping down from his post. Torn shut the door on them and let out a long sigh of relief. 

"What's wrong? Did you run here?" Torn asked, looking Jak up and down. It was late and Jak seemed out of breath. Something was definitely up.

With Torn looking concernedly in his eyes, Jak realized how impulsive he'd been rushing to find him before he left the office. He could have called first, but he thought it would be sexier if he was spontaneous. That was about to majorly backfire. He didn't even think of what to say.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you," said Jak sheepishly. "How've you been? It's been a while since we talked."

"I'm good. Is this why you barged in on my meeting?" Torn said, noticing the way Jak was avoiding eye contact. "Not that I mind. Those guys are annoying as shit. Jak?"

Jak cracked a smile, trying to force a little confidence. "I've been thinking about you all week," he said, plucking a piece of lint from Torn's clothes just as an excuse to touch him. He locked eyes with Torn. "Have you been thinking about me?"

The question took a second to process. When it registered, Torn was speechless. He couldn't believe Jak's audacity. After everything they said back at the Underground, Jak actually had the gall to fly down to the Freedom League and disrupt an important report just to flirt with him? The little shit looked so proud of himself, like he already got what he came for.

"Jak, we talked about this."

"No, you talked about this," Jak corrected, pointing at Torn's chest. "Now it's my turn. First of all, I don't want to hear any more of this 'Lieutenant Retter' crap. You're not my boss anymore, so this is a non-issue. If I have to wait for you to formally terminate me, I will, but that's not a reason for us to not do something we both want to do. Secondly, I don't really care how long it's been since Keira and I broke up. That was then. This is now."

"I want you here and now," Jak said firmly, letting Torn know he did not need any more time to think. "I may not be exactly sure what to call myself at the moment, but I'm very sure of how I feel. Do you want me, Torn? Because until Ashelin rudely interrupted us, I was pretty sure you did."

Jak waited for Torn's response. Torn stood mutely against his desk. He went over and locked the door. Nobody else was going to be privy to this conversation. He couldn't get past the way Jak said _"I want you."_ It was husky and totally disarming. Jak couldn't have picked a less sexy place to say it though. The lighting in his office was harsh and the sparse decoration made it feel sterile. Regardless, he still managed to send a shiver right up Torn's spine.

"Well?" asked Jak. "What do you say? If you want me to leave, I'll leave. Is that what you want?" Jak lightly stroked Torn's cheek, maintaining eye contact and just slightly pouting his lips. He deeply worried that he fucked everything up by coming here. "All I'm saying is, don't let Ashelin ruin your fun."

Jak's lips parted. He looked from Torn's slack mouth back up to his eyes. It was clear what he wanted, but Jak was going to make Torn come to him. Torn's right hand started to shake. The war inside him was raging, his desires versus his duties. It should be such a simple answer. Jak was handing himself to him on a platter. All he had to do was say yes.

"Say it again," said Torn, almost like a whisper. He wanted to be convinced. He needed Jak to override his inhibitions.

"Say what? I said a lot of things."

Torn rolled his eyes. He didn't want to repeat it. It sounded so desperate. "Say that you want me."

Jak took that as permission to get closer to Torn. He hovered his face mere inches from Torn's and whispered back, "I want you. Do you want me?"

Torn's idea of saying yes was pushing Jak against the wall and practically inhaling his face. Jak chuckled in between kisses, partly from the way they tickled and partly in victory. He flipped Torn over and started sliding his hands up Torn's jacket. Torn came up for air when Jak's fingertips were nearing his chest. It was too much. They could not do this, not with guards waiting right outside his office.

"Wait!" Torn panted, further prolonging his own agony. "Not here. Not now."

Jak reluctantly redid all the buttons he had undone. "All right. Where? When?"

"My place. Two hours. Just gimme two hours to get done here." Torn patted at his pockets, but Jak was the one to produce the key. He tucked it away in his pants.

Jak went in for one last kiss, but pulled away at the last second. Torn wasn't the only one who could be a tease. He watched Torn stretch his neck out only to come away empty-handed. Jak smirked and unlocked the door. "See you then. You better not keep me waiting." Jak left Torn alone in the office, unsatisfied and wondering what in the hell just happened.

The rest of Torn’s meeting went by in a blur. It’s a good thing Torn thought to record it, because if he hadn’t he would have lost everything. The only thing he could think about was Jak. It dawned on him that he was going home to have sex with Jak. Something possessed Jak to drive halfway across town just to let Torn know he wanted him. He wanted Torn _now_. The urgency of it was irresistible.

Part of Torn was convinced that Jak would have gladly fucked him on his desk in front of the guards if Torn hadn’t said no. Now Jak was waiting for Torn to come home so he could have his way with him.

This was probably a bad idea. Wrong even. Definitely stupid. Torn didn’t care. The voice inside him that told him this was wrong was drowned out by Jak’s low, sultry voice pleading for Torn to touch him. Torn didn’t have it in him to say no. 

The whole ride home, Torn was battling with himself. There was his rational side, the part listing off everything that could go wrong, and there was the side that had burned for Jak since their days in the Underground. That side was definitely winning. 

Torn stood in front of his door. His key was in the lock, but he hadn’t yet summoned the courage to open it. There was no other option. No matter how much his body and blood were calling out for Jak, he had to say no. Jak's appeal to him was very dashing, but it couldn't happen. Simple as that. Torn opened the door. 

Inside was dark, like no one had even dropped by. Had Jak chickened out too? Maybe Torn really dodged a bullet. Torn noticed something strange on the counter. It was an open bottle of his favorite wine. A nearby receipt told Torn it was new. Jak bought it. He was here somewhere, hiding in the dark. 

Torn opened the bedroom door. Sure enough, there was Jak. He was lying half-dressed with a half-drunk glass in his hand, reading Torn’s copy of _Our Last Summer._ Jak pursed his lips as he read something particularly salacious.

"I was wondering what happened to that," said Torn, awkwardly stepping into the room.

"I may have borrowed it," Jak said, looking for a bookmark. "I didn't expect this to be your kind of book."

Torn shrugged and scratched his neck. "Yeah, well, it can get a little lonely around here. Sometimes it's nice to pretend I'm somewhere else."

"Good thing I'm here then," Jak purred, crawling across the bed to Torn. He got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Torn's neck. "It’s about time you got here. I was about to get started without you.” Jak immediately dove into Torn’s neck and trailed searing kisses all over it. 

“Jak, listen...” Torn gasped. Jak was doing unspeakable things to Torn's left ear. Torn stifled a moan, which came out as a squeak. Infinitely worse. “I-I don’t know if...”

“If what?” Jak asked, giving Torn some space. “Do you not want to do this? We don’t have to if you don't want to.” 

Losing Jak's touch felt like losing oxygen. Torn had been fine before Jak came to him, but without him there was a profound absence. He got lost in his thoughts. Everything got cloudy. Torn focused his eyes on Jak, which both centered and hypnotized him.

“I want this," said Torn in defiance of himself. "More than anything.” 

Jak smiled and helped Torn out of his shirt. He kissed Torn's chest before letting Torn lift his own shirt off in kind. Any remaining uncertainty vanished at the sight of Jak's sun-bronzed muscles.

 _“Fuck it,”_ thought Torn. _“I deserve to be selfish once in a while.”_

Torn grabbed Jak and kissed him hungrily, before tumbling with him onto the bed. Jak growled and rolled Torn over. Torn looked into the blue of Jak's eyes gazing enamored from above him. He could not believe his luck. Nothing was going to get in the way of this. Nothing.

Jak undid Torn's buttons, kissing downward as he went. Torn gripped Jak by the hair as his belt came undone. Jak forcefully yanked Torn's shoes off and tossed them behind him. He did the same with Torn's pants. Off came both of their underwear and then they paused, naked in front of each other. They both knew there was no coming back from this. Throwing caution to the wind, Jak dove into Torn and, after the usual foreplay and proper protections, he took him with all the raw passion he could muster.


	18. Why Did It Have to Be Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of passion, Jak and Torn lie awake together. Torn can't shake the feeling that Jak wanted him because he was jealous about Keira. Initially hesitant, Torn decides to enjoy every moment he can with Jak before he leaves the city.

“Yeah, I’m definitely bi,” Jak announced, collapsing in a heap next to Torn. Torn and Jak both took only joy from that revelation. “I haven’t had a lot of sex in my life – life's been pretty eventful – but that was the best sex I’ve ever had. You’re fucking amazing.” 

Jak was breathless and grinning like an idiot, his brow and body shiny with sweat. He planted a big smooch on Torn's cheek, still ecstatic from their tussle between the sheets. After a few moments spent staring up at the ceiling, Jak got out of bed to look for a towel and his underwear. He tossed Torn his boxer shorts that had been flung randomly onto the TV set. Torn wasn't looking and they hit him in the face.

Torn’s heart was so full at the moment, it didn't even phase him. He was lost in a blissful daze, still trying to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. Jak Retter, the Hero of Haven City, was in his bed. Out of everyone in the city, Jak chose Torn to be with. It didn't make sense, but Torn wasn't about to question it. He was content to lie in the afterglow, his senses completely overloaded by Jak.

Jak returned and helped Torn clean himself up. He barely had to lift a finger. Jak could be quite doting when he wanted, another thing for Torn to be enamored by. Torn sat up and attempted to redress. He winced a little.

"That's gonna be sore in the morning," said Torn, pulling his underwear back on.

Jak cocked a concerned eyebrow. "I didn't hurt you, did I? You said to take it slow."

Torn shook his head. "I'm good. That was kinda new for me too, but it was definitely worth it."

Jak flung himself on the bed next to Torn. “What made you change your mind?” Jak asked, turning on his side to face him. He made sure to steal a few kisses before letting Torn answer.

Torn didn’t really want to say. Wanting to be wanted sounded awfully pathetic. “You made a compelling argument,” he said. Jak chuckled. “What about you? We were on the same page when we left the Underground.” 

Putting his hands behind his head, Jak stared up at the ceiling again. “I don’t know exactly. I thought about what you said, about us being newly single. Jumping in bed together did seem kinda hasty. Then I went to Keira’s garage today and caught her making out with that Soren guy. If she can move on, I can move on, you know? Besides, we're just having fun. There's no reason this has to be a big deal.” 

“Right.” 

Jak delivered a one-two punch straight to Torn’s gut. First, he basically said that he was inspired to seduce Torn by his resentment toward Keira. Then, he told Torn that being intimate with him was fun, nothing more. Torn realized that he made a grave mistake. He heard Jak’s “I want you” and some part of him heard “I love you.” That error would cost him. It didn't end there.

"Since I'm going to be leaving town anyway, I didn't see a reason for us to deny ourselves something we both wanted," Jak continued, further driving a stake into Torn's heart.

"You're still planning on leaving?" Torn asked in shock. "I thought you'd have chilled out on that by now."

Jak sighed. Pensively, he said, "People are always going to expect something from me here. Being at Rock Village reminded me how much I missed just being me. If I'm gonna get that back, I've gotta get out of here. I'll come back every once in a while. Daxter's here. I can't just leave him behind. And you and I can meet up and, you know, have a little more fun while I'm in town. Would you like that?"

It was a simple question with a lot loaded onto it. Torn was shattered thinking that Jak was going to move away. Even if Jak would come back occasionally for a discrete rendezvous, that wasn't what Torn wanted. Maybe weeks ago, Torn would have been content with that. Now, he wanted so much more.

"Yeah," Torn charmingly lied. "I'd like that."

After another kiss, Jak thanked Torn for a lovely evening, then rolled over and fell asleep. He didn’t seem to want to cuddle, disappointing Torn even further. Torn scooted as close to Jak as possible without disturbing him and lightly set his hand on his waist. That would have to do. He pressed a single tender kiss to Jak’s shoulder before falling asleep as well. He dreamed of Jak sailing away while he stood sullenly on the shore.

Torn awoke later, unnerved to find his bed empty. He almost thought he had dreamed it all. Then he heard the toilet flush. Jak had just gone to the restroom. All was well, for Jak at least. Torn had a giant hole in his stomach. He pretended to be asleep when he heard Jak's footsteps coming back down the hall. Jak went back to sleep easy. Torn lied awake for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Jak woke up to an empty bed. He walked in his underwear out into the kitchen where Torn was fixing them breakfast. He actually cooked. No sugar cereal anywhere. He was halfway into his work clothes, which made Jak wonder why Torn was wasting time making him food.

"Don't you have to leave soon?" Jak asked, sitting down at the luxurious spread Torn had prepared. "I appreciate the trouble and everything, but I don't want you to be late because of me."

"I'm the commander," said Torn, scraping bacon onto Jak's plate. "I decide who is and isn't late."

Jak took a bite. It was the best fucking bacon he'd ever eaten. "So, you could have just decided I wasn't late on that mission to Misty Island? Bone Island, I mean."

"Not likely. We needed to leave before sunrise and we sure as hell weren't leaving without you. I didn't put it on your record. I know Ashelin gave you your instructions a little later than she should have."

"Thanks," said Jak, helping himself to an orange slice. "Um... I had a lot of fun last night. Thanks for having me over. I don't suppose you're doing anything later, are you?"

Here it was. The conversation Torn knew was coming. He rehearsed what he was going to say over and over in his mind, with his accompanying reasons. Jak did not have feelings for him. It wasn't smart to keep sleeping with a man who didn't reciprocate your feelings. Of course, Torn could ask Jak to stay in Haven City and maybe explore the possibility of feelings, but Haven City was crushing Jak's spirit and Torn would be a selfish prick to ask Jak to stick around just for him.

"I actually made plans with Ashelin tonight," Torn lied. "We were gonna go see a movie, you know, just as friends."

"Oh, okay. The weekend starts tomorrow. We could always..."

Torn sighed. Jak was nothing if not persistent. "Listen, Jak, last night was unbelievable but I don't think it can happen again. Ashelin's gonna have my ass if she finds out about this and if this makes it to the press, it's gonna be a nightmare. I might end up losing my job."

"Just relieve me of duty. You're gonna have to do it eventually."

Torn didn't want to do that. Signing Jak's dismissal paperwork might actually kill him. "Think about it from my end. Even if you quit, you're still Prince Mar. I know you don't want people thinking of you that way, but it's true. People are still picking up on tension between you and Ashelin. If I'm taking orders from her and people find out you and I are banging, that's gonna put me in the hot seat. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Until he said the words out loud, Torn really hadn't given much thought to them. Jak was a celebrity. He was royalty, even he if abdicated the throne. Torn lived a very quiet life outside the office. He didn't know if he was ready for that kind of scrutiny. Would he have to make a talk show appearance just to satisfy public curiosity? Torn was an introvert. He could barely give mission briefings sometimes.

"See, this is why I'm leaving the city," Jak told him. "I can't even find someone to fuck without it being public record, especially after the shit Ashelin pulled. I guess I never thought about it that way. Okay, yeah, we don't have to do this again if you're not interested."

"It's not you, Jak. I promise," Torn assured him. "Last night was the most fun I've had in a long time. I wish I didn't have to say no, but I do. Just do me a favor and please don't try to change my mind."

"What if I stood outside your apartment holding a boombox?" Jak joked. "Okay, okay, I get the point. Maybe I should just go. Any chance I could get one more kiss on my way out?"

Torn rolled his eyes. This was probably going to be his last kiss with Jak though. He might as well savor the moment. After that, he would have to just move on with his life. There were other men in the world besides Jak Retter. Just because there wasn't anybody like Jak, it didn't mean there wasn't anyone at all. Torn was getting lost in thought again.

"Sure, why not?"

They finished eating and Torn cleaned up while Jak went back to get his clothes. Torn looked longingly at Jak as he walked away. He had perfectly mussed sex hair and his underwear was hugging his ass just beautifully. Torn couldn't believe he was throwing that all away, but it was only going to hurt him more if he didn't.

Meanwhile, Jak harvested his clothes off Torn's bedroom floor. He looked around at the mess they had made together. It was like some kind of sexual cyclone had swept through the room. It was a night Jak was not going to forget any time soon. He had really hoped they might do it again before he left, but he understood Torn's concerns.

Torn. Holy fuck, Torn. Jak sat on the bed as it all washed over him. He expected it to be good, but not like this. He had gotten a taste of something truly incredible last night. If he had known he'd have to give it up so quickly, he might have thought twice before booking it to the Freedom League. Jak was not ready to date, but where on earth would he find someone who made him feel the way Torn did? Jak had loved Keira so much, but she didn't even come close. He'd be comparing all his partners to Torn now. Why couldn't Jak be anyone else?

Jak had a couple of one-night stands before he found Keira working at the stadium. It was before Haven City even knew who he was. He got to meet girls at the Hiphog Heaven Saloon and, despite his inexperience and Daxter's attempts at helping, Jak managed to win them over. He had always planned on losing his virginity to Keira. Jak honestly couldn't remember the name of the first woman he slept with.

They had all been fine, Keira especially, but Torn was still different. It wasn't his gender. Well, that had to be part of it. Torn being a man was definitely different. It was something about the way Torn treated him. Even on his back, Torn still liked being rough and giving him orders. His eyes though, those big silver eyes of his stared right into his soul. He could see every tiny emotion that flitted through them. Jak felt seen when he was with Torn. He liked that.

Jak got dressed and gathered his things. When he came out, Torn was still clearing the table. They looked at each other one long last time. Jak came over and reached across Torn for another piece of fruit to take with him.

"One for the road?" Jak asked, his face inches from Torn's.

"Yeah, go right ahead."

"I wasn't talking about the food."

Torn chuckled quietly. There was a sadness in his smile. He took Jak's head in his hands. He only planned on a peck, but Torn opened his mouth and kissed Jak deeply for several seconds. Jak let out a little moan, which told Torn it was time to stop.

Damn, Torn was a good kisser. Jak could have done that all day. "You're sure?" Jak asked, well aware he was pushing his luck.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you around then," Jak said awkwardly. "Take care."

"Take care."

While he was still in Torn's arms, Jak gave him the quickest peck on the cheek. It was sweet and playful, no lust in it at all. Was Jak actually being affectionate? Torn held his hand to the spot where Jak kissed him and watched as he left the apartment. They said goodbye from across the room and Torn's felt his heart shatter like glass. At the sound of the door closing shut, Torn fell to his knees and cried.

Torn knew what he was mourning. He finally found someone he could see himself loving and their future was far away from him. He wasn't going to delude himself into thinking that kiss was anything other than Jak being his typical cheeky self. It was over and they were better off this way.

Jak, on the other hand, had no idea why he left Torn's apartment feeling like complete shit. Torn didn't want to sleep with him again. Big deal. He had his reasons. Sure, Torn had been an amazing lay just as predicted, but there were other people in the world. Did he lose a friendship? Torn had been a really good friend lately, a lot more reliable than Daxter these days.

When Jak got back to the Naughty Ottsel, he forced himself to wait a few hours before calling Torn. He was in his room, but he still kept his voice down. This was not for Daxter's tiny ears.

"You've reached Torn Rovia. I'm not available at the moment, but you know what to do." The machine beeped.

Jak cleared his throat. "Hey Torn, it's Jak. Before you say it, I'm not calling to try and change your mind. I'm calling because it occurred to me that, up until yesterday, you had been a really good friend to me. I don't have a lot of friends right now. I never did, really. God knows, Daxter's time is occupied. Anyway, I don't want to lose you as a friend because of what happened. I hope you feel the same way. That's about it. Call me or text me when you've got a minute. I know you're busy. Goodbye."

Jak hung up and fell back on his bed. He already had a long day and it was only mid-afternoon. A nap sounded nice. Jak passed out right then and there.

Elsewhere, Torn returned to his desk to a missed call and a message. Jak Retter. _"Fucking hell, Jak. This better not be what I think it is."_

Torn played the message. Jak had read his mind. Torn was grateful Jak was taking him seriously. He knew that if Jak had found the right words to say, he'd be putty in Jak's hands. It was sweet that he was being considerate, even more so that he was making an effort to maintain their friendship. Unless this was an elaborate ploy to get into Torn's pants again, Torn was touched.

Jak respected Torn. He valued Torn. Even though Jak wasn't saying it now, he also wanted Torn. It was a painful combination to walk away from. Torn left his phone in his office. He had a meeting with Ashelin in a few minutes and he still didn't know how to respond.

"Why me?"


	19. One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn and Jak mend fences and try to just be friends. Torn confides in Tess what happened the other night. She tells him to follow his heart, although Torn's heart is all over the place.

_"Hey, Jak. I got your message. Sorry it's taken so long to respond. Life's been hectic and I needed time to think. I appreciate what you had to say. You're important to me too. I don't want this all going tits up just because of one night we had. You're a good friend. Part of me was worried we'd be fucking that up by doing what we did._

_"I'm gonna be stopping by the Ottsel tomorrow to drop a gift off for Tess before work. Her baby shower's coming up, but I can't make it. Work keeps getting in the way of things. I want to make sure Daxter and the monks aren't driving her insane. I'm happy to talk if you're gonna be around. We can just go from there. Anyway, I'm beat. It's been a long day. I'll see you around."_

Torn hung up. Jak played the message three or four times. He woke up in the mid-morning, days after sending his message. He was excited and scared to see that finally Torn had responded. For a moment, Jak was worried Torn might never want to see him again. It was a relief knowing that Torn still wanted to maintain their friendship. They were really starting to have something good.

 _"The sex was pretty good too, though,"_ Jak thought. He tried to ignore the part of him that was still dreaming about Torn's tattooed biceps. _"You heard him. It's not happening. Be glad he still wants to be friends with you."_

Oh, shit. According to the clock, tomorrow was now today. Torn hadn't specified when he was coming over. Jak looked in the mirror. He was a fucking mess. He started fussing with his hair, but quickly stopped himself.

_"It doesn't matter what you look like. Torn's only coming over to say hello as a friend. Stop it."_

Jak picked up his phone and sent a quick text asking when Torn was coming over. He paced around waiting for Torn's reply. A whooshing sound accompanied Torn's new text. Jak only had fifteen minutes to get his shit together.

Fifteen minutes. That was barely enough time for Jak to get dressed and attempt some manner of basic hygiene. Again, it shouldn't matter how Jak looks. It did though. Jak wanted to look good for Torn, at least to show he wasn't languishing away in his room waiting for a call. He needed to reset their relationship back to what it had been before, before they slept together, before they played tonsil hockey in the Underground, and before Jak's abysmally bad decision to take Torn swimming in the jungle.

Although, without all of that, Jak wouldn't have realized something critical about himself. He liked men. Who knew? It was strange learning something that fundamental about himself so late, but better late than never. Jak guessed that if Torn wasn't interested anymore, there was always Jinx. There had to be something about him that attracted Jak back at the club. Jak cringed. No, he needed to have standards.

Jak walked downstairs and his stomach growled. He needed to eat and soon. If he remembered correctly, he barely touched yesterday's lunch and slept straight through dinner. Jak lost his appetite under stress. The Naughty Ottsel wasn't exactly famous for its breakfast food, so Jak grabbed some cereal and milk out of the kitchen. He took one bite and longed for the meal Torn had made him.

Daxter dragged himself out of bed not long after Jak did. He reached across the bar and grabbed the cereal box. He looked utterly exhausted, his fur frazzled and his eyes drooping. Jak couldn't help but notice.

"Morning, Dax. Sleep well last night?"

Daxter forewent a bowl and just ate directly from the box. "Sleep well? Oh, sure. I slept fine. I feel great! Best I've felt in weeks. Nothing's wrong. I am absolutely fine." Daxter kept jabbering like that in between bites for a solid minute.

"I have a feeling you're not fine," Jak said, as Daxter nearly choked on the prize at the bottom of the cereal box. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep. It's no big deal."

"Last time I checked, new fathers weren't supposed to have trouble sleeping until after the baby arrived."

Daxter groaned when Jak brought up the kids. He smacked his face against the countertop and left it there. "Let me know if Tess comes in. I don't want her to see me like this."

"Like how?"

Daxter tilted his head toward Jak, but he didn't take it off the counter. "Look at me! I'm a mess, Jak! I'm trying to manage a bar with exactly zero business training and I've got a pregnant girlfriend who no doctors know how to treat. These monks are driving me fuckin' crazy, but who else is supposed to help us here? And that's only until the delivery happens. I'm gonna have three little ottsels runnin' around this place. You remember what I was like as a kid. Imagine three of me small enough to step on!"

The poor ottsel deflated on the counter, out of breath and energy. He continued quietly, "I was up half the night thinkin' about all this crap. I've been acting like I've got everything under control... but I don't."

Jak set his hand on his friend's back and rubbed his fur into a presentable pattern. "It's gonna be okay. I know things have been hard lately, but if you need anything from me, anything at all, you know I'm always here."

"I don't want to put anything on you, pal. I know we've probably faced worse - Gol, the Baron, Kor..." Daxter rattled off a list of their various enemies over the years. "Not to mention, of course, Gol and Maia _again!_ I don't know, man. This one might be out of our control. I'm used to us facing things head-on, guns blazing. Well, you did. I mostly just watched. Now I just sit in the corner while some kooks scrub down the walls with sacred water to cleanse the aura in here. I feel useless!"

"If I could sit on your shoulder and give you pep talks all day, I would," Jak said sincerely, scratching Daxter's head. "You're doing the best you can. And really, if there's anything I can do, even if it's tiny, I'll do it if it'll get some weight off your shoulders."

Daxter smiled weakly. "Thanks, Jak. You're a real pal." Daxter stood up and stretched. He needed to get back to work. He only had so much time to fall apart. Turning around, something caught his eye. "Torn?"

Jak looked over at the bar's entrance. There was Torn, holding a shoddily wrapped present in his hands. Seeing him felt like cold water running down Jak's spine, but there was something good about it. Jak had a hard time describing it, even to himself. It was strangely reinvigorating. Torn walked over and set the gift in between Jak and Daxter.

"Hey, guys," said Torn, with the amount of discomfort one would expect from talking to a one-night stand and his obnoxious friend. "How's it going?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Daxter, poking at Torn's present.

Torn scowled. "Did Tess not tell you I was stopping by?"

"She probably forgot to mention it," said Jak, diffusing the tension before it could begin. "She's had a lot on her mind."

"I just dropped by to give her this," Torn said, setting his hand on the box. "It's for the baby. Sorry, _babies._ I still can't believe you're having three kids."

"You're telling me," Daxter remarked, inspecting the package. "Tess is sleeping right now, but I'll put it with the other gifts. She'll open it later."

One of the booths had become a depository for new baby items. There were three of almost everything, including cribs that Jak promised Tess he'd help Daxter assemble. Daxter set Torn's present precariously at the top of the pile. Jak prayed it wasn't fragile.

"I was kinda hoping to talk to Tess if she's around," said Torn guiltily. He'd been a lousy friend lately and it was hard finding time to make up for it.

Daxter came back and climbed up to his spot on the bar. "Well, you'll be waiting a while. The monks say I shouldn't disturb her when she's sleeping. I don't know why. Between the three of us, I'm starting to think it's all a load of hooey."

Torn checked the time on his phone. "I need to get to work anyway. Have her call me later so we can chat."

"Will do!" Daxter hopped down from the counter. Jak passed him the cereal box. He was not done with it. Daxter waddled over to the doorway to the back. "Oh, and uh, thanks Torn," said Daxter, remembering his manners. "This was real nice of you. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Torn replied, softening his tone. "I'll have to catch Tess on a different day." Once Daxter had slipped past the door, Torn turned to Jak and said, "It's gotta violate some kind of health code having him walk all over the counter like that."

Jak laughed. "It's nice to see you. Really. I'm glad you were able to stop by."

"Me too. Look, I don't want to seem like I'm trying to rush out of here or anything. I do want to talk to you." Torn could see Jak's ears droop slightly when he sensed Torn was taking off. He was about three seconds away from a pouty lip. "I've got tomorrow and Monday off. Why don't we go do something, the four of us?"

"Four of us?" Jak asked, confused. Having extra stragglers didn't quite sound as fun as having Torn to himself.

Torn fought through a great deal of pain to say, "You, me, Daxter, and Tess." He knew he was about to put himself through hell to reestablish a friendly connection with Jak. If he had to suffer through Daxter to do it, so be it. He owed it to Tess anyway.

Jak had a hard time believing that Torn wanted to spend any amount of time socializing with Daxter. He knew Torn and Daxter didn't really hate each other, not anymore at least. Their personalities were still like water and oil. So far, Torn had been able to enjoy Daxter's presence in small doses. Depending on what Torn wanted to do, this could go south real quick.

"All right... What did you have in mind?" asked Jak.

"I was thinking about taking you all out for dinner. To make up for missing the baby shower." Torn wanted it to be clear this was not some kind of double date. He checked the time. "I've gotta go. A lot of meetings today. If someone told me that being Freedom League Commander was going to mean this many meetings, I don't know if I would have taken the job."

Jak ran the idea through his mind. Jak and Torn sitting together in a restaurant opposite Daxter and Tess. There are worse scenarios for Jak and Torn to try just being friends again. How much trouble could they really get into? As long as they didn't get too nosy, everything should be fine.

"You sure you want me coming?" Jak asked, just to be safe. Had Torn really thought this through?

"Sure. The more, the merrier," Torn said with a half-smile. "I'll you call later and we'll figure things out."

With that, Torn took his leave. He and Jak didn't even say a proper goodbye. All he got was a half-hearted wave. After the bittersweet bliss of kissing Torn goodbye yesterday, it was severely lacking. Torn's goodbyes never felt so empty before. _"I should have never kissed him."_

Jak decided that he needed to go back to bed. That brief interaction with Torn left him exhausted, and yet he wanted more. More of Torn's piercing eyes and gentle rasp. Just talking to him now caused the atmosphere to change.

He lied down in bed and looked across the vacant space, a space Torn easily could have filled. Beds were too big now. They were for a while after Keira. They slowly got smaller. Now they were big again. Jak arranged some pillows in the vague shape of Torn beside him. That would have to do. He kept his phone beside him, anticipating Torn's next call. Till then, he'd dream of Torn's big comfortable bed and the man who filled it, and wish he'd never left.


	20. Mamma Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn takes Jak, Daxter, and Tess out for dinner in lieu of attending Tess's baby shower. Tess picks up on the tension between Torn and Jak and gets Torn to tell her everything. Torn decides to make the most of the time he has left with Jak.

Torn made a reservation at the New Haven Bistro, a restaurant that had cropped up not long after the restoration work began. Its success was undermined by the chaos of the war, but it recently had a grand reopening and the critics were raving. It seemed like the perfect place to invite Daxter, Tess, and Jak. The romantic atmosphere didn't hurt, although Torn had to frequently remind himself that this was not a date. 

He showed up early and waited for the others in their booth. He checked his teeth in the reflection of his knife. He smoothed back his hair. He had pulled each section back into one piece behind his head. It was like a very elaborate ponytail. The look was more formal than how he usually kept it. He was secretly hoping Jak would like it, although Jak’s opinion didn’t mean much. It shouldn’t at least. 

Torn quickly got lost in thought reflecting on Jak. He said that he didn't want to continue seeing him. Well, sleeping with him. That was the problem. Jak wasn't in the mood to date. Jak respected Torn's decision, which only made it harder for Torn to stick to his guns on the matter.

Through his fugue, Torn heard the hostess say, “Rovia, party of four? Right this way.” Her heels clicked in his direction, snapping him to attention. 

There was Jak. He was looking absolutely ravishing. He was wearing the same blue suit he wore to The Caracat Club, but in the new atmosphere, Torn could truly appreciate it. Unless Torn's eyes were deceiving him, Jak had been working out since the night at the club. His suit was even snugger in all the right places. This night was going to be hell. 

Jak wheeled Tess in on a baby stroller, which struck Torn as painfully ironic. There were odd Precursor charms dangling from the handles. It seemed the monks didn’t want her doing anything remotely strenuous. Daxter was trailing helplessly right behind. 

“Hey, I was about worried you wouldn’t show,” said Torn, looking past the ottsels to Jak. 

“I promised the monks I’d drive slowly. We probably should have left sooner,” said Jak. He picked Tess up and set her in the booth opposite Daxter. Torn had thoughtfully ordered Tess and Daxter a booster seat. Jak then sat down right across from Torn. He sent Torn a cautious but friendly smile. Torn melted like butter.

Daxter immediately flipped open his menu and started browsing. He squinted, trying to make out the text. "Why's it so dark in here? I can barely read this stupid thing?"

"The less you can see, the stronger your sense of taste is," Tess explained to him. "At least, that's what they say."

Jak was going to comment on how interesting that was, but Daxter exclaimed, "Is this really the price? Holy shit!"

"I'm paying, remember?" said Torn, already regretting bringing Daxter to a formal eatery. "Order whatever you want. This is my way of saying sorry for not making it to the baby shower, and for not being around to help you as much as I should have."

Daxter was touched. "Aw, Torn, you shouldn't have. If you really want to help me out-"

"I meant Tess."

Daxter slouched back down in his booster seat and began looking at the wine menu. The waiter came and took their drink orders and suggested starters. Daxter ordered far too many appetizers. If he was going to eat Torn out of house and home, Torn was at least going to make sure he cleaned his plate. He wasn't used to having a high salary and, as Daxter considered ordering the Icelandic spearfish as an entree, he thanked Sweet Mar on high he could afford it.

Jak didn't order a drink. His main course was also pretty cheap. He was probably expecting to fill up on appetizers, but it was nice that he wasn't trying to break the bank. Torn appreciated that. _"He's thoughtful. Great, one more reason not to get over him."_ Torn ordered the cheapest wine they had and barely touched it.

“I’ve been missing out on everything!” Daxter whined, his mouth full of crab cakes. “You gotta tell me what’s been going on, Torn. Jak's givin' me next to nothin'. What happened while you guys were out with the Lurkers? Please tell me. I saw the Metal Head blood - and human blood - on Jak's clothes, but he won't give me any of the details.”

Torn imagined he wouldn't. Jak had nearly killed Torn, which Torn didn't fault him for but it was probably still on his conscience. Then while Jak was healing him, Torn lost all reason and nearly tried to kiss Jak in his light state. It hadn't been his imagination. Jak really did lean in just before the lights went out.

 _"We could have been doing this a long time ago_ ," Jak had said in the Underground while Torn was feeling him up. Torn finished that thought for him, trying to keep himself from getting turned on at the dinner table. _"And now we won't ever again."_

Torn pretended to just be lost in thought. He looked at Jak, assuring him that he would't tell Daxter anything too intimate. "Yeah, we ran into some Metal Heads. They overpowered us. Jak saved my life out there." He held Jak's gaze for just a second too long for continuing. "We got to the village. Ludo, the leader, told us the Precursors had been using some weird helmet thing to enslave the Lurkers.” 

Daxter's eyes grew as big as the bread plate he was holding. “We did? I mean, _they_ did?” 

“It really doesn’t make sense. Maia’s eco form isn’t wearing any Precursor shit,” said Jak. “She shouldn’t be able to control the Lurkers without it, right?” 

No one had any answers. Jak continued the story for Torn. “Anyway, after that, we kinda just dicked around Rock Village for a while. We hiked along the pass to the old volcano where Pyris used to live.” 

“Who?” asked Tess, the least in the loop regarding Jak and Daxter's teenage escapades. 

“The Red Eco Sage. One of Samos’s old friends,” Daxter told her. "Emphasis on _old_."

Jak reached across the table for a roll and began buttering it. His fingers brushed against Torn's, who was reaching for his glass. Jak flinched, almost blushing. He stammered and carried on with the story. “The volcano’s extinct now, and Pyris's house is completely gone. We stayed in Menlo’s old house outside the village. That was still standing somehow.” 

“Barely,” Torn added. "It worked fine for a few nights." Truthfully, Torn felt more at home in that shack with Jak than he did in his own apartment. 

“We checked out the old ruins in the basin. It made a pretty sweet jetboard park. We rowed out to the sunken city, stomped around the old bog a bit. Then we...” The last thing they did before Gol and Maia showed up was go skinny dipping in the lagoon Jak found. Daxter and Tess were not finding out about that. That was a hop, skip, and jump away from them learning that they slept together barely over a week ago.

“...we had a cookout with the Lurkers," Jak said, technically truthfully. "The kids are still playing that ball game we used to play in Sandover. Same rules and everything.” 

That made Daxter smile. Jak and Torn then described in detail just how the showdown with the Acherons went. All they could do was distract them until Ashelin and Keira arrived with the Freedom League. Everything happened so quickly. Their memories were fuzzy. Torn remembered readying himself for death. Maia's huge violet eyes were glaring at him. She screamed. The next thing Torn knew, Jak was sleeping on his shoulder.

"Well, that fills in a lot of the gaps," said Daxter, living vicariously through them. "See, Jak, that wasn't so hard."

Jak wanted to tell them all the details, but this business with Torn made him clam up. Partly, Jak wasn't quite sure how Daxter would react. Daxter would probably crack a joke about Jak having bad taste. Still, he feared it might be worse. It also wasn't only Jak's story to tell. Torn owned this story too and it could hurt him if it ever got leaked. For Torn's sake, Jak would keep it under wraps. There ought to be another way to explain how Jak discovered his latent bisexuality. Not Jinx. The only person worse than Torn would be Jinx.

“Thanks for taking us all out, Torn,” said Jak, trying to change the subject. “We really haven’t seen much of each other since we came back from the jungle.” 

That was a bald-faced lie. Jak and Torn saw a lot of each other. Jak was pretty sure he had seen literally all of Torn, except maybe the space between his toes. He was looking so fine in that suit too. Jak was fairly certain he hadn't seen Torn wear the same suit twice. Being Commander must pay pretty well. Between the clothes, the hair, and the faintly sensual lighting on his face, everything about him was driving Jak crazy. Torn looked real nice with his hair back. Jak wanted to pull it and hear what sounds came out. 

“I thought you ran into each other at the demolition,” said Tess, poking a hole in their story. 

“We did, but we didn’t really talk,” Torn amended. "I think we were both in shock." He readily blamed their indiscretion in the Underground on shock and grief. All further indiscretions were still awaiting appropriate blame to be assigned.

Jak crossed his legs and his foot brushed against Torn’s calf. Torn nearly jumped out of his seat. Tess looked at his wildly fluttering eyes. The two of them had been acting fishy practically since they got there. Something was clearly wrong and she was going to find out what. 

Tess cleared her throat. “Torn, would you be a dear and carry me over to the restroom? These kids are treating my bladder like it’s a trampoline.” 

The men all grimaced at that description. “Uh, sure,” said Torn. He picked her up as directed. It was weird enough cradling his close friend like an infant, even weirder knowing she was soon going to have three kids of her own. 

“Put me down in that seat over there,” directed Tess. Torn did so. “Now, you sit.” 

“I thought you needed to use the bathroom.” 

“That’s what I wanted them to think. What’s going on? You and Jak are acting really weird.” 

Torn and Tess both looked over at Jak chatting with Daxter in the booth. The other guys couldn't see where they were spying on them from. Suddenly, Torn could feel Tess's eyes boring holes into his skin, scanning him for anything out of the ordinary. He looked back at her examining her nails with a veneer of false innocence. 

"What?" Torn dared to ask. 

“You know what," said Tess casually, probing around for drama. "Daxter can't tell, but something's clearly up. Did you talk to Jak about... you know?” 

Torn did a lot more than just talk to Jak, but he wasn't prepared to get into that mess. “Uh, yeah.” 

“And how did that go? Are things awkward now?” 

“Well, yeah, but for different reasons. It actually went a lot better than I expected.” 

Tess cocked her eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Tell me all about it. How’d you tell him?” 

Torn hailed the waiter and ordered himself a stronger drink. He waited until it was sitting in front of him before beginning his tale of woe and sexual frustration. Torn knew Tess was going to worm the information out of him eventually. It was what she was best at. 

“It was pretty easy telling him," said Torn, feeling the effects of the liquor. "It kinda went without saying after I, you know, made out with him a bit.” 

“What? No way!” 

Torn panicked when it looked like people's heads were turning their way. “Can you keep it down? I’m only telling you because you’re supposed to be good at keeping secrets.” 

“Right. Sorry," said Tess, composing herself. She lowered her voice. "How did this happen? Jak didn’t tell us anything.” 

“It was about a week or so ago when they tore down Samos’s hut in Dead Town. Jak and I were both there. I ran off because the construction crew already bulldozed my family's memorial.” Tess tried consoling him, but Torn just wanted to get through the story. 

“I went back to the Underground to be alone, maybe get a little drunk on the whisky I still had sitting around. Jak found me sitting on the roof. I told him about my family. Then, we both fell apart when the hut came down. I hugged him. The next thing I knew, he was holding my face like he wanted to kiss me.” 

Tess was on the edge of her seat. “So you kissed him?” 

Torn nodded. He bit down on his lip to keep from smiling. He was a little proud of himself, even if it made his life so much more complicated. “We would have done a lot more than that if Ashelin hadn’t called.” 

Tess reached for his arm to playfully smack it. "Ooh, you're bad. I can't believe all this. You're out having fun and I'm stuck eating organic produce until I can get these little critters out of me." 

“There’s more I could tell you later," said Torn. Tess perked up again. "You cannot tell anybody, not even Daxter. Especially not Daxter. I shouldn't even be telling you, but Jak didn't seem too concerned about other people knowing. Except for Dax. He's probably the only person in Haven whose opinion Jak still gives a shit about. Promise me you won't blab to him?" 

"You're asking me to keep secrets from my boyfriend, the father of my children, the light of my life?" Tess asked dramatically. Torn nodded. "Sure, no problem."

Torn held out his little finger. It was childish, but Tess took pinky promises extremely seriously. Tess raised her tiny orange pinky and linked it with Torn's. She swore herself to secrecy. Torn scooped her back up and carried her back to the table where Jak and Daxter were waiting.

Soon, the waiter came around with the dessert menu. Everyone was too stuffed to eat any more, except Daxter who insisted on splitting a molten chocolate cake and ice cream. They awkwardly waited for him to finish. Torn paid the check. Jak took out his wallet and left a considerable tip.

Torn gave Jak an odd look. Why was he tipping? Torn had it covered. Jak rolled his eyes in Daxter's direction. "The wait staff deserves double after tonight." Torn couldn't argue with that.

Their hands brushed again when they reached for the merchant copy of the receipt. They froze for a moment and Torn slowly retracted his hand. Torn could feel Tess staring at him, analyzing their every move. Daxter was lost in a pleasant world of free dessert.

After about two hours of catching up, eating, and drinking more than anticipated, dinner came to a merciful end. Torn was more than ready to be done with Tess's needling, Daxter's gluttony, and Jak's eyes gleaming in the candlelight. The three of them were relentless.

"Thanks again, Torn," said Jak, shaking Torn's hand. "This was nice." He held his hand longer than he should have. It was warm in his grip. His whole body was like a furnace. Torn missed it badly.

"No problem. How are you getting home? Are you good to drive?"

Jak shrugged. "My last drink was an hour ago. I should be good. You?"

"I'm just grabbing a taxi."

Jak went in for a hug and Torn nearly fell into his arms. The smell of his cologne was fogging up his senses. Jak's embrace was strong but gentle. Torn didn't know just how many walls he had built up until Jak made him feel safe to drop them.

Tess cleared her throat. Jak and Torn ended their hug. Jak helped Tess back into her stroller and Daxter buckled her in. She clearly resented the whole affair, batting at the monk charms with disdain.

They all said thank you and farewell. Torn sadly watched them leave. Jak sent him one last smile on his way out the door. Jak's smiles were weapons. He needed to take more care with them. Someone could easily get hurt.

Torn left to use the bathroom. When he came back to the table to collect his coat, Jak had left his wallet sitting on the table. It had his driver's license and everything. Torn didn't know when he'd see Jak again. He probably ought to bring it to him now.

 _"Anything to see him again, right?"_ his self-loathing teased.

Torn summoned his taxi and, instead of directing it further into New Haven toward his apartment, told the driver to head across town to the Naughty Ottsel. He sat in the backseat and tried to will himself sober. It seemed to be working. By the time they arrived, Torn was clear-headed.

Jak's zoomer was parked outside. They made it home in one piece. The doors to the Naughty Ottsel were still open, but no one was around. Torn walked further in. "Hello?" he called. "Is anyone here?"

Brutter's head poked out from beneath the bar. "Good evening, Mr. Torn!"

"Hey, Brutter. Slow night tonight?" Brutter shrugged and nodded. He offered Torn a drink, but Torn declined. "Can you tell me where I can find Jak? He forgot his wallet."

"Up the stairs, third floor," directed Brutter. "First door on the left."

Torn thanked him and walked past the curtain into the back. He stumbled over a crate of booze as he found his way to the stairs. He prayed he wouldn't run into Daxter or Tess on his way. He just wanted to give Jak his wallet and go home.

He reached the third floor and found Jak's door. Torn knocked. He almost hoped Jak wasn't home. This was going to be the first time they were alone together since they slept together.

Torn was ready to leave, then the handle jiggled. Jak answered the door wearing nothing but a towel. His hair was all wet, making it a darker green than usual. His muscles were shiny and beads of water decorated his brow. Torn breathed in the steam from the shower.

"Torn? What's up? Did something happen?" Jak asked nonchalantly. He had no qualms about people seeing him naked. God, that was sexy. With a body like Jak's, he might as well show it off.

It took a second for Torn to tear his eyes away from Jak and fish through his pockets for Jak's wallet. He presented it to him, averting his gaze as much as he could. With one look, it was like a bell had sounded in Torn's mind. He stole another look and forgot all of his reasons for denying himself in the first place.

"Oh, thanks! I didn't even know I left it," said Jak, snatching it out of Torn's hand. "You came all this way just to give me my wallet?"

It was awfully sweet of Torn to do that. He was being remarkably sweet lately, and not just to Jak. Jak also hadn't realized just how much he and Tess mattered to each other. Now he was standing at Jak's door looking like a lost puppy. He'd invite him in, but that would probably breach their "just friends" agreement.

"You didn't do this on purpose, did you?" asked Torn, giving Jak a suspicious glance.

"What do you mean?"

Torn wasn't sure if he was being too cryptic or if Jak was just being obtuse. "You forget your wallet at the restaurant. I come to your room to give it back and you're standing there in a towel, soaking wet."

Jak flashed him another dangerous smile. "What, you think I tried to lure you here to seduce you or something? You specifically told me not to."

"Good. Just making sure."

"I promise my lack of clothes is just a coincidence. Anyway, if that's all, I think I'll say good night. Thanks again for dinner. And for finding my wallet. Driving back to the restaurant would have been a pain in the ass, especially without my license. Torn? Do you need something?"

Torn did need something. He needed it badly. _"You promised yourself you wouldn't do this. This is a bad idea. Don't do this. Please, Jak, tell me no."_

"Yeah, there's something you could help me with," said Torn, losing all resistance and approaching the door. "You could help me get you out of that towel." That was so lame. Hopefully, Jak would laugh in his face and shut the door. It would save Torn from himself.

Jak did laugh. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "What happened to 'we can't do this again'? You were pretty adamant about it." He flexed, either taunting Torn or demonstrating his eagerness.

"Fuck that."

Jak grinned. "I was hoping you'd come around." He pulled Torn through the door and shut it. Their lips crashed together. The towel hit the ground. Jak led Torn over to his bed, smaller and less luxurious than Torn's, and pushed him onto it.

Torn looked up at Jak, who was standing over him proudly, his body on full display. In his last lucid moment, Torn knew he'd regret this, but he pushed that all aside. Jak was his, if only for the night. He intended to enjoy it.

Jak crawled on top of him, kissing up Torn's stomach. "I wasn't lying. I really did forget my wallet. I'm glad I did though," Jak purred in his ear. "I'm gonna have to start forgetting things more often."

They kissed. "I missed you," said Jak, rubbing his scruff against Torn's neck.

"Missed you too."

Jak began undressing Torn, discarding the fine fabric with utmost carelessness. Torn didn't mind. The clothes were for work. The less he could think about work, the better. Honestly, he dreaded it. If he could forget the Freedom League and spend his days making love with Jak in this shitty shoebox of a room, he'd gladly make the trade.

"By the way," Jak whispered. "The walls are pretty thin. We'd better keep it down. I don't want Daxter to hear us."

Jak beamed down at him as he slipped off Torn's socks and shoes. He nuzzled against Torn's extended leg, kissing his way back down. As they tangled themselves back together, Torn thought to himself, _"Why did I ever let you go?"_


	21. Slipping Through My Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn decides to enjoy every minute with Jak he can, even if it's going to hurt him when Jak leaves. He tells Jak a story from his days in the Krimzon Guard, a day Jak surprisingly recalls.

"Torn." It was Tess. She called him just as his last meeting was wrapping up. Sometimes, Torn swore she knew his schedule better than he did. She didn't sound happy. She didn't sound upset. That meant one thing. She wanted information.

"Yes, Tess?"

"Why were you sneaking out of Jak's room at 6:30 this morning?" she asked flatly. "I got up to use the restroom and saw you heading down the stairs. Is everything okay?"

That's all she saw? Thank Mar. "Jak forgot his wallet at the restaurant. I swung by this morning to drop it off before work."

"Really?" said Tess with a strong upward inflection. "Because right before you left, I saw Jak come out of the room in his underwear, grab you, and then kiss you for what felt like a solid minute."

Torn was busted. He respected Tess's intelligence too much to lie to her any further.

"Okay, you got me."

"Was this the other stuff you were planning on dishing, or were you hoping I would forget what you said back at the bistro?"

"Both, I guess. Do we have to do this now?"

Tess sighed. "The monks have me doing weekly aromatherapy treatments. It's so boring. Please humor me. It's the least you can do after coming over to fuck Jak uninvited."

Torn groaned. Fine. He was going to have to tell her the rest eventually. He might as well do it now. Torn took a deep breath and launched into the whole torrid affair. "Where'd I leave off?"

"You and Jak made out in the Underground," Tess reminded him. "You're on speaker phone, by the way. Don't worry, though. It's just me and Arya."

"Who's Arya?"

"The monk who does my aromatherapy," said Tess, with an implied "duh" at the end. "He's not gonna tell anyone."

Torn rolled his eyes and kept going. "Okay, so, Ashelin calls and we have to stop. We agree that it was probably a bad idea and we're just going to move on. At least, that's what I thought we agreed on, because one day I’m sitting in a meeting at work. In walks Jak with something urgent to tell me. Next thing I know, the punk starts flirting with me. He tells me- Sweet Mar, what have I gotten myself into?” 

The anticipation was killing Tess. “What? Come on! Spill it.” 

“He tells me that he wants me. He can’t stop thinking about me. He doesn’t care about our working relationship. He doesn’t care how long it’s been since he broke up with Keira.” 

Tess gasped. “Was this the night Jak caught Keira making out with that guy?” 

“Yes,” Torn grumbled. He was trying not to think about that part. “I should have told him to go home, but I didn't. I caved. I threw him against the wall and kissed him. And I’m at work for fuck’s sake! I had just enough sense to give him the keys to my apartment so he could wait for me there. When I got home, Jak was already half-naked lying in bed for me. I was going to back out, but I can’t control myself around him.” 

“So, did you?” 

“Yeah. Twice.” 

Torn couldn't tell through the phone, but Tess was blushing hard. He could hear her stifled squealing though. His love life was not a spectator sport and he didn't appreciate her glee in the midst of all his woe. Tess settled down when Torn wasn't sharing her enthusiasm. 

"What's the problem? Shouldn't this be a good thing? I expected you'd be happy, especially after what I saw this morning." 

Torn should be happy. He got to sleep with the man he'd been lusting after for years. Multiple times. He was even meeting up with Jak later tonight. It should be a major milestone in his journey to self-esteem. Instead, it was an empty victory. The benchmark had moved far, far away from just the feel of Jak's skin. 

“I think I'm in love with him, Tess," Torn confessed. "I didn’t know if I really knew how to love anyone. Everything changes when he’s around. I didn't realize it until we went to visit the Lurkers. It was like I met him for the first time. He doesn’t see me that way though. This is all just fun and games to him. Especially since he’s leaving.” 

“What do you mean, _leaving_?” Tess all but shouted. Torn heard something spill over and break. A man, presumably Arya, cursed and began picking up the pieces. "Sorry about that. What do you mean, Jak's leaving?" 

Jak hadn’t told them. Torn really shouldn't be the one dropping this bomb. “Jak’s planning on moving out of Haven City soon. He’s had enough here and he wants a fresh start. I'm surprised he hasn't told you yet.” 

“What about us? What about the babies? We can't do this on our own. Not at first, anyway,” Tess prattled. She sounded like she was on the cusp of a panic attack. 

Torn tried to speak in a soothing voice, which was a losing game. “He’s gonna wait until you and Daxter are settled with the kids. He said he’ll come back to visit. He just can’t live here anymore. There's too much pressure. Too many people want things from him. Living here's been turning him into someone he's not. I know what he means." 

Tess still couldn't believe that Jak was sincerely considering abandoning them right when they were about to have three children. "But... but... he can't leave!" 

"You've got the monks and your family to help you. Daxter brings in good money from the bar," Torn reminded her. "Plus, you've got me. You guys don't need Jak." 

"I know," said Tess, calming down. "I still like having him around, when he's not off being moody in his room. Daxter's going to miss him. Does he really have to go?" 

Torn didn't know why he was trying to convince Tess that Jak leaving was a good thing. “You should have seen him when we were in the jungle. He was so happy. He was practically doing cartwheels. I’ve never seen him like that before. I don’t want him to lose that again. He needs somewhere to reconnect with himself, somewhere he can figure himself out without all the politics and press and everything. It would be selfish to ask him to stay.” 

"He was happy outside of Haven, but he was also happy with you. What about you?" 

"He doesn't want me like that, Tess. I'm enjoying Jak while I have him. That's about all any of us can hope for at this point. He's been burned by us one too many times. I'd love more, but I'll take what I can get."

"You deserve better than that, Torn," said Tess kindly. "I don't blame Jak. He doesn't know how you feel, but you're only going to be hurting yourself scrounging for table scraps like this. There's other guys out there."

Tess was right. She was always right. "I know it's gonna tear me apart when he leaves, but that's gonna happen either way," said Torn. "I just want to be with him while he's here. I don't think I can get over him while he's still in Haven anyway. I tried that and it ended up with me taking a walk of shame out of the Ottsel this morning."

"Just protect yourself, Torn. I don't want to see you getting hurt over him."

"That ship is gonna sail no matter what I do. I'm just making it worth my while in the meantime."

Torn left the Freedom League within the hour. In the parking lot, Jak had parked his zoomer right next to Torn's. Jak was about to give Torn a big, wet kiss on the lips, but Torn stopped him and said, "There's cameras in here."

Jak shrugged. He slyly pick-pocketed Torn's house key and dangled it in front of him. "Race you back to your place then."

For the following week, Torn spent just about every waking minute he could with Jak. Jak would leave the Naughty Ottsel, telling Daxter and Tess he was on an errand or going to meet up with a friend. Daxter bought it hook, line, and sinker, but Tess knew better. For one thing, Jak didn't have any other friends.

"Have fun!" she'd say knowingly, hoping that Jak and Torn weren't making a huge mistake together. Jak didn't know why she'd expect him to have fun getting his jetboard fixed, but he was just glad he could meet up with Torn without them prying.

Jak and Torn had dinner together. They went to races. Torn frequently had to remind himself that he and Jak weren't actually dating. They were just good friends who also had amazing sex. He really didn't want to use the term "friends with benefits." It felt a bit tawdry. It also spoiled Torn's fantasy that maybe, just maybe Jak might change his mind. He didn't count on it though.

Jak was really starting to enjoy himself. Looking across the table at Torn while he ate, sitting with Torn's arm around him in the back row. If he didn't know any better, Jak would think this was turning into something other than what it was. They were both just having fun though.

After a week of bliss, Torn and Jak were lying together in Torn's bed. They'd just wrapped up another excellent tussle in the sheets and were basking in the afterglow. Torn was sitting up in bed, his nakedness covered by his bedding. Jak was lying on his stomach beside him on full display. He lazily played with Torn's hair, which Torn had allowed Jak to muss just a bit too much. He'd have to get it retied again. It was worth it.

"So, why do you keep your hair like that?" Jak asked him, curling his finger around some loose strands of hair. "I know you said it was tactical, but you mainly work at your desk now. Why not wear it down? You wouldn't have to keep going to the salon."

“I don't know. Wearing my hair tied back... it lets people know not to fuck with me.” 

“You’ve still got your KG tattoos,” said Jak, examining the markings on Torn's ear. "Those say ‘don’t fuck with me’ a lot more than the hair does.” 

Torn chuckled, although he didn't like being reminded of his days in the guard. It happened enough, every time he looked in the mirror. “I guess you’re right. Sometimes I wish I could get all this shit removed. It’s like having Praxis branded on my skin.” 

“I sort of know what you mean," said Jak, rubbing his shoulder.

"How so?" asked Torn.

"The Baron used to microchip his prisoners, at least the ones in the Dark Warrior program. It was to monitor their condition, but it doubled as a tracking device," Jak explained. "The first thing Daxter and I did after breaking out was remove it. It wasn't pretty."

Jak pointed his shoulder blade toward Torn so he could see the ugly, jagged scar there. Jak had his fair share of cuts and scrapes, but that one looked particularly nasty. "I couldn't reach, so Daxter had to do it. He's not exactly a trained surgeon."

Torn grimaced. "More like a butcher. That had to be straight up torture."

"I was pretty used to it by that point."

Torn really put his foot in his mouth with that one. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Who'd you get to stitch it back up?"

"We swiped some medical supplies from the bunker while you were in the back," Jak told him. "Daxter did his best. Tess did a better job later when we ran into her at the Hiphog. We told her that a Metal Head got me, but I don't think she bought it."

"There's no lying to that woman. I enlisted her for a reason."

Jak smiled. It had been good working with Tess. He almost forgot what she was like before the Precursors got a hold of her.

"Most days I don’t notice the scar. Some days, I'll see it in the mirror and it all comes right back. I got the chip out, but he still found a way to mark me.” Jak could tell he was taking the conversation to places Torn didn't know how to navigate. Not wanting to get too maudlin, Jak changed the subject. “I thought about getting a tattoo to cover it. Or maybe just for fun. I’m not sure what I’d get though.”

Torn thought about it for a moment. “What about the Heart of Mar? That would look pretty good.” 

“Where would I put it?” 

“Your shoulder would look nice. Maybe right over your heart.” Torn traced his finger in a tender circle on Jak’s chest. Jak smiled. He didn't want Torn to stop. "Or you could get it right above your ass. That might be kinda hot."

Jak laughed out loud. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? What about you? What would you get?"

"You mean if this glorified barcode wasn't taking up all the good real estate on me?" Torn said, looking at all the spots that the Krimzon Guard had claimed as theirs. "I don't know. Maybe something for my family. What I’ve got now already reminds of them, so it’s probably not necessary."

"That's why you quit, right?" asked Jak. "You mentioned it back at the Underground. I'm still really sorry about that by the way."

Torn shook his head. "It's fine. That's not exactly the reason I quit. It's part of it, but I saw things in the KG that I just can't unsee."

"Like what?" Jak put his underpants back on. This didn't seem like a conversation to be having while naked. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"No, I do. I didn't immediately gather that the Baron just left Dead Town to die. I assumed he was doing everything for the good of the city. Even when I learned the truth, I kept trying to reconcile why the Baron would do that, why he'd abandon his own people. There had to be a reason. It gradually became clear that there wasn't. He didn't give a shit about Dead Town. He was happy to let them die if it meant justifying more war. Ashelin told me so herself."

Jak was listening intently. Torn was speaking so quietly, he needed to lean in to hear. "So, what finally did it then?"

"I was working my shift at the prison, already working up the guts to turn in my resignation notice. Erol’s squad brings in some new prisoners. One of them is this kid. He had to be about seventeen, maybe eighteen years old. He looked so scared. He couldn't even talk. We were told not to chat with the prisoners, so I did my best to mind my business.

"I passed by his cell one day. I peeked inside and saw him curled up, staring at the back wall. He was crying. Something was wrong. I knew it. Like, what could he have done to get himself arrested? I broke protocol and told him not to worry. 'There's obviously been some mistake. Just sit tight. You'll be out of here in no time.'"

Jak had a flash of distant memory. Those words were so familiar. "That's what you said to him? Those words exactly?"

Torn nodded, staring into the middle distance. "The worst part is, it ended up being a lie. On my last day, I planned to bust him out. Then Erol told me he'd been selected for the Dark Warrior program and shipped off to a new cell block. I failed him. The kid was short and scrawny. They must have just wanted him to test the equipment. If he fared the same way the other subjects did, he'd be dead within a week. I figure he must be, because when we liberated the prison, he was gone."

Jak heard a sniffle. Torn was crying, hunched over the side of the bed. He wanted to comfort him. Really, he did. However, Torn's story left Jak frozen to the spot.

"If the Baron was willing to torture that kid for his sick war games, then he wouldn't think twice about letting my family die. I went back to the memorial. I found Samos there. He'd been tending to the flowers. I joined the Underground right then and there."

Torn turned back to Jak. His eyes were completely bloodshot with sorrow. "I've made a lot of tough calls. I have a lot of regrets. People have died because I made the wrong decision. Still, nothing haunts me more than leaving that kid alone with Erol and the Baron. I just hope he died quickly and that maybe he'd forgive me for getting his hopes up the way I did."

A knot formed in the pit of Jak's stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes. This couldn't be true. It was too much to feel all at once. He needed to numb it, to push it down until a time he could let it explode. Jak crawled over to Torn and wrapped his arms around his waist. He hugged his chest against Torn's back and kissed his shoulder. Then again. Then closer to his neck. Even closer. He'd block everything out with Torn and Torn could do the same.

“Jak, I’m not in the mood for another round tonight," said Torn wearily. "I think I just want to go to bed.” Jak let him go.

They both got under the covers and Torn turned out the light. Jak looked at Torn's alabaster skin lit up by the streetlights outside. Jak scooted himself forward and enfolded Torn in his arms again. He kissed his shoulder once more. Torn flinched.

“Jak, I said...” 

“I just want to cuddle. Is that okay?” 

Jak never wanted to cuddle before. Torn wasn't going to say no to that. After that talk, he could use it. “Sure, that’s fine. Did you want keep talking or is it all right if I go to sleep?” 

“You can sleep. I just thought this might be nice for a change.” 

Torn rested his arms across Jak's and tried to relax. "It is. Thank you."

As Torn drifted off, Jak lied awake. He couldn't believe his ears. Those words couldn't have been Torn's. He ran them through his head for hours, grappling with the improbability. Sleeping in his arms might be the one guard who tried to help him when life was at its bleakest.

Whether or not Jak was the same kid from Torn's story, one thing began to crystallize in his mind. He might be falling the tiniest bit in love with Torn. He held him closer and eventually fell fast asleep.


	22. People Need Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak goes with Daxter and Tess to the Precursor Temple in the wasteland. He meets up with Sig and they discuss Jak's future, as well as his little problem with Torn.

Following his heart-to-heart with Torn, Jak needed to take some time alone to think. He was so confused, first by Torn's story, and then by all the odd and intense feelings it spawned. What if it was true? What if it had been Torn speaking to him in prison? He carried that guilt all these years. Maybe Torn still remembered the kid's inmate number. Jak had his prison ID somewhere. He could show him.

If Jak could give Torn closure, he knew that he should. That was the easy part. The hard part was knowing how much he was cared for, or how much he could be cared for, by Torn. Torn had a big heart, as Jak had come to learn. Jak couldn't believe that he weighed on it the most. It made him feel special, even worth something.

Daxter invited Jak to come with him and Tess to the Wasteland. It wasn't really an invitation. Daxter was desperate for the support. The monks wanted to perform some sort of weird blessing at the Precursor Temple. Jak, desperate to escape the city, readily tagged along.

Before journeying out into the desert, the carrier dropped Jak, Daxter, and Tess at the gates of Spargus City. The monks were there too. The flight over had been awkward. Conversation wasn't their strong point.

Right outside the gate, Jak saw Sig and Seem standing right there waiting for them. He phoned ahead to let Sig know they were coming, but he hadn't expected any sort of welcome wagon. Jak and Daxter both ran over to give their old friend a hug. The monks wheeled Tess over on her little stroller. Sig took one look at her pregnant belly and barely hid how taken aback he was.

"Wow, you were not kidding," Sig said. "Let's get you all over to the temple before the winds kick up."

They hopped in one of Sig's larger vehicles and headed out into the desert. The trip was mostly small talk. Daxter bragged about how well the bar was doing under new management. Tess talked about some new gun designs she'd come up with that she hoped to craft. When asked about his life, Jak just said, "Same old, same old." He had things to say to Sig, but he'd prefer to do it privately.

Jak and Sig stood in the rear of the temple while the monks carried Tess over to the sacred waters. Daxter trailed close behind, urging them to be careful. Jak really wasn't sure just what the waters were supposed to do. Maybe they had special properties. Maybe it was ceremonial. The monks wouldn't elaborate, not even to two Precursors and the Precursors' chosen hero.

"I feel like this whole thing is more for the monks than anyone else," Jak said, watching Seem anoint Tess with water via a wooden ladle. Tess screwed up her face as she felt it pour over her. No one was having a good time.

Sig glanced down at him. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. They spent their lives trying to solve the Precursors' mysteries. Now it turns out the Precursors were a bunch of ottsels? It seems like it would be a letdown. If I were them, I'd probably want to make sure all that time was worth it. I don't know why else they'd be doing all this."

Jak and Sig continued watching. A monk's foot slipped, nearly sending them all into the sacred pool. They weren't particularly coordinated. Something occurred to Jak he never thought to consider before.

"Did the monks have to fight in the arena?" Jak asked Sig.

"Your dad made an exception for them," Sig replied. "They had other skills. They were good with medicine and the artifacts we scavenged in the desert. I think he knew the old leader before they got banished."

Jak nodded along. The monks moved on to the next phase of the ritual. It was all such pointless pageantry. The way they looked to their sacred texts for the next steps, it was like watching a recipe on the world's most boring cooking show. Great. Now Jak was getting hungry.

"Did Kleiver ever make good on that threat to eat Count Veger?" Jak didn't know why he was asking.

Sig shook his head. "Nah. The little rat took off while Kleiver was racing us in Kras. Scouts found him picked clean by Metal Heads out in the desert."

"Good." Jak said it plainly, like a universal truth. It chilled the room. "My therapist told me that holding onto resentment is toxic, that it only hurts you in the long run. I tried believing that. There's a lot I can forgive, given time. But he took me from my parents to give to Praxis. I hope he burns in hell."

"I'm right there with you," said Sig. "I only kept that asshole alive so Kleiver could make him wish he was dead. What he did to your family was some sick, twisted shit. I only wish your father had gotten his hands on him."

"He nearly did."

If Damas hadn't perished when he did, Jak could have faced Veger alongside him. Instead, Veger got to gloat while Jak stood over his body. Momentous things, Jak learned, happened in the tiniest spans of time. A fraction of a second permanently separated father and son. Jak often lied awake wondering what he could have done to stop it.

"I'm sorry, Jak. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, it's okay," Jak assured him. "It's not like I knew him very long. The thing that hurts the most is knowing everything I could have had. It all got taken away in a second. I never even learned what happened to my mother. Her name was Mera, right?"

Sig nodded.

"Praxis destroyed every record of her and Damas. The only thing I know is that people liked her. Even when Damas's approval rating dropped, she was still really popular. I was told she was banished with him. Seeing as she's not here, I have to assume she's dead."

"Damas came to the Wasteland alone," said Sig. "I don't know what happened to the Queen. Damas didn't talk about it. When Haven kicked him out, he turned his back on them completely. But I know there were times he'd be thinking about her. I think he figured the Baron took her out quietly after he seized power. Maybe we should change the subject."

Jak agreed. "Yeah, let's."

“So, Daxter’s gonna be a dad,” Sig said, watching as the monks draped a garland of herbs around Daxter's neck. “Mar, help that sweet child.” 

“They're having triplets,” Jak told him. 

“Never mind. Help Daxter, Mar, the poor little bastard.” 

The ritual wrapped up. The monks declared Tess thoroughly anointed and ready to bring new Precursors into the world. It was a load of hogwash, but Jak humored them for Daxter's sake. They journeyed back to Spargus the same way they came. Sig invited them to dinner in his quarters before their return to Haven.

After their meal, Daxter and Tess lied down for a nap. Jak was also tired from his long day in the desert, but he didn't feel like resting. Torn was still on his mind. Talking about Damas had done little to distract him from his current dilemma. Maybe if he just kept talking, it would go away.

"Things seems to be going well out here," Jak said to Sig, who was relaxing on his throne. "Have you lost a lot of people since we opened Haven back up?” 

Sig shrugged. “A few. Some people had families they wanted to see. We’re doing all right though. We’re pretty used to living out here. Going back to Haven wouldn’t feel right.” 

“I’ve been thinking about moving back here,” said Jak. “Maybe temporarily. Maybe permanently. I don’t know.” 

Sig raised his eyebrows. “Why’s that, chili pepper? Things not going well in town?” 

“Have you not seen the news?” 

Television reception was pretty scarce out in the Wasteland. Any Haven politics that didn’t directly affect Spargus were irrelevant. As king, Sig had no time for another city's gossip. Jak filled him in, starting with the entire fiasco at the unveiling of the Capitol Pavilion. 

“She did what?” Sig boomed, pounding his fist on his armrest. 

“Yeah, she did. I still haven’t gotten a proper apology, and now I have to deal with the fallout. I just don't think I can live in the city anymore. There’s only one thing that really makes me wonder if I should stay.” 

“Daxter?” 

Jak wished it was Daxter. If life was normal, it would be. Jak wouldn’t feel so lost if things between them were the same. Daxter had a family and a business now. He had a life. He didn't need Jak anymore. As much as Jak hated being called upon to fix people's problems, he didn't know who he was when he wasn't needed. 

“No, not him," said Jak. "Once he and Tess get settled with the kids, they're not gonna need me anymore. I'll come back to visit, but he's got his life. I need to find mine."

“So, what’s keeping you around if not Daxter?”

Torn. Ever since he told Jak that story, Jak felt something weighing on his heart. Was Torn the guard who promised to help him? Even if he wasn't, Torn was so heartbroken over what had happened. Torn never struck Jak as particularly empathetic, at least not in a way he liked to show. His greatest failure was being unable to help a scared, confused prisoner escape the Baron. He was either torturing himself over Jak or someone just like him. That spoke to Jak in a way that frightened him.

Could he talk to Sig about this? Jak didn't have anyone to talk to in Haven. Sig was outside of all that nonsense though. He was also wise and the closest connection Jak had to his father. He could use that kind of guidance, but he didn't know how Sig would react to his relationship with Torn.

“Well, I sort of met someone," Jak said vaguely. "I mean, I already knew them but... It’s weird. I really never saw it coming.” 

"Good for you, cherry! Get right back on that horse," said Sig proudly. "So, who's the lucky girl?" 

For starters, it wasn't a girl. “It’s someone you know.” 

Sig ran through the list of his and Jak's female acquaintances. The list wasn't long. If it wasn't Keira, Tess, or Ashelin, then Sig was at a loss. "You're gonna have to help me out here. She's not from Spargus, is she? Most of the girls I know live here, but you haven’t been around in a while.” 

“No, they’re not from around here.” Jak kept using gender-neutral language, but Sig didn't seem to notice.

“Unless it’s one of the girls that used to hang around the Hiphog, I don’t have a clue. You sure I know them?” 

Sig and Torn weren't close by any means, but they definitely knew each other. They got along pretty well in Kras City, having a lot of fun shit-talking Krew. “Know them. Fought with them. Raced with them.” 

“Well, it can't be Ashelin. That wouldn't make any sense."

“No.” 

Sig sighed. “Well, you better just tell me, ‘cause based on that description, it sounds like you’re talking about Torn.” Bingo. Jak was silent. Now that Sig had guessed it, he didn't know how to tell Sig he was right. “Jak, I was just kidding. Jak?” 

Jak hung his head and turned away in shame. He wouldn't care what most people thought, but Sig was different.

“Oh. I see," said Sig. He stood up from his throne and walked over to the pool where Jak was sitting. He sat down near him. "Gotta say, I’m surprised. Not that I’m judging. You just never seemed like the type, is all. Torn, huh? Why him of all people?” 

That was the million dollar question. Out of all the men in the world, why Torn? Jak could hear every dig Daxter ever made at him. Torn, with his pasty skin and gravel voice and KG tattoos. Torn, who was allergic to smiling and loved sending them out on the worst missions possible. Torn, with his beautiful eyes and rough hands and tender heart. Why indeed?

“We went on a mission together to visit the Lurkers up north,” Jak recounted, picking and choosing the relevant details. “I don't know why, but I felt this connection we never had before. We started sleeping together after we came back to town. That’s all it was for me. You know, two friends messing around.” 

Sig chuckled. “Been there. Good times. It didn’t end well though.” 

That's the ending Jak was afraid of. “Something changed about a week ago. He told me this story that I can’t get out of my head. I don't know what to do with it."

Sig listened as Jak gave him the full story from Torn's Krimzon Guard days. “I don't know for sure, but I think that kid might have been me. I remember a guard who said something similar. He was the only one who tried to help me. And even if it wasn't him, hearing Torn talk about it the way he did... I don't know. I feel different. I don't know what it means."

"I'm not an expert or anything, Jak, but it sounds you might have a bit of crush on him."

Jak scoffed and shook his head. "No, that's not what this is. I'm not even totally over Keira yet. This was just supposed to be some fun before I left, no strings attached. I can't have real feelings for him."

"As opposed to what, fake feelings?" asked Sig. "I'm not saying you're in love with him or anything. I just think it's something worth exploring before you abandon Haven entirely."

"I figured you'd be encouraging me to leave."

"I'd never tell you to leave something that makes you happy. We all need some kind of love in our lives. If you think you might have found it, don't throw it away because of all the other shitheads in that town. If things don't work out with Torn, by all means, get the fuck out of that hellhole. You're always welcome in Spargus."

Jak smiled. "Thanks, Sig. Do you think... Do you think Damas would have liked Torn?"

"Let's see. A raspy son of a bitch who loves giving out orders? Yeah, they probably wouldn't have anything to talk about." Sig and Jak both had a hearty laugh. "I don't know Torn that well, but based on our time in Kras, I'd say they would have gotten along great."

Jak was happy to hear that. Even though Damas wasn't part of his life for long, his opinion mattered a lot. Jak still wasn't sure about Torn, but it was good to he had his father's blessing. Or at least, the blessing of a quasi-uncle.

"I'm afraid of going back to town," said Jak, looking through the windows at the distant Haven skyline.

"Why's that?"

"I know I have to tell him, about the whole prison thing," Jak continued, trying to spot the tower Torn lived in. The cloud cover was too thick to see through. "If for no other reason, he deserves the peace of mind. I just don't know how this might change things. It shouldn't matter. Even if I do like him, I can't stay in Haven just for him. It's too much."

Sig walked across the rocks to meet Jak by the window. "Would he ever leave Haven for you?"

"As if," said Jak. "He's married to his job at the Freedom League. I couldn't pry him away from that. As long as I've known him, the good of Haven City was always top priority. I joined the Underground to kill Praxis. He did it because it was the right thing to do. Same with fighting in the war. Torn's got rough edges, but he's a good person. Better than me at least."

"Don't sell yourself short, cherry. You've got a lot to offer," Sig encouraged him. "Torn'd be a damn fool to let you just walk away."

That was sweet, but Jak had a hard time buying it. "I don't think he likes me like that. He's already worried this could threaten his career. Which is fair, considering I'm a celebrity feuding with his boss. This is so fucked up, Sig."

Sig patted him on the back. "You've got that right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally envisioned this conversation between Jak and Vin at the Power Station, but I decided it would feel more personal with Sig, the closest person Jak has to a father figure.  
> I may come back and add to this chapter later, mostly descriptive text and maybe some lines for Seem.


	23. Andante, Andante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak returns to Haven City, intent on telling Torn about what happened in prison. He lets Torn play him a song on his guitar before breaking the news. They spend a romantic night together and Jak seriously considers staying in Haven for Torn.

By the time Daxter woke up for an evening snack, the sun had already set. Sig let them all stay the night in his dwelling. Jak was more than happy to spend more time in Spargus. He wasn’t ready to go back to Haven just yet. Torn was waiting there and Jak still didn’t know what to do. 

He fell asleep on the other side of the bed from Daxter and Tess. They didn’t take up much room and Sig’s bed as king was huge. Sig just passed out on his throne. He didn’t give a shit. Jak always appreciated that about him.

The next morning, Sig escorted them back to the helicarrier where the monks were waiting. Seem bid goodbye to their followers who promised to guide Tess safely through the agonies of birth. Those were their exact words. Jak swore he caught the exact moment when another piece of Daxter and Tess's shared spirit died. Jak gave Sig a big hug before boarding the vessel. 

“Listen, Jak,” Sig said to him, planting a firm hand on his shoulder. “It’s your life to live, not Daxter’s or Ashelin’s or even your dad’s. You know I hate being cheesy, but I think you’ve gotta follow your heart on this one.” 

“I don’t know where it’s pointing, Sig,” Jak said, watching Daxter help Tess onto their ride back to Haven. "I don't know much of anything anymore."

“You’ll figure it out. Sometimes you gotta just throw shit at the wall and see what sticks.” 

Scattershot. Total chaos. Blown sky high. Jak was good at that kind of thing. It was an okay approach when destroying Metal Head eggs or detonating ammo dumps. It wasn't a great strategy for interpersonal relationships. He had something he was deeply afraid to lose. He couldn't afford to break it. Still, Jak was ready to try about anything.

"I love ya, Jak," Sig said warmly. "I know he was a crusty son of a bitch, but so did Damas."

"Well, he must have if he sent you into Haven to look for me."

"I think the older version of you was starting to grow on him too." Sig gave Jak a pat on the back and sent him on his way.

Jak paused on the ramp. There was something from yesterday that stuck with him. Over the roar of the engines, Jak called out, "So Mera never came to the Wasteland?"

"Nope, just your dad," Sig answered back. "He walked into Spargus alone. Next thing you know, he's king of the goddamn Wasteland."

Jak was oddly proud of that, but it didn't demystify what happened to his mother. He boarded the helicarrier and flew back over the water to Haven City. Maybe someone over there might have an answer for him.

On the journey home, Jak stared out the window and watched the world pass below him. The rocks and sand gave way to choppy waves. The waves gave way to trees. He saw the pumping station outside the city limits. It was the first real mission Torn gave him.

Jak made up his mind. Tonight, he’d go to see Torn. He'd tell him everything and the chips would fall where they may.

The helicarrier dropped them all off in the harbor. The monks wheeled Tess along the promenade back to the Naughty Ottsel. It wasn't dignified, but the path was short. Daxter climbed onto Jak's shoulder and they kept close behind them.

"So, that was fun," said Daxter sardonically. "Acres of sand and dry heat. Love it. Can't get enough of it."

"I don't know," Jak said. "I'm glad I came. It was nice seeing Sig at least. He told me something really strange last night. You know how we always assumed my mom must have died in Spargus? Turns out she was never there."

Jak couldn't see Daxter's expression from that angle, but he could picture it. "What?!"

"They never banished her to the Wasteland. I wonder what happened to her."

Daxter didn't have answers for Jak. The options were unpleasant. She might have died in jail. She might have been privately executed. She might have killed herself before the Baron could get his hands on her. Daxter wasn't going to bring those things up. Jak appreciated that Daxter was sensitive with his past. It was about the only time he ever was.

Once they got to the Naughty Ottsel, Jak immediately got in the shower and let the desert wash off of him. Finally, a quiet moment alone to just think. He'd been trying to think of a way to thank Torn, in case his suspicions turned out to be true. Jak didn't have much. What should he do, get Torn a greeting card?

Jak got a look at himself in the mirror through the foggy glass. He didn’t have a better present for Torn than himself. It wasn't much, but if Jak was leaving, he wanted to leave Torn with something special. Jak scrubbed every corner of his body, leaving no dirt or sweat behind. He shaved and trimmed his body hair, lotioned his hands, clipped his nails.

With no hair out of place, Jak got dressed. He didn't usually think about his appearance much. He perfected looking like he just fell out of bed. It worked for him. Tonight was different. He wanted to be perfect. Torn deserved nothing less. After he told Torn the truth, if Torn still wanted him, he could have him. 

“You stopped the Dark Makers from blowing up the planet. You can do this,” Jak told his reflection. His reflection didn't seem to believe him.

He dialed Torn's number. No answer. He tried sending Torn a message.

_"Hey, are you still free tonight? I'm back from Spargus. I'd like to hang out if you're not busy."_

Jak waited around for a reply, but none came. He was beginning to get anxious. Maybe Torn just got called into work. Or maybe Torn was ignoring him. Jak knew he'd been a little distant while he was figuring things out. Was Torn upset?

After going stir crazy waiting for a response, Jak went down to the bar to grab dinner. He couldn't eat though. He needed to talk to Torn. Now that he was sure about letting Torn know about what happened in prison, he couldn't keep it in.

"Fuck it," Jak said to himself. He grabbed the keys to his zoomer. "If he's not there, I'll wait outside till he comes home."

It didn't come to that. The door was already unlocked when Jak arrived to Torn's apartment. He turned it and knocked. Holding the door open just a crack, Jak could hear a clunking noise followed by a curse. Torn must have dropped something. Jak walked in and found Torn seated on the sofa, holding his copy of _Our Last Summer_ upside-down.

He turned his head and his eyes lit up. "Hey!"

"Hey," Jak replied. His attention was stolen by Torn's hair. He had taken out all of the ties. It was all pulled back in a single bunch. Some loose strands were dangling in front of his face. He looked just gorgeous like that. "You, uh, you changed your hair."

Torn instinctively patted his head to make sure everything was still in place. "Yeah, after the last time we were together, I decided I might as well take it down. I had a feeling we were gonna keep messing it up. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I uh..." Jak cleared his throat. He didn't want to sound too enthusiastic. "I like it a lot. Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure, go ahead." Torn removed his jacket from the adjacent chair and tossed it aside. "How were things in the Wasteland? Did you just get back?"

Jak took a seat and noticed some papers on the coffee table. "Yeah, we spent the night in Spargus and got back this morning. Sig sends his regards."

"How was the trip?" Torn straightened the papers and flipped them over, moving them to the table's far side. He looked at his phone. "Aw shit, I missed your message. I was sort of taking a me day. Sorry about that."

"It's no big deal. The Wasteland was hot. Sandy. Not much changes over there," said Jak. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Work. Construction in Dead Town is coming along nicely. Before long, it should be habitable again. Eco reserves are still low, but we're making do. I spend most of my time in my office. I'm really getting tired of it. It feels like I'm back in the Underground. Better lighting at least."

Torn had been complaining about work more and more frequently. Jak was surprised by his change in attitude. "Do you not like being Commander? It seems like you were made for it."

"I led us through the war because we needed to survive. I was fighting for something. I wanted there to be a future for the city after the dust had cleared. I didn't expect it to turn into another clock to punch. I've got the skill set though, so I might as well keep using it. I must be helping someone."

"I think you should do what makes you happy," said Jak. He looked down and saw something underneath the couch, obscured by Torn's feet. "What's that?"

Torn groaned as Jak reached down and grabbed the handle of an acoustic guitar. Torn played the guitar? That's what the papers were. Chord charts. Torn sunk into his seat, embarrassed to be seen with something as personal as a musical instrument.

"When were you gonna tell me you played the guitar?" asked Jak, setting the instrument upright.

"I wasn't," said Torn. "I haven't played in forever. I found it tucked away in the closet and thought I'd give it another go. It didn't go well."

Jak plucked at a string. "It couldn't have been that bad. Play me something." He presented Torn with the guitar, who immediately leaned away. "Come on, it's just me. I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"Are you gonna make me sing too?" asked Torn, taking the guitar and pulling the strap behind his head.

"Of course I am."

Torn sighed. "Fine, but if you make fun of me, you're not getting any tonight."

He grabbed a page of music and made sure the guitar was tuned. Torn took a deep breath and began strumming. Jak didn't know why Torn was so anxious. His playing seemed fine. The chord progression was simple, good for a beginner. Then Torn began to sing, taking Jak's breath completely away.

_Long awaited darkness falls,_

_Casting shadows on the walls._

_In the twilight hour, I am alone._

_Sitting by the fireplace,_

_Dying embers warm my face._

_In this peaceful solitude,_

_All the outside world's subdued._

_Everything comes back to me again_

_In the gloom,_

_Like an angel passing through my room._

Jak thought Torn's scratchy voice was sexy, but he didn't expect it to translate well to music. However, Torn’s singing voice was absolutely stunning. It was untrained and far from flawless, but it had an earthy, folk quality Jak found enthralling. It was also very sad. Jak assumed he was just feeling the music, but Torn had been lost in a deep melancholy since the last time they'd seen each other.

_Half-awake and half in dreams,_

_Seeing long forgotten scenes._

_So the present runs into the past_

_Now and then become entwined_

_Playing games within my mind._

_Like the embers as they die,_

_Love is one prolonged goodbye._

_And it comes again to me tonight_

_In the gloom,_

_Like an angel passing through my room._

The past and present had become entwined for Jak. It was like Torn knew. The image of that lone friendly guard was still clashing with the picture of Torn in front of him now. Both were fighting with that initial impression Jak had of him in the alley outside the bunker.

Funny how the way one sees a person can evolve. Somehow Torn managed to capture the feeling, while two past versions of himself hung around him. Jak tried putting them together into one, but they remained a paradox.

_I close my eyes,_

_Waiting for the stars to flee the skies_

_All too soon_

_Like the angel passing through my room._

Torn looked right into Jak's eyes when he sang the final "angel." He stopped playing. "So, what do you think?"

Jak was speechless. Torn had given him chills. He moved next to Torn and took the guitar out of his hands, carefully setting it on the floor. Jak had so much to tell him, but it could wait just a little longer. He held Torn's face with utmost care and kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him.

"So I take it you liked it?" said Torn, when the kiss finally broke.

"Shut up," Jak chuckled, kissing him one more time.

Torn adjusted his position to let Jak get more on top of him. It was the slight shift in balance, a transition to something more intimate, that reminded Jak he had something to say. He withdrew from Torn, earning himself a puzzled look.

"Torn, hold on," Jak began, trying to muster the courage he needed. He sat back and put his feet up on the couch. "Before anything happens, there's something I really need to tell you. I know I've been a little distant the past few days. I've sort of had something on my mind and I didn't know how to tell you or even if I should."

Jak was sitting as far away as he could get. His posture was tight and he was avoiding Torn's eyes. It was really starting to freak Torn out.

"What happened?" Torn asked. "Is something wrong?"

Jak wasn't sure what the answer was. Something was potentially wrong, catastrophic even, but he'd never know until he said it. "No, nothing happened. It's about that story you told me the other night from when you were in the KG."

"What about it?" Torn hoped that didn't sound callous. He had a way of making even the most innocent questions sound harsh. "I mean, were you bothered I was talking about the prison? I should have known better."

"No, not exactly," Jak said, taking long breaths to stall for time. "It just brought back some old memories I thought I ought to mention."

"You don't have to talk about it if it's too hard," Torn told him gently. "I saw what went on in there. I can use my imagination."

"It's not about that," said Jak. "It's not the Dark Warrior program or the Baron. It's something else."

Torn couldn't imagine what else it could be. There wasn't much for test subjects other than torture, isolation, and extremely distasteful food. He didn't want his mind to wander onto other horrible possibilities. "Well, what is it?"

"Your story about the guy in prison, the young guy. Did you ever get a good look at his face?" Jak asked.

Torn tried to remember. He didn't think so. He wasn't in charge of prisoner transport, just guarding the cell block. The windows into the cells didn't offer much of a view. Why would Jak care about that?

"If I did, I don't remember," said Torn, feeling guilty that he couldn't picture the kid clearly. "Why?"

"Do you remember what his hair color was?"

Torn shrugged, the guilt compounding with every question. "I'm pretty sure it was green. They had prisoners shave their heads as part of their processing. I don't understand where you're going with this."

"Do you think you'd recognize his number if you saw it?"

"Jak, what game are you playing right now? This isn't funny," Torn told him sternly. "No, I don't remember the exact number. It's been a while. What does that have to do with you?"

Jak fished something out of his pocket. It was a Krimzon Guard identification tag. It bore his name, ID number, and cell block. He had torn it off after escaping prison, right before Daxter dug out his microchip. He thought about tossing it in the trash, but now he was glad he held onto it.

"What’s this?” Torn asked, as Jak flung it onto his lap. Torn picked up the tag, recognizing the make and emblem. He checked Jak's ID code and gasped.

Jak was getting impatient that Torn was taking so long to get the picture. "Well? Ring any bells?"

Torn didn't want to think Jak would play such a cruel joke on him, but it was too outlandish to be true. He looked again just to be sure. It all came back.

"No way." Torn dropped the tag like he’d been shocked. "No fucking way."

Their eyes met again. Jak's had turned red and puffy. Torn's had darkened. They sat there for what felt like forever, waiting for some kind of reaction from the other. Torn couldn't speak. He was too busy wrestling with the truth he just learned.

The kid was alive. The kid was Jak. He'd been Jak this entire time. Torn spent years feeling guilty over a death that never happened. Jak survived.

While Torn had been punishing himself for failing him, he'd also been sending him on missions that threatened his life. While Torn was lying awake thinking what he could have done differently, he was also snapping at Jak and Daxter for snoring. He had been grieving him while simultaneously disliking, then befriending, then falling utterly in love with him. He held Jak's naked sleeping body in his arms, still ashamed of the way he left him to die.

Then another thought crystallized. Torn left Jak to suffer in prison for two years. Was Jak upset? Did he hate him now? His greatest love and deepest failure collided into one being. He had one good thing and ruined it. He ruined it before he even knew he wanted it.

"Well, say something!" Jak finally burst. It was killing him the way Torn had just shut down upon reading his prison number.

"I'm sorry," Torn whispered. His mouth was so dry, everything was sticking together. He couldn't look at Jak anymore. He buried his face in his hands, hunched over. "I'm so sorry."

Torn was breaking down in front of him. This wasn't what Jak wanted. He hoped Torn would be relieved. He scooted closer to Torn, but Torn only leaned further away from him. Jak's hands on his skin were scalding. Torn got up from his seat. He needed distance.

"Torn, what's wrong?" Jak said, left powerless and alone on the couch. "I figured you'd be happy."

He wasn't listening though. Torn was lost somewhere else. "I tried to come back for you. They moved you. I didn't know where you were or how to get you out. I couldn’t get back in once I quit. I'm so sorry, Jak." Torn slid down the wall until he was curled up on the floor. "This is all my fault."

Jak hopped off the couch and hurried to Torn's side. "Nothing is your fault, Torn. You did everything you could. It was more than most people did."

"I did jack shit!" Torn yelled at himself. "You had to wait two fucking years for Daxter to bust you out. By then, I just assumed you were dead. I could have saved you and I didn't. I got your hopes up in there for nothing!"

Torn still wouldn't let Jak touch him. He flinched whenever Jak tried to lay his hand on him. Jak took a hint and just sat down next to him.

"You were the only person who was nice to me the entire time I was in that hellhole. I remember. I didn't see your face - you always kept it covered - but I remember. I should have known it right away, but your voice wasn't quite the same."

"The damn cigarettes hit me like a ton of bricks," Torn guessed. "Either that or the voice modulator. I can't believe I didn't know it was you."

Jak sighed. "Yeah, well, I've been told I changed since I came to Haven. Talk more, smile less. I wouldn't expect you to recognize me after all that. Why won't you let me touch you?"

"It doesn't feel like you anymore," said Torn, trying to piece himself back together. "It's like I'm talking to a ghost, like something came back from the dead to haunt me. I'm sorry. That came out wrong. Fuck."

"No, I know what you mean," Jak said. "When you first told me that story, it was like there were three different versions of you competing for space in my brain. I'm still not sure if they're all put together yet."

Torn was confused by the picture Jak painted. "Why three?"

"Well, there's the Torn who's sitting right next to me and the Torn I didn't recognize from prison. There's also Underground Torn, who I met that day in the alley. With Daxter and Tess, remember?"

"I remember. I had the worst hangover that day," Torn recalled. "I don't think I was totally sober when I told you to go bring me that banner. What's so special about that day?"

Jak set his hand next to Torn's on the floor and hoped he would take it. "I didn't realize until last week just how much things have changed since then. I used to think you were a real asshole."

"I was. I am." Torn's fingers brushed Jak's. Instead of retracting his hand, Torn let it stay there.

Jak shook his head and covered Torn's hand with his. "No, you're not. You work yourself to the bone for this city. You see things the way they could be, not just the way they are. You blame yourself for things that aren't your fault because you're the only one who thought to try and change them. You're not an asshole, Torn. You’re probably the best person I know."

Torn's hand curled around Jak's. Jak reached over and wiped a tear from Torn's face. Torn didn't cringe, but he still couldn't look at Jak.

"Please look at me," Jak begged him. "I'm not angry. I came here because I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

Jak tenderly tucked Torn's chin. "For helping me not give up."

Jak gently turned Torn's face. He was crying. He was in so much pain and he still wouldn't look Jak in the eye. Jak needed to show him that he didn’t need to feel this way. He wasn’t upset. He didn’t hold anything against him. 

“Torn,” Jak whispered, rubbing Torn's back. "It's okay. Whatever you've been feeling, whatever you've been holding onto, you can let it go."

How could Torn just let it go? It wasn't enough that Torn learned this after years of guilt, trying to shove it into a box in the back of his mind. But it had to be Jak, the one person above all others Torn never wanted to hurt. He wanted Jak to yell at him, to get angry. Somehow, Jak being forgiving was worse.

Jak lightly kissed Torn at the corner of his mouth. He rested his forehead against Torn’s and gently stroked his face, letting Torn just feel his touch. His other hand pulled Torn into his embrace. Torn didn’t resist. He was tired and he needed a safe place to land. He threw himself into Jak's arms and sobbed against his chest.

“It’s okay. I’m right here," said Jak, patting Torn's loose mane of hair. He ran his fingers through it. Once Torn had been consoled, he'd let himself play with it, but not now.

"I tried. I swear I tried," Torn blubbered. "I'm sorry I just left you there. I don't know how you don't hate me right now."

Jak hushed him. "Hate you? I've been trying to figure out how to make it up to you, everything you put yourself through over me. You deserve to feel good about yourself, not to be torturing yourself for things that happened years ago.”

He gave Torn a peck on the cheek. His lips lingered just next to Torn's. Torn, desperate to feel anything else, seized the moment and captured Jak's mouth. Jak leaned back and soon he and Torn were lying on the floor together, tenderly kissing.

Jak held Torn firmly at the waist while Torn gripped Jak's clothes for dear life. The kiss itself was slow and soft. Torn felt like he was treading water, trying to stay above the surface to catch a single breath. Jak's body was his raft and his lips were like air.

"This is what you came here for, right?" said Torn, trying to joke his way back into stability.

"Not just this," Jak answered. "I thought knowing the truth might make you feel better. I didn't mean to make you cry like this."

Torn wiped away the tracks of his tears. "It's okay. I'm glad you told me. I just... Fuck, Jak. I don't know what to do with all this just yet."

"Forget about it for now," said Jak, tucking Torn's hair behind his ear. Torn twitched when Jak brushed the point with his hand. "Don't worry about what happened to me in the past. I want to focus on you. Let me make you feel better."

Jak craned his head up to kiss Torn on the lips, then the jaw, then the neck. He pinched Torn's earlobe and rolled it before attacking it with his teeth. Torn gasped. He had such sensitive ears.

“I don’t get what’s happening,” said Torn, as Jak parted his legs and let Torn fall on top of him. "Right here? Right now?"

Jak nodded. “If you want me, I’m yours. I'll do whatever you like if it'll make you happy."

"You don't have to do this, Jak."

"I want to do this. Let me do this for you." 

Torn hesitated. “Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely.” Jak crossed his ankles behind Torn's waist, just to make it perfectly clear what he meant.

"Okay," said Torn, the wind knocked right out of him. He shook. This was really happening. "If that’s what you want..."

Jak kissed Torn again, only to let out a yelp when Torn wrapped his arms around him and stood to his feet. He held Jak up and carried him to the bedroom. He crouched to keep Jak from hitting his head on the door frame, and set him softly down on the mattress. Jak eagerly scooted to the center of the bed.

They started stripping their clothes off. Torn got down to his jeans and climbed onto the bed, unbuttoning his fly. Jak had nothing on but black briefs when Torn tumbled onto him again. They locked eyes. Jak removed Torn's hair tie. That was the one thing he wanted, Torn's hair free and loose. Jak waited for him to make the next move.

Already breathless, Torn slowly leaned down and kissed Jak lightly on the lips. He cradled his face. Torn didn’t open his mouth for him, catching Jak by surprise. There were no teeth or tongue, just their lips held together without a single ounce of pressure. It was sweet.

Jak opened his legs and let Torn get comfortable between them. Torn sank into Jak's body, leaving light pecks along his jaw. His fingers skimmed Jak’s sides, giving Jak tingles but leaving him confused. Torn wasn't usually like this.

After a little while longer of Torn pressing delicate kisses to every span of flesh he could find, Jak chuckled and said, “You’re not going to break me, Torn.” 

“We need to go slow. You’ve never done this before,” said Torn.

“I know that. I just mean you’re being a lot more gentle than usual. Do you not want this?” 

“No, I do. It’s just..." Torn couldn't find the right words to say. "It’s nothing. I guess I’m just not feeling it rough tonight. Is that okay?” 

“However you want me is fine.” 

Torn sloughed off his pants. He leaned in again and kissed Jak deeply. Once their lips locked together, Torn didn’t budge an inch. Jak realized that Torn wasn’t kissing him for the thrill of it. He was drinking in the moment, trying to make it last for as long as possible. 

Their lips parted again. Torn brushed stray green hairs away from Jak’s face. Then he stared down at him. He didn’t kiss him again. He just looked at Jak with wonder in his eyes.

“Torn? Are you all right?” 

“You said I could do whatever I wanted. I want to look at you. God, you’re beautiful.”

Torn hoped Jak wouldn’t be bothered that he said that. It was awfully intimate, too emotional and maybe a bit too feminine. 

Jak was caught completely off-guard. No one had ever called him beautiful before. It was weird. He really didn’t know how to take it. He liked it though. He wanted to hear it again.

He had expected Torn to be rough with him, to tear into him the way he liked when Jak was in control. He didn’t though. When given the opportunity to do what he pleased, Torn was sweet and gentle. His only care was Jak's pleasure and comfort, treating his body with almost worshipful reverence. This was all Torn ever wanted, the freedom to touch him and look at him and have that be okay.

Torn might have been more rough, more like usual, were it not for the bombshell Jak dropped on him earlier. There were two Jaks now, the fearless warrior and the huddled prisoner. Suddenly, Jak went from being an indestructible force of nature to something small and breakable and precious. The entire time they spent making love, a voice inside Torn kept telling him to be careful. One wrong move and Jak could shatter in his hands.

When it was over, all strength left Jak's body. Torn had left him lying on a cloud somewhere, hovering far above the city. He had warm tingles like aftershocks coursing through him. He shut his eyes and felt himself glow.

Torn got up and left the room. He looked in the mirror and was surprised to see a wide grin spread across his face. Panting and sweaty, Torn grabbed a towel and returned to Jak. Torn wouldn't let Jak move a muscle as he cleaned him up. Jak had been so nice catering to him. Now it was Torn's turn.

He went and got them both a glass of water. Torn got back into bed with Jak and snuggled up next to him. Jak knew it was time for pillow talk again, but he didn't quite know what to say.

"That was... Wow. That was unbelievable," Jak said, burrowing himself in Torn's soft bedding. "I've never felt anything like that before."

Torn snickered, smoothing Jak's hair. "You weren't so bad yourself. You're not sore or anything, are you?"

"I'm good," Jak assured him, giving him another kiss. "It's sweet of you to ask though."

They must have spent at least an hour lying in bed talking, looking at each other with dreamy, lidded eyes. Both kept willing themselves to stay awake, just to have one more moment with the other. Torn didn't think he could love Jak any more than he already did. Jak was petrified that he was beginning to feel much the same way.

"If she wasn't in the Wasteland, what happened to her?" Torn asked. "We were told she got banished along with Damas."

"Sig didn't know. I'm hoping someone here might be able to tell me."

Torn knew he'd ruin the moment by asking, but he couldn't help himself. "Does this meaning you're staying? For a while at least?"

He couldn't hide his hope that Jak would stick around. Jak was flattered that Torn was going to miss him so much. Suddenly, he didn't feel much like leaving at all. "You know, I just might."

Torn kissed him again and turned out the light. Under the covers, Torn wrapped his arms around Jak's body. Jak hummed pleasantly. Torn kissed his shoulder. They wiggled a bit as they got comfortable beside each other.

"Good night," said Jak, eyes drooping.

"Good night," said Torn, only hurting slightly that he couldn't say "I love you." The two of them fell asleep together, both happier than they had been in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> "Like an Angel Passing Through My Room" by ABBA (lyrics slightly edited by me)
> 
> Torn wouldn't be much of a singer and I imagined if he was a musician, his voice would have a Bob Dylan-like quality. I've been using ABBA for inspiration, which probably as far away from that as one could get. I felt like this song could easy hop genres into more of a folk ballad though, something I could imagine Torn singing.


	24. Disillusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak and Torn's blissful moment is ruined when the Acherons escape from Freedom League HQ. To make matters worse, Jak stumbles in on Torn and Ashelin having a private conversation about him.

Jak woke up to the sound of his communicator buzzing and flashing from inside his pants on the floor. The noise was so abhorrent that Jak couldn’t even enjoy the feeling of awakening with Torn’s strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

 _“Maybe if I ignore it, it’ll go away,”_ Jak thought, turning his thoughts back to the warmth of Torn’s body. The buzzing died and Jak breathed a sigh of relief.

Just as Jak was about drift back into a blissful sleep, Torn’s communicator started ringing from atop the dresser. Whoever was calling them was being persistent. As much as he hated to disrupt the beautiful sight of Torn asleep, Jak had no choice but to nudge him awake.

Torn groaned as Jak gently shook his shoulder. “What? What is it?” he said sleepily.

“Someone’s calling you,” Jak hated to inform him.

“Just ignore it,” Torn told him, burying his head back into his pillow.

Jak sat up in bed beside him. “I did,” Jak said. “They called me first.”

Torn turned over and sat up, looking for the clock. “What time is it?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Torn rose from his bed like a zombie rising from the grave. Making his way to the offending device, Torn stubbed his toe on the foot of the dresser. “Fuck!” he hissed, picking up the communicator. He looked the screen. “Shit, it’s Ashelin.”

“Tell her to fuck off and come back to bed,” Jak instructed, turning back over and awaiting Torn’s return. He glanced out the window. The sun was barely creeping into the night sky. Their night needn’t be over yet.

“Hello?” Torn answered, pressing the phone to his ear.

Ashelin’s voice came through the communicator. “You might as well put me on speaker. I know Jak's probably right next to you.”

"How did you-?" Torn sighed in frustration. “Ash, can this wait?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“No, this is an emergency,” she insisted. “The Acherons have escaped.”

“Escaped? How?” Torn demanded. He didn’t care about volume. Jak needed to hear this.

“We’re not sure, but I need you and Jak here yesterday,” said Ashelin. “That’s an order.”

Torn scanned the floor for his pants. His night with Jak had come to an end. “You don’t need to tell me twice. See you soon.” With that, Torn hung up and began to dress.

Jak sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Torn was rummaging through his drawers, trying to find a tie for his hair.

“What was that all about? Why are you getting dressed?” Jak asked, concerned by Torn’s sudden haste.

“It’s the Acherons,” Torn regretfully told him. “They escaped containment. We gotta go.”

Torn fastened his belt and began pulling on his boots. Jak cursed, jumping out of bed and speedily collecting his own rumpled clothes. Torn found his coat and searched the kitchen for his zoomer keys.

“Don’t worry about it. Mine’s faster,” said Jak on his way to the door.

“It’s built for one!” Torn said, leaning over the counter.

Jak stood in the doorway. Over his shoulder, he smirked and said, “We can get cozy.”

This was hardly the time for flirty banter, but Torn didn’t complain. He grunted and followed Jak out the door. They hopped onto Jak's zoomer and sped over to Freedom League HQ. Fortunately, traffic was light. They made it there in just under fifteen minutes.

Jak didn't have his badge on him, but the guards let him through. He sighed in annoyance as Torn flashed his badge at them. Jak didn't want special privilege, to have doors just open for him. It made him feel like he still belonged to the Freedom League, that they would always be waiting for him to come back. Like they expected it.

"Come on. We gotta hurry," said Torn, coming up behind him. Jak shook it off and followed Torn to the main elevator.

They were silent on the way down to the containment facility. The source of their stress was amorphous. They knew the Acherons had fled the building, so what was left to be uncertain about? That question was quickly answered when the parting doors revealed an ottsel in handcuffs, flanked by guards.

"That's one of the pirates," said Jak, watching him struggle against his restraints. "What the hell happened in here?"

"I'll tell you what happened," said Ashelin, appearing from around the corner. Her face was flushed with stress and presumably yelling. Her hair was pulled back and hastily clipped in a messy bun. "Him and the rest of those furry assholes escaped containment and freed the Acherons on their way out. He's the only one we caught."

The pirate squirmed, clearly frightened by Ashelin and weapons surrounding him. One word from her and he would be ottsel meat.

Jak stepped further into the room. The twin pods that held Gol and Maia were empty, except for a slight purple residue smudging the glass. The elevator departed and Jak could see whispers of the Acherons' trail all the way up the elevator shaft.

"Why the hell did you let them out?" Torn asked at the pirate.

The ottsel stammered, his eyes darting between Torn, Ashelin, Jak, and the weapons in the guards' hands.

"Out with it!" growled Torn. "We do not have time for this!"

"They were going to fix us!" the ottsel said, cowering. "Those things, they said they could change us back!"

Torn looked at Jak, who was shaking his head. "Can they do that?"

"Fat chance. They couldn't change Daxter back, or they were too busy trying to kill us to try. Gol and Maia aren't going to help you or your friends with anything," Jak said to the ottsel.

The ottsel's ears drooped. Ashelin crouched down to look him in the eye. "Listen up. I do not have time for threats and interrogation. I will give you and only you a full pardon if you tell me everything you know about what the Acherons are planning."

"Who says they're planning something?" asked the pirate.

"They had Lurkers retrieve parts from an old Precursor mech," said Torn. "There had to be a reason."

The ottsel was totally clueless. If anyone knew, it would be the captain, but the captain escaped with the rest of the crew.

Ashelin pulled up a map of current prisoner whereabouts. Each of the ottsels had been outfitted with an ankle monitor. Human-sized monitors triggered the alarm if the prisoner left their cell block. The ottsel monitors weren't set up to go off. However, they still carried tracking devices.

The signal strength was weak. Ashelin couldn't pinpoint any trackers anywhere on the city grid. Torn zoomed the picture out until they could see the surrounding country. All of the trackers were clustered far away, blinking in unison.

"Where is that?" Torn asked, zooming back in.

Jak walked around him and squinted at the image. The dots were hovering over the Wasteland. It was somewhere Jak had been just recently. "Oh, shit."

Torn and Ashelin both looked at him. "Where are they?" Ashelin asked him.

"That's the Precursor Temple," said Jak, putting the pieces together. "That's why they wanted the robot head from the silo. They're rebuilding the mech. The monks have the rest of it. All they have to do is get the Lurkers to reconnect it like last time."

"Why would they want to rebuild an old Precursor bot?" Torn asked. "What's it supposed to do?"

"Before, they used it to blow open that silo," Jak explained.

Ashelin wasn't terribly interested. "The silo's empty now. The issue is that they're trying to piece together a giant weapon. That's what we need to focus on here."

"I don't think they're gonna get far," said Torn. "They're basically floating blobs."

"Not if they get their hands on the Lurkers," said Jak. "Have we heard from Elder Ludo recently?"

Jak's question went unanswered. "Commander Rovia!" called a guard running down the hall. He halted when he saw Ashelin and startled upon seeing Jak. "Governor Praxis. Lieutenant Retter!"

Jak sighed. "It's Jak. I don't work here anymore."

"What's the problem?" asked Ashelin, moving around the table.

"We have reports coming in from Dead Town," said the guard. "Metal Heads are attacking the construction site. We need all the manpower we've got to keep them contained."

Torn's stomach sank. It felt just like the first time the Metal Heads razed his old neighborhood. At least no one he loved was there. He snapped into leader mode and started making plans.

"What about Gol and Maia?" Ashelin asked. "This sounds like a diversion. Metal Heads haven't attacked the city since the war ended."

"Maybe so, we've still gotta take those fuckers out," Torn told her. "Jak, how many men do you need to take on the Acherons?"

"So, you're just assuming I'm part of this?" asked Jak, crossing his arms. "As I just said, I don't work for you."

Torn's ears drooped. He should have known better than to start ordering Jak around. He tried to find the right non-authoritative words. "I'm sorry, but you know these people better than anyone. I need to be here fighting off the Metal Heads. Someone knowledgeable needs to lead a squad into that temple. I'm not telling you. I'm asking as a... as a friend."

Jak turned away and slowly moved toward the elevator.

Ashelin followed him. "We can keep you away from the action. You won't have to pick up a weapon or-"

"Fine!" Jak said, glaring at her from the corner of his eye. "I'll do it. But to be clear, I'm doing this for me. I'm never gonna be free with them lurking around out there."

"Thank you," said Ashelin, tipping her head.

Jak ignored her gratitude. "I suppose you're going to put that collar back on me, right?"

Ashelin cast her eyes below them. "Keira's in the lab. Go put it on and meet us in the aircraft hangar."

Jak did as he was told, cursing himself for it all the way to the laboratory. He made his way back to the room where Keira had run her experiments on him. It was demented that she cast him out only to tie him down, but Jak couldn't quite blame her.

He walked through the sliding doors. Keira was there in her uniform, hair tied back. She was holding the collar aloft, checking its underside for something.

"Hey," said Jak, unprepared to see Keira again. The last time they met, he was storming out of her garage.

Keira startled, nearly dropping the collar. Jak wouldn't be sad to see it break. "Jak! I'm sorry. You scared me." She looked at her feet. She knew Jak hated being called scary.

"Don't worry about it," said Jak. He didn't want this conversation to last longer than it needed to. "Ashelin says you've got the collar ready for me."

"Right," Keira remembered. She disconnected the device. "I was just running some tests. You should be good to go."

Jak tilted up his chin and let her fit the collar on his neck.

"I really never thought we'd be having to deal with Gol and Maia again," said Keira, tightening the collar within Jak's comfort. "I was so close to figuring out how to destroy them. Come over here. I need to show you something."

Keira led Jak over to her work desk. There was a large plastic box on it. She opened the latch and withdrew a silver pod the size of Jak's fist.

"What is this?" asked Jak as Keira passed it to him.

"It's a concentrated light eco emitter," Keira explained. "Soren and I designed it. It was for introducing eco into Gol and Maia's tubes to see how they'd react. We expected them to dissipate, but they always kept reforming."

Jak ignored the mention of Soren. He noticed a protrusion on the emitter, kind of like a pullstring. "What's this here?"

"After it became clear they weren't responding well to the eco, I figured it might be handy to have some for temporary offensive purposes," said Keira, taking back the pod. "Basically, I turned it into a grenade. It won't take them down permanently, but it might be useful in a pinch."

Keira put the emitter back into the box, sealed it, and handed it to Jak. He strained to hold it. Keira also presented Jak with a gun loaded with eco-freeze.

"This looks like a squirt gun," said Jak, inspecting the weapon.

"That's because it is," said Keira, smiling awkwardly. "I had it painted regulation colors. You're not gonna be able to fight carrying one of those hoses around."

"I'm not fighting."

Keira looked up, doe-eyed. "You're not?"

"I'm leading a squad to the Precursor Temple. I'll tell them what to do," Jak told her. "I'm not doing any more for the Freedom League than I have to. I'm tired of fighting for them."

"I understand. Can I tell you to be safe anyway?" Keira asked.

"Sure."

"Be safe," Keira said as Jak turned to leave. "Wait! About what happened at the garage... I didn't mean for you to find out like that, about me and Soren. I know it's soon."

Jak took a breath. Looking behind him, he said, "Were you seeing him before we broke up?"

Keira braced herself on the edge of her desk. "Are you asking me if I cheated on you?"

"Did you?"

"No," said Keira. "We met at the conference. He did ask me out, but I told him I was already seeing someone. I had already planned on breaking up with you, but I wasn't going to hook up with somebody else. I wouldn't do that to you."

Jak took some relief in that, that he wasn't so disposable that Keira would find another man while plotting to cast him aside. He still felt foul about it though.

"You sure didn't waste any time though, did you?" Before Keira could protest, Jak said, "Yeah, yeah, you had to do what's best for you. I know. Truth be told, I may or may not be seeing somebody too, so all's well that ends well."

Keira sure wasn't expecting that. Her eyes fluttered. "That's great. I'm really happy for you. Is she nice?"

Jak wanted to tell her, partly to shock her and partly because he could hardly contain himself anymore. He'd need to talk to Torn first though, and Jak still wasn't sure exactly what Torn was thinking. At this point, if Torn wanted him, he could have him. They'd figure out the rest later.

"Yeah, she is," said Jak, half-smiling. "I'm thinking about sticking around."

Keira smiled. "I'm glad."

There was still an uncomfortable air in the room when they parted. Keira wished him well and Jak took his leave, carrying the box of emitters and the eco-freeze gun. He scratched at the collar around his neck. Once Gol and Maia were disposed of, he fully intended to burn it.

When Jak entered the aircraft hangar, Torn and Ashelin were nowhere to be seen. He checked mission control, but they weren't there either. He figured they were probably in Torn's office. Jak went upstairs to see.

As he walked down the hall, Jak picked up the sound of Ashelin's voice. Judging by her heightened tone, she did not sound happy. Jak listened in.

"Just how long has this been going on, Torn?" she asked. "When I suggested a sex scandal to distract the media, I was mostly joking. I thought you understood what a bad idea this is!"

"Ash, just chill out for a second. It's not like anybody else found out," said Torn. "We've been careful. We were only going to keep this up until Jak left town. What does it even matter?"

Ashelin let out a sigh. She lowered her voice. Jak had to lean in closer to hear. By the sound of things, he and Torn were in serious trouble.

"He isn't leaving the city. He's just being dramatic because he's upset with me," said Ashelin. "He'll be here when we need him, which is why I would have liked to be kept in the loop."

"I don't know. He's pretty dead-set on going," said Torn, recalling all their prior conversations. He hoped Ashelin was right, but not if it meant Jak being her lapdog. "Either way, I'm sorry for going behind your back on this. I haven't really been using my head lately."

Ashelin scoffed. "At least not the one on your shoulders. If fucking Jak is what it took for you to get him here today, then I'm glad you did. Thanks for keeping an eye on him for me, even if your methods were a little unconventional."

Torn balked at that, but he didn't have time for a retort. He was cut off by the creak of the office door.

“You did what?”

Torn and Ashelin turned around. Jak was standing in the doorway looking pissed. His shadow on the wall eclipsed their faces. He had heard enough.

“Jak... How long have you been standing there?” Ashelin asked, the most incriminating question possible.

“Long enough,” Jak said, slowly entering the room. “What do you mean ‘keeping an eye on me?'”

Dread poured down Torn's back like a bucket of cold water. He shot a scathing look at Ashelin. “Easy, Jak. All she meant was that you weren’t doing well with the whole Acheron situation. Ashelin suggested that I-"

“She told you to keep an eye on me for her. Why?” Jak demanded, getting close to Torn’s face.

“You were in really bad shape and you didn’t have anybody else looking out for you. You weren't in any condition to go meet the Lurkers on your own.”

“I was also threatening to skip town. So what? You weaponized the fact that I had no other friends? You got close to me so I'd be less likely to bolt? Is that what this all has been about?" Jak grit his teeth and clenched his hands.

Torn swore he saw a flicker of black in his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to look at Jak without showing guilt or weakness. "That wasn't why. Sure, at first we wanted to make sure you weren't gonna get into trouble. You had that collar on. Gol and Maia were lurking around out there. Ashelin didn't ask me to get closer to you or anything. I mean, she sorta did but- Fuck it. Yeah, Ashelin wanted me to keep an eye on you."

"I knew it. I knew this was too good to be true," said Jak, shaking his head. Torn tried to protest, but Jak wouldn't let him. “You know, Torn, I really thought I had one friend left in this city who wasn’t out to use me. That’s what I always liked about you. You might be barking orders but you were always straight with me. I guess I was wrong.”

“I’m sorry, all right?” said Torn, chasing after Jak down the hall. "That's not what this is about."

Jak stopped, barely turning around. “Sorry’s not worth a whole lot anymore. Piss off.”

"Jak!" Ashelin called, joining Jak and Torn in the hallway outside. "Wait!"

“I can't believe how fucking stupid I was. I should have seen this coming a mile away," said Jak, whipping around at the sound of Ashelin's voice. He kept his eyes on Torn. "I actually trusted you, you of all people. You are exactly like Ashelin. Maybe you should still be together because you absolutely deserve each other.”

That stung both Torn and Ashelin hard. “Where are you going?” Torn asked as Jak continued storming away toward the main entrance.

“To stop Gol and Maia. That’s what you want from me, right?” Jak answered, walking backward. "Don't bother sending reinforcements. I can take care of this myself."

Torn tried to follow, but it only made Jak flee the scene faster. “You can’t stop them on your own! Come on, Jak. Think for a second!”

“I won’t be. I’m going with Daxter. We beat them before. We can beat them again.”

Jak stabbed the elevator button with his finger. It came right away. Any longer and Torn would have been able to block him. Torn ran up just as the doors were closing.

"Jak, please! Listen to me!" Torn shouted, pressed up against the glass. He watched as Jak began sinking below him. Torn ran for the stairs. He paused briefly to look at Ashelin, who was standing there bewildered. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

Torn ran down six flights of stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. He caught a glimpse of Jak leaving through the main security checkpoint. He darted out the doors, ignoring the guards posted out front.

Jak got seated on his zoomer. He put the key in the ignition. He turned his head and saw Torn practically sprinting for him.

"Don't you have Metal Heads to kill?" Jak asked. "I'll take care of the Acherons. After that, I'm done. We're done. I don't care what you have to say. You've said enough already and we're running out of time. Just let me go!"

"Jak..."

"What, Torn? Make it quick."

It would have been very quick, only three words, but Torn couldn't say them. He was too proud, or too afraid. At this point, Jak probably wouldn't believe him. He'd laugh in his face or call it another a ploy to keep Jak in their sway.

"Well?" asked Jak, getting ready to take off.

Torn took a step back. "Nothing. Go on. Get out of here."

Without another word, Jak fired up the zoomer and flew away toward the docks, leaving Torn stranded outside Freedom League Headquarters. Torn watched him go, certain that he'd just ruined everything and Jak was lost forever. Ashelin came out to meet him.

"Where is he?" asked Ashelin, looking around the plaza for Jak.

"He's gone," said Torn, barely audible.

"I'm sorry," said Ashelin, resting her hand on his shoulder. "I just keep ruining things for you, both of you. We'll work on putting this right tomorrow. Right now, we've got work to do."

They went back into the building to prepare the soldiers for battle against the Metal Heads. Torn wasn't confident they could put this right, not after all the ways Jak had been burned before.

Meanwhile, Jak raced through New Haven, trying to reach the Naughty Ottsel as quickly as possible. A fire was building in his gut. He wasn't sure whether or not to tell Daxter what was going on. He had to talk to someone, or else he might explode. Or he could channel his rage at Gol and Maia. That sounded more productive.

Both Jak and Torn were devastated, Jak for having his fragile trust dashed to pieces, and Torn for fucking up the one love he had in his life. Now wasn't the time to dwell on it. They both had demons from their past to slay, and that would have to command their attention. If they survived, they'd deal with it later.


	25. I've Been Waiting for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak picks Daxter up and they fly to the Precursor Temple for a showdown with Gol and Maia.

Jak's zoomer came to a halt right outside the Naughty Ottsel. He ran inside and hollered for Daxter, who wasn't immediately near. Brutter hurried to the back and found him. He'd been dealing with some contractors and was shocked to find Jak standing there, armed and dangerous.

"Jak?" Daxter asked. "What's with the blaster? What's going on?"

"The Acherons escaped. The Freedom League is off fighting Metal Heads. I'm on my own here. Are you with me?" asked Jak, well-aware that he'd be taking Daxter away from Tess and their livelihood.

It only took a second for Daxter to switch into battle mode. He scampered over and leapt from the nearest table onto Jak's shoulder. "Let's go!"

From across the bar, Tess cleared her throat. "Really? You're really going to go risk your life when we're about to have three children?"

In their eagerness to jump back into the heat of battle, neither Jak nor Daxter thought about that. They looked at Tess, then each other. They kept silent, hoping Tess would give them permission to go.

Tess sighed and rolled her eyes. She went behind the bar. Jak and Daxter waited, wondering whether to follow or stay. Tess returned, dragging something behind her back. "Well, since you're clearly set on going, I want you to take this with you."

Using both hands, Tess held up a blaster. It was ottsel-sized. Daxter climbed down and took it from her. "Tess, what is this?"

"I know you've been getting stir-crazy lately. So have I. I can hardly go anywhere and having the monks around is making me claustrophobic." She looked over at three monks sitting together in a booth. "Sorry, guys."

Arya and the other monks frowned, but let it pass. Tess continued.

"I've been working on this gun when I'm supposed to be meditating," she explained, checking over her shoulder in case the monks were still listening. "I miss my job sometimes, and I know you miss going out with Jak and blowing shit up. But I'm not letting my father of my kids go out unarmed."

"Wow! Thanks, baby!" said Daxter, marveling at his new toy. He set it aside so he could give Tess a proper hug and kiss goodbye. "I didn't know you wanted to get back in the weapon business."

Tess tucked stray hair behind her ear. "Not weapons necessarily. I just need something to do with my hands. Oh, don't you laugh! You know what I meant."

Daxter chuckled and picked up the blaster again. He looked it over. "This is amazing, Tess. I mean it. Thank you."

"Just be careful where you're aiming it when you're on Jak's shoulder. You could blow his head clean off," Tess cautioned him.

Jak grimaced at that. "Hopefully, it won't come to that. Don't worry, Tess. I'll keep an eye on him."

"You better," Tess said as Daxter, with his gun, climbed back up to his perch on Jak's shoulder. "I might be eight months pregnant, but I can still kick your ass if Daxter doesn't come back in one piece."

"Noted," Jak chuckled. Same old Tess. She had yet to make good on one of her threats, but Jak didn't want to test her. "Come on, Dax. We gotta go."

"Be right back, honey!" Daxter called as Jak darted for the door. "This'll only take a second!" Once they were outside climbing onto Jak's zoomer, Daxter said, "Okay, but really, what the hell is going on?"

Jak gave him the full rundown on the way to the helicarrier. The Acherons had escaped detention with help from the pirates. Now they were all hiding out in the Precursor Temple, the same place Tess received her blessing from the monks.

"What the hell are they doing out there?" Daxter asked.

"Not sure," said Jak, showing his Freedom League credentials to the carrier pilot. He hoped this would be the last time he'd need to use it. "Part of me thinks we're walking into a trap, but either way, we've gotta stop them. Whatever they're up to can't be good."

The trip to the Wasteland couldn't possibly be slower. Jak's left leg had started shaking, he was so fidgety. Daxter thought it might be worth trying to distract him until they arrived. 

“So, I’ve noticed you haven’t been coming home these past few nights. What’s up with that?” asked Daxter. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine," Jak answered. "I was just staying at Torn’s house.” 

“You’re not fooling me," said Daxter, worrying Jak. "You met somebody, didn’t you? Come on, what’s her name?” 

“I haven’t met anyone.” Jak thought he did, but that went up in smoke barely an hour ago. “I’ve been afraid of going dark again ever since Misty Island. Torn was the one who brought me out of it before, even if he had to knock me out to do it. I didn't want to endanger you or Tess, so I figured staying with him would be a good idea."

Something about the way Daxter was squinting at him told Jak he didn't buy it. "Fine, don't tell me. It's not like I'm your best friend or anything," said Daxter, lying back on one of the carrier's benches.

"It's complicated."

"Sure, sure. So, why've you been hanging out with the Tattooed Wonder so much lately anyway?" asked Daxter, examining his nails. "I know I've been busy with Tess and the kids. If you went out and replaced me with Torn and Cigar Breath, it's gonna break my friggin' heart."

Daxter did not need to worry about Jak getting close to Jinx. He tried that once and deeply regretted it. Torn was another story. Over the past few weeks, Torn had been pulling double duty as a substitute for both Daxter and Keira, a new best friend and new lover. It was a lot to put on one person, but it was over.

"You don't have to worry about that, Dax," said Jak. "You're the only one in this town who really gets me. It just sucks that..."

"What? What sucks?" asked Daxter, sitting back up.

Jak had to tell him at some point. "It sucks that you won't be around when I move out of Haven."

Daxter was speechless for a moment. It didn't last long. "What?!?" he burst, flailing his arms. "You're leaving the city? Why?"

"I'm tired of playing the hero. After the fiasco at the Capitol, I can't go anywhere without people trying to talk to Prince Mar. Part of the reason I've been staying with Torn is to keep that mess away from you guys. I need to go somewhere quiet and figure things out, somewhere people don't know who I am."

"Wow, I knew things had been rough lately, but I didn't know it was that bad," said Daxter, hanging his head.

"I'll be here until you get settled with the kids," Jak assured him. "I also want to make sure the Lurkers are getting help from the city and maybe dig up some info on my mom. After that though, I'm gone."

Daxter sank into his seat. "You're coming back though, right? This isn't gonna be forever or anything."

"I'll come visit," said Jak. "You're the only reason I have to come back."

"Thanks, Jak," said Daxter, his ears and spine both sagging. He let out a breath and stared out the window, supporting his head with his hand. "You know, now that I think about it, this shouldn't be that surprising. Life's been so crazy lately, I can hardly pay attention to anything. I haven't been there the way I should be."

Jak reached out and touched Daxter's shoulder. "Dax, it's not your job to be there for me."

"Well, somebody's got to! Keira's out of the picture. Who's left?" Daxter jumped down from his seat and began pacing. "It used to be us against the world, you know? Sometimes I miss those days."

"We can't go back though," said Jak, sitting down on the floor next to him. "If there's one thing I've learned lately, you've gotta keep moving forward, even if you don't know where you're going. Would you go back to Sandover if you could?"

Daxter stared at his feet. "I don't think I would. Life's good the way it is. I've got Tess, the bar, and - even though it scares the shit out of me - I'm really looking forward to having a bunch of little Daxters running around. Still, it's not gonna be the same without you."

"I know. I don't want it to be this way, but you and Keira already know who you are. I don't, and Haven's making me into someone I don't wanna be."

Daxter nodded. "I get it. Fine. If you're sure, I won't stop you. But please don't try to do this alone. Somebody's gotta watch your back."

"I'll be fine, Dax."

"I spent two years worried about you. I've seen what happens when I'm not around. I don't know where this journey of self-discovery is going to take you. What happens if you're in a jam and I'm all the way back in Haven?"

Jak flashed back to the prison. He was lying in the operating chair. The Baron and Erol just left him there. The cell block was empty. He was a failed experiment, and they left him there for the guards to find. Jak shut his eyes and imagined death, something he'd done almost daily by that point. Then he heard Daxter's voice.

But what if he hadn't? What if Daxter never came? Jak didn't want to think about it. With his powers, maybe Jak could have broken out on his own. Or maybe Praxis would have forced him to be the weapon he always wanted.

"What about Torn?" Daxter asked. "Could he help you out? I know he's Mr. Big-Shot Commander and everything, but-"

"Torn's got the city to think about. He doesn't have time for me."

Jak debated whether to tell Daxter about his relationship with Torn. The helicarrier touched down outside the temple and he decided it didn't matter. The door opened in the back. The warmth of the Wasteland wafted in. Daxter went to leave, then noticed Jak wasn't moving.

"Jak, everything okay?"

Jak looked up. "It's nothing. Let's go."

He and Daxter hopped out of the helicarrier into the hot sands. The wind was low, but Jak still pulled down his goggles to keep it out of his eyes. Daxter jumped when his bare feet touched the ground and scrambled onto Jak's shoulder.

"This better be the last time we have to fly down to this goddamn desert!" Daxter complained.

"No promises," said Jak, searching out the path into the temple. Spotting the entrance, Jak trudged up the winding, sandy hillside that led inside. It was cumbersome holding the eco-freeze, the emitter box, and Daxter, but it was mercifully short trip.

Jak was already sweating when they reached the top. It was especially bad under the collar. They found some shade and caught their breath. The Precursor Temple loomed above them, daring them to approach.

The great stone doors were wide open, leaving broad trails in the sand before the entryway. Jak looked around the entry. Nothing seemed amiss. He relied on the tracker to locate the ottsels.

Jak wondered if Gol and Maia had already reneged on their promise to change them back. He walked with Daxter through the maze of hallways, making his way toward the cluster of blue dots glowing on the display. They passed the chamber in which Tess had undergone her blessing by the monks.

"Keep going," said Daxter. "I can still smell all the burnt sage."

A little while longer and Jak came to another door. The tracker told him the pirates were right on the other side. He readied himself to fight a band of renegade ottsels and two angry eco-phantoms, what assured to be the strangest fight of his life.

He pushed open the door.

No one was inside.

Jak stepped into the room. It was highly vaulted, with big archways for windows. Gargoyles shaped like oracles haunted the top of each column. At the far end was an enormous Precursor mech, the same one Jak had fought atop the silo years prior.

"Where is everybody?" asked Daxter, hopping down to inspect the room. He kept a tight grip on his gun. "You said there were gonna be other ottsels in here."

Jak checked the tracker. It was blinking like crazy. "This doesn't make sense. Check out the Precursor bot. Someone rebuilt it."

He looked closer at the robot. The head had been replaced. Somehow the Lurkers brought it here and repaired the robot under Maia's bidding. Their plan became quite clear. They were going to reattempt their original plot. How would they do that with all of the eco gone?

Jak climbed the scaffolding and pried open the hatch to the Precursor head's cockpit. The stench was putrid. He put on his goggles and peered inside.

To his right, there was a crystallized corpse wearing a diadem and girdle forged from Precursor metal. Its skin was like jerky and its hair like frayed gauze. Despite the years spent fossilizing inside the chamber, it was clearly Maia Acheron. Her diadem still glowed. Being near it hurt Jak's head.

Jak looked to the left, expecting the corpse of Gol preserved in eco. Instead, his seat was empty. The eco crystals had been crudely chipped away, leaving tiny shards scattered around.

"Well? What do you see in there?" asked Daxter, still keeping watch.

"Maia's body is there," said Jak, emerging from the head. "The eco preserved it. But Gol's gone. Someone must have taken him out. This is too weird."

"I'm afraid Gol's too busy to be with us right now," said a reverberating voice. Jak turned and saw a dark eco form the height of an average woman. It was Maia. Somehow she was in two places at once. "That's all right though. It'll be nice to chat one-on-one for a change."

"Dax, hide," Jak whispered.

Daxter hid inside the reeking cockpit before Maia could see him. Jak hopped down to face Maia, keeping his eco-freeze ready. He wasn't afraid of her.

"I expected I might be walking into a trap, but you still managed to throw me off. Enough with the games, Maia! Where is Gol?"

Maia threw back her head and laughed. "I'm not used to you talking this much. You really want to know? Gol is in Haven City right now. The Lurkers hid his body just beyond the wall by the eco refinery. Those rodents that set us free should be tossing him into the eco supply any minute now."

"They're not with you?" asked Jak.

Maia scoffed, levitating a bunch of ottsel-sized anklets around her hand. "We removed their trackers. Honestly, Jak, you used to be much more clever."

"This wasn't a trap. This was a diversion," Jak muttered to himself, ready to smack himself on the head. "Just like the Metal Heads."

"They're strange creatures, aren't they? When offered the opportunity to attack Haven City, they just jumped at the chance. You have quite a knack for making enemies."

Nothing was making sense. Maia's explanations only left more questions. "Why did you reconstruct the Precursor mech? What are you planning?"

"Oh, that? That was just some pet project the monks had. It seemed like the perfect place to keep ourselves for the time being. We have something much bigger in mind. Care to watch with me?"

Jak raised his eyebrow. "You're not going to kill me?"

"That was the plan, but plans change," said Maia, hovering around the perimeter of the room. "You're far too special for that. Whatever happened to you, it changed you. You're like us now. We can't just destroy you."

Jak wasn't going to let Maia win him over so easily. "But you'll destroy everything else. What's Gol doing with all that eco?"

"Oh, what should you care?" Maia asked him, putting her translucent hand on her hip. "These people don't accept you. I've spent plenty of time observing, probing around their minds. You're not a prince, a soldier, a monster. And you're too important to be serving their petty concerns."

"Why's that? Just what am I, according to you?"

Maia smiled gently. Jak questioned her sincerity, but he listened. "You're a higher life form. It's the gift of dark eco. The other sages never understood. They only saw it as a tool for destruction. It's not. It's an agent of change. When properly harnessed, amazing things can be done. What happened to Daxter was an accident. Think of what can be done with intention!"

Jak looked through the arched stone windows across the water toward Haven. "We're not better than them because we got exposed to some glowing goop."

"You sound like Samos," said Maia, losing her smile. "That must just enrage you. He was such a hypocrite, turning up his nose at Gol's work, all the while waiting for you to become what you are. You think if you defeat us, you'll be free from these people, but it's quite the opposite."

"Enough!" said Jak, aiming the eco-freeze straight at Maia's chest. She darted away and Jak caught the tip of her foot as she dodged. The eco that constituted her foot hardened and fell to the floor.

Maia watched it drop in surprise, before shifting her form and sprouting another. "Well, that was rude." She floated high above Jak and stayed there.

"Come back here!" Jak yelled at her.

Maia crossed her arms and tut-tutted at him. "Not if you're going to act like that," she said, like a disapproving mother. "What's your rush? I'm telling you everything you want to know."

"Why?" asked Jak, readying the gun for another burst.

"I think you deserve answers. We didn't know you well, but we knew you were never told much. That only seems to have worsened since you entombed us. I thought you'd appreciate the details, considering you're too late to stop us."

Jak saw red. He fired more eco-freeze, missing her completely. "Stop what?"

Maia smirked. "That, I can't quite tell you. I want you to see for yourself," she said, pointing across the water at the city. "Look. See that smoke in the sky? The show will start any minute now."

Jak kept his gun aimed at Maia while he walked backward toward the window. He glanced over. Maia hadn't been lying. There was a black plume of smoke rising in the distance, just above the thin gray line that was the city wall.

"What have you done? You'd better tell me or I'll-"

"Briefly stun me with chemicals?" Maia taunted him. Her frozen foot had already started to thaw. "We're indestructible, Jak. You can't put us down again. We're like gods of old, you and I. And how do immortals spite each other when they can't be killed?"

Jak didn't know what she was talking about. He was mortal, and he was very certain Maia was overestimating her own invulnerability. He looked back at the city, the smoke rising higher and higher.

"We won't kill you, Jak," said Maia. "You haven't ascended quite like Gol and I have, but you're unique. I do want to hurt you for what you've done to us, but I also want to set you free. You need to evolve. It's dark eco's nature and these people are tying you down."

"And to do that you're destroying the city," Jak figured. "Not on my watch."

"So you do care. Gol thought you might have given up on them," said Maia. "You're not leaving here until he's through, so I suggest you get comfortable."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jak caught a glimpse of Daxter climbing back into the Precursor mech. He was holding two of Keira's eco emitters. Jak liked Daxter's thinking. He kept Maia distracted while Daxter got to work.

"I'll admit," said Jak, "leaving Haven behind has been pretty tempting lately. I must have really been bitching about it if even you heard. I still don't know if I'm going to stay or not, but I'm not going to let you wreck the place."

Jak had Maia's attention so he kept on talking. "You're right about one thing. I do need to let myself change. I've spent a lot of time hung up on the past lately and whenever I think about leaving Haven, all I can think about is going back to Sandover. But Sandover's gone. I need a new plan, one that doesn't involve you leveling the town for me."

"It's a little too late for that I'm afraid."

Jak walked over to the box of emitters he left on the ground. Daxter had taken two already. There were four left, plus a little trigger inside to blow up the charges. He removed the trigger and one emitter and turned back to Maia.

Maia narrowed her eyes, catching a gleam of light from inside the orb. "What is that thing supposed to be? One of Keira's little trinkets?"

Jak held the emitter up to his eyes, examining its surface. He glanced up at the mech. Daxter gave Jak a thumbs-up as he hopped back out.

"I'm not like you and Gol," Jak continued, hovering his thumb over the trigger. "We might all have dark eco in our systems, but I recall you two having a distinct aversion to light."

Jak pushed the button. Daxter waved at Maia from atop the mech before sliding down its side. Maia looked up to the head just in time to see a flash of light burst forth from the panels of the eyes.

Another flash happened right in front of her, nearly blinding her. It erupted all around Jak. When the harshness softened, she could Jak standing before her in an aura of pure light. His eyes glowed white. Terror took over her violet face.

"I don't understand. What have you- Ahhh!" Maia screamed, clutching her side. Eco was spilling out of her form like blood. "What have you done?"

"Dark eco isn't great at dispelling dark eco," Jak explained. "Light eco, on the other hand, clears it up pretty quick. You might want to check on your body in there." Jak pointed toward the cadaver inside the mech.

Maia flew above the Precursor robot and peered inside the hatch. The eco crystals preserving her body must have been receding, because Maia positively shrieked at the sight. Eco kept pouring from her side, like she was melting.

Losing her wits, Maia collapsed on the stone floor in a gelatinous heap. Her face was barely discernible, her voice warping as it faded. "You may have finished me, but you'll never stop Gol. When he senses I'm gone, he'll-"

Daxter silenced her by firing a round straight at her quivering mass, scattering what was left into pieces across the room. He and Jak waited to see if anything would reform, but the eco relaxed into little puddles. Maia Acheron was no more.

Jak climbed up to the mech head, intending to put a round between her eyes just in case. Maia's true form had also crumbled to dust.

"Phew!" said Daxter, holding Tess's gun over his shoulder. "Glad we've seen the last of her!"

"Don't jinx it," said Jak, absorbing the remaining light eco. He climbed back down and gathered his things, leaving the emitter box behind. "Get on my back. We've gotta take off."

Jak closed his eyes and channeled the eco into his back, sprouting tendril-like wings from thin air. He crouched so Daxter could climb on.

"What about the carrier?" Daxter asked, nervous to be going flying with Jak again.

"This'll be faster. I'll send them a message and tell them to leave without us," said Jak, walking toward one of the open windows. "Come on. Gol's about to destroy the city."

Daxter summoned his courage and leapt onto Jak's back, grabbing hold of his neck for safety. Jak got a running start, vaulted over the ledge, and jumped right out the window. He took to the air, trying to ignore Daxter's screaming.

Together, they flew to Haven City across the desert wastes and water. Jak worried that he might already be too late. If he was, Jak would make Gol pay dearly for it. Strangely, despite everything that had been said, Jak held out a desperate hope that Torn was somewhere safe.


	26. SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn and the Freedom League fight off the Metal Heads in Dead Town. Everything seems fine until something erupts from the eco refinery up the road. Fortunately, Jak comes to the rescue.

The Metal Head attack had been remarkably easy to fend off. Their forces were weak, still recovering from their defeat in the last war. If Torn was more of an optimist, he'd wager the Metal Heads must now be all but extinct.

On the Freedom League's end, there weren't even any casualties. Some men were injured and required hospitalization, but nearly everyone would get to go home to their loved ones that night. Except for Torn and Ashelin, who had to survey the scene, check in with the lieutenants, and proceed to do a mountain's worth of paperwork.

That was Torn's payment - or maybe punishment - for a little excitement. Hours upon hours of completing forms in triplicate. By the look of the damage done to the Dead Town construction site, it was going to take days.

"Can't you pass a law that would ease up the whole documentation process?" Torn asked Ashelin, as they examined the scaffolding riddled with bullets and claw marks. "The fight lasted barely an hour. There's no reason we need to spend the next week recording it."

"Sure. Why don't you take the next month off to write the bill?" said Ashelin sarcastically, holstering her gun. "If Chancellor Selvin lets it pass, I'll sign it."

Torn took out the ties from his hastily rolled hair. "This was too easy," he said, stuffing them in his front pocket. "Jak was right. This has to have been a diversion. We need to call him."

"You know how I knew about you and Jak?" Ashelin asked, grabbing her communicator. Torn's ears perked up. "Your hair. I knew something was up when you started wearing it differently. The entire time I've known you, you barely let it down long enough to wash it."

Torn would have responded, but Ashelin dialed up Jak's number. She waited as it buzzed, holding up a single finger to tell Torn to hush. The dial tone ended abruptly. Jak's communicator was either silent or dead.

"Fuck," Ashelin said, shutting off Jak's answering machine.

"Did he not pick up?" asked Torn, craning to see the screen.

Ashelin stuffed the device back into her pocket. "I'm sure he's fine. It's Jak. He'll be back with a full report in no time. Let's head back to headquarters to debrief."

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble. Both Ashelin and Torn lost their footing and staggered to regain balance. They looked around in confusion for a moment, until they were bowled over by a second tremor and noise from a massive explosion.

"What the fuck was that?" said Torn from the ground.

He and Ashelin picked themselves back up and checked the sky. There was smoke coming from along the wall, somewhere south of Dead Town. Torn got on the radio with his lieutenants, forced to recall that Jak was no longer among them. While he did that, a Freedom League guard ran out to them and saluted.

"Governor Praxis," said the guard, out of breath.

"At ease," said Ashelin, noticing the way he was panting. "Do you know where that sound came from?"

The guard attempted to relax and collect himself. "The eco refinery. One of the tankers just burst. Eco is bleeding out onto the street in the industrial sector."

"Shit. Torn, get the response team in to clean this up," Ashelin said, hurrying toward the demolished wall. To the soldier, she said, "Tell the guards to form a perimeter around the site. Don't let any citizens near the spill. Make sure someone sets up a zoomer detour."

Ashelin was interrupted by the sound of screaming. Somehow things had gone from bad to worse. Torn and Ashelin ran out of Dead Town onto the streets. Even farther north in the slums, people were running frantically. Others were pointing at something behind them, like they were being chased. Torn followed the path of their fingers toward the sky.

Above the factory rooftops, Torn saw a dark purple mass of eco growing higher and higher. Two arms broke away from the rising column. The base split in two, forming legs. A head sprouted at the top with a cascade of hair falling down its back. Fingers and pointed ears appeared.

"What is that thing?" Ashelin asked, frozen by the shock.

The monster's eyes lit up. It let out a raspy yell. When fully formed, standing nearly as high as the fallen Palace, its figure was clear.

"It's Gol," said Torn in disbelief.

Gol reached out his massive claw over the city, raining droplets of eco as he did. People ran for cover. Torn instinctively reached for his gun. Ashelin had to drag him away from the scene by the arm.

"We've gotta go," said Ashelin, searching for her keys.

"And what? Just let him rampage around the city?"

Ashelin rolled her eyes and grabbed his sleeve. Every once in a while, Torn's righteous fury would supersede his ability to form a plan. Ashelin led him back through the streets to their cruiser and made him sit in the passenger seat.

"Ashelin!" Torn protested, pulling his arm out of her grip.

That earned him a beleaguered groan. Ashelin glared at him while pulling the pins out of her hair and tying it sloppily behind her. "Tell me. What's your brilliant plan to single-handedly destroy the fifty-foot-tall eco monster?"

Torn looked through the window at Gol, slowly stomping toward them. The sole of his foot was getting dangerously close. Torn's rifle wasn't going to make a dent. Turning back to Ashelin, Torn yelled, "Drive!"

Ashelin hit the gas and piloted the cruiser back toward Freedom Headquarters. As they flew, Torn got his lieutenants on the line. He told them to begin an emergency evacuation of the northeast quadrant and to scramble the other cruisers. If they couldn't destroy Gol, they could at least distract him until they figured something out.

"Keira!" Torn said, making another call. "Come in!"

"Torn? What's going on?" Keira answered. "Everyone at HQ is freaking out right now."

"It's the Acherons. Somehow Gol assimilated the supply of dark eco at the refinery. How much eco-freeze do we have on hand?"

Keira took a moment. "Oh, my god!" she said, covering her mouth. She must have just turned on her television. "He's enormous! There's no way we have enough to slow him down."

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Torn, making eye contact with Ashelin. They were fucked. "So, what now? Can we neutralize him with light eco?"

"Even if we could, there's not enough," said Keira, doing her best not to hyperventilate. "Everything I had weaponized I gave to Jak. Has anyone heard from him? Is he all right?"

Ashelin pursed her lips. "The idiot didn't charge his communicator. He could be dead for all we know." Torn stared at her, aghast. That's not what she said before. Ashelin softened her tone. "Sorry, but he left us completely in the dark when he stormed off."

"Why did he storm off?" asked Keira. "Things were all right when I talked to him."

"It's my fault," said Ashelin and Torn at the same time.

Ashelin shook her head at Torn. She was going to accept the blame. It was the least she could do. "I said something that upset him. He decided he wanted to handle this without Freedom League assistance, so he took Daxter instead."

Keira stared unfocused at the screen. Her silence was deafening to them both.

"Keira? Come in. Are you there?" asked Torn, shaking the communicator. Maybe she froze.

"This isn't your fault. It's mine," said Keira, looking away. She was so quiet that her microphone only picked up half of what she said. Torn had to piece it together.

Torn's brow furrowed. "Your fault? How the hell is this your fault?"

"I knew that when I broke up with him, he was going to be out of sorts for a while," she explained. "My hope was that he wouldn't be busy with any save-the-world bullshit like this. Of course, he went and did something reckless."

Torn wanted to tell her that she wasn't to blame, but he knew that each of them had a part in Jak's near-suicidal journey to the Wasteland. First Keira, then Ashelin, and finally Torn. "We don't have time to play the blame game right now. We need to figure out a plan. Gol's not going down without a fight and my men are not equipped to face him."

"We're flying back to headquarters to regroup while the guards keep him contained," said Ashelin, taking the communicator from Torn. "We'll see you in ten."

Ashelin hung up and passed it back to Torn. He sighed and turned his gaze to the mirror outside his window. In it, he could see Gol violently crush a small building. Torn prayed that it was unoccupied. He clutched the communicator, beyond frustrated that he couldn't reach Jak.

 _"We need you, Jak,"_ Torn thought, hoping his thoughts might be loud enough to reach him. _"I need you. If you save our asses one last time, I'll never ask you for anything again as long as I live. I'll even leave you alone, if that's what you want."_

Torn, Ashelin, Keira, and all available lieutenants gathered around the war table at headquarters. Ashelin got straight to strategizing. Keira shot down her ideas as technologically unfeasible. Ashelin pointed out that all of Keira's strategies would take too long. Soon, more the city would have to be evacuated before it was destroyed.

Torn lost focus and looked sadly in the monitors. He watched as Gol slowly leveled the city he worked so hard to rebuild. Whole neighborhoods were awash in dark eco. Through his anger crept paranoia. If Gol was busy razing the city, where was Maia?

Something started beeping. It was the eco detector in Keira's pocket. She plugged it into the main screen. The giant purple mass that was Gol ambled north through the slums. More reconstruction gone. Further south, there was a tiny silver dot heading in their direction.

"What's that?" asked Ashelin, looking closely at it.

"You wanted more light eco. I sent scouts out to find some," said Keira. "If we're creative, maybe we can stabilize him long enough to contain him after all."

"It doesn't look like much," Ashelin said, peering closer. "And it's moving."

Torn looked too. "It's heading straight for Gol," he noticed. He checked the camera feed. A blur of light glanced off of Gol's side. Its hue was familiar. Gol recoiled from it and batted it away with his hand. Torn looked at the monitor again. The dot was heading further north, toward the Freedom League.

His heart racing, Torn got up from his seat and started running. If he was right, and he was almost certain he was, then his prayers had been answers. Help had finally arrived.

"Torn! Where are you going?" Ashelin called after him. With a huff, she got up and followed. "We're in the middle of an emergency meeting!"

If Torn was right, Jak would soon be standing outside the headquarters, dismounting his zoomer with Daxter on his shoulder. Torn didn't know how, but Jak was going to fix all of this - exactly the reason Jak was so desperate to leave. Torn opened the door to the outside with Ashelin on his heels. His breath abandoned him.

Jak was hovering in midair, glowing white like he had when he healed Torn in the forest. This time was different. Jak had sprouted wings. As his feet touched ground, Jak looked every bit the angel Torn always saw him as. Torn was so struck with awe, he forgot why he'd even come out to greet Jak in the first place. Then the light went out and Jak was simply Jak again.

Daxter hopped down from Jak's shoulder and stumbled into the bushes. By the sound of it, he had gotten sick flying. Did Jak really fly all the way from the Wasteland? He must be exhausted. Torn forgave him for breezing right past him into headquarters.

"Where's Keira?" Jak asked Ashelin. He needed more light eco. Torn tailed him and listened in. "Gol's body is somewhere in that giant eco mass. The ottsels smuggled him into the refinery. The Metal Heads were just a diversion. So was Maia at the temple. Don't worry. We took care of her."

Torn was right. Jak was here and he had a plan. He barely looked at Torn as he dashed down the hall to Keira's lab. That was the price Torn paid for pulling Jak into the fray again. It was for Haven City, for the greater good.

Still, Torn had to wonder what exactly Haven City had done for him lately. What did they do, in the years Torn had been fighting for them, that made them worth losing Jak? Not much. Torn would still protect them, being nothing if not devoted to his cause.

"I need someone to fly me as close to Gol as possible," Jak said when he returned. He must have taken a fresh hit of eco. His skin still had a icy blue glow.

Without a second thought, Torn said, "I'll do it." If anyone was going to fly Jak into peril, it was going to be somebody he trusted to get the job done. Maybe if he did this, Jak would forgive him. Maybe Jak would trust him again.

Jak made eye contact with him finally. He nodded sharply, not letting it turn into the moment Torn had hoped for. "Let's go."

Torn took what he could get. Within minutes, they were airborne. Torn still didn't know how the hell Jak planned on stopping Gol, but he trusted him. He only hoped Jak wouldn't get himself killed in the process.


	27. So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn flies Jak in a cruiser to meet Gol for their final conflict, the aftermath of which threatens all of Dead Town and the slums.

"Jak-"

"Torn, can we not?" They'd only been airborne for a minute when Jak sent Torn's attempt at talking into a tailspin. "I know I blew up, and I'm sure there's plenty you want to say, but can we put a pin in it and focus?"

That was sensible, but Torn also knew he was driving Jak straight into danger. If he kept his mouth shut, Jak wouldn't have anything to distract him while he was taking on Gol. But on the off-chance he didn't make it out alive, he wouldn't get to hear what Torn had to say.

Torn did the safe and selfless thing. He kept his mouth shut. "Sure. Let's get this done."

Gol quickly came into view as they soared above the city. The other cruisers were still buzzing around him like gnats, keeping him from straying too far outside of the slums. Torn's cruiser didn't look any different. They were practically invisible.

Jak unbuckled and walked to the rear. Torn kept his eyes on the sky ahead of him, but he could still see the aura of Jak's wings lighting up the inside of the cruiser. Hesitating for a second, he pushed the button that opened the hatch.

"Jak, before you-"

The glow vanished. Jak had already jumped. Torn felt sick. He imagined Jak's leap into heroism failing, leaving him a splatter on the pavement. He trusted that Jak knew what he was doing, and focused on distracting Gol while Jak got to work.

Outside, Jak did his best to keep behind Gol as he flew closer and closer. With new goggles Keira had fashioned, he was able to see through the eco. He found Gol's body, floating in his chest like a heart. Jak had one shot.

He picked up speed and darted straight toward Gol, piercing the tower of eco like a hot knife. Jak held his breath, suspended like he was in a mold of gelatin. Something entered his brain, a thought he couldn't keep out.

"You just never quit, do you?" raged Gol, his voice a legion inside Jak's skull. "You're too late, Jak. We're going to purge this land like we intended eons ago. You were a fool to enter the eco. Even if I can't control you, you'll still drown before you can stop me."

Jak did his best to push Gol away, swimming up toward the body. He latched onto Gol's fossilized remains. The body had atrophied and couldn't move, but Jak could hear him even louder now.

"Tell me, Jak. If you're here now, just what have you done to my sister?"

The eco got hotter the angrier Gol became, like he was trying to boil Jak alive. Jak released just enough air to say, "This."

He let the light eco flow through and out of him, all around Gol's husk. The crystals of eco began to break apart and absorb into the giant mass. Bit by bit, Gol's body was purified by the light. Gol's screams were deafening, but they only lasted a moment. Jak covered Gol's mouth. Somehow, that muffled him until Gol's spirit was gone.

Jak left just enough eco to fly to safety. Soon Gol's body was plummeting straight to the ground, dragging Jak along with it. He sprang off the cadaver out of the eco, and floated onto the nearest rooftop. Jak collapsed in a heap, his wings evaporating. As eco splashed down in the streets, Jak lied there panting in a puddle.

After a few moments staring up at the clouds, the growing sound of screaming caught his attention. Jak sat up and looked around. The sky was clear. What remained of Gol was a sprinkling of dust sinking into a massive mound of leftover eco.

It was rapidly liquefying, spreading down the street in greater and greater quantities. People screamed and darted out of its path. Jak looked further down the road. The eco was headed straight through the slums to Dead Town and, beyond that, the ocean. It was almost like Gol had planned this. Aching, Jak pulled himself together. This wasn't over yet.

Jak fished around for his communicator. Keira gave him a fresh pair of batteries while she was getting him reequipped. It was slippery with dark eco. Jak absorbed it, along with the eco soaking his clothes.

Unsure who to call, Jak called Keira. He needed her brains. Reporting to Ashelin or Torn would only waste time. They had eyes. They could see what was happening.

"Keira. It's Jak. Pick up."

The screen crackled. Being in the eco had damaged it. Hopefully, it would last long enough for an answer.

"Jak?" said Keira, phasing in and out. "What's going on?"

"Gol's gone, but the eco splashed down in the slums and it's heading for Dead Town. I don't think we thought this through."

Between the static, Keira gasped as she flipped through the television channels. The violet river was headline news. "What do you want me to do all the way from here?" Keira asked helplessly.

"Think of something!" said Jak, climbing down the building's fire escape. "You're the expert. We're not gonna be able to contain this in time. What do we do?"

"Keep people out of the streets, I guess."

That wasn't good enough. "Keira, people are going to lose their homes. Sandover's going to be wiped off the map. And there's no way we can evacuate fast enough."

"Can you try making a shield?" Keira suggested.

Jak held out his hand and tried to conjure a single speck of light. He managed a bit, but it was weak. There was no way he could do it for long. He itched at the collar around his neck. It was still locked in place. There was still some eco in his hair. Jak absorbed that too.

Then he had a thought. It would never work though. Jak couldn't absorb that much eco at once. He'd have to send it somewhere. There was nowhere for the eco to go.

"Unless... Keira, I have an idea, but you're gonna tell me I'm crazy. Where's the key to this collar?"

Keira looked around. "I've got one of them. Why?" She did the math. Her eyebrows sprang up to her forehead. "No. Absolutely not. Channeling that much eco at once will kill you."

Jak started sprinting. He needed to get ahead of the river. He commandeered a zoomer that some frightened citizen had abandoned and sped toward Dead Town.

"I don't have to channel all of it. I just have to keep it at bay until the Freedom League can - I don't know - make a dam or something."

"Jak!"

"Never mind. Torn has a key. I'll get him on the line."

Keira yelled Jak's name again but Jak had already hung up. He dialed up Torn, who was circling the sky trying to make a plan for stopping the eco flow. He picked up instantly.

"Hey, nice job bringing Gol down, but now we've got another situation on our hands. I'm bringing in the troops to form a blockade, but I'm worried we're gonna be too late," said Torn, crackling just like Keira.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Jak, coming to a halt by the old Dead Town gate. It was about the only thing remaining of the wall. "I have an idea and you're gonna have to trust me on this. I think I can hold back the eco, but I need you to take off the collar for me."

Torn stared at Jak through the screen, bug-eyed. "You're going to do what?"

"I'm buying you time. Now fly down here and take the damn collar off! I can't do it myself. You hear me?"

Torn's voice shook. "Yeah, I hear you. I'm on my way." He hung up and tried keeping hold of the cruiser's controls. His hands trembled.

Jak was pushing his luck. He had already put himself in peril more than once today. Torn didn't know if he could do it again. He wasn't asking though. Jak told him what he wanted done. Torn was going to do it. He put a call out to all guards to build a dam in the plaza outside of Dead Town.

He touched down in Dead Town and ran to meet Jak back inside the gate. When he found him, Jak was up the street conjuring a massive field of light eco. It didn't quite catch the dark eco coming toward them. The field leaked at either end, but it slowed the spread.

Jak looked behind him and saw Torn standing there dumbstruck with key in hand. "What are you waiting for? I can't hold it much longer!"

Torn rushed over and hid behind Jak's shield. The eco was sloshing high on the other side, over Torn's head. While Jak strained to keep the shield up, Torn reached up and found the lock on Jak's collar. He shakily turned the key. It clicked.

The collar sprang open. Torn let it clatter on the ground. "It's off."

"Good. Now run for cover!" Jak ordered, his shield beginning to falter. "I don't know how this is going to go."

Torn walked slowly backwards away from Jak. He didn't want to leave him. "Jak, before you do this-"

"GO!" Jak shouted, his eyes pitch black.

Torn started running for high ground. If Jak didn't keep that mess from pooling up around Dead Town, Torn would have to be at least one floor up to avoid getting swept away. Some kind citizen saw him looking for cover and ushered him into her house. Torn watched Jak from upstairs with her frightened family.

Jak dropped the shield and went dark, stretching out his arms to absorb the deluge. He quickly felt himself reaching maximum capacity. Jak pointed his left arm toward the sky and blasted the eco high into the air.

With one hand, he absorbed it while the other dispelled it. The eco fell back to earth in a fine, manageable mist. It would be one hell of a clean up project, but nothing would be destroyed.

He really hoped the Freedom League would have arrived sooner. He was starting to get weak. His head was swimming and the eco didn't stop. It was still pouring down the street as far up as he could see. Jak switched arms. He roared, pushing himself to the limit to contain the flow.

Torn grabbed his communicator. "Where the fuck are you people? Jak can't keep this up much longer. Move it!"

Jak heard the stomp of boots behind him. There was a big rustle, but Jak ignored it. If he lost his concentration, the game was over. Eco-stained sweat dripped down his face. Every vein was ready to burst. His vision became cloudy. Jak just shut his eyes.

"Lieutenant Retter!" said a guard through a megaphone. "The barricade is ready. You can step away."

Jak looked behind him. The plaza had been sectioned off, ready to contain the spill. Forcefield erectors spanned the side streets, and any loose crevice was blocked by a guard's tall shield.

The beam of eco ceased. Jak used his last ounce of energy to lunge out of the river's path. Two guards pulled him over the barricade to safety. Two higher-ranking guards carried him down the street to an outpost where Ashelin and Keira were waiting. They laid him down on the ground, where the eco within him retreated and he regained some color.

"Jak, are you all right?" said Keira, feeling his forehead. Jak's eyes were blue, but his skin was still pale and clammy. "Jak, can you hear me?"

Jak sputtered, breathing shallowly and shaking. Ashelin knelt down next to them, not sure what to make of the situation. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Too much dark eco, that's for sure," Keira answered. "We need to get him to a hospital. Jak, you need to stay with us, all right?"

Jak tried forming words, but they just weren't happening. It was all he could do to keep consciousness. The harder he tried, the harder it got. The last thing Jak saw before passing out was Torn, running toward him and calling his name.


	28. The King Has Lost His Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak wakes up in the hospital. Daxter, Keira, and Ashelin come to see him, but what happened to Torn? Jak watches the aftermath of Gol's attack unfold from his hospital bed and thinks about the future.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Jak's eyes slowly pried themselves open. He was lying on his back at an angle. There was a thin, scratchy blanket covering him. Jak moved and was met with resistance. Something was hooked up to his arm. He felt a twinge of panic.

Beep. Beep. Beep. What was that noise?

Jak looked around, his eyes a bit glazed. There was a television above him, broadcasting the news on mute. There was another screen to his right, beeping and jumping with every beat of Jak's heart. _"Oh, fuck,"_ he thought. _"I'm in the hospital."_

He checked his arm. It was an IV cord attached to him. Jak breathed a sigh of relief. He thought it might be some kind of restraint. He relaxed. The hospital bed was stiff, but it was miles above that chair in Freedom HQ.

Jak noticed light streaming in from the windows to his left. There was a table covered in flowers there, just out of his reach. Apparently, he had visitors. Somebody even bought him a stuffed animal, presumably at the hospital gift shop.

"Ugh..." Jak felt his stomach. It was painfully empty and his mouth was as dry as sand. He looked around for the button that would summon the nurse. It had to be somewhere. Jak found the red call button and pressed it.

A nurse rushed in and was stunned to see Jak awake. He stammered, "Lieutenant Retter, you're awake! I mean, Your Highness. I mean-"

"Just call me Jak, please," Jak groaned. "How long have I been out?"

The nurse cleared his throat. "You've been in a coma for five days with acute dark eco poisoning. We've been trying everything, hemodialysis, ecotherapy. We practically had to flush every system in your body."

"Oh, is that all?" said Jak, reclining back in bed.

"For a while, we thought you weren't going to make it," said the nurse. His nametag read 'Gale.' "That was a brave thing you did. I have family living near Dead Town. You probably saved their lives. Thank you."

Jak covered his mouth and urgently pointed at the small white garbage can nearby. Gale hurried and passed it to him. After unleashing a torrent of vomit, Jak replied, "Don't mention it."

For the rest of the day, Jak lied in bed watching TV. He took the occasional break to walk down the hallway or use the restroom. He tried watching the news, but it pained him every time someone called him "Lieutenant Retter" or "Prince Mar."

Even Pecker's show was hard to watch. Jak switched the station to reruns of some poorly aged comedy. It wasn't funny, but it was bearable. He fell asleep staring out the window, past some lovely wildflowers someone left him.

The next day, while Jak was waiting for blood test results, he was overwhelmed by visitors. Daxter and Tess arrived shortly before she was due for an ultrasound. They came with some monks who stood quietly in the hall. The two ottsels were beyond relieved to hear that Jak would be okay.

"Don't you ever do anything crazy like that again!" Daxter all but shrieked, gripping Jak's head. "Not without me, at least."

Tess made Daxter take a seat by yanking on his tail. "I think you've both had enough adventure for quite a while."

One of the monks came in and tapped his watch. It was time for Tess's appointment with her doctor downstairs. Daxter and Tess said goodbye and left Jak in peace, promising to visit again tomorrow.

Keira and Samos dropped by not long after. When she saw Jak hooked up to all that equipment, Keira practically flung herself over his bed to give him a hug. Jak returned it tepidly, wondering if she needed more comfort than he did.

"Oh, I could just smack you right now," said Keira, taking a step back. "What did I tell you? What did I say would happen?"

"You said it would kill me, yet here I am," Jak deadpanned. "Would you rather I wasn't?"

Keira shuddered at the thought. "Of course not. You just scared the hell out of me. Don't you-"

"Don't you ever do anything that crazy again," Jak finished for her. "Daxter said the same thing and I really can't make any promises."

Keira laughed. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what we'd do without you. I know we'll have to manage, if you're still planning on leaving. If it's my fault, can I say that I'm sorry?"

Jak shook his head. "It's not your fault. If anything, Keira, you set me free. I just need to figure out what to do with that now that I've got it."

Keira sniffled. She was trying her best not to cry. "If you need anything, just call me. Okay?"

"Okay, will do," said Jak, even though he had no intention of doing so. He looked over at Samos, who was silently standing beside the wall. "Samos? You all right over there?"

Samos straightened his beard. "Yes, yes, just glad that you're all right." He didn't have much else to say.

Jak was still working toward forgiving him for everything that befell him. In the end, it didn't matter. Just like with Keira, he and Samos had drifted apart somewhat. The only difference is that Jak really didn't mind much.

After twenty minutes or so, they both said their goodbyes. Keira gave Jak another hug. This one was more reciprocated.

Outside, Jak heard a man's familiar voice ask, "So, how's he doing?"

Keira replied, "He's going to be all right. They're letting him go soon after some tests."

"Oh, good! I don't suppose he'd want me to go in and say hello..."

"Is that you Soren?" Jak droned out, already knowing the answer. "Please! Come on in!"

Soren poked his head into Jak's room, smiling uncomfortably. Keira and Samos started walking down the hall. Samos needed a head start these days. That left just Jak and Soren alone. Even though Jak was bedridden, Soren still stood there looking like he'd been abandoned in a room full of Metal Heads.

"I'm glad to see you're all right," said Soren pleasantly. "Not many people could channel that much eco and live to tell about it. Um... I know it's probably not the right time, if you're ever interested in being part of a study on-"

Jak held up his hand. "Let me save you the breath. I'm not. It's nothing personal. I'm just not going to be in Haven much longer."

"Oh, right," said Soren. "Keira may have mentioned that."

Jak looked Soren up and down. He was around Jak's age, about the same height and build. He was clean shaven with short cerulean hair. He had a shiny, white uniform just like Keira's. His smile, while a bit forced, was still boyish and charming. Looking at him, Jak wondered if this is the person he could have been without all the damage.

"About Keira," said Jak, sitting up. "Since this is the last time we'll probably see each other for the foreseeable future, there's something I wanted to say. You seem like a nice guy, Soren. Keira really likes you and she's usually got pretty good judgment. I want you to know that I've got no intention of trying to interfere with your relationship. I just want Keira to be happy."

Soren perked up. "Oh good. Well, I'm-"

Jak cut him off. "I don't really have an actual family of my own. Keira is like family to me. I don't think you're going to give her any trouble. That said, if I do find out you've been treating her badly, it doesn't matter where I am. I will hop the next flight to Haven and kick your ass. Understand me?"

All of the color drained out of Soren's face. The hand that wasn't holding a briefcase full of charts and graphs trembled. "I... I understand."

Jak smiled. He took some twisted delight knowing he could still be intimidating while hospitalized. "Good. Anyway, it was nice to see ya. If I don't run into you again before I leave, good luck with the whole eco situation. Sorry about all the chaos at the refinery."

Soren was still stunned by Jak's earlier threat. "Don't worry about it. It's all under control," he mumbled, inching toward the door. "I should catch up with Keira and Samos. Get well soon!"

"See ya later... jagoff," Jak said as Soren slipped out the door.

About an hour later, Gale returned with Jak's lunch. Jak learned the day prior that the food was pretty bad, but it was either that or starve. Jak picked at it while Gale refilled Jak's water bottle.

Gale set the bottle on the tray mounted across Jak's bed. Then he said, "You have another visitor. Would you like me to send them in?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk to more people," Jak sighed, picking at his food. "Who is it?"

"It's the Governor," said Gale grimly. Apparently, he'd been watching the news.

Jak set down his fork. He lost his appetite. Gale was waiting for some kind of answer, so Jak said, "Send her in." He instantly regretted it.

Gale left the room. The next thing Jak heard was the click of high heels. A familiar silhouette appeared on the floor. Before could even see her, he heard, "You're awake."

"Ashelin? What are you doing here?" Jak asked. Out of all the people to come and visit him, Ashelin was the last person he expected.

"I just wanted to see how you were," Ashelin answered, hands folded in front of her. Her hair was done up and she was stuffed into another pantsuit. Jak assumed she was on her way to the Pavilion. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

She wasn't ordering. She was asking. Jak let her take a seat. He was a little wary of what she might want, but he might as well shoot it down sooner rather than later.

"Whatever your reason for-"

"I'm sorry," she said, interrupting. "For everything. I'm sorry for not telling you about your father. I'm sorry for dragging that out into the public. And I'm sorry for asking Torn to keep an eye on you. I mean it."

The words "I'm sorry" were the last thing Jak expected to come out of Ashelin's mouth. He still had his suspicions, but he let her talk. He wanted to know where this was going.

"It wasn't our intention to get you back in the fold or prevent you from leaving," Ashelin continued. "If you really wanted out after the Acherons were dealt with, we would have honored that. Until such a time, it seemed like Torn was the only one who could handle you if you got out of control again. Thank Mar it never came to that. I was the one with the ulterior motives in the situation though. Torn just wanted to make sure you'd be okay. He wouldn't have agreed to accompany you otherwise."

"I get why you needed me. It was a special circumstance after all," said Jak, echoing her words from weeks prior. He largely ignored the parts about Torn. "Still, you have to understand if I'm a little skeptical of you coming here today."

Ashelin looked down and sighed. "I do. I've been doing some underhanded things lately, trying to keep control of the situation. Between the Acherons, the city council, and the court of public opinion, I've had a lot to deal with.

"When you said I was like my father, I started doing some soul searching. I think you might be right. I stepped in to lead during a time of crisis, but I'm starting to think that another Praxis might not be what the city needs. You might as well be the first to know. I'm stepping down as governor."

"You're what?" Jak blurted.

"Tomorrow, I'm turning things over to Tavia Roki, my undersecretary. She can handle things until the next election."

Jak was beside himself. "You're leaving now? What about the eco shortage? What about Dead Town? What about the Lurkers?"

"Thanks to Keira and Soren, things are looking better on the eco front," said Ashelin. "Scout activity has detected more eco veins out in the Wasteland. Sig's given us permission to drill. That ought to tie us over until Soren can implement his plans for sustainable eco use."

Jak nodded silently. He really didn't want to talk about Keira or Soren, especially not so soon after seeing them.

"As for Dead Town, most of the mess Gol made last week has already been cleaned up," Ashelin said. "There's a few buildings that need to be rebuilt and the construction zone is still fucked from the Metal Heads, but you all managed to keep things pretty contained. That was some quick thinking, even if it did almost get you killed."

"Thanks." Jak waited for a response about the Lurkers.

Ashelin could tell she was still in the hot seat. "Torn and I spoke to Tavia about the Lurkers. She understands what an important issue this is. She also has more goodwill with the city council than me. I think she can probably accomplish a lot more for them than I can."

That answer was good enough for Jak. "If she'd like me to make a statement before the council, I can. I don't like throwing my hero cred around, but I'll do it if it'll help the Lurkers."

"I'll get you in touch with her."

There was an awkward silence. Before it dragged on too long, Jak said, "You're not your father, Ashelin. I was angry when I said that. The Acherons had fucked with my head. I was saying all kinds of stupid shit."

"Maybe," said Ashelin, setting her bag on the linoleum floor. "Either way, when you're building a new government from scratch, passing the torch to the old despot's daughter is a bad look. I want to set a good precedent. Stepping down is the right thing to do. I'll still be involved somehow. Right now though, I think I'll follow your example. An extended vacation sounds nice."

"You've earned it."

Ashelin smiled. "Listen, I'm not going to try to talk you out of leaving Haven. You've done enough for us. We owe you big time, Jak. I owe you."

She leaned over and opened her bag. From inside, she took out a white envelope and held it in her lap.

"Torn told me what you learned about your mother from Sig," said Ashelin. "My father told me she had been banished for crimes against the state, just like Damas. Alive or dead, I assumed she was in the Wasteland. I did some digging."

Ashelin passed the envelope to Jak, still lying there in his hospital bed. It was closed with the governor's seal and addressed to him. "What is this?" Jak asked.

"My dad had my mother executed for unspecified treason. Everything she owned was either destroyed or locked away in the palace," Ashelin explained. "When the palace fell, a lot of things were recovered, including a lot of her stuff. This past week, while I was deciding whether or not to resign, I found this in an old diary of hers."

Jak opened the envelope and unfolded the contents. It was a letter written in dark blue ink.

"Dear... Vesta?" Jak read aloud.

"Vesta was my mother's name," said Ashelin. She leaned in to read along with him.

_Dear Vesta,_

_I don't have much time, so I'll try to be brief with this letter. It's the safest way for me to reach you right now, provided the courier doesn't get too nosy. There are too many prying eyes these days.  
_

_The Baron's campaign against Damas is making the people restless. I'm afraid we'll soon be facing a coup or even an open revolt. I had hoped we could reach a peaceful resolution, but with the ongoing threat from the Metal Heads, people are desperately looking for hope - the kind of hope your husband is promising._

_I think it's time for me to take you up on your offer. We need to flee the city as soon as possible. So far, Damas has been unwilling to consider leaving. For the sake of my son, I can't wait for him to see reason. By then, it will be too late. I love my husband, but not enough to put Mar or myself in danger._

_Tomorrow, I'm going with a trusted guard to wait by the temple in Haven Forest. Mar is in the hospital. He's been undergoing ecotherapy for an infection. The doctors said he's recovering remarkably well. He's set to be discharged tomorrow and should be healthy enough to travel. I need you to fetch him for me. I'd retrieve him myself, but I need to secure transport and there's no time to lose._

_I've already given the hospital permission to let you take him home. Please help us, Vesta. I'm trusting you with our lives. Don't let the Baron tear our family apart._

_Yours,_

_Mera_

Jak set the letter down and let out some air. It was a lot to take in. "Wow. What happened next?"

"Veger happened." Ashelin set her hand on Jak's arm, half-expecting him to jerk it away. He didn't. "He caught Mom trying to smuggle you out of the city and reported her to Praxis. When Damas was banished, they weren't able to find Mera. And you, well... You know."

That answered a lot of questions. He sat there for a minute, staring out the window and putting the pieces together. Mera survived Praxis. There was no telling what became of her after that, but she made it out of the city alive. Without him.

Jak took a moment to grieve what could have been if not for Count Veger. Being eaten by Metal Heads in the Wasteland was too light a punishment, but it would have to do.

"Where was she planning to go?" asked Jak, looking at Ashelin. He was stunned to see Ashelin was crying. He wasn't quite sure she knew how.

Ashelin wiped a tear from her eye. "I have some ideas. Our families would vacation together before everything went south. Before you were born, I remember taking trips along the coast. Mera may have planned to hide out somewhere around there. It's worth looking."

Sniffling, Ashelin got out of her seat and said, "I should get going. I need to rehearse my resignation speech and clean out my desk. Feel free to watch. It'll be televised."

"Ashelin, thank you," said Jak, straining to sit up.

She grabbed her bag, standing halfway between Jak's bed and the door. "I don't expect you to forgive me for all the shit I've put you through recently. And I know I've made it hard to trust me, even if I'm not in charge anymore. I still want to make it up to you, if you'll let me. I did a shitty job reuniting you with your dad. I'd consider it an honor if I could help you find your mom."

Jak stared at her, studying her face. Ashelin was always hard to read. Jak suspected this was deliberate on her part. She never seemed one for fraudulent emotions though. Something in her downcast eyes told Jak she was sincere.

"You'd really do that?" he asked.

"She was my mom's best friend, or the closest thing she had to one," said Ashelin. "I'd call her 'Your Highness' around Dad, but she always had me call her 'Mera.' I'm sorry we never talked about her. I would have brought it up when Damas died, but you weren't really speaking to me. I don't blame you. I should go."

Ashelin turned to leave. She stopped midway out the door. "One more thing," said Ashelin, turning back to face Jak. "I really fucked things up for you and Torn. You mean a lot to him, and it was wrong to put you in a position to question his motives. I hope that, now that he's not answering to me, you'll be able to trust him again."

Jak huffed and slouched down in bed. He fumbled for the remote. "If he's got something to say, why isn't he here? You were able to find the time to visit."

"Who do you think brought you the flowers?" said Ashelin, pointing to the table overladen with blue and yellow wildflowers. "I suggested lilies, but for some reason, he thought you'd like those. I don't know if he'll make it in today. If he does, please don't throw him out. At least not immediately."

Jak chuckled. He looked over at the flowers, all lit up in the sunlight. He didn't even remember telling Torn he liked wildflowers. It must have been sometime while they were in Rock Village, admiring the scenery that had been untouched for hundreds of years. What was Torn trying to tell him?

"I'll send you a list of places Mera might have gone," Ashelin said from the hallway. "I can arrange an escort for you as soon as you've been discharged. If you want, that is."

Jak thought it over, but he didn't have much time to think. Ashelin was already out the door. "If it's all the same to you," Jak called out, leaning over his bedside, "I think I'd rather do this on my own."

Ashelin nodded. "Understood." With that, she took her leave, leaving Jak alone with his thoughts.

Over the next few days, while doctors ran further tests, Jak contemplated his future. What exactly did he want? Ashelin finally cut his strings. More than that, she gave him a new direction. Jak had a destination now, not just an escape plan. She sent him the few leads she had. She offered further help but Jak refused. He still wanted his distance.

He reread Mera's letter dozens of times. It was all he had to tell him who she was. Ashelin also found an old photo that she kept hidden from the Baron, one of her and Mera. Ashelin was about eight or nine years old in it. It was taken at a retreat where Mera might have been hiding, before Jak was even born.

It was strange seeing Ashelin before her tattoos, before the damage her father did to her. Her hair was messy and her eyes were bright. It was even stranger seeing Mera's face. She had a medium complexion, with green hair and piercing blue eyes. Just like Jak.

Damas and Jak looked nothing alike. If there was a family resemblance, it was easy to miss. With Mera, it was unmistakable. The woman in the photo wasn't much older than Jak was now. She couldn't have aged much, if she was still alive.

And what about Torn? He visited while Jak was comatose. Several times according to Ashelin. Once Jak had woken up, nothing.

Whenever Jak got up to stretch, he'd pick up the card left with the flowers. A shaky hand began to write several times. Each attempt at sentiment got scribbled out. All that was left was a simple "To Jak, From Torn."

"He always said he was bad with words," said Jak, putting the card down and admiring the flowers. It was still a nice gesture.

He knew he overreacted that day in Torn's office. Still, after everything that had happened, who could blame him? If Torn had something to say, now was the time. He could at least call. He wanted to talk while they were flying off to stop Gol's rampage. Did he decide it wasn't worth his time?

Jak's plan was to enjoy his time with Torn until it was time to leave. Torn understood that. Everything felt so different after that last night though. If Torn had asked him to stay while they were lying together in bed, Jak might have said yes.

Did Torn want more from Jak than he realized? The flowers suggested so, but Jak _was_ in the hospital. At what point do close friends sleeping together turn into something more? They were right on the cusp, and Jak wasn't sure if he was ready.

It still felt like yesterday when Keira broke up with him. That wound hadn't quite healed. Whatever was happening with Torn, it was too fast.

Ashelin's lead on Mera couldn't have come at a better time. Jak needed to get out of town and clear his head. This trip wouldn't take long. Daxter and Tess would be fine if he was gone a few days.

While he was signing the paperwork to be discharged, Jak made up his mind. He was leaving Haven as soon as he could. Hopefully, he could get himself sorted out before his return.

First things first though, Jak needed to make a stop at Freedom Headquarters. He still had his badge to turn in.


	29. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak goes to Freedom HQ to turn in his badge and speak with Torn. Torn calls Ashelin, who urges Torn to say something before Jak leaves. Torn arrives at the Naughty Ottsel to talk to Jak, only to find that Tess has gone into labor.

"Jak?" said Torn, looking past the guards to the open doorway. "What are you doing here?"

It felt familiar, like the night Jak propositioned Torn during a routine meeting. Jak didn't have that glint of mischief in his eye though. He was stern and sober. Torn thought he might even be angry. Then he remembered. Jak was supposed to be in the hospital. What the hell was he doing here?

"Sorry for interrupting," said Jak, looking at the befuddled guards. "This will just take a second."

"When did you get out of the hospital?" asked Torn, rising from his seat.

"I was discharged last week. I can tell you're busy, so I'll be quick," said Jak. He pulled something out of his pocket and presented it to Torn. It was Jak's Freedom League badge.

Torn took it from him and looked at it in his hand. "I don't understand. Wait. Last week? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" said Jak, handing him something else.

Torn held it up. It was Jak's communicator, Torn's only line to him. Torn held both items, feeling them get heavier with each passing moment.

"I'm resigning, _again_ ," Jak informed him. "Gol and Maia are toast, so that's the end of that. I wanted to tell you in person before I leave, just as a formality."

Torn's train of thought came to a screeching halt. Surely Jak didn't mean he was taking off for good. He said he changed his mind, or that he might. Torn really shouldn't have been surprised. After the spat they had, of course Jak's change of heart had reversed.

"You're leaving?" Torn asked, still trying to make sense of it. "Still?"

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon. It won't be forever, probably. I don't know when I'll be back though, so I figured I should get this taken care of."

Jak was so aloof and detached, like this was only a business transaction. Torn had so much to say, but he couldn't. The other guards were right next to them. More than that, Jak had stalled Torn's ability to search for words. What little ability he had.

"All right," said Torn, placing Jak's things on his desk. He'd play Jak's game, at least for now. "Thanks for stopping by. Good work the other day. The city owes you a great debt of gratitude, not that that's anything new. You, uh, you really had us scared for a while."

Jak shrugged. "I'll try to avoid doing that in the future," he said. "Anyway, I should let you get back to your meeting. See you around."

He closed the door, shutting out the light from the hallway. Torn sat back down. Something in him shattered when the door clicked shut. He couldn't remember anything from the rest of the meeting. As soon as the guards left, Torn was going to call Ashelin. It was either that or explode.

"Come on. Come on. Pick up," Torn muttered, holding the phone with one hand while the other mercilessly clicked a pen.

"Hello?" said Ashelin. "What's up?"

"Did you know that Jak's out of the hospital?" Torn asked her, getting right to the point.

He heard some papers rustle on the other end. He might have caught Ashelin at a busy moment. "When I last heard from him, they were still running tests. Guess you can't keep a good man down for long. Why?"

"He was just here," Torn said, glancing at Jak's abandoned badge. "He barged in on another meeting, handed me his badge, then told me he was all set to leave Haven _tomorrow._ "

"He certainly doesn't like wasting time," Ashelin commented. "Are you surprised that he's actually going through with it?"

Torn scoffed. "You're the one who said he was just blowing smoke. He didn't even say where he was going."

"That's not a surprise."

Torn raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something I don't? What did you mean 'last time you heard from him'?"

Ashelin sighed audibly. Torn took that as a yes. "Torn, this is Jak's business. After everything we've done to him, don't you think we owe him a little bit of privacy?"

"Goddamn it, Ash! Will you just tell me what's going on?" Torn said, pounding his fist on his desk.

"If you want to know where Jak's going, I suggest you ask Jak," Ashelin told him sternly. "You didn't like being the go-between for us and I'm not about to start being the same for you."

"Ash..."

"Talk to him."

They ended their call. Torn hung up and sat behind his desk in his darkened office. He fucking hated this desk. He hated this chair. He hated the cheap wall art and plant in the corner. It was like sitting in a dentist's office or in detention, only now he was the teacher. The bell had rung for everyone else, but he still had to stay. Someone had to do this job. Anyone could do this job. It didn't have to be Torn.

Torn let himself go on this tangent to keep his mind off Jak. He walked down the hall where he chased after Jak. He took the elevator he helplessly watched Jak leave on. He entered the parking garage where Jak had kissed him. Every part of the Freedom League that held any meaning to Torn was all to do with Jak. Those were the parts that killed him. The rest was simply nothing, dead air.

On the drive home, Torn wrestled with what to do. He kept encountering streets they had driven down together, places they stopped for food after work. Everywhere was Jak. It hadn't been like this weeks ago. Weeks ago, Jak had just been Torn's uncomfortably hot coworker. Now everything Torn could see had Jak's fingerprints all over it. If he was really leaving, Torn might have to leave too. Long enough for the fingerprints to be washed away. He couldn't be left in Haven City with the ghost of Jak haunting him at all hours.

Ashelin was right. Torn needed to speak with Jak immediately. But he was already home and he was exhausted. He could call but Jak had just handed in his communicator. If he called the main Naughty Ottsel line, what was he supposed to say to Brutter? Or god forbid, Daxter. Jak was leaving in the afternoon. Torn could swing by the morning. He still had time.

Torn made dinner, barely ate it, showered, and went to bed. He lied awake thinking about all the things he wanted to say. He wracked his brain trying to craft the perfect speech to stir Jak's heart and make him reconsider. He even thought about throwing out those three magic words. Jak might just laugh at him or tell him to fuck off. Torn would say them anyway. Something like them. Jak had to know - should already know - just how much Torn adored him.

Tomorrow, he would. Torn couldn't live with himself otherwise.

In the morning, Torn slammed his alarm clock and pulled himself out of bed. He was too stressed and too hurried to eat, but he had plenty of time to waste fretting over what shirt to wear. This was his chance. He wasn't going to blow it.

Torn checked his watch. It was almost 10 AM. That was plenty of time to intercept Jak before he could take off. He grabbed his keys. It was go-time.

He flew through Haven City in his cruiser, ignoring the speed limit. Who was going to arrest Commander Rovia? Torn slowed down a bit when he remembered that exploiting his rank like that would be an abuse of power. Not to mention dangerous. He really wasn't thinking straight this morning.

Torn came to a safe stop down the boardwalk from the Naughty Ottsel. He summoned his courage and walked toward the entrance. The doors slid open and out came the monks wheeling Tess in her embarrassing stroller. Maybe Jak and Torn would be able to be alone.

Not likely, because Jak and Daxter were right on their heels. Torn ducked behind a corner and watched what was happening. Tess let out a sudden scream. She wasn't easily scared. Torn had only heard her make that sound when he helped take a bullet out of her shoulder. Several short breaths followed her screaming.

"Oh, god," Torn whispered to himself. She was in labor.

Torn left all fear behind him in that alley and ran to meet them. Jak had his keys in hand. He froze when he saw Torn coming at him. "Torn?"

"What's happening? Is everything okay?" Torn asked. He forgot what he came to say. Tess was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

"Okay?" Daxter screeched. "Is everything okay? She's going into labor a month and half ahead of schedule!"

Jak briefly darted away toward the garage, only to return just as quickly. "Dax, the cruiser won't start and there's no way I can get all three of us to the hospital on my zoomer. We're pushing it when it's just the two of us."

Daxter tugged on his ears in frustration. "Then call a taxi or something, please!" He went back to Tess's side where the monks were coaching her through her breathing.

Torn watched Jak reach for his communicator, only to find nothing there. Jak cursed under his breath, clearly regretting giving it up so quickly. Jak turned to run into the bar, presumably to call on the landline. Torn knew what he had to do.

"Jak, wait!" Torn called. Jak turned back and saw Torn digging his keys out of his front pocket. "I'll drive."

Soon, Jak and Daxter were helping Tess and Arya - the only monk she apparently liked - into the backseat of Torn's cruiser. Torn hopped into the driver's seat and Jak sat shotgun with Daxter awkwardly in his lap.

They all looked at Tess, securely seated in her car seat, looking like a child while carrying three children. Torn almost cracked a smile, but Tess had another painful contraction.

"You all right there, Tess?" asked Torn, fumbling with the key.

"Just drive!" said Daxter and Tess in unison.

Torn didn't need to be told twice. He looked askance at Jak and then revved up the engine. He hadn't planned on taking two urgent and expedient trips across town that day. Once again, life surprised him.

They flew through the streets of Haven City, which were even more crowded than when Torn first left home. Torn made one or two traffic maneuvers that weren't, strictly speaking, legal. He'd have to let himself off with a warning.

Tess periodically yelled or cursed, coached through the pain by Arya. Daxter, helpless, didn't know whether to tell Torn to go faster or watch his driving. All the while, Jak was frozen in his seat.

Fifteen merciless minutes later, Daxter directed Torn to the front entrance of Haven General Hospital. Torn already knew where to go, but Daxter took comfort in the knowledge he gained when he and Tess toured the hospital three weeks prior. Torn had to admit he was impressed by how Daxter stepped up.

Jak went inside and fetched a wheelchair. Arya carefully lifted Tess from the cruiser into the chair and brought her inside. Daxter frantically waddled after them en route to the front desk.

Jak and Torn just watched them go. They turned to each other, unsure of what to say.

"I should probably go with them," said Jak, just as Torn was saying, "I should probably park."

Torn shifted back into drive and found a place to park in the garage. Jak hurried after the others. By the time Torn entered the hospital, they had disappeared.

A friendly nurse named Roz directed Torn to the waiting room. She told him that only family and trained professionals were allowed in the delivery room. That meant Daxter, Arya, and maybe Jak. Apparently not, because just as Torn was sitting down, Jak left the room and settled down near him.

Jak and Torn sat together there for what felt like hours. Every once in a while, they'd hear another pained wail from Tess or a hail of expletives. Jak was glad he wasn't asked to be in the room. He didn't think he could handle it. Then again, would it be any less uncomfortable than sitting with Torn in dead quiet?

Midway through Tess's labor, Arya was booted from the delivery room. His usefulness had been expended, it seemed. He didn't look terribly hurt, but it's hard to read emotions beneath an inch of oil-based cosmetics.

Arya cast a glance at the two of them before heading down the hallway toward a snack machine. Torn suddenly remembered. This was the monk who Tess had on the line while they were discussing Jak. He knew everything.

"Why's he looking at us like that?" Jak asked, the first words he said to Torn that didn't sound like they were made under duress.

"I'd imagine it's because he knows about us," said Torn flatly, forgetting exactly how.

Jak was much more interested in the topic. "What? How did he find out?"

Torn sighed and shushed him. He reminded Jak to use his inside voice. "Tess told him."

Jak was reeling. "How did Tess find out?"

Although it wasn't quite the truth, Torn pinned the blame on the moment Tess caught them kissing in the early morning. Torn was leaving for work. Jak was in his underpants. Jak covered his face in embarrassment.

"She called me later to ask me about it," Torn recounted. "She was curious, to say the least. Don't worry. She promised not to tell Daxter. He's got enough on his mind."

Jak let out some air. "If she had told Daxter, I would already know. Why didn't you tell me?"

Torn hadn't told him because he was in the middle of a emotional crisis that still hadn't managed to resolve itself. Feeling defensive, Torn shifted the topic to Jak. "How come you didn't tell me when you got out of the hospital? Or why you waited till the last second to tell me you were leaving? Ashelin won't tell me where you're headed. What the fuck is going on?"

"Now's not a great time to get into that," said Jak, deflecting. "In case you can't hear, Tess is in labor."

"No shit," said Torn, rolling his eyes. "You said we could talk once Gol was taken out. He's been dead for nearly two weeks and you were supposed to leave today."

Jak crossed his arms and huffed. "Well, that's not happening for a while now. We could have talked when I was lying in bed two floors up, but you never bothered to visit."

"What are you talking about? I brought you those flowers!" said Torn. "I dropped by all the time."

"Until I woke up. What happened? Ashelin told you I was up and you turned chicken shit on me?"

Torn looked away from him and around the hospital. "I wanted to avoid this."

"Avoid what?"

"This! You were recovering from acute eco poisoning. You had just come out of a coma. Did you really want the stress of me coming down here so we could hash all this out?" Torn said, trying to keep his voice down. "I was thinking of you."

Jak hadn't considered that. "Oh. Well, thanks I guess."

"What about you? Did you specifically time it so you'd drop in on me while I was busy with a meeting?"

"Why would I do that?"

Torn crossed his arms to match Jak's. "I don't know, to keep me from asking too many questions. You were talking to me like you barely knew me."

"Can we please just talk about this later?" Jak asked, burying his face in his hands.

"When's later?"

A nurse appeared beside them, startling them both. "Mr. Retter, Mr. Rovia... Miss Mygil is out of labor. We're transporting her to a recovery room. You can see her now if you follow me."

Jak and Torn stopped squabbling. They both sprang to their feet and followed the nurse. Daxter hobbled out of the delivery room in a daze, spent from the sheer stress of it all. Jak scooped him up and carried him to meet Tess.

"Is everything okay?" Jak asked, hoping either Daxter or the nurse could provide a fuller report.

"Everything's great!" Daxter cheered, getting his breath back. He scrambled up onto Jak's shoulder. "They're perfect! Three little tails, three sets of ears. I didn't get to look at 'em long. They had to wash 'em up. Tess says they look like me, but right now they look like fuzzy little jellybeans so I hope that ain't true."

Jak laughed with relief. Torn had a quip prepared, but he wasn't about to ruin Daxter's first moments of fatherhood. The nurse showed them the door into Tess's room.

Dwarfed by the enormity of her hospital bed sat Tess, holding three tiny bundles in her arms. She looked like she'd been through utter hell, eyes droopy and forehead dewy. Still, she never looked happier.

"Mr. Laranja," the nurse said to Daxter, "meet your new babies."

Daxter sprang off Jak's shoulder and scampered to join Tess on the bed. Tess passed him one of the bundles of cloth. Daxter sucked in a breath. He pursed his lips. For a moment, Jak was afraid something was wrong.

Everything was perfect. Jak just couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Daxter cry. For Torn, this was an entirely new emotion from Daxter. It was sweet and odd. Daxter peeled back the cloth swaddling the child, exposing two small orange ears. He broke into full-blown sobs.

"Jak, come here!" Daxter called. "Look at them! They're beautiful. Aren't they the most beautiful things you've ever seen?"

Jak sat down beside them. Daxter passed the baby to him. Jak could hold it in one hand. Truthfully, it was kind of gross. The ottsel's eyes were shut. Its skin was wrinkled and nearly bare. It was still the most precious thing Jak had seen in his life.

"Yeah, they really are," Jak said earnestly.

"Kids, this here is your Uncle Jak," Daxter addressed his children. Tess angled the others toward Jak so he could see. "Can you say hi? Can you say hi to Uncle Jak?"

Tess chuckled. "They're not even an hour old, sweetie. Torn, come over here."

Torn's ears perked up. His attention had been drifting while the three of them had their little family moment. He felt a bit out of place. He circled around Tess's hospital bed to kneel down at her left.

"You wanna hold one?" Tess asked him. Torn didn't have it in him to say no. "Kids, this is your other uncle, Torn."

Torn looked down at the creature resting in his palms, wondering how the hell he was supposed to be this thing's uncle. He never expected to be a father or uncle to anyone. His brother was dead. Ashelin was an only child. A litter of ottsels was better than nothing. It was a lot better than nothing.

“What are their names?” Jak asked, gently rocking the baby he'd been handed. Torn tried to do the same. He was never very comfortable around children.

“We haven’t settled on names,” said Tess, cradling the third. “The monks suggested all these Precursor names from eons ago, but I think I’d rather just name them after family. What do you think, Daxter?”

Daxter took the baby from its exhausted mother. “We can if you want, but I don’t have a lot of family to work with. I was abandoned when I was barely older than these little guys. Jak, were you ever planning on having kids?”

For some reason, Jak looked at Torn. “Uh, I don’t know. Probably not. Why?”

“Well, I was thinking, if you weren’t planning on using the name… What would you think if we called this one Damas?”

Jak instantly welled up, but he sucked it back in. “I’d like that, but maybe for the middle name.”

“We got a middle name!” Daxter told Tess. “What goes good with Damas?”

Tess mulled it over. “I don’t really want to name him after my dad. Torn, what were your family's names? I can't remember for some reason.”

Torn handed the baby back to Tess. It was too much to think about at once. “Uh, my dad’s name was Corvo. Mom’s was Aliss. My brother was named Merik. Why?”

“I know how hard it was when you lost their memorial during the construction,” said Tess. “I thought maybe we could memorialize them here, with them."

Torn could have cried. With a stiff upper lip, Torn said, "It beats getting another tattoo." Jak laughed at that.

Tess smiled brightly. "How about this then? Corvo Damas and Merik Jayne. Jayne was my brother’s name. Or maybe Jayne Corvo and Merik Damas.” She pointed at the babies she and Daxter were holding.

“That one’s good. I like that,” Torn said, holding back a flood's worth of happy tears.

“What about this one?" asked Jak. "They still need a name.”

Tess hummed, thinking some more. “I always liked the name Margo. Margo Aliss? What do you think, sweetie?”

Jak traded babies with Daxter, so he could make sure the name was a good fit. Daxter took one look at his daughter's sweet, sleepy face and decided. “Margo Aliss it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized quickly while I was writing this fic that I needed to give several characters last names.
> 
> Jak's last name, Retter, is German for "savior."  
> Daxter's last name, Laranja, is a combination of different words meaning "orange."  
> Rovia, Torn's last name, is borrowed from Paul "Jesus" Rovia from 'The Walking Dead.' I just felt like it suited him.  
> Torn's father Corvo was named after a knife similar to the one Torn carried in Jak II and 3.  
> Jinx's last name, Demolare, comes from the Italian word for "demolish."  
> Tess Mygil is a corruption of Tess McGill from the movie 'Working Girl.' Tess has "a head for business and a bod for sin" so it was more than fitting.


	30. I Wonder (Departure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn takes Jak home from the hospital. They finally get the opportunity to talk about everything that transpired. They admit their feelings, but Jak is still conflicted about staying in Haven.

Hours later, Torn offered Jak a ride home from the hospital. Daxter and Tess needed time alone with the children, not that they'd get it. The other monks had joined Arya, toasting to the birth of the new Precursors. Tess's mother and sister were also on their way. They were less than thrilled to have missed the delivery. It was already crowded without them, so Jak and Torn politely saw themselves out.

"Uncle Torn," Torn mused as his cruiser glided above the harbor. "I never thought I'd be an uncle, especially not to Daxter's kids."

"Yeah, I'm right there with you," said Jak, staring out the side. "I mean, I guess it makes sense. We're basically brothers. It's still pretty weird staring at these fuzzy little rodents and being told you're their uncle."

Torn chuckled. "Not much of a family resemblance. I'm sure they'll cuten up real quick. I still can't believe Tess wanted to name them after my family. She didn't even know them."

"You must be pretty close," said Jak, remembering that Tess had gone to Torn first when she caught them kissing.

"Aside from you and Ashelin, Tess is pretty much my best friend," Torn said. "I trust her more than anybody. She lost some family under the Baron too, but her mom and sister are still alive and she doesn't have a great relationship with her father. I guess my family would have to do."

Torn's cruiser came to a stop in front of the Naughty Ottsel. Jak looked up at the unlit ottsel figure looming above the door. He wasn't ready to go in quite yet.

"I know we've got some time, now that the kids have come and everything, but uh..." Torn drifted off, not wanting to upset Jak by needling him more.

"You want to know when we're gonna talk. How about now?"

Torn was surprised. He figured it would be like pulling teeth to get proper sit-down time with Jak. "Now works."

Jak detected a hint of passive-aggression in Torn's response, but he supposed he earned it. He sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt. "You wanna come in for a drink? The bar's closed, but Brutter should still be around."

"Sure," said Torn, pulling over against the building. He turned off the engine and locked up. "So, does Brutter live here or...?"

Jak didn't answer. He took out his keys and unlocked the front door. He held open the door for Torn. Inside, the bar was mostly dark. There was light behind the counter and up the stairwell. Jak called for Brutter but no one answered.

"Huh. Guess he went home," Jak said. He shrugged his shoulders and went behind the bar. "No big deal. We can get our own drinks."

Torn waited awkwardly while Jak produced a pack of six beer bottles from a large refrigerator. Jak poked his head out from behind the curtain. He pointed behind him toward the stairs.

"It's kinda depressing down here when it's empty," said Jak. "Wanna head up to the roof?"

Torn recalled their last rooftop adventure. That had ended pretty well for him. "Sure, why not?"

Jak and Torn drank in silence as the sun died over the harbor. Deep blue night swept over them, shrouding them with stars. With the barrier surrounding the port destroyed, Torn could finally appreciate the view. It was gorgeous. Jak's face was awash in twilight. Torn wanted to kiss him so badly, but first he needed to clear the air.

"You said you wanted to talk, right?" said Jak, setting his bottle aside. "Go ahead. Talk."

"I don't even know where to start anymore," Torn said, staring down the neck of his bottle. "I suppose I ought to explain myself."

"What do you mean?"

"How else am I supposed to get you to forgive me? I know you must think I'm scum after what you heard back at HQ. I can't have you thinking of me that way. If you just listen, I'll-"

Jak raised his hand. Torn got quiet. "Ashelin explained everything back at the hospital. She said that she just wanted someone watching me in case the Acherons tried anything. It wasn't about keeping me in the League. And she said you weren't comfortable even doing that after the mess at the Pavilion.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You just hit a pretty raw nerve that day. Between that and being asked to deal with Gol and Maia, I just couldn't handle it. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, but I just wanted to be mad."

"It's not like we really had time to get into it," said Torn. "We had Metal Heads attacking. Maia was all the way in the goddamn Wasteland. I can't blame you for feeling the stress. So you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me for being a total ass," said Jak, slightly smiling.

Torn smiled too. His brow furrowed. "Wait, if you're not mad at me anymore, why have you been acting like you're avoiding me?"

Jak took another breath. That was the real crux of the problem. "I didn't know how to tell you I was leaving. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. You knew I'd be going, so I figured it wouldn't need much explanation."

"The night before the _incident_ , you said you might stick around," Torn reminded him. "You were gonna make sure the Lurkers were getting help and you wanted to dig up information on your mom. What happened to all that?"

"You've got Governor Roki to take care of the Lurkers," said Jak. "I'm not worried about them. As for my mom... Here. See for yourself."

Jak opened his jacket and grabbed the envelope containing Mera's letter to Vesta. He passed it to Torn. Confused, Torn took out the letter and read through it. When he got to the end, he was still just as confused as before.

"The Queen wrote this to Ashelin's mother?" asked Torn. Jak nodded. "So, what, she's really alive after all?"

"Maybe," said Jak. He looked at the last sliver of sunlight extinguished on the horizon. "That's what I'm going to find out."

Torn frowned. He turned away from Jak to stare out at the darkened harbor. "I guess I can't really ask you to stay then."

"You really want me to?" Jak asked, watching Torn's eyes grow dark with despair. "Why? What do you need me for?"

When Torn turned back, his eyes were ready to spill over. He looked almost angry the way he was fighting with himself. "What do I need you for? You're seriously asking me that?"

Jak didn't know what had gotten Torn suddenly so irate. "I mean, if it's not because you need me for Freedom League shit then I-"

"The fucking Freedom League," Torn spat, standing up and walking away.

Jak whipped his head around. "Hey, where are you going?"

Torn took his communicator out of his pocket. His grip on it was so tight, he nearly cracked the screen. "This is how much I care about the goddamn Freedom League!"

Torn got a running start and chucked the communicator as far as he could. It sailed through the air over the boardwalk and into the harbor, never to be seen again. The splash when the gadget hit the water was immensely satisfying. Torn sat back down, panting, and waited for Jak's response.

Jak was briefly mesmerized by the ripples of the water. "That was a really nice throw, but I'm still not quite sure what you're trying to tell me."

Torn covered his face. "God, you're dense," he muttered under his breath.

He sat back down and grabbed Jak, holding his face in his hands. They were inches apart, like Torn was getting ready to kiss him. Still breathing hard, Torn said, "Are you really gonna make me say it?"

Jak was beginning to get the picture, but he wasn't sure he was ready. It was too much, too soon. There was already so much happening, Jak wasn't sure he had room to breathe. Then again, there might not be a perfect time.

"Yes."

"I'm already afraid you're gonna leave, Jak," said Torn, loosening his grip. "The last thing I wanna do is scare you away."

Jak took hold of Torn's hands and lifted them off his face. He held them gently in his lap. "I'm not going anywhere, not yet. Just tell me."

This was it. Torn fought one war against Baron Praxis and another against Metal Heads. He stared a dark-eyed Jak in the face when it could have cost him his life. He was brave enough to tell Jak the truth. It was now or never.

"Jak, I'm fucking crazy about you. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself if you leave. My job, this whole city, it doesn't mean shit to me if you're not here. I already thought I was gonna lose you once this week. Please don't go. Whatever problems you've got here, we can work them out. I... Fuck it."

Torn put his hands on Jak's shoulders and brought him into a kiss. Jak lost all will to resist him. He grabbed Torn's face and neck, pulling him closer. Finally, their lips parted. Jak turned his head to the side to speak.

"This is what I was afraid of, you know. You trying to convince me to stay. Me getting convinced," said Jak. Torn's heart swelled, only to sink again. "This isn't just about me anymore though. I'm trying to find my mom."

The heat from Torn's flushed cheek was scorching. Jak felt something wet. He sat back and looked Torn in the eye. He was crying.

"Then let me go with you," said Torn, wiping his eyes. "I will call Governor Roki and give her my notice right here and now. I'm serious as a fucking heart attack."

Jak shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that. And I don't want help. I need to do this on my own. I'm not just trying to find Mera. As dumb as it sounds, I'm sorta trying to find myself. You get that, right?"

Torn nodded, sniffling. "Yeah, I do. What about us, though? You and me... I thought we might have really had something."

"I'll be back. I promise," said Jak, embracing Torn. "You've kinda grown on me too. Gotta say though, I'm really scared of fucking this up. You've been a good friend to me. We both still just got out of relationships. I didn't plan on something like this happening so soon."

"When did that ever stop us before?"

The corner of Torn's mouth curled into a little smirk, daring Jak not to smile. Jak tried keeping it down, but the longer he stared into Torn's eyes, the harder it was to resist. He grinned, so happy to be in Torn's arms.

Torn broke into a full smile too. He grabbed Jak and kissed him. Jak kissed him back fervently, balling up the fabric of his shirt into handles to pull Torn closer. He ran his fingers through Torn's hair, the hair he loosened just for him.

Jak knocked Torn onto his back and climbed on top of him, devouring his neck. Torn rolled Jak over until he was on top, his hands fumbling up Jak's shirt and down the seat of his pants. Any inhibitions Jak had about being with Torn left him, aside from one.

"Uh, Torn?" Jak said, as Torn tugged at the collar of his shirt to kiss his chest. He saw an open apartment window and a shadow moving inside. Torn let out an inquisitive noise, but didn't stop exploring Jak's body. "Maybe we should do this downstairs."

Torn looked up and Jak pointed to the residences not far away. He blanched and crawled backward off of Jak. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

The two of them hurried down the stairs before anyone caught them. They stopped on the landing and laughed. This wasn't too different from the first time they kissed.

It was better though. No one was distraught. No one was nervous. They weren't in a dark building on the verge of collapse. Most importantly, there weren't going to be any interruptions.

Jak took Torn back to his bedroom. Much of it had been packed up. Jak's luggage - what little there was - waited by the door. He caught Torn looking at it, sadness creeping across his face.

"Hey," Jak said, moving Torn's head to face him. "I'm here until Daxter and Tess are settled, and I'll be back before you know it. Be here with me now, okay?"

"You sure I can't come?" said Torn. "You know I'm gonna worry about you while you're gone."

"If this is you feeling like you have to make up for not getting me out of prison, I want you to drop it," Jak told him firmly. "I'm boating over to some beach town across the water. There's no war. No monsters or Metal Heads. I'll be okay."

That wasn't much comfort to Torn, who felt Jak slipping through his hands like vapor. Jak rested his hands on Torn's shoulders. Torn thought Jak was going to kiss him again, but instead he hugged him tightly. He wrapped his own arms around Jak and they held each other there in a fragile embrace.

"I know you want to come," Jak breathed into Torn's ear. "And I'm sure Daxter would kill me if he knew I was turning down the help. I've just really gotta do this on my own."

"I understand." Torn kissed Jak's temple and held him even tighter. He rested his chin on Jak's shoulder. "I was about to tell you to call me if you need anything, but I just remembered I threw my communicator into the harbor."

They laughed. Jak took Torn's hand and led him over to the bed. They sat down and kissed some more, then laid their bodies across the mattress. The light outside hit Jak's face just right. There he was again. The angel.

Dreamily, Torn brushed Jak's hair aside and said, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"You may have told me that," said Jak, enjoying the feeling of Torn's hand against his cheek. He noticed Torn open his mouth only to close it and break eye contact. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me."

Torn looked deeply into Jak's eyes again. The light from outside only made them look deeper and bluer and left Torn feeling like he was drowning in them. His chest felt suddenly tight, afraid of ruining this precious fragile moment.

"That's the thing," said Torn, resting his hand over Jak's. He ran his thumb tenderly over Jak's knuckles. "I don't know if I can, at least not yet. The thing I wanted to say is something you only say to someone when you've known each other a while. It's the kind of thing where if you say it, and the other person isn't ready, it gets real awkward real fast. I've had a lot of time to get there with you, but I don't think you're there with me yet. Am I wrong?"

Jak grasped Torn's hand. He traced the tattoos on Torn's arm with his eyes. He knew what Torn meant. And Torn was right. He wasn't ready.

"No, you're not. I'm not there," said Jak, trying to be delicate with his words. "I don't know where I am. Not just with you, in general. I don't know where my life is going and I don't want to make promises I can't keep. I like you a lot, Torn. It scares me how much I like you, how fast everything's happening. A few weeks ago, we were barely still friends. Now I feel like I could just lie here with you and forget the world. I'd stay here with you like this forever... but I can't."

Torn's eyes turned downcast. Jak could tell he was saying all the wrong things. Then he had an idea. Jak got up out of bed and came back with a brand new phone in his hands. He opened up the contacts and gave the phone to Torn.

"What's this?" said Torn. He'd never seen Jak with a personal phone. He only ever used his work communicator.

"I got a phone while I was getting ready to travel," said Jak. "Do you have one? A non-work one, I mean."

"Not with me," Torn answered, taking the phone from Jak. "I don't use it much. I guess I'll have to now, seeing as I'm handing in my notice."

Jak's jaw dropped. "You were serious? I thought you were just making a grand gesture or something."

"I don't do empty gestures," said Torn. "I'm so fucking sick of that place."

"You're the commander! You basically built that place!" Jak couldn't believe his ears. Before, he thought Torn was just venting. Everybody hates their job sometimes. Establishing and commanding the Freedom League was his life's work. "Who are you? What happened to Torn?"

Torn sat up and looked out the window. There was a Freedom League vessel floating in the water. It taunted him. "I don't know. I think I need to figure out where he is. I think I caught a glimpse of him when we were up in the mountains. Sorry, I don't really know what I'm getting at. Maybe I won't quit. Maybe I'll ask Tavia to reassign me. I was thinking that working more closely with the Lurker relief effort might be a bit more fulfilling. What do you think? Should I give it a shot?"

If Jak wasn't already afraid of falling in love with Torn, he was terrified now. Torn was in his bed and, instead of undressing Jak with his usual efficiency, he was stargazing and dreaming of a better world. It only made Jak want him more. Jak crawled into bed beside him.

"I'll tell you what I told you before," said Jak, placing his arm around Torn's back. "I think you should do what makes you happy. And I think it's very attractive that helping other people makes you happy." Jak kissed his cheek lightly and played with his hair.

Torn played with Jak's new phone. "I'll give you my number on one condition."

Jak raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"When you get back, you and I are going on a real date," Torn said smoothly. "Not just sneaking around to have sex. And not with Daxter and Tess there to kill the mood."

Jak laughed, but Torn kept a straight face. "I'm serious about you, Jak. I mean it." Jak bit his lip, thinking. Torn decided to inject a little more humor to win him over. "Hey, need I remind you, I still haven't cashed in my victory from our zoomer race."

"So, what exactly do you want?"

"You. But I'll settle for a date."

That slew Jak. He rested his head on Torn's shoulder, a smile creeping across his face. "Okay, deal. One real date. But I get to pick the restaurant."

They kissed. At first, it was just a peck. Torn drew Jak in deeper and soon they were rolling around together again. Jak let Torn help him out of his shirt, then lied there while Torn tossed aside his own. He looked up at Torn's bare chest, lit up by neon outside. God, he was gorgeous. He should have seen it the moment they met. It should have always been him. He was so comfortable tangled up in Torn's body. It was as natural as breathing.

Jak's eyes started drooping as Torn kissed him again. He yawned as Torn kissed his way down his chest, which Torn mistook for a moan. Torn's kisses trailed closer and closer to Jak's groin. That was when Jak said, "Hey, uh... I'm actually getting pretty tired. Do you mind if we didn't?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Torn asked, letting go of Jak's belt buckle. He did not come this far to blow everything by being bad in bed.

"It's not you. I just don't think I have it in me tonight," said Jak, feeling bad. "I think I might just go to sleep."

Torn stepped off the bed and looked for his shirt. Clearly, Jak had changed his mind. Torn could forget about dinner reservations, or his sudden hope that Jak would want to move in with him. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll see myself out. Sleep well."

Jak drowsily sat up and attempted to reach for Torn. "Where do you think you're going?" Jak asked, taking hold of Torn's arm. "You can stay. I really missed sleeping next to you."

"Really?" said Torn, letting his shirt drop back to the floor. He sat back down. Jak kissed his hand, but went no further. Torn rubbed his neck, touched that Jak would say that. "I missed you too. The apartment's been lonely without you. And it's been kinda cold in bed."

"Cold?"

"You're like a fucking space heater," Torn said teasingly. "I like it though."

"Come here," said Jak, luring him into another kiss.

Torn kicked off his shoes and socks and removed his pants. Down to his underwear, he snuggled up with Jak beneath the covers. They faced each other, sharing a pillow. Torn wasn't particularly tired, but he'd never say no lying in bed with Jak, stroking his hair and listening to his sighs while he slept.

Jak turned over and Torn wrapped his arms around his waist. His hair smelled nice. Torn would have to find out what shampoo he used. The scent on his pillow helped Torn sleep when Jak was gone. After a few more minutes, Torn heard a gentle snore. Jak was asleep. Torn kissed his head and soon followed suit. It was the best sleep of his life.

Torn awoke around 10 AM. He wasn't quite sure when they'd fallen asleep. For all he knew, they'd slept for a full twelve hours. After weeks of working late nights, Torn needed it. He'd never felt so rested.

Shit. Someone needed to call in and let headquarters know he'd be late. He hadn't yet given notice and it would be bad form to leave them hanging. Torn pulled out his phone and tried to remember his top lieutenant's number. Jak's old number was the first that came to mind.

Where was Jak anyway? His clothes were still on the floor. He was probably using the restroom or something. Torn turned his attention back to his phone.

"I'll be in in about an hour," said Torn to Lieutenant Ried, Jak's replacement. The door creaked open. In stepped Jak in his boxers, carrying a tray of food. He'd made Torn breakfast in bed. "Actually, make that two hours. Something just came up."

Torn ended the call and tossed his phone aside. "Morning."

"Morning," Jak returned with a grin. He sat on the side of the bed and placed the tray down between them. It wasn't much. Just some fruit, yogurt, and toast. It was still more than Torn usually ate. "Sticking around for breakfast?"

Torn reached over and grabbed some toast. "Wouldn't miss it."

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, thinking things over by the light of the morning. Jak had his usual bedhead, further endearing him to Torn. Torn's hair was a disaster. He hoped Jak had a brush, otherwise he'd be showing up to the Freedom League with some considerable sex hair. And they hadn't even had sex.

"How soon do you need to leave?" Jak asked, setting his yogurt on the nightstand.

"Pretty soon," said Torn. "I need to swing by the apartment before work. Today's gonna suck."

"More paperwork?"

Torn nodded. "I don't know who Tavia's going to appoint to my position, but I can't just leave them with the whole Acheron mess. Getting reassigned is going to take a while. This'll be a big shift. Ashelin and me both out, one right after the other?"

Jak rested his head on Torn's shoulder and sank back into the bed. "It's a change, all right. I'm sure they're gonna miss you."

"I don't know about that," said Torn, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"I would miss you," Jak said tenderly.

Torn once again looked at Jak's luggage by the door. He turned back to him. "Are you going to miss me?"

Jak took a second to understand what Torn had meant. "Of course I'll miss you. You're about the only thing that makes me want to stay. Daxter and Tess not withstanding. I should give them a call, see when they'll be ready to pick up."

"I can give them a lift," said Torn, pulling his shirt back on. "Five ottsels is a lot for one zoomer."

Jak laughed. "Thanks," he said warmly as he watched Torn finish dressing.

He followed Torn downstairs to the bar's entrance. They said their farewells and stood there in silence, waiting for the other to move. No one went in for a final kiss, preferring to hem and haw in the doorway. Torn took his leave and Jak kicked himself for not seizing the moment when he had the chance.

Weeks passed. Daxter and Tess brought their children home from the hospital. Tess's sister and the monks were hovering constantly, all put out they'd been absent for Tess's unexpected labor. The baby ottsels were moved into a nursery that had once been Krew's old trophy room. It was definitely an improvement.

Torn submitted his resignation to Governor Roki, who was blindsided that Commander Rovia was stepping down just as she was taking office. He promised he would stay to handle the Acheron fallout and help her find a replacement. He and Ashelin both suggested Lieutenant Ried. If he was a good enough replacement for Jak, he could definitely fill in for Torn.

As for Jak, he had his hands full helping with the kids and keeping the Naughty Ottsel from collapsing in the chaos. Fortunately, there was a squad of monks prepared to play nanny. He also had to book a new ticket out of town. He tried getting a refund for the voyage he missed, but apparently his best friends having triplets wasn't a good enough excuse for his absence.

The day came for him to finally leave. Daxter and Tess were settled and his mission couldn't wait forever. The sea was calling and Jak had to answer.

He took up his things and walked down the boardwalk to the ship. He didn't have much. Some clothes, some food, assorted sundries. He was traveling light. Who knows where the journey would take him?

Daxter and his family followed him the whole way. The three babies, now much plumper and more fuzzy, were squished together in a single stroller. Tess, still not quite recovered from the birth, was being pushed by Arya in a stroller of her own.

Jak waited beside the ship until it was time to board. His limbs started to weaken. His stomach sank. This was really happening. He was actually doing this.

"Everything okay, Jak?" asked Daxter, who was jingling a ring of keys to entertain his offspring.

"Yeah. Everything just feels really real all of a sudden."

"You don't have to go, you know. At least not alone."

Jak looked from Daxter and Tess to the horizon awaiting him. "No, I do."

"I want daily reports, all right?" Daxter demanded, wagging his finger. "If I don't hear from you, I'm gonna assume the worst and then you're gonna have a full ottsel search party on your hands."

Jak hung his head and tried not to smile. "Okay. But just you. Unless it's an emergency, I'm not calling anybody else till I get back."

"Oh, really?" said Keira, walking toward them with Soren right at her hip. Soren waved timidly. "I guess I'll have to go to Daxter whenever I want developments."

"Keira?" asked Jak, stunned that she'd show up to see him off.

Keira crossed her arms. "Did you really think I was going to let you leave for God-knows-how-long without saying goodbye?" She gave him a big hug. Jak sent Soren an innocent smile and set his hands in deliberately chaste places.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" said Keira, letting Jak go. "I know Solanis is supposed to be nice and boring, but you've got a way of getting into trouble."

Jak had to concede that. "Unless my mom's living in a Metal Head nest, I don't think you've got a lot to worry about. Soren, good work fixing up the eco grid. I hear things are finally looking up."

Soren smiled sincerely. "Yeah, well, it wasn't easy. One of the power stations had this guy living inside the mainframe. It's a lot to explain but-"

Jak and Daxter turned to each other and blurted, "We forgot about Vin!"

"Oh, so you know. Well, we had to disconnect him from the grid," said Soren, bemused by their reaction. "He's fine. He's regulating the blue eco flow now."

Jak had a good chuckle at that. Seems like everyone was moving onto new horizons. He'd have to pay Vin a visit when he got back.

The line started moving. Jak moved along the boardwalk to the ramp onto the boat. The others followed and said their final goodbyes. Keira looked back toward town, prompting Jak to do the same. Ashelin was walking toward them, followed by Torn. Jak's other well-wishers made way for them.

"Jak. Hello," said Ashelin. No longer governor, Ashelin had decided to roll her hair again. It suited her.

Torn's was held back in a single loose braid, just like Jak had done for him. It suited him too.

Jak tried paying attention to Ashelin, but Torn's presence was distracting him. They hadn't seen each other since the night they spent at the Naughty Ottsel. She cleared her throat and Jak refocused.

"I know we're late, so I'll make this quick," Ashelin said, reaching into her pocket. "I just wanted to say that I wish you all the best. I know you're going to refuse, but if you need anything, the city is here for you. That's the problem though, isn't it?"

Ashelin took out an envelope, much like the one she'd given him at the hospital. She handed it to him. "I want you to do me one favor, not as governor but hopefully as a friend."

"What?" Jak asked, moving down the line. He tried not to sound cross, but it still bled through.

"If you find your mother, give her that note for me," said Ashelin, ignoring any tone Jak might have taken. "I'd like Mera to know I'm still thinking of her... and that I'm sorry."

Jak took the envelope and placed it in his bag. A bit choked up, Jak said, "I'll make sure she reads it, provided... well, you know."

"Thank you," said Ashelin. She stepped forward and hugged Jak. Then she stepped back and not-so-stealthily pushed Torn to the front.

Torn stumbled till he was standing right in front of Jak. Jak moved down the line again and Torn moved with him. He knew this was his last shot to say anything to Jak before he returned from his trip. He'd been practicing all week what he would say. It all abandoned him.

"So, this is it, huh?" said Torn, feeling stupid.

Jak looked up at the ship, also feeling quite stupid. "Yeah, this is it."

"And you really don't know when you'll be back?"

"Not exactly, no."

Torn tried swallowing the lump in this throat, but it was stuck. "And you won't be answering calls or anything?"

"If anyone needs me, they can talk to Daxter," Jak said. "But if you've got more pirates or Metal Heads to deal with, I'm afraid you're on your own."

"I'm starting my command of the Lurker Outreach Program tomorrow. Ash is joining me. Right, Ash?" He looked back at her, begging her to bail him out.

Ashelin nodded. "That's right. I'd been helping Governor Roki get up to speed on the Dead Town construction, but she's got it handled now. There is one thing though."

"What's that?" asked Jak, moving up one more space.

"We still hadn't decided on a name for the new development, then Torn came up with something and we wanted your opinion," said Ashelin, trying to pique Jak's interest.

Jak raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?"

Ashelin nudged Torn's arm. Torn stayed tight-lipped. Ashelin shot him a look, then rolled her eyes. "What do you think of New Sandover?"

The slightest push would have knocked Jak straight into the water. He looked at Torn, who was doing everything he could to avoid eye contact with Jak. Jak inched toward the ramp. It was almost his turn to board. Suddenly, he couldn't talk.

"Uh... New Sandover sounds... It sounds great," said Jak, eyes darting between Ashelin, Torn, and the man taking tickets. "I love it. Dax! Keira! Did you hear that?"

Keira nodded. She wiped her eye and held onto Soren's hand. Daxter climbed up Soren's leg, who was not expecting it in the slightest, to cheer from Soren's shoulder.

 _"Is that what we looked like?"_ Jak wondered, seeing a familiar trio in silhouette.

"It'll have its own beach and everything," said Ashelin. "It's a tall order for an affordable housing project, but it's part of our history. And yours. There's no returning to the past, but that doesn't mean we can't remember, right?"

"Right." Jak presented his ticket and his passport. The man tore the ticket and stamped the document and allowed Jak to board. Jak pulled over to the side to let others pass. Ashelin wasn't finished.

She and Torn leaned over the railing. "My father built a lot of worthless monuments," Ashelin said. "I'd like to leave one behind that actually meant something."

Jak was about to fall apart. "Thank you," he managed, looking at both of them. He took a long look at Torn, who was saying nothing and yet everything with his melancholy eyes. "I should head up. I'm in the way."

They bid Jak farewell, but Jak could hardly stand to be in their presence anymore. It was overwhelming, on a day when he was already absorbed by so much. He set his things down by the rail of the ship, and looked down at all the people who had come to see him off.

Daxter waved from his perch on Soren. Arya held Tess in his arms to wave. Keira and Ashelin cheered Jak on. Then there was Torn, weakly waving beside Ashelin.

Jak realized with clarity that this was the last time he'd see Torn for weeks, perhaps even months. There was so much left unsaid and so little time. They locked eyes and Jak knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that Torn was the one.

"Can you watch my stuff?" Jak asked a nice older woman standing beside him. Jak rushed back down the ramp, squeezing past the last few people waiting to get on.

He ran till he was standing right in front of Torn, who looked like a yakow caught in headlights. Jak gripped Torn's forearms, still deciding what he wanted to say.

Ashelin knew. Tess knew. Keira and Soren wouldn't give a shit. Daxter would be shocked, but he'd get over it. Jak only hoped this wouldn't be too much for Torn.

"I know this is last minute," said Jak, still out of breath. "And I know this isn't the right time or place. I definitely didn't picture saying this in front of an audience and, for that, I'm sorry. But Torn... goddamn it." He waited for Torn to give him permission to continue.

"Well, go on," said Torn, both terrified and enraptured. "Out with it."

"I want to you to know that I am coming back, no matter what happens. No matter what I find," said Jak, letting his mouth run wild. "And we are going on that date because I am crazy as fuck about you too. I don't know what my future looks like, but I know that you're in it. I'm not done here, not as long as you're here too."

Torn's knees were quivering. Soon, Jak would have to hold him up. "Jak, I..." Torn felt Jak's fingers brush his cheek. His other hand was around Torn's waist. Torn grabbed his face and kissed him, not caring who was looking.

Behind them, they could hear Daxter screech, "What the fuck? When did this happen?"

Tess tapped her boyfriend's shoulder and whispered, "Weeks ago, sweetie."

"Nobody ever tells me anything," Daxter said, slouching bewilderedly against Tess's stroller.

Tess scratched his ears and said, "They weren't ready. Besides, you had a lot on your mind."

Daxter mellowed out for a second. He bristled again and called across the pier, "If you hurt him, I'm coming after you, Torn! Do you hear me?"

Torn didn't hear him. He and Jak were still in their own little world. Torn had tingles from his toes up to the tips of his ears. The ship's horn sounded, cutting their kiss short. It was time to go. Jak ran back up the ramp to the railing. He reached down and barely clasped Torn's fingertips.

"I'll miss you," said Torn, trying to keep himself together. "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself while you're gone. Whatever happens, I'll be waiting right here for you to get back. You got that?"

Jak nodded, beyond speech. The boat started moving. Their hands broke apart. Jak moved toward the stern, trying to keep Torn in his sights. Eventually, Jak ran out of ship and Torn ran out of dock.

"Goodbye!" Jak called across the ship's wake.

"Goodbye! Be safe!" Torn called back, the others gathering round for one last farewell.

Jak knew he had only moments before he was out of earshot. He cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered out, "I love you!"

Torn grabbed a hold of Ashelin to keep himself from falling. She smacked his back and out came a loud and unexpected, "I love you too!"

Jak could barely hear it over the waves, the engine, and everyone else cheering him on his way. He heard it though. Torn loved him and, to Jak's great surprise, he loved Torn. And much like the journey before him, that also became frighteningly real in the most wonderful way.

Seeing all his friends gathered on the dock, Jak's life had never felt quite so full. He was leaving behind more than he ever imagined he would. He did still have friends and he still had love. He even had a little bit of his past left to hold onto. Haven City wasn't empty after all.

There was still so much ahead though, so much unknown, so much growing to be done. Torn would be growing too. They each had their own new horizons and hopefully, when Jak finally returned, they'd keep on growing together.

That would have to wait though. A new world called to Jak from across the ocean. Finally, an adventure he could call his own, full of terror and wonder and freedom. And in spite of the uncertainty, in spite of the fear, Jak couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Thank you so much for sticking with me. It means so much. I do intend on continuing the story (I wasn't going to leave you hanging about Mera) but before I do, I'm going to revisit another fic that needs some attention. Keep an eye out for the next installment of my Jak saga!
> 
> Update: I was recently diagnosed with lymphoma, so a new installment in this story might take a while. I'm fine, but treatment is leaving me pretty fatigued and it's hard finding the energy to write right now.


	31. Untitled Next Installment (Preview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this segment from the potential sequel to "Jak & Daxter: Here We Go Again", Jak returns to Haven City after his initial quest to find his mother. After reuniting with Torn, Jak tells him everything that happened between then and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether to commit to writing a full sequel right now. Life has been kinda hectic. The next story would continue where the last one left off, with Jak leaving to find his mother Mera just as he and Torn were beginning a relationship. If enough people want it, I'll write it. (I'll probably have to scrap all the ABBA references because I'll run out if I try writing more.)

“So, when are you gonna tell me what happened out there?” Torn asked. He felt Jak tense in his arms. “You haven’t even said where all you went. The only thing Daxter would tell me was that, wherever you were, you were okay. What happened?”

Jak sighed against Torn’s chest. He knew he’d have to tell Torn at some point. He readjusted himself and rested his head on Torn’s shoulder. Where to even begin?

“I was on the boat for a few days,” Jak started, tracing a circle on Torn’s sparse chest hair. “I was going stir-crazy. I had no idea what I was going to find, and you and I had both… said what we said. Both of those things were new and scary.”

“I’ll bet,” said Torn gently.

Torn reached over and stroked Jak’s weary head. His hand brushed Jak’s ear. Jak shivered. He sat up on the side of the bed. Touching Torn was too much now, even though he’d been clutching him for dear life moments prior.

“I got off the boat in Solanis,” Jak continued, staring out the door. Through Torn’s high window, he could see all the way to the harbor. “It was a nice town, kinda touristy. It reminded me of Sandover a little bit, just bigger and more expensive. I found an inn to stay at where I could keep a low profile. Nobody really recognized me there anyway. That was nice.”

Torn didn’t like the sound of that. It sounded like the perfect place for Jak to go if he ever wanted to leave Haven again. Torn knew he shouldn’t feel so possessive. Jak was his treasure though, a treasure with a wandering spirit. He prayed it would never take Jak away from him for long.

Jak turned back around and caught Torn staring. Torn smiled and Jak smiled. Jak’s ocean blue eyes met Torn’s stormy gray ones. They both had a look of sadness in their eyes. There was also a glimmer of joy now they were together again. Jak lied face down naked on the bed. He got cozy and continued his story.

“I spent the first day just getting to know the area,” said Jak. “Bought some supplies, caught a few rays. I called Daxter to let him know I made it. I thought about calling you, but I swore I wasn’t going to let myself get distracted. I thought about you a lot though… especially in the shower.”

“Horny bastard,” Torn muttered. He tried not to let Jak see him laugh.

“I told you that I missed you,” Jak said, playfully wiggling his ass.

Torn reached over and gave Jak a firm smack on the rear. “Now are you gonna finish your story or are you just trying to get me riled up for round two?”

Jak massaged his reddening butt cheek. “I can do both.” Torn’s stern stare told Jak that he didn’t want to be tormented while Jak regaled him with his exploits. “Okay, buzzkill. I’ll get on with it.”

“The next day, I slept in till like noon. That was real nice. I didn’t get to do that much in the Freedom League, or any time before that really. After an amazing breakfast – and I will circle back to the food there - I set out to find Damas and Mera’s old cabin. Ashelin gave me the address.

“It wasn’t hard to locate. The second I got to the place, I knew she wasn’t there. It was private, but not _that_ private. If she was hiding, it had to be somewhere else. I asked this guy trimming the hedges if I could take a look around, but he worked for the people next door. He said no one had been on the property in years. By the looks of things, he was telling the truth.”

Jak was starting to get cold lying in the nude like that. It wasn’t fun if he couldn’t tempt Torn. He dug around in Torn’s dresser for a pair of sweats and put them on. Then he found the shirt he left behind at Torn’s while he was staying there for the first time. Things were a lot less intimate back then.

“You kept my shirt?” Jak asked, holding it out in front of him.

“You stole my book,” Torn returned. “Least I didn’t do it on purpose.”

Jak shrank. Torn could have kicked himself. Here Jak was trying to be sentimental and Torn ruined it by getting defensive.

“I forgot about it for a while,” Torn added, trying to dig himself out. “I meant to give it back to you. Then when I heard you might be leaving, I decided I might as well hold onto it.”

“Really?” said Jak, pressing the weathered old shirt to his chest.

Torn could hardly look him in the eye. “I wanted something to remember you by other than bite marks and the hair you left in my drain.”

Jak let Torn have his joke. He knew Torn wasn’t great with emotions. They had that in common. Fortunately, one of them was usually somewhat in tune. They balanced each other out in their own weird way.

“Do you… want to keep holding onto it?” Jak asked, suppressing a smile.

“Are you planning on leaving again?” Torn didn't return the little crook at the corner of Jak's mouth. He was serious.

Jak answered his question by pulling the shirt back over his head. He came back around and sat next to Torn on the bed. He kissed him deeply and said, “I can’t go anywhere now. Not while I’m borrowing your shirt.”

That was so cheesy, Torn nearly kicked Jak out of bed. A younger Torn might have had a crude epithet for a guy who spoke to him like that. That was before Torn realized he was also that kind of guy. Torn didn't get mean, not even playfully. He just let Jak continue on with his story while his head fell onto Jak’s shoulder.


End file.
